NO PUEDO ODIARTE
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: TERRY FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Los nombres de los personajes de éste Fic no me pertenecen son propiedad intelectual de Kioko Mizuki. (Algunos si son de mi invención, pero ustedes saben cuáles no). Ésta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo por el gusto de escribir y compartir. También el algún momento habrá escenas subidas de tono, para que las personas que no gusten de este tipo de lectura se abstengan de leer.**

.

 **EL BESO.-**

 **.**

Recuerdo el sonido de mis zapatillas recorriendo los pulcros pasillos de piso de mármol, trataba sin éxito de no hacer mucho ruido, no deseaba encontrarme a nadie, sentía mi cabello agitarse sobre mis hombros, mi corazón latía desbocado y mi vientre producía un cosquilleo cuando mi mente evocaba los instantes más preciosos que acababa de vivir tan sólo unos minutos atrás...

 _-Niña Candy, ¿está usted bien?_

 _-Todo está bien Dorothy..._

 _-¿Desea que le sirvan sus alimentos?_

 _-No Dorothy, gracias, no tengo apetito... ¿mi madre?_

 _-La señora salió con la madrina de usted, la señora Cornwell a hacer unas diligencias._

 _-Bien, estaré en mi habitación, por si más tarde pregunta por mí..._

Casi al final del largo corredor se encontraba mi habitación, entré, me encerré bajo llave y recargándome en mi puerta de madera suspiré con alivio... al fin sola, no quería interrupciones, caminé hacia el tocador, me miré en el espejo y toqué mis labios... mis suaves labios lo habían besado.

Saqué mi diario de un compartimento algo oculto en mi guardarropa; sólo escribo cuando se trata de un acontecimiento importante, bueno o malo. No escribo las trivialidades, la vida está llena de ellas y nunca acabaría. Traté de dejar en cada palabra, en cada letra, todo el sentimiento que llevaba conmigo. Miraba mis trazos y quería grabar en ellos un instante del mismo día que todo había ocurrido, por fin había podido saborear sus labios... Sonreí de tan sólo recordarlo.

Mi caligrafía no era la mejor en ese momento, la emoción se adueñó de mis manos y tuve que arrancar y arrugar un par de hojas antes de escribir decentemente.

No escribí su nombre, lo sabe mi corazón, lo sabe mi boca que sabe a su boca. Lo saben mis sueños que desde tiempo atrás lo sueñan, lo saben mis brazos que todo el tiempo lo añoran y hoy pudieron acariciar la gloria al envolver su cuello y su espalda.

Todavía tiemblo de alegría, aún creo sentir el calor de su mano firme en mi cintura acercándome a él. Cierro mis ojos y agradezco al cielo que no ha sido uno mas de mis muchos sueños, esta vez fue real. Sus hermosos ojos perdiéndose en los míos, nunca los vi tan cerca, sus dedos cálidos recorriendo con suavidad mis cejas, mi boca, mis mejillas, mi nariz... y entonces dijo algo en un murmullo con esa voz que acelera mi corazón:

 _-Eres adorable, me fascinan tus pecas, tus ojos, tu sonrisa... si tan sólo..._

¿Si tan sólo qué amor?... quise preguntar pero no me atreví, solo miré sus labios y sus ojos tristes, en el fondo conozco la respuesta a ese si tan solo... no puedo engañarme yo misma, sé por qué lo dijo.

Aún así cerré mis ojos esperando que el milagro ocurriera, pensé que sería glorioso si él me besara...

Y entonces sentí su dulce aliento y el cosquilleo de su cálida respiración sobre mis mejillas, sobre mis labios, no podía creerlo, estaba sucediendo... sentí el suave contacto de sus labios en los míos... fue como algo eléctrico, mágico... primero fue sólo un roce, después sentí sus labios haciendo presión en los míos, comenzó a moverlos y su humedad encontró la mía. Fue lo mas hermoso que hasta entonces me había pasado, su boca se mezclaba con mi boca y me inundó de su sabor, la sensación de su beso, su sabor dulce y salado me llevó a conocer otro mundo, otra realidad distinta a la mía, a mi realidad de todos los días. Su beso me transformó en una mujer que a partir de ese momento sólo quería saber de él.

Después besó mis mejillas y sonriendo con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto amo enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y jugaba con él. Lo llevó a sus labios y también lo besó. Sus dedos temblaban mientras acercaban mi rostro al suyo y de nuevo otro beso... ¡Ohh por Dios! ¡Cruel amor que llegó a mí y debo mantenerle confinado en mi baúl de los secretos, impreso sólo en las páginas de éste inútil diario! No puedo contarle a nadie que lo amo, que al fin he encontrado el amor. Amar a ese hombre con este desespero y no poder mostrarlo a nadie, porque tiene todo de prohibido, porque si mi familia llegara a enterarse... porque si su familia lo supiera...

Voy a contentarme con el recuerdo de ese beso, voy a callarme por su bien y por el mío. Se acercó a mí y me besó... hoy eso es lo único que importa. Selló un hechizo y desde ahora puede llamarse mi dueño. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me hizo olvidarme del mundo. Cerró sus ojos también al besarme como si estuviera probando el mismo cielo... igual que yo.

Buscaré cualquier ocasión para verlo, no me importa si es impropio, si es mal visto, aunque tenga que verlo a escondidas.

Terminé de escribir y dejé pluma y tintero con esa firme promesa en mi mente y por escrito, recordé las palabras de mi papá:

 _-Cuando escribes algo, le das fuerza, las palabras se las lleva el viento por muy llenas de intención y verdad que se encuentren, cuando lo escribes lo haces palpable, lo haces real..._

Observé mi diario, lo dejé secar antes de cerrar el encuadernado.

 _-¿Candice estás ahí?_

 _-Ya voy..._ -abrí la puerta y mi madre ya me esperaba con las manos en la cintura como cuando estaba molesta por algo. _-Estás enojada, puedo verlo..._

 _-No puedo estar muy complacida si al llegar me entero que no has querido comer, ya es tarde, ¿se puede saber a qué se debe tu falta de apetito? ¿Estás bien?_

Dijo mi mamá mientras tocaba con el dorso de sus dedos mi frente.

 _-Si madre, estoy bien. No debes preocuparte, es sólo que comí en casa de Aline. ¿Ya se fue mi madrina?_

 _-Si... ya se retiró a su casa, pasamos por Caroline y Linneth al colegio, creí que te encontraría ahí también._

 _-Pues Aline y yo salimos antes y por eso fui a su casa, ya ves que queda de paso._

 _-Si, ya veo, hoy llegó tu tío..._

 _-Lo sé, algo me habían contado mis primas._

Mi madre llegó hasta la mesita donde por descuido había dejado secando la tinta en mi diario. Con su dedo recorrió algunos renglones, pero al entender que era algo privado se detuvo.

 _-¡Oh perdón Candice!..._ creí que eran apuntes escolares.

 _-Ehhhh... Pierde cuidado mamá, sólo dejaba secar la tinta. Es mi... es mi diario_.

Confesé con la cara hirviendo en estupor, ya me imaginaba que parecía un arándano viviente. No tuve tanto problema en decírselo, mi madre sería incapaz de leer algo tan privado, de cualquier forma y dado lo delicado e íntimo del escrito me acerqué a él para cerrarlo con su pequeño candado.

Ella se quedó en silencio mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes, después miró hacia la ventana y con su mano se aferró a la cortina, pensativa.

 _-Hoy llega también tu padre..._

 _-Lo supuse, si llegó el tío Archie... también llegó mi papá._

 _-Sí, así es... me voy hija, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en el despacho._ -me dijo con una sonrisa triste, de esas que desde hace tiempo eran las únicas que se asomaban en su rostro- _Te veo más tarde para cenar, ¿está bien?_

 _-Mamá..._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-¿Por qué no lo dejas?_

Se giró de vuelta hacia mí, y me miró con extrañeza.

 _-Candice Scarlett... creo que no te entendí, ¿qué dijiste?_

 _-Soy una adulta mamá, y si me entendiste... el Candice Scarlett me lo confirma, hay cosas que ya no pueden ocultarme aunque ustedes crean lo contrario._

 _-Hija, perdóname, nunca hubiera deseado que te enteraras... pero, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has dicho?_

- _Mami ven, siéntate a mi lado, hace mucho que no hablamos tú y yo. Últimamente también necesito que alguien me escuche ¿sabes? Quiero, no... debo contarte algo..._

.

.

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER! CONTINUARÁ...**_


	2. ¿SE HABRÍA OLVIDADO DE MI?

**_ALGUNAS NOTAS ANTES DE CONTINUAR..._**

 _En éste nuevo capítulo no aparece Terry, pero les aseguro que es un Terryfic!_

 _Tengan paciencia amigas lectoras._

 _Estoy muy agradecida por sus bellísimos comentarios que como siempre me acompañan y motivan a desvelarme para traerles esta ocurrencia..._

 _Una disculpa con las preciosas Albertfans, éste no será un fic de nuestro Albert gentil, aquí es infiel y canijo... como "algunos" de los hombres del mundo real._

 _Aclarado el punto espero que continúen leyendo... total, sólo es ficción..._

 **.**

 **¿SE HABRÍA OLVIDADO DE MI?**

.

Muchas veces, cuando eres una niña, los adultos subestiman tu capacidad de descubrir y analizar situaciones que ellos "creen" que no entiendes. Varias veces me sucedió, pero la que se quedó grabada a detalle en mis memorias fue por cierto, la más dolorosa.

Mi mamá sabe que me di cuenta de todo, yo estaba ahí esa tarde; pero creo que es mejor no hablar de ello. Alguna vez lo intenté pero ella drasticamente cambió el tema y comprendí que para ella era muy difícil quizá hasta recordarlo. Creo que es mejor así, incluso ahora que he podido llevar con ella una relación de madre e hija adultas, quisiera evitar remover en ella recuerdos, momentos que se que van a lastimarla tanto como me lastiman a mi todavía, aunque ya soy una mujer.

Estábamos en Lakewood, habíamos ido a pasar las vacaciones de verano como casi todos los años, era una tarde nublada, hacía mucho viento y los relámpagos y truenos retumbaban en el cielo cada vez más cerca, recuerdo que papá salió hecho una furia de casa, llevaba su pantalón con tirantes, su camisa blanca de manga larga mal puesta, como jaloneada, desabotonada y su saco en el brazo. Su cabello se agitaba con el viento y antes de entrar al carro se detuvo a mirarme y me habló fuerte con su voz grave.

 _-¡Scarlett, entra a casa ahora mismo!_

 _-Papi no estoy sola, está mi prima conmigo..._

 _-Tú y Caroline entren a la casa, se acerca una tormenta hija, ¡por favor obedece!_

Sus palabras se referían al clima obviamente, pero en su interior sus ojos y el temblor en su voz delataban la tormenta familiar que se había desatado. Mi prima no dijo nada, sólo me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia la casa, yo avanzaba muy despacio, como deseando descubrir el motivo de la actitud de mi padre. Tal vez no era nada malo, tal vez podríamos seguir en el jardín de las rosas jugando.

Continuó alejándose con prisa por el amplio portal hacia uno de los automóviles, subió a el azotando la portezuela. Mi tía Elroy corrió casi tropezándose y gritó su nombre:

 _-¡William! ¡espera hijo, escúchame!_

Ella siguió corriendo hasta llegar al otro lado del vehículo y logró subirse, pero no cerró la portezuela. Yo me quedé inmóvil, sorprendida, no era que mi tía fuera una viejecita pero jamás me imaginé verla correr de esa manera, más bien siempre era cautelosa y algo lenta en su andar y ¡por Dios! mucho menos la había escuchado gritar así, ahí había roto un par de reglas de comportamiento que ella misma siempre hacía cumplir con la mayor de las disciplinas.

Mi padre encendió el automóvil, mientras yo me acercaba al auto, no podía escuchar lo que decía mi tía Elroy a mi papá, el ruido del motor no me dejaba oír nada de lo que hubiera querido escuchar, pasé junto a ellos y mi papá ni siquiera me miró, yo sí lo vi, muy bien lo vi... su mirada azul, perdida, fija en el volante al que apretaba como si quisiera partirlo en dos, sus ojos furiosos, sus fosas nasales se abrían mucho como metiendo a fuerza el aire a sus pulmones, tenía una mano marcando con un color rojo intenso una de sus mejillas... mi padre, nunca lo había visto así... la tía Elroy junto a él, hablándole con insistencia, explicándole algo, manoteando mientras trataba de que la mirara a los ojos sin conseguirlo. El sólo mantenía su vista al frente, hacia el volante, hacia la nada. Ella si me vio cuando rodeé el auto y pasé frente a ellos... por un momentito llamé su atención, la vi llorando, enojada... ¡que había pasado en casa! sólo escuché un:

 _-Entiende hijo por favor, es tu familia, no puedes sólo irte._

Fue lo único que escuché de esa discusión y fue lo contrario a lo que hizo mi padre...

Caroline ya no estaba conmigo, en mi turbación no me percaté cuando se alejó de mi para ir con la tía Annie quien ya la había reprendido porque no nos encontraban y tenían rato buscándonos.

Gruesas gotas de agua fría sentí en mi espalda y rostro y corrí a la casa, siempre que eso me sucedía Dorothy pronto me decía: ¡a bañarse señorita! Sólo que esta vez Dorothy ni cuenta se dio cuando entré, ella y mi madrina Annie tomaban de los brazos a mi madre, deteniéndola. Mi mamá lloraba y con su voz ronca de tanto gritar decía:

 _-¡Es un maldito Annie... Suéltame!_

 _-Candy, tienes que tranquilizarte..._

 _-¡Tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablas ¿verdad?! seguro te has vuelto una experta tranquilizándote..._

 _-¡Candy!..._

 _-¡Sí Annie! ¡no me hagas hablar de más, no creas que estamos hechas de la misma madera Annie! ¡no porque tú perdones significa que yo haré lo mismo con William! ¡No soy su tonta! te dije que me sueltes ya..._

Mi madre lloraba y seguía luchando por zafarse de las manos que la detenían.

 _-¡Señora Candy, por favor tenga calma, todo va a solucionarse!_

 _-¡Suéltenme Dorothy!, ¡suéltame Annie! ¡déjenme!_

En un arranque de fuerza, mi madre logró soltarse de las manos de ambas haciendo resbalar a mi madrina quien por poco cae al piso. Recuerdo que corría con furia hacia la puerta, parecía un tren, parecía fuera de sí, me hice a un lado porque estaba justo en medio de su trayectoria. La vi correr hacia la puerta pero cuando intentó alcanzar a mi padre él ya había arrancado y sólo lo seguía la estela de tierra que dejaba por todo el camino. La lluvia se soltó con toda su fuerza y mi madre se mojaba bajo el torrencial aguacero, se dejó caer en la entrada del portal ya sin fuerzas y sollozó buen rato ahí hincada en la tierra mojada que de a poco se convertía en lodo.

Fue la primera vez que se rompió mi corazón, mi corazón de niña. En medio de la incertidumbre, de la confusión, sentía dolor y desesperación por abrazarla. Quería protegerla como ella lo hacía cuando yo tenía miedo en las noches, o cuando me caía y me hacía alguna herida. Quería defenderla aún sin saber de qué... o de quién. Corrí tras de mi madre pero Dorothy no me dejó, con su brazo alcanzó a detenerme para que no mirara nada de lo que ocurría afuera. De cualquier forma ya había visto suficiente. Mis lágrimas ya rodaban aún sin comprender del todo. Él se había ido, eso era un hecho. Mi tía Elroy trataba de convencer a mi madre de regresar a casa y mientras también se mojaba afuera.

La lluvia era fuerte, estaban empapadas. Mi mamá se aferraba a las rejas del portón y la escuché llorar y maldecirlo de nuevo...

 _-¡Es un infeliz! ¡Lo odio tía Elroy! Lo odio..._

Decía mi mamá entre sollozos cansados.

 _-Ahora no sabes lo que dices, no puedes pensar con claridad, vamos adentro... allá hablamos..._

Caminaban hacia la casa y yo esperaba en la entrada de la mano de Dorothy.

 _-Dorothy, ¿qué hace la niña aquí viendo todo esto? por Dios, ¡pronto háblale a Esther para que se la lleve y regresas para ayudarme con Candy!_

 _-Si madame, disculpe usted..._

* * *

Mi mamá lloró muchos días, en realidad la vi muy poco. Se encerraba a hablar con mi tía Elroy en la biblioteca o se pasaba largas horas encerrada en su habitación, a veces platicando con mi madrina Annie. Mis primas y yo jugábamos todos los días en el jardín de las rosas, a veces Esther nos llevaba al lago o a caminar por el bosque de Lakewood, nos mantenía entretenidas en la cocina horneando galletas para nosotras y contándonos historias de princesas y caballeros feudales.

Una mañana mi mamá estaba más tranquila, la vi muy pálida y tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos tan bonitos, pero ya sonreía.

 _-¿Me acompañas al Hogar de Pony mi amor?_

 _-Sí mami..._

.

Ir al lugar donde creció mi madre era una aventura. Nos llevaban en automóvil, pero ya estando allá corría con mi madre por la colina, nos acostábamos en el césped y girábamos desde arriba hasta abajo aunque termináramos con mareos y la ropa algo sucia. Esta vez no fue así, mi mamá no tuvo ánimos para jugar conmigo, no rodamos por la colina, ni subió conmigo al arbolote al que ella llamaba Padre. Yo si tenía un padre y estaba muy enojada con los dos porque por sus alegatos estaba lejos de él.

Mamá Pony y mamá María, al menos ellas no cambiaron conmigo; siempre me llenaban de besos y la comida que preparaban para todos los niños me parecía de lo más deliciosa. Me hice amiga de todos los niños del Hogar aunque siempre sufría porque cada año que los visitaba había nuevos niños y algunos de los que había conocido ya no estaban. Siempre era lo mismo.

Mi mamá y las madres del Hogar entraron a la oficina del orfanato a platicar. Se quedó a cargo de cuidarnos una de las niñas más grandes, en un momento me escapé y aún a puerta cerrada podía escuchar con claridad todo lo que decían.

 _-No venimos a esta vida a sufrir hija._

 _-Nos parte el alma verte tan triste Candy..._

 _-Sé que debo ser fuerte, pero... algo se rompió definitivamente entre nosotros. Creo que no podré perdonarlo..._

 _-Es difícil darte un consejo hija, pero cuenta con nuestro apoyo. Puedes venir con nosotras un tiempo... todo el que necesites._

 _-Pero siempre recuerda que ya tienes una persona que depende de ti, tu hija, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es luchar por recuperar tu familia... no puedes dejar perder todo por una mujer sin escrúpulos..._

Esa palabra se grabó en mi mente... sin escrúpulos...

Mi papá no regresó en todo ese tiempo y nosotras volvimos solas a Chicago. Las clases empezaron de nuevo y me sumergí en mi mundo escolar, en las salidas por las tardes al parque, en mi universo de niña. Tuve un hermano, pero su estancia en éste mundo fue efímera. Mis primas eran entonces lo más parecido que tenía a él, a Adrien... Caroline y Linneth Cornwell, hijas de mis tíos y padrinos de bautizo Archibald y Annie.

Entramos corriendo a la sala de té y vi como mi tía abrazaba a mi madre. Así como entramos, salimos del lugar porque a nuestra corta edad sabíamos que estábamos interrumpiendo.

 _-Scarlett, vámonos, es incorrecto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas..._ -Dijo una de mis primas en voz baja.

 _-¡Shhhhht! déjame oír Linneth._

 _-Eso que haces está mal..._

 _-Cállate Linneth, es su mamá la que llora, si fuera mamá también estaríamos escuchando._

 _-Cállense las dos, no escucho nada._

Hubiera sido preferible no escuchar, mi mamá de nuevo llorando. Creí que se le secarían los ojos y se le convertirían en piedras como alguna vez me dijeron que sucedía con las niñas lloronas.

 _-Todo debe ser un error Candy, todo eso era una mentira, debes creerle._

 _-Te digo que no... y yo ya me cansé Annie... No lo hago por dignidad ni nada de eso, pero si él ya decidió que se olvide de nosotras._

 _-Sabes que no lo hará, adora a su hija..._

 _-Y la estamos dañando como no te imaginas, además, tú lo has dicho, adora a su hija ¿y yo? ¿dónde quedo yo Annie?_

 _-Bueno... Candy, los hombres cambian y..._

 _-En verdad Annie, sin afán de ofenderte pero, ¿cómo haces para que no te importe tanta inmundicia? ¿cómo haces para que sus descaros no te afecten?_

 _-¡Es suficiente Candice! Siempre terminas sacando mi vida a relucir..._

 _-Pues no me vengas entonces con patrañas Annie... que yo no voy a soportar esto, ni quiero hacerlo. Estoy asqueada de todo esto..._

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer? debes pensar en todo, piensa en Scarlett, piensa en todo lo que es tuyo... esta casa... las cuentas de ahorros, la herencia que te corresponde y a la que estarías renunciando en caso de un divorcio._

 _-Annie, querida, ésta casa es lo de menos, su dinero nunca me importó. Yo puedo trabajar, no soy una inútil, soy enfermera ¿recuerdas?_

.

No entendía mucho de que hablaban, creía que los adultos a veces tenían claves, usaban palabras extrañas, no terminaban bien de decir alguna frase y así se entendían... pero algo me decía a mis ocho años, que mi papá tenía que ver en todo esto. Él ya casi nunca estaba y mi mamá lloraba tanto...

¡Qué complicado era ser grande! Era mucho mejor ser niña, ¿de qué estarían hablando?, hasta podría ser de mi... estos días no me iba bien en la escuela y aunque me daba mucha pena reconocerlo había estado mojando la cama. Dorothy no dijo nada las primeras veces, pero después temiendo tal vez que algo malo me estuviese pasando le avisó a mi mamá.

Sí, podía ser eso, mi mamá ya no me tenía paciencia, se enojó con mi papá y ahora yo mojando todas las noches mi cama, mi pijama. Tuvieron que deshacerse de ese colchón y cambiarme uno y otro y otro... me preguntaba si pensaría mandarme a un internado, seguro ya se había hartado de mí.

Recuerdo que dejé de ver a mi padre por mucho tiempo, guardé todas sus cartas, recibí todos los regalos que enviaba por correo, en ocasiones me hablaba por teléfono pero no era lo mismo, yo quería abrazarlo, oler su perfume, que me contara esas historias de piratas y de náufragos, que me platicara sobre África. Me encantaba imaginar todo lo que el iba narrando, siempre hacía efectos especiales en sus voces, hacía mímicas graciosas cuando me contaba sus aventuras. No conocí a Poupé su mofeta, según me contó mi papá ella murió poco después de que yo nací, pero también me contaba sobre ella y sus viajes.

Pasaron un par de años sin verlo. Cuando le preguntaba si ya iba a regresar me cambiaba el tema o sólo me decía: _-Pronto princesa, pronto estaremos juntos ya verás._

En los festivales del colegio era mi tío Stear o mi tía Elroy quienes se presentaban acompañando a mi madre y mis compañeras me preguntaban si ya había cambiado de papá. Algunas niñas eran crueles y se reían, las dos hijas de la tía Eliza Legan eran unas de ellas, lo peor de todo es que Caroline y Linneth se juntaban mucho con ellas. Eso era lo que en verdad me molestaba, que mis primas más queridas se juntaran con las Legan.

-No les hagas caso Scarlett, ellas ni siquiera tienen papá.

-Cierto, el tío Neil es el que viene a sus festivales, así que tú también podrías echarles eso en cara...

-No, yo no soy como ellas, ¿pero entonces el tío Neil no es papá de Marjorie y Camille?

-¡Claro que no! El tío Neil es hermano de tía Eliza, ¿Candy no lo sabías? si son igualitos...

Después de un tiempo, mis aliadas parecían mis enemigas... también a mis primas Cornwell les había dado por seguir con las infamias de las Legan. Como fuera, a mí lo que me dolía era no tener cerca a mi padre.

William Albert Andley... si bien seguía casado con mi mamá, la realidad es que ya no eran un matrimonio. Siempre ausente, siempre trabajando. El no trabajaba para vivir, vivía para trabajar, cuando no estaba en Escocia, estaba en Brasil, o en Colombia, México, Londres, Portugal, Italia, Japón, llegó a estar varios meses en Shanghai y África, su amada África. Los regalos seguían llegando desde diferentes partes del mundo. Para cuando llegaba algo de China, mi padre ya estaba en Italia y así sucesivamente. Un día dejé de abrir sus regalos, dejé de leer sus cartas y mirar las fotografías que enviaba en cada una de sus misivas, me cansé de recibir souvenirs sin afecto, sin su presencia, sin sentido... sólo los fui guardando en el cuarto de las cosas viejas y olvidadas, así como nuestra familia, como nuestro cariño... viejo y olvidado.

Hubo un tiempo cuando niña en que lo único que deseaba era estar con él, volver a verlo. Con el tiempo también de eso me olvidé... y él ¿también se habría olvidado de mi?...

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

.

.

 ** _GRACIAS A:_**

 ** _STORMAW:_** _Gracias amiga preciosa, siempre al pendiente apoyándome! Poco a poco se irán resolviendo esas interrogantes..._

 ** _SOL GRANDCHESTER:_** _Ya descubrirás que es lo que pasó con la Pecas mi querida Sol... El abrazo va de regreso con mucho cariño!_

 ** _LIZBETH HARUKA:_** _Tu amas mis historias tanto como yo amo tus comentarios princesa! un saludote hasta Perú, gracias por tu mención en los reviews de "Una Nueva Oportunidad" de Stormaw. Tu también eres lindísima persona y te aprecio en serio!_

 ** _PHAMBE:_** _¡Hasta que te dignas a mirar a esta mortal que tanto extrañaba tus letras! : ) Cierta la observación que has hecho princesa, ¡en efecto, diste en el punto! Con respecto al fic será Terry y Candy. Saludos y Gracias por interesarte en éste nuevo proyecto. Un beso!_

 ** _ALEXAS90:_** _Preciosa mía, yo no quiero que sufras... te aviso... éste no será un Albert bien librado. Así como mi Terrycola en Mi vida sin ella, aquí Albert no será el príncipe que nos gusta ver... te agradezco enormemente el concepto tan bello en el que me tienes. Sabes que eres muy correspondida!_

 ** _ELO ANDREW:_** _Mil gracias en verdad por esas palabras tan bellas mi bella Elo! Sólo que aquí Albert no será el precioso que nos encanta leer... más bien le dí una personalidad de un hombre común que ha cometido errores graves. Por si quieres continuar, mejor te aviso..._

 ** _GUEST1:_** _Gracias por lo de lindo comienzo, cada comentario por breve que sea es un regalo!_

 ** _GUEST2:_** _De igual forma Bendiciones para ti y que alegría que te haya gustado!_

 ** _NALLY GRAHAM:_** _Bueno, creo que no tardé mucho... jejeje aunque la intriga sigue..._

 ** _JAN:_** _Wooow, que comentarios tan bellos, una historia que promete mucho... espero no decepcionarte, sacas conclusiones rápidas pero certeras... besos Jan!_

 ** _ADORADANDREW:_** _Gracias princesota! de verdad que soy afortunada de que ustedes mis escritoras favoritas me tengan en ese concepto. Gracias por tu comentario! me alegró el día más de lo que ya estaba!_

 ** _DARLING EVELING:_** _Gracias! Espero que te siga emocionando bella!_

 ** _GREY:_** _Cierto, esa es la respuesta, lo has descubierto chiquilla, gracias por ser tan atenta y tan bella siempre en tus comentarios. Gracias por decir que escribo maravillosamente bien... woooowwwwww... ni yo me la creo. Pero gracias princesa. Por cierto ya entré a Foro Andrew y no encontré nada tuyo : ( solo encontré comentarios, imágenes... no entendí mucho._

 ** _ELI:_** _Gracias a ti belleza por interesarte en lo que escribo. Si hay misterio al principio pero con éste segundo capítulo ya se va aclarando el panorama. Besos!_

 ** _CLINT ANDREW:_** _Desde luego desenmarañaste todo! ashhh y según yo quería crear cierta confusión, jejejeje... contigo no lo logré amiguitaaaa! En efecto Candy no es feliz... todavía..._

 ** _DIANLEY:_** _Gracias belleza por leerme!_


	3. ¿ALGUNA VEZ HUBO ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMASTE

**¿ALGUNA VEZ HUBO ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMASTE PROFUNDAMENTE?**

 _._

 _-¿Sabes? no dejabas de mirarla papá, ninguna de mis amigas te había ruborizado y Scarlett... ¿por qué preguntas tanto por ella?_

 _-Aline, lo que dices está fuera de lugar, es... simple curiosidad._

 _-Puede ser que tengas razón... mamá también preguntaba mucho por ella, ¿sabes? de no ser porque ya eres un anciano para mi amiga... no estaría mal que la cortejaras..._

 _-Hija por Dios..._

 _-Papá, hace mucho te divorciaste de mamá, has salido con una y con otra y... perdona que opine sobre algo tan tuyo, pero, ustedes me han enseñado a no callar ante las situaciones en las que estoy en desacuerdo y ésta... ésta es precisamente una de ellas. Padre, eres joven, eres muy guapo, ¿por qué no comenzar de nuevo?_

 _-Hija, esta conversación es incómoda e impropia. Tú mejor que nadie me conoce y sabes que éstos temas los tengo reservados... sólo para mí._

 _-Es lo que veo..._

 _-Como sea, no me gusta exponer lo que siento, lo que pienso, ni tampoco dar cuenta de mis decisiones a nadie... eso te incluye a ti, aunque seas la persona a la que más amo en el mundo... además, tu amiga es una niña para mí... podría ser mi hija._

 _-Podría, sí... pero no lo es. Además no me refiero a que te relaciones específicamente con ella, sinceramente sería algo muy incómodo para mí, por ser su mejor amiga... pero puede ser otra persona. Lo importante es que encuentres a una buena mujer... te mencioné a Scarlett pues he visto como la miras y... me atrevo pensar que ella te ha mirado de la misma forma. No sé... por cuanto la conozco, me atrevería a decir que también le gustas papá..._

 _-Es absurdo lo que dices pequeña embustera, mejor vamos a cenar algo, anda, mañana tienes que ir al Colegio muy temprano y yo sólo estaré un par de días más y me regresaré a New York._

 _-Antes de irnos dime... ¿alguna vez hubo alguien a quien amaste profundamente?..._

 _-Desde luego... a ti._

 _-Eso ya lo sé; sabes que no me refiero a ese tipo de amor..._

 _-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber Aline Grandchester?_

 _-Su nombre... sé que hubo alguien... muy importante..._

 _-Fue tu madre quien te dijo todo esto, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _-Eso no importa ahora... y sí, lo dijo mi mamá, ¿de qué otra manera podría enterarme? pero... lo dijo sin tono de reproche, me confesó que siempre lo supo... incluso desde que fui concebida._

 _-Claro que importa que te lo haya dicho, tu mamá no debió..._

 _-Debió porque ella en el fondo quería hacer una vida contigo señor Grandchester... y sólo... me hicieron a mí._

 _-Y finalmente hicimos una vida, tu vida. Hija, con eso bastó créeme, eres la hija más hermosa del mundo..._

 _-No cambies el tema mi Lord..._

Con una sonrisa y negando por la osada confianza con que su hija le hablaba, Terrence se atrevió a confesar:

 _-¡Qué importa ya el nombre, y qué importa ya que lo haya sido! si, hubo alguien... pero, hubo es tiempo pasado ¿estás de acuerdo?... ella se casó con un poderoso empresario... supongo que tuvieron hijos, vivieron felices por siempre... y fin de la historia._

 _-¿Nunca la buscaste? ¿nunca supiste nada más de ella?_

 _-No tenía sentido buscar a alguien que ya no tenía espacio para mí en su vida, pude haberme enterado de muchas cosas, después de todo la prensa siempre ha seguido de cerca a gentes como ella, como su familia..._

 _-Como tú papá, quizás ella también supo todo este tiempo de ti._

 _-Quizás... pero eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado. No me interesa. El pasado es pasado y justo ahí debe permanecer, sin pretender ser revivido, entiende Aline..._

 _-Lo entiendo, sólo que no deseo verte solo o peor aún, con esa ronda de oportunistas a las que te llevas a la cama y después andan presumiendo por ahí el haberse enredado contigo para obtener sus quince minutos de fama._

 _-¡Pero qué lenguaje señorita! Mira hija, eso es algo que a ti no debe quitarte el sueño. Tu padre es un hombre maduro que sabe lo que hace, ¿no crees?_

 _-Eres un cuarentón muy guapo, pero maduro... empiezo a dudarlo..._

 _-Iba a pasar por alto tanta intromisión de tu parte, pero eso de cuarentón fue el colmo... ¡tengo treinta y ocho!_

 _-No me has respondido nada sobre Scarlett, sólo dime que vas a pensarlo._

 _-¡No hay nada que pensar mi obstinada pesadilla! Es sólo que... tu amiga, ella me recordó a alguien... pero seamos sinceros, es muy joven para mí. No sé... por ejemplo imaginarte con un novio cuarentón no es fácil y tampoco me agradaría ni un poco..._

 _-Eres un cuarentón, ¿lo ves?_

 _-Jajajajajaja, vamos a olvidarnos del tema, ¿si? vamos a cenar y te llevo a casa..._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Recordar la historia de mis padres es desconcertante, hubo años felices, los recuerdo tomados de la mano, dándose besos discretos cuando creían que nadie los veía y por ahí andaba yo; mi padre besaba su cuello y le hacía cosquillas porque recuerdo sus carcajadas, sus sonrisas, sus miradas cómplices.

Una noche, antes de que mi padre se fuera de casa, tuve una pesadilla y salí de mi cuarto abrazando a Jazmine, tenía miedo en la obscuridad de mi habitación. Preferí tomar valor y caminar por el oscuro pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de mis padres y, al acercarme escuché ruidos en la habitación de ellos, pegué mi oído a la puerta, traté de abrir pero estaba cerrada con seguro... ahora entiendo muy bien lo que hacían, pero en ese momento no lo comprendía, sólo recuerdo el enérgico jalón de brazo que me dio enojada la tía Elroy, me pegó un gran susto cuando vi la enorme silueta de su sombra y sentí su agrio aliento reprenderme muy de cerca, del susto solté a Jazmine mi muñeca... fue ahí cuando se estrelló en el piso y sólo quedó su cuerpo de trapo, su carita se hizo pedazos.

 _-No es correcto que una niña escuche detrás de las puertas, ¡vámonos!_

 _-¡Jazmine!_

 _-Después te compro otra muñeca, por ahora, vámonos de aquí..._

 _-Pero tía, parece que les duele algo a mis papás porque los escucho quejarse... o puede ser que tengan una pesadilla como yo... ¡vamos a despertarlos!_

 _-Scarlett vámonos de aquí he dicho. Ellos están bien Candice... vamos a tu cuarto hija..._

 _-Tía a mis papás les sucede algo..._

 _-¡Niña necia! Nada les sucede... a tu habitación de regreso... ¡anda, vamos!_

Mi vida transcurría entre las clases del Colegio con mis primas Caroline y Linneth Cornwell, algunos fines de semana y vacaciones los pasábamos en Lakewood, era un lugar contrastante en muchos aspectos con la mansión de Chicago. Tenían ciertas similitudes. Ambas mansiones poseían el portal de rosas que caracterizaba los jardines del frente. Ciertamente el de Lakewood era más grande y más tupido de vegetación y rosas. Para mí era definitivamente mucho más divertido estar en Lakewood por la cercanía con mamá Pony, mamá María y todos mis amigos del Hogar, disfrutaba de los bosques y las oportunidades de ir de vez en cuando al lago. Además de que en Chicago siempre me encontraba con las primas Legan y eran un verdadero fastidio.

Siempre nos arreglaban a las primas Cornwell y a mí como muñequitas con delicados sombreros, curiosas sombrillitas, o anchos moños atados alrededor de la cabeza. Mi mamá me había enseñado a trepar árboles, a hacer lo que me gustara... aunque a veces todos esos accesorios resultaban más un estorbo para nuestras variadas actividades que a veces consistían en llenarnos de harina horneando un pastel, o recolectar insectos en el bosque, trepar un árbol, montar a caballo, cuidar las rosas, o descansar en las piernas de mi mamá mientras me leía una de esas novelas románticas y con mi cabeza en su regazo me perdía en un sueño profundo hasta que despertaba en mi cuarto para tomar la merienda.

Mi madrina Annie era quien insistía en que mi vestido debía ser siempre impecable, ella compraba los accesorios para sus hijas y siempre compraba uno extra para mí, aunque mis sombrillas con encajes o piedrecitas finas siempre terminaban extraviadas, llenas de polvo o barro, o en el mejor de los casos enredadas en algún árbol, mi madrina seguía insistiendo en sus intentos por verme lucir tan femenina y pulcra como sus hijas. Mis primas y yo nos paseábamos por el jardín de las rosas del tío Anthony, nos encantaba llenarnos con el aroma de tantas y tantas flores...

 _-Pareces una abejita Candy..._

Comentó sonriente mi tío Stear.

 _-¡Siempre las huele tío, es como un abejorro más bien!_

 _-¡O como una mariposa pecosa!_

 _-O como un colibrí travieso..._

Las risas de Caroline, Linneth y el tío Stear se escuchaban por todo el jardín mientras yo cerraba mis ojos sonriendo por los comparativos de mi persona con las mariposas y abejorros y me llenaba del dulce aroma de las flores.

 _-Y esas de ahí, las que te gustan más... esas son las "Dulce Candy"..._

 _-¿Estas blancas verdad?_ -pregunté.

 _-Exactamente..._

 _-Debo confesar que... ya lo sabía..._ \- dije en tono presuntuoso.

 _-¿Y por qué no hay rosas que se llamen como nosotras tío?_

 _-Ehhh... verán, es una larga historia pequeñas..._

 _-¡Cuéntanos tío, anda cuéntanos!_

Tío Stear nos platicó que Anthony fue el tercero de los primos que junto con mi madre compartían una vida llena de alegría en Lakewood. Sólo que él falleció en un trágico accidente en un caballo. Toda una leyenda ese chico, leyenda que por cierto, yo ya conocía. Mi madre ya me había platicado mucho sobre él y todos los recuerdos que atesoraba haber vivido en su infancia. El tío Anthony... para mí en realidad un primo hermano al que sólo conocí en retrato. Recuerdo tantos comentarios y comparaciones que hacía la gente al verme. Desde las señoras amigas de la tía Elroy hasta en la misma familia.

 _-Es tan parecida a Anthony..._

Decía la señorita Clifford mientras tomaba entre sus manos la fotografía del extinto tío y me miraba a la vez haciendo sus comparaciones.

 _-¡Tiene su mismo rostro! ¡qué barbaridad Elroy, tienes razón! Claro está... la pequeña Scarlett tiene rasgos más delicados y finos... pero parecieran mellizos..._

 _-De haber nacido niño, juraría que es el mismo Anthony vuelto a nacer... tal vez Dios les ha enviado de vuelta a ese ángel..._

Comentaban con el mismo asombro otras dos señoras mayores que acompañaban a mi tía Elroy en sus tertulias vespertinas.

Mi tía Elroy sonreía complacida, siempre que llegaban sus visitas me mandaba buscar con Dorothy y me "presumía" con sus amigas. Alguna vez mi papá se levantó molesto del comedor por uno más de sus acostumbrados comentarios...

 _-Es que es tan parecida a Anthony... creo que hasta heredaste su gusto por las rosas hija._

Me dijo con su mirada empañada y solo me limité a asentir y bebí un poco más de mi jugo.

 _-Es normal que se parezca tía, mi hija es una Andley sería prima hermana de Anthony si él viviera..._

 _-Pero, es que es increíble William, es como si mi muchachito hubiera vuelto a nacer, mira esos ojos, esa sonrisa... ¡Ohhh... Señor!_

Mi padre no dijo más, sólo se levantó del comedor, arrojó la servilleta a la mesa y se fue molesto, mientras la tía Elroy se secaba algunas lágrimas. Mi mamá se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla, yo seguía sin entender nada.

 _-Discúlpelo, se molestó por las comparaciones con Anthony, tal vez sería prudente que ya no mencionara ese tema tía..._

 _-A mi me duele tanto como a él, y ver a mi niña siempre me lo recuerda..._

 _-La entiendo tía, en verdad la entiendo, pero para Albert es difícil quizás porque sabe de los sentimientos que teníamos Anthony y yo..._

Ahora comprendo todo; mi papá estaba celoso del pasado... Alguna vez escuché sobre el gran amor de mi madre... ese que mi papá nunca pudo superar, ese que prometió opacar el día de su boda con mi madre, pero simplemente estuvo siempre presente cual fantasma entre los dos... ¿Mi mamá fue novia de mi primo Anthony? Decirlo así se escucha tan extraño... y pensar que fue el recuerdo de un fallecido el que no dejó ser del todo felices a mis padres me parece simplemente más absurdo aún... Cuando niña nada de eso importaba y aunque importara, los adultos de mi familia tenían la capacidad de enredarlo todo y cuando yo pedía respuestas me enredaban en explicaciones confusas; todo era cosa de grandes. Dejé entonces, que las grandes incógnitas de mi vida fueran sólo las matemáticas, la química y el francés.

No me preocuparía ya por nada más.

Llegó la adolescencia y mi rebeldía fue tremenda. Me dolían las ausencias físicas y emocionales. Me dolían las murmuraciones en el colegio, vulgares cotilleos que escuché de boca de Caroline y Linneth incluso donde aseguraban que mi padre tenía ya otra mujer y otra familia.

 _-¡No se atrevan a segurar algo que no les consta!_

 _-Scarlett, escuché a mis padres hablar sobre eso, ¿por qué crees que el tío William no regresa de Europa? nuestro padre sigue volviendo a casa, escucha... sabemos de muy buena fuente que tu papá tiene una vida de la que ni tu ni la tía Candy sospechan..._

 _-Caroline, Linneth, ustedes son mis primas, ¡mis amigas! creí que eran... creí que ustedes..._

Contra mi voluntad un nudo en la garganta se había formado y mi voz quebrada delataba la decepción al escuchar a mis dos cómplices, primas y mejores amigas de la infancia expresarse así.

 _-Vamos Candy... tu mamá fue novia incluso del tío Anthony... ese día el tío Stear lo dijo, ¿recuerdas? ayyy si... las Dulce Candy..._

 _-Linneth... eso no es verdad. Todos eran amigos... mi mamá me contó que..._

 _-¡Claro que no! ¿amigos? ¡por favor! tu mamá le quitó el novio a mi mamá... ¡sí, como lo oyes!, Anthony era novio de mi madre. ¡Apuesto a que la santa de tu mami nunca te ha confesado todo eso! De no ser por tu mamita, nosotras seríamos unas Andley también, nuestro padre sería Anthony... ¿tu mamá te contó que fue la culpable del accidente en el caballo? No, ¿verdad? lo imaginé..._

Dijo Marjorie una de las hijas de la tía Eliza.

 _-Ayyy la bebé Candy quiere llorar... dice mi mamá que tu madre se merece todo lo que le pasa... dice que desde siempre fue... y dice que... por eso... lástima por ti que en sus errores te arrastró a sus penosas consecuencias..._

Sólo oía la voz chillona de Camille Legan y miraba su boca moverse, pero no la escuchaba. Mi mente trataba de bloquear tanta sandez proferida y se concentraba en reprimir los deseos enormes de abofetearla. Su cara de bufón, burlándose de mí, como si yo fuese responsable de los errores o el pasado de mis padres. Entonces alguien que escuchaba todo y que hasta el momento yo no había reparado en su presencia tomó mi brazo y me habló al oído:

 _-Si no le das su merecido se lo doy yo..._

Era Aline Greiss mi compañera de curso. Una chica seria, de pocas palabras y poca paciencia. Tardé en reaccionar, tardé mucho en realidad, porque cuando mis neuronas quisieron atestar la primer bofetada al rostro de Camille, Aline ya la había tirado de un sentón y con el puño cerrado había dado un golpe certero sobre su respingada nariz.

Así nació una amistad. Una profesora me sujetaba del brazo con fuerza y así una profesora por cada una de las cuatro que habíamos llenado de espectadores los patios del colegio. El barullo de nuestra pelea atrajo la atención de todo el alumnado. El camino a la dirección me parecía eterno, decenas de miradas nos observaban, algunas con morbo, otras riendo y unas cuantas voces se escucharon por ahí aplaudiendo y alentando.

 _-¡Hasta que alguien las puso en su lugar!_

 _-¡Bien hecho Aline!_

 _-¡Bravo Scarlett!_

 _-¡Qué vulgares... mira que pelearse aquí!..._

 _-¡Silencio! ¡Vayan a sus salones y guárdense sus opiniones o también serán llamados a la dirección!_

Fue la severa advertencia con la que una de las profesoras acalló los ánimos en los extensos y concurridos corredores del Colegio.

Aline Greiss salió en mi defensa a pesar haber conversado sólo un par de veces en el pasado. Los daños: Un terrible ardor en las comisuras de mis labios y mi cabello hecho una maraña por las manos ufanas de Marjorie que se fue sobre mí por defender a su hermanita, un par de graciosos hematomas en la enfurecida cara de Camille, rasguños y la marca de mi dentadura perfecta en los brazos de Marjorie y un par de raspones en los brazos y manos de Aline fueron el resultado de mezclar lenguas largas y puños impacientes esa mañana en el Colegio de Chicago. Por cierto... se me escaparon Caroline y Linneth, una próxima vez no sería tan paciente con ellas.

Nuestros padres fueron avisados para pasar de inmediato por nosotras, nuestros castigos fueron ejemplares. No podíamos regresar en una semana completa al Colegio.

Para mí más que castigo fue descanso, pero no dejé de sentir pena por Aline. Ella sin ninguna necesidad se había visto involucrada, me defendió como si también tuviera motivos de peso para atacar con tanta efusividad a las hijas de Eliza Legan. Mientras esperaba sentada a que mamá o el tío Stear se presentaran por mí, una elegante y atractiva mujer entró por Aline a la dirección. Mi nueva amiga me miró y me dijo adiós con su mano; su madre me observó con atención y seriedad por breves instantes para después salir de la oficina y dirigirse hasta la salida del Colegio.

 _-¿Tienes algo que confesar Candice Scarlett?._

 _-Ellas comenzaron tío Stear._

 _-Se le ha pedido a la inculpada hasta el cansancio que las ignore... ¿qué tiene que declarar al respecto?_

 _-Vamos Stear... no creo que sea momento de bromear con ella, lo que hizo es algo serio._

 _-Tienes razón Candy, pero no puedes negar que este evento es muy parecido a los de un pasado no muy lejano... los Legan involucrándote y culpándote de cuanta barbaridad se les ocurría... Candy, ella ha sido valiente como tú... al menos en esta ocasión no se fueron muy limpias las odiositas de Eliza... así que, ¡bien hecho princesa! -_ opinó mi tía Patty sonriendo y tomando mi mano en señal de apoyo.

 _-¡Stear, Patty... no creo que sea correcto premiar a Scarlett! Creo que será mejor que hable yo con ella..._

Mi tío me dio un abrazo y besó mi mejilla...

 _-Creo que así debe sentirse tener el apoyo de un padre. Gracias tío... te quiero. Gracias tía Patty._

 _-También te queremos hija, lo sabes... pero, ahora será mejor que nos retiremos y te dejemos hablar con mamá._

Con un beso y murmurando algo en el oído de mi madre, observé a mi tío Stear tomar de la mano a su esposa, ambos se alejaron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

 _-¡Candice te he pedido que dejes de mencionar a tu padre cuando hay problemas!_

 _-Y yo te he pedido que me cambies de Colegio, mamá es insoportable tener que lidiar con ellas. Incluso..._

 _-¿Incluso qué?_

 _-Caroline y Linneth parecen estar de su lado. Ellas han cambiado mucho conmigo mamá, también hablan, también dicen muchas cosas de ti, de mi padre..._

 _-Sé lo que dicen hija, Annie ha venido a decirme lo mismo... solo que no creí que fuera capaz de permitir que sus hijas se enteraran de sus vulgares cotilleos. Hablaré con ella._

 _-¡Sácame de ese colegio mamá!_

 _-Tu padre va a regresar pronto, ha llamado por teléfono. Es por tu tía Elroy._

La tía Elroy se encontraba en un estado delicado de salud. Los años empezaban a cobrar la factura en su ya cansado cuerpo.

Mi padre regresó después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, ya había perdido la cuenta... ¿eran tres años? ¿cuatro? si venía o no ya no me daba la alegría de verlo de nuevo. Un profundo resentimiento se había instalado en mi corazón.

Tenía trece años. Hacía cinco mi padre se había marchado definitivamente de casa. Mi mamá se había sumido en una profunda depresión por perder a mi hermano Adrien de dos años por una afección pulmonar. Creo que mi padre también se volvía loco con la pérdida de mi hermano, pero el desfogó su frustración y su dolor con una mujer del pueblo. Fuertes rumores llegaron a oídos de mamá y en una ocasión encontró evidencias de sus deslices en la espalda arañada de mi padre, en los cabellos largos y castaños enredados entre sus camisas y en sus ya frecuentes desapariciones por las noches.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _-En verdad estoy emocionada... que me cuentes sobre ti es algo que no ocurre todos los días._

Me dijo mi madre mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho y con la otra mano me sujetaba las mías, como creando ese vínculo, como conectándose conmigo en esa unión que siempre existió para compensar la distancia de papá... sus ojos me dejaban ver una sincera alegría.

 _-Bueno mamá, sólo somos nosotras dos. Tú sabes... tengo una mejor amiga, pero hay cosas que no le puedo contar a ella._

 _-Y me siento honrada porque a mí si puedes contármelo... bien, supongo entonces, que lo que vas a confiarme no es tan... simple._

 _-No es cosa del otro mundo..._

Sus ojos impacientes y su dulce sonrisa esperaban que continuara hablando.

 _-Mamá estoy enamorada._

 _-¡Oh Scarlett! eso es... hermoso hija._

Platicar con mi madre sobre ese tema no fue tan malo después de todo, me contó que ella conversaba siempre con sus amigas los temas de amor.

 _-¿Mi madrina y Patty O'Brien? ¿Ellas eran tus confidentes?_

 _-Sí hija... ¿te imaginas? me has hecho recordar el Colegio San Pablo... -_ mi mamá sonreía con nostalgia mirando desde mi ventana hacia el cielo y después su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco _-después, mi escape del colegio, el trabajo en las minas, el tiempo del Magnolia, la convivencia con tu papá... pero esa es otra historia y ahora estamos hablando de ti..._

 _-Además es falso que yo te haya hecho recordar el San Pablo... mami, siempre has hablado de esa época..._

 _-Es verdad, Candy. De cualquier forma te agradezco tanta confianza, yo no tuve una mamá a quien poder contarle, a quien pedirle ayuda. Sabes que la señorita Pony y la hermana María no hubiesen podido aconsejarme, ellas fueron solteras... bueno, pero basta de hablar de mí y mejor cuéntame ¿cómo fue?_

 _-Me apena contarte eso, no creas que no... pero supongo que no tengo más remedio en vista de que fui yo quien solicitó esta conversación..._

 _-Bueno, me gustaría que me confiaras tus cosas como siempre lo has hecho, tal vez de vez en cuando pudiera aconsejarte... siempre hemos sido muy unidas..._

Contestó mi madre con una sonrisa dulce, pero con todo y eso no iba a contarle tal cual lo sucedido con detalles. Es ademas de incómodo... antinatural.

 _-Sólo puedo decirte que fue el beso más hermoso que he recibido madre..._

 _-Candice Scarlett Andley... ¿ya habías besado a alguien? y... ¡¿por qué yo no sabía nada?!_

 _-Mamá, creo que me estoy arrepintiendo seriamente de sostener esta conversación contigo..._

 _-Vamos hija, no te estoy juzgando, solo que no me imaginaba que..._

 _-Mami, tengo 18..._

 _-Olvidaba que eres toda una mujer..._

 _-Mamaaaá... el sarcasmo no funciona conmigo._

 _-Sólo bromeo un poco, es que a los 18 eres una jovencita apenas ._

 _-He besado a dos personas más antes que a éste último._

 _-Éste último... vaya... y el misterio de su identidad continúa, ¿y los otros dos? ¿quienes eran?_

 _-No, no hay misterios, los otros dos eran..._ _Damian Lenox y Claude Willson._

Eso era una total mentira, pero me avergonzaba que apenas a mis 18 años hubiese recibido mi primer beso, cuando mis primas, mi madrina Annie y mi madre, habían sido besadas desde los 15 o 16...

 _-¿Con que Claude Willson? ya decía yo..._

 _-Y éste último tampoco es un secreto, sólo que... es un poco mayor._

 _-Bueno, tal vez ese no sea un problema, tu padre es mayor que yo ¿recuerdas?_

 _-Sí, pero sólo ocho años._

El rostro de mi madre cambió de sonriente a preocupado. Mi corazón latía como un tambor africano.

 _-La persona que te interesa ¿es mucho mayor que ocho años?_

 _-Tal vez un poco más..._

 _-¿Qué tanto es un poco más hija?_

 _-Diez, tal vez... quince..._

 _-Scarlett... eso es, mucho, 15 años son muchos hija._

 _-Mami, tú no eres prejuiciosa, además el también siente algo..._

 _-Candy hija, obvio que debe sentir algo... ¡te besó! Necesito que venga a hablar conmigo._

 _-¿Aquí?_

 _-Desde luego que sí, aquí a la casa. Tal vez hasta pudiera hablar con tu padre... después de todo estará pronto de regreso._

 _-No, con él no mamá._

 _-¿Y por qué no?_

 _-¿Y lo preguntas? ¡Ha sido el eterno ausente! En todo caso que hable con mi tío Stear..._

 _-Sí, podría ser... mi intención es que pida permiso para cortejarte, no me gustaría que ande besándote sin hablar antes con nosotros. Esa sería mi condición Candy... aunque, todavía hay muchas cosas que necesito saber ¿eh?_

 _-Está bien mamá, pero no solo íbamos a hablar de mí..._

 _-Y escogiste el mejor momento para cambiar de tema, eres lista señorita, aún no terminamos. ¿Quién es Candice?_

 _-¿Debes saber su nombre ahora?_

 _-Sí, si está besando a mi hija voy a averiguar hasta cuánto tarda en el baño mi cielo._

 _-Mamá, no me hagas perder la confianza en ti. Tal vez por eso estas pláticas entre madre e hija son nulas._

 _-Está bien, no voy a presionarte, pero ¿cómo se llama? ¿dónde vive?_

 _-Ohhh... mamá, y no vas a presionarme ¿eh?, su nombre es... Greiss._

 _-¿Greiss? así, ¿sólo Greiss?..._

 _-Por el momento es lo que sé._

 _-Has besado a un hombre y no sabes cuál es su nombre... ¡Scarlett por Dios!_

 _-¡Mamaaa!_

 _-Lo tendré en cuenta, ¿sabes Candice? me molesta tanto misterio de tu parte... ¿es casado? ¿divorciado?_

 _-Mami... no es casado, de hecho es divorciado... basta mamá, creí que podía confiarte esto..._

 _-Eres mi hija, me preocupo. Las cosas del amor no son nada fáciles después de todo... habiendo tanto joven soltero, ¡tuviste que fijarte en un divorciado!_

Respondió mi mamá con preocupación en sus palabras y traté de cambiar el tema.

 _-Ahora sigues tú._

 _-Yo... ¿qué quieres saber?_ -dijo con el pesar reflejado todavía en su mirada por mi reciente confesión.

 _-Bueno... hay cosas que no toleras que se mencionen._

 _-Hay situaciones que duelen demasiado Candy, tú sabes cuales son._

 _-Lo se mamá... y sobre eso no voy a hablar. Lo que quiero saber es lo que te pregunté hace un rato. ¿Por qué no lo dejas? Tantos años y él tan lejos... haciendo su vida. Solamente él sabe en que andanzas se encuentra. ¿Qué tal que ya se casó con alguien más y se pasea por todo el mundo con ella?_

 _-No puede casarse con otra mujer sin antes divorciarse de mí._

 _-Bueno, imaginemos que no está casado, pero... ¿qué tal si tiene años con otra mujer, qué tal si tengo otros hermanos?..._

 _-Es tu padre, no deberías preguntar esas cosas... y lo que él haga con su vida no deberías tampoco cuestionarlo de esa forma. Por respeto a él simplemente... a que nunca te faltó nada..._

 _-Me ha faltado él mamá. No lo defiendas..._

 _-No lo defiendo, pero me has tenido a mí, a tus tíos Patty, Stear, a mamá María, tienes a la tía Elroy y tuviste a mamá Pony... que aunque ya no está te amó como una madre, como si hubiese sido tu abuela. Tienes a tu madrina... ¿Y esa cara Scarlett?_

 _-Es sólo que... ella ha cambiado mucho._

 _-Es tu madrina, y si, ha sido bastante indiscreta éstos últimos años pero, siempre nos ha apoyado._

 _-Y me imagino que también apoya a la tía Eliza... ¿sabes madre? creo que desde hace mucho debimos irnos de esta casa._

 _-Hubiese sido alejarnos de todo y de todos Candice... yo, con mi trabajo no habría podido darte los estudios que tienes, el nivel de vida al que desde niña te acostumbraste... tal vez habríamos perdido contacto con tu madrina, con tus primas, con todos hija. Tía Elroy siempre ha sido muy buena con nosotras y le ha servido mucho nuestra compañía._

 _-Si, has sido un gran apoyo para ella pero, hubiera preferido vivir sola contigo... ¿en qué momento te acobardaste mamá? ¿En qué momento creíste que tu vida se limitaba a..._

 _-¡Basta Scarlett!_

Mamá estaba molesta, siempre era lo mismo... había temas vetados para mí y ella había construido ya unas gruesas murallas para no permitir a nadie ahondar en sus recuerdos, en sus tristezas y en sus decisiones...

 _-Sé que lo de mi hermano te ha mantenido en la tristeza y que..._

 _-Dijiste que no tocarías ese tema Candy._

 _-Mami, es necesario..._

 _-Tu hermano siempre me va a doler, lo que haga tu papá hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser algo importante, algo que me lastime... pero por favor, no hables de mi pequeño. Lo prometiste..._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Esa tarde tomé un baño de tina, me puse mi mejor vestido y me maquillé ligeramente, me peiné sujetando en una sencilla coleta los rizos rebeldes herencia de mi madre que a veces parecían tener vida propia. Quería salir a buscar a Aline con cualquier pretexto, necesitaba verla, seguramente estaría con su padre... él pronto se regresaría a New York y yo... yo quería verlo de nuevo, besar otra vez sus labios. Buscaría la manera, el momento para quedarme con él a solas. Algo se me podría ocurrir...

Bajé a la estancia y escuché un alboroto, Esther llevaba en su silla de ruedas a la tía Elroy quien me miró bajar con una sonrisa. Parecía que hasta la palidez y debilidad que se habían instalado ya en su figura se habían olvidado por un momento de ella, se le veía radiante.

Cuando llegué hasta abajo, me encontré con el motivo de la alegría y el barullo en casa...

 _-Ven Candice, ¡mira quien ha llegado hija!_

La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro y mi estómago pareció entumecerse, ahí estaba, frente a mí.

El hombre alto, fornido, muy atractivo, llevaba una barba de candado y tenía su rubio cabello amarrado en una coleta, su traje impecable y su mirada de cielo con unas ligeras ojeras marcadas en su rostro. Mi padre por fin había llegado.

Me miró con una sonrisa dulce, amorosa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miré a los lados buscándola a ella, a mi madre... pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Caminé hacia mi papá quien abrió sus brazos para recibirme en ellos, me acerqué despacio, sin prisa... si él no la había tenido para verme, yo tampoco la sentía por volver a encontrar su contacto.

Escuché que llamaron a la puerta y me detuve... ¿sería mi madre? ¿dónde estaba ella? ¿había salido?

Era Dorothy pero no hizo ningún comentario, entonces seguí avanzando hacia mi padre y le dí ese abrazo que pedía.

Besó mis mejillas y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Volví a respirar su perfume, a escuchar su corazón agitado al recargar mi cabeza en su pecho. Después de todo sí le alegraba verme de nuevo. Me separó de su abrazo y me miró con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Éra él... mi papá estaba de vuelta en casa.

 _-Eres hermosa, eres... tan parecida a tu madre._

Sonreí por mera cortesía, porque mis recuerdos empezaban a bloquear cualquier destello de alegría por verle de nuevo, no quise contestar nada.

 _-Señorita Scarlett, señor William disculpen que interrumpa, pero le buscan en la entrada señorita..._

 _-¿A mí? ¿quién es Dorothy?_

 _-La señorita Aline Greiss y un caballero... ¿gusta usted que los haga pasar?_

 _._

 _._

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_


	4. ME RECUERDA TANTO A ELLA

**ME RECUERDA TANTO A ELLA...**

 ** _._**

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _-¿Y por qué no los has hecho pasar Dorothy?_

 _-La señorita Aline se ha negado a pasar niña Scarlett, dijo que llevan un poco de prisa._

 _-Entiendo, en un momento estaré con ellos Dorothy, muchas gracias._

 _-Como usted diga mi niña._

 _-¿Quienes son ellos hija?_

 _-Unas amistades muy apreciadas "padre"..._

 _-Podrías invitarles a pasar, sería una descortesía que los recibas en el jardín._

 _-Es muy interesante el tema de las descortesías ¿verdad? tal vez, podamos ahondar en el tema posteriormente... ¡Ah! por cierto... ha sido un gusto volver a verte después de... ¿cuantos años? bastantes al parecer... creo que ya hasta perdí la cuenta, con su permiso, padre, tía Elroy._

Miré de nuevo a mi padre y soltándome de su mano me dirigí a la salida. Respiré profundo, ¡Por Dios! afuera estaban ellos, ¡estaba él! hubiera deseado invitarles a pasar pero con mi padre presente y mi tía Elroy deseando fulminarme con la mirada por el recibimiento que dí a William Andley... definitivamente invitarles no era opción. Aline sonreía mientras me miraba acercarme a ellos. La mirada de él fue la que me hizo sentir de pronto un inmenso bochorno invadiendo mi rostro y mi cuerpo, al percatarse de ello él desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

 _-No puedo creer que esté siguiéndote el juego Aline. Me siento terriblemente incómodo con esta situación._

 _-Deja de quejarte padre. Imagina que sólo nos vas a acompañar un momento a tomar un helado, a caminar por ahí... a cenar._

 _-Pues eso es lo que haremos y haces que algo tan simple me cause tanto conflicto. Me siento como un tonto, como un mocoso ridículo en el cuerpo de un viejo rabo verde._

 _-Tranquilízate padre... mira, ya viene._

 _-¿En verdad? no me digas..._

 _-¿Es hermosa verdad?_

 _-Vaya que lo es, de eso no tengo la menor duda hija... lo que estoy dudando es que esto sea correcto, no sé en qué momento te hice caso. Aline, hay algo que tú no sabes..._

 _-¿Y quieres decirlo justo ahora?_

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

Volví mas lento mi andar por el ancho pasillo que llevaba hacia el portal de la entrada, para que todas aquellas sensaciones se calmaran al menos un poco antes de presentarme ante la inesperada y por demás bienvenida visita, por más que trataba de controlar los nervios, no podía... las piernas me temblaban, las manos me sudaban, mi boca se secó de pronto y el calor subía desde mi cuello hasta mi rostro... jamás imaginé que tan pronto él, precisamente él estuviese fuera de mi casa esperando por mí, en compañía de Aline claro, pero a fin de cuentas esperando por mí, ya sólo unos cuantos pasos faltaban para llegar a ellos y reuniendo toda la calma que pude, respiré profundo y saludé.

 _-¡Scarlett!_

 _-Aline, señor Greiss... ¡qué agradable sorpresa!_

El me miró directo a los ojos y esbozó una tímida sonrisa de medio lado cuando me escuchó saludarlo, sentí que mi corazón latía tan desbocado que por un instante me avergoncé de que ellos pudiesen escucharlo, me avergoncé de no poder ocultar la alegría y la turbación que su imponente presencia me ocasionaba... frente a mi estaba el dueño de mis noches de insomnio y cuando al final conciliaba el sueño se hacía presente en mis sueños más hermosos y atrevidos.

 _-Deberás disculparnos por venir así, sin antes avisarte pero, tú sabes que mi padre estará sólo un par de días más aquí en Chicago y... se ha ofrecido a llevarnos a dar un paseo, ¿Crees que te permitan salir con nosotros? tal vez podríamos ir a cenar..._

 _-Ehhhmm... no creo que haya algún problema en salir un momento, recién ha llegado una visita a la casa, pero nadie tan importante que me impida salir de paseo con ustedes._

 _-Si gusta señorita Scarlett podríamos venir en otra ocasión, no deseamos importunarle, ¿cierto Aline?_

Observé como embelesada sus labios, la forma en que movía su boca al hablar, escuché atenta el grave tono de su voz para más tarde imaginarlo diciéndome todo tipo de frases románticas al oído, busqué su mirada que de pronto parecía querer evitar a toda costa la mía, me encantó el mechón de su cabello que comenzaba a pintarse de canas.

 _-Padre, es cierto, pero... ya la has escuchado, ella dice que no tiene problema en salir. Por lo tanto, podremos continuar con esta conversación en algún lugar con mesa para tres..._

 _-¿Está usted segura señorita Scarlett?_

 _-Eh... sí. ¡Me encantaría ir con ustedes!_

Me odié por ser tan obvia y tan efusiva en mi respuesta, ¡tranquila Candice, tranquilízate! El apuesto caballero nos ofreció sus brazos a ambas para acompañarnos hasta la entrada de su vehículo.

 _-Entonces... vamos._

Me sentía muy emocionada. Tomarlo así del brazo me estaba derritiendo, quería pensar que sería la primera de muchas veces que podría hacerlo. Ir a su lado, aspirando su perfume, escuchando su voz, su risa... deseaba caminar y caminar por horas a su lado... ¿Le contaría todo esto a mamá? no lo sé, lo que sí era seguro es que mi diario tendría escrito este precioso instante. Después de conducir durante algunos minutos, bajó del auto para de nuevo guiarnos hasta el lugar. Entramos a un restaurante italiano conocido, ese era un punto a mi favor, me ayudó a relajarme por la confianza que me producía el estar en ese lugar donde tantas otras veces había acompañado a mi madre.

 _-Vaya, bonito lugar papá... algo anticuado... pero elegante y muy bonito. Nunca me habías traído..._

 _-¿Anticuado? nada de eso Aline, cuando he venido siempre encuentro algo distinto, algo nuevo. Es aquí a donde venía hace algunos años, ¿recuerdas que te conté?_

 _-Sí... y ya me imagino con quien..._

 _-Aline..._

Un sonrojo y un gesto serio cambiaron el semblante de el adorable hombre a mi lado quien retiró una silla para que me sentara, mientras un mesero hacía lo mismo con la silla de mi amiga. Ella me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice. ¡Por Dios! ¿acaso mis sentimientos eran muy obvios? ¿sería que ella ya estaba confirmando que la presencia de su papá causaba todo tipo de reacciones evidentes con mi nerviosismo delator? Necesitaría serenarme y disimular mucho mejor el rostro de tonta que seguramente hacía cada que él me dirigía la palabra.

 _-Entonces... ¿con quién venías? no me dijiste papá._

 _-Sólo... con amistades de tiempo atrás._

 _-Disculpa Scarlett, es nuestra pequeña plática inconclusa... como puedes ver, me gusta sacar de quicio a mi papi con mis preguntas._

 _-¿Plática inconclusa? creí que ya todo había quedado muy claro Aline._

Quise cambiar el tema al notar que entre ellos la situación se tornaba un poco tensa, tal vez comentar que ya había estado ahí, que había asistido muchas, si no es que infinidad de veces, pero los nervios, el temor de que mi voz sonara temblorosa o chillona, de que se me cerrara la garganta por la boca seca... me impidió opinar, sólo atiné a sonreír y asentir con timidez.

 _-Señorita Scarlett, no tiene que ser tan tímida, siéntase en completa libertad de conversar con nosotros. Aline me ha contado que ustedes son las mejores amigas, y mi hija... mi hija es una señorita que no para de hablar, todo el tiempo está diciendo algo. Me cuesta trabajo pensar que sea usted tan callada como en éste momento cuando seguramente tiene una platica tan abundante como mi pequeño loro._

 _-Tiene usted razón señor Greiss, lo que sucede es que, me siento un poco apenada, no todos los días salgo con mi amiga y su papá a disfrutar un paseo, pero trataré de relajarme un poco._

 _-Bien, eso está mucho mejor..._

Fiorenzo Bianco, dueño del restaurante, despedía calidamente a una familia de clientes que ya se retiraban y por casualidad dirigió una mirada hacia nosotros. Para mi buena o mala suerte me reconoció y de inmediato se dirigió a saludarme.

 _-¡Scarlett, principessa! es un gusto tenerla esta tarde con nosotros,_ -se giró hacia mis acompañantes y la sorpresa continuó _\- ¡Oh Signore Grandchester! pero... ¡come meraviglioso! (Qué maravilloso) vaya que estamos de gala en nuestro humilde ristorante. Nos ha abandonado mucho tiempo, es bueno verlo de vuelta por aquí. Questa bella bambina è..._ (Esta hermosa niña es...)

 _-Aline Grandchester... mucho gusto._

 _-¡bella ragazza il piacere è mio! ¿è la sua figlia signore Grandchester?_

(¡Hermosa chica el placer es mío! ¿su hija señor Grandchester?)

 _-Esattamente! questa bella è la mia bambina..._

(Exacto, esta es mi pequeña niña).

El señor Fiorenzo me miraba con cierta inquietud y miraba de nuevo con atención a mis acompañantes. Sonrió levantando los hombros y finalmente dijo:

 _-Quali cose della vita... Benvenuti..._ Disfruten de nuestro menú...

(que cosas de la vida... Bienvenidos)

Después de los saludos y bienvenida del señor Fiorenzo se acercaron un par de meseros y tomaron nuestra orden del menú. Cenamos y conversamos amenamente. No podía dejar de mirarlo, cada minuto en su presencia era para mí como estar en el cielo. ¿Por qué había llegado a adorarlo de esta forma? No sabía ni su nombre completo, sólo creí saber que su apellido era Greiss y hasta en eso me había equivocado, su apellido era en realidad Grandchester. Tantas dudas, tantas cosas que deseaba saber de él y la plática entre nosotros aunque agradable y a veces graciosa, no dejaba de ser trivial.

Entonces, llegó el momento por el que tanto había esperado, Aline se disculpó con nosotros para ir al tocador, sentí unas mariposas en el estómago al imaginarme a solas aunque fuera un breve momento con el señor Grandchester, el dueño de mis suspiros.

 _-Te acompaño Aline..._ -sugerí por cortesía, rogando mentalmente para que se negara.

 _-No es necesario Scarlett, gracias, prefiero que acompañes a mi papá. ¿Sabes? suele huir y dejar a sus invitados con la cuenta por pagar y yo... no tengo dinero en éste momento, a menos que tú desees pagar por todo..._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _-Es mi hija, no hay otro motivo para que me trate de esta manera._

 _-El principal motivo es tu ausencia, no puedes culparme de envenenarla en tu contra William._

 _-Hasta tú cambiaste, solía ser Albert para ti._

 _-Eres un cretino. Te fuiste con esa y ahora sales con ésto. Fueron años de esperarte y no sólo hablo por mí, lo digo principalmente por mi hija, fueron años de escuchar cuanta cosa se le ocurrió a la gente decir. Años en los que Stear fungió más como un padre que tus cartas y tus regalos. William de verdad... ¿qué esperabas? y te aseguro que no es mi dolor o mi resentimiento el que habla por mí, finalmente el tú y yo ya no existe desde hace mucho tiempo, me refiero a Scarlett. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te echó de menos? ¿podrías imaginar cuánta falta le hiciste todos estos años? en los festivales escolares, en cada Navidad, en cada cumpleaños, en cada repaso para sus exámenes, en cada problema que pudo enfrentar conmigo y con Stear dando la cara por ella... has sido un padre de nombre, de anécdotas escritas en cartas simplonas y sin relevancia sobre tus viajes, de souvenirs, de vestidos y costosos abrigos que nunca pudiste verle puestos porque ni siquiera se dejó retratar para enviarte las fotos. Ella misma dijo que si no deseabas verla en persona que importancia tendría una fotografía para ti._

 _-Y no era así... también la extrañé._

 _-Pues no es lógico. Un hombre con tus recursos bien pudo darse el lujo de viajar aunque estuviese en el fin del mundo y buscar a su hija por lo menos cada año... y no lo hiciste. William, a veces venías a Chicago y no te parabas en esta casa..._

 _-La veía desde lejos entrar al colegio._

 _-¿Se lo dijiste? Pudiste verla desde lejos y ¿renunciaste al deseo de abrazarla? ¿de hablarle? entonces eres más ruin de lo que imaginé, ¡estando tan cerca le hiciste creer a tu hija que no te importaba William Andley! ¿tan amenazado te tenía la mujerzuela esa?_

 _-Cállate Candy..._

 _-No me voy a callar, ya callé muchos años, tampoco permitiré que vengas a buscar culpables de tus propios errores. La responsabilidad en todo esto ha sido sólo tuya. Yo seguí viviendo aquí aunque deseaba irme lejos. Si hubiese querido habría convocado a la prensa para informar todo sobre ti; sobre tu engaño, sobre la identidad de la mujer por la que dejaste tu familia, sobre tus hijos fuera del matrimonio... ¿crees que no se todo eso? Todo Chicago lo sabe y no precisamente por mí... hasta en eso debiste ser más cuidadoso. Cuando murió Adrien... sólo por cubrir las apariencias estuviste presente, pero ya desde entonces tus intereses eran otros... porque incluso la trajiste a ella a Chicago y te esperó en un Hotel... finalmente tuviste quien te secara las lágrimas y te consolara, ¿verdad William?_

 _-¡Candy, eso no es verdad!_

 _-No te atrevas a insinuar que estoy mintiendo, hubo quien te vio y me lo dijo._

 _-Te suplico, olvida todo eso. Por favor deja todo eso donde está, en el pasado..._

 _-Es fácil para ti decirlo... olvídalo. Ojalá pudiera, ojalá tuviera la mitad de tu cinismo y desvergüenza para venir a reclamar por un trato frío, cuando en realidad no te mereces otra cosa._

 _-Todo este tiempo no les ha faltado nada._

 _-No he usado un sólo dollar de tu bolsillo, he trabajado todo este tiempo en el hospital aún en contra de la voluntad de la tía Elroy y he usado mi sueldo para cubrir gastos de Scarlett y todos los míos... Yo no te debo nada William._

 _-Y no te estoy cobrando nada. Candy... yo, yo estoy solo ahora. Quiero recuperar mi familia, perdóname... sé que no lo merezco, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero... quiero creer que aún hay una oportunidad para nosotros..._

 _-Hazme un favor ya que hablas de tiempo... durante el tiempo que estés en casa, guarda tus distancias conmigo. Ya no hay nosotros. Entiende que si seguí viviendo aquí fue por Scarlett, porque no fuera señalada por ser la hija de un matrimonio disuelto, porque tuviera la seguridad de un hogar con su familia cercana y no viviera sola mientras yo tuviese que salir a trabajar. Ella ahora ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y ya no hay nada que impida que podamos firmar el divorcio... soy yo quien hoy te pide que dejes todo donde está... en el pasado. Vamos a divorciarnos William._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Entonces, agradecí al cielo poder tener a este precioso hombre frente a mí y quedarme a solas con él. Él por su parte sólo sonrió y negando con la cabeza jugueteaba con su copa, muy resignada acepté acompañarlo mientras esperábamos el regreso de Aline. Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, era absurdo, ya nos habíamos besado... moría de deseo porque siquiera rozara mis dedos con los suyos, porque me mirara de nuevo con sus preciosos ojos azules como el mar profundo. Pero no lo hizo, parecía incómodo, como si sólo estuviese dispuesto a hablarme en presencia de Aline... y eso me llenó de pesar. Por fin, después de uno o dos minutos que me parecieron interminables y un profundo suspiro suyo, escuché su voz de nuevo.

 _-Señorita Scarlett... hay algo que me es preciso hablar con usted._

 _-Puede llamarme sólo Scarlett..._ -lo interrumpí con cierta molestia en mi rostro y una sonrisa forzada. Ya me había besado y actuaba como si no hubiese sucedido. ¿Acaso era un patán pretencioso con amnesia? ¡ah! de ser así que desgracia la mía... ya tenía uno en mi familia.

 _-Sí... Scarlett, no sé cómo comenzar a decir esto... yo..._

 _-¿Es por lo que sucedió ésta mañana?_

 _-Ehhh... sí._

Me miró de nuevo como si tuviese miedo de ver mi rostro... Sentí el deseo recorrer mi cuerpo, miré nerviosa hacia el área del tocador y Aline no venía, tal vez aún tenía tiempo, por lo menos de tocar su mano, pero tampoco daría yo el primer paso, eso sería una osadía de mi parte. Mi respiración se apresuraba y de nuevo el rubor se apoderaba de mi rostro. Afortunadamente ya empezaba a hacerse de noche y una tenue iluminación en las farolas del interior del restaurante comenzaban a llenar los espacios, por lo que tal vez no fuera tan evidente la serie de reacciones en mi cuerpo; o al menos así lo esperaba.

 _-No es necesario que diga nada señor ¿Greiss? o ¿Grandchester?... simplemente sucedió._

Sonrió de nuevo y mirándome profundamente me explicó lo de sus apellidos.

 _-Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, pero Aline utiliza el apellido Greiss por la mezcla que resultó de mi apellido con el de su madre: Grandchester y Kleiss... sé que suena a locura, es algo informal y nada adecuado estar modificando los apellidos de una persona después de todo, pero finalmente fue idea de la madre de Aline. Mi hija está registrada debidamente en Londres, que fue donde nació, en América sólo usamos ese apellido "Greiss" para fines prácticos como; evitar la prensa y dejarle a ella vivir una vida lo más normal posible._

 _-Oh, ya entiendo. Alguna vez me comentó que por cuestiones de privacidad y seguridad ella usaba ese apellido. En un principio no lo entendí y no volví a preguntar... en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocer a Aline, no volvimos a hablar de eso. Sabía que ella había nacido en Londres, pero no tenía idea que la prensa los pudiera acosar o ella pudiera tener una vida... distinta._

 _-Jajajajajajaja... en verdad no me lo explico, es decir, ustedes las jóvenes hablan tanto y hay muchas cosas que no se han contado. No se trata de un secreto que tenga que permanecer oculto bajo llave y por esa razón me he permitido confiárselo. Resulta que soy un productor de teatro en Broadway y tenemos bastante éxito en la compañía teatral. La madre de Aline, es una actriz digamos, pasiva. Sólo cuando algún papel le interesa demasiado vengo a ofrecérselo y ella decide si entrar a la gira con nosotros o seguir al cuidado de Aline. Justamente por ese motivo estoy aquí en Chicago._

 _-Ya veo, me apena decirle que soy una ignorante en todo esto del mundo del teatro. Alguna vez le pedí a mi madre que me llevara, quería conocer todo aquello, muchos compañeros en el colegio hablaban de tal o cual obra, pero en casa siempre había algo más que hacer, algún otro plan. Tal vez algún día pueda ir a alguna de sus presentaciones._

 _-Sería un placer que pudiera alguna vez acompañarnos, es más... cuando estemos de gira aquí en Chicago, le prometo que tendrá sus entradas aseguradas. Yo mismo me encargaré de hacérselas llegar._

 _-Gracias, señor Grandchester..._

 _-Es un placer señorita Scarlett._

Volvió a sonreírme, tenía una mirada intensa, profunda, su voz era grave, seductora, y tenía además ese ligero acento inglés que parecía combinar a la perfección con todo él, su sonrisa era como ver salir el sol en un día nublado, su aroma era fresco, varonil, como a menta, como un día fresco y lluvioso. Tal vez me quedé absorta mirándolo de más, porque rompió de nuevo el silencio continuando con la plática...

 _-Y entonces... ¿de qué hablan ustedes dos... grandes amigas?_

 _-Bueno, hablamos de muchas cosas, de nuestros gustos, nuestros sueños, nuestros ideales, nuestros amores..._ -dije tratando de sonar lo más natural posible y esperando causar alguna reacción en él. En sus mejillas apareció lo que ante mis ojos fue un breve sonrojo.

 _-Hablando de amores... es usted muy hermosa Scarlett, es tonto que lo diga porque ya he tenido oportunidad de demostrárselo. Es usted una jovencita preciosa, educada, amable... pero no deseo darle la impresión de ser un aprovechado o un abusivo. No es mi intención andar seduciendo a las amigas de mi hija... mi hija es una chica como usted... tan joven como usted. Scarlett, por favor acepte mis sinceras disculpas._

 _-Por favor no lo haga..._

 _-De verdad, me cuesta mirarla a los ojos. Lo que sucedió esta mañana no debió..._

 _-No se disculpe,_ -lo interrumpí _-si lo hace, entenderé que se ha arrepentido y eso, sería una pena._

Ahora fue su turno de girarse para ver si Aline regresaba.

 _-La verdad es que si me arrepiento. No estuvo nada bien, por más vueltas que le doy a lo que ha pasado... es algo que no debió ocurrir nunca._

 _-Basta Terrence... por favor._

Sus ojos me miraron fijamente, como si esas palabras hubieran encendido algo en él. Acerqué mi mano buscando la suya y con mis dedos rocé apenas los suyos.

 _-Quiere decir, que usted... ¿no se arrepiente?_

 _-Por ningún motivo... al contrario._

Con nerviosismo miró su mano y sobre ella la mía rozando su dorso y sonrió de una forma extraña, como con cierta angustia.

 _-Debemos cambiar de tema... Aline ya viene de regreso. -_ le dije, y con pesar terminé el suave contacto de nuestras manos.

 _-Estaré solo un par de días más... estoy seguro que no es apropiado buscar la ocasión de encontrarme de nuevo a solas con usted. Eso será imposible dado que no me permitiré otra oportunidad en que se repita lo de esta mañana, pero tampoco puedo dejar de aclarar todo esto, tal vez pueda escribirle Scarlett..._

 _-Vaya... me descuido un momento ¿y ya están planeando escribirse, eh?_

Comentó Aline con su pícara sonrisa y su desenfado habitual para decir las cosas, de nuevo sentí mi rostro hervir y miré sus ojos... esos preciosos zafiros que definitivamente deseaba encontrar ya cada mañana al despertar. Me miraba con una luz especial, con una calidez que invadió mi corazón. Esa noche terminé de enamorarme de él.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Llegué a casa, ya era de noche pero aún no era tarde. En cuanto abrieron los portones y Dorothy me recibió en la entrada, el automóvil de Terrence empezó a alejarse con Aline mirando insistentemente hacia mí. Fue una tarde y noche inolvidables, el tiempo se me había ido como agua entre los dedos. Entré a casa sonriendo todavía por las ocurrencias de Aline y su padre.

Si ya estaba enamorada, ahora me sentía entre las nubes, necesitaba con urgencia ese diario, deseaba escribir cada detalle, cada gesto, cada palabra... pero entonces escuché voces en la estancia y supuse que la gente de la casa se seguía poniendo al día en las noticias. La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro al recordar la visita, la presencia de mi padre en casa. No sabía si había llegado para quedarse, ni por cuanto tiempo estaría con nosotros. Estaba y esa era la parte incómoda.

Traté de no hacer ruido, me quité las zapatillas para subir cual fantasma directo a mi habitación, pero una suave voz a mis espaldas y una mano cálida en mi hombro me hicieron girar.

 _-¿Dónde ha estado mi amoroso tormento toda la tarde?_

 _-Mamá... tu amoroso tormento ha llegado después de mucho tiempo hasta que recordó que tenía familia._

 _-Que simpático tu comentario señorita, no me refiero a él y lo sabes. ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

 _-Salí un momento con Aline..._

 _-Dorothy me comentó que vino ella acompañada de un caballero y te fuiste con ellos..._

 _-Sí, sólo fuimos a cenar y justo voy llegando._

 _-No está bien que salgas sola._

 _-No iba sola, ellos son personas de confianza para mí, por eso acepté la invitación._

 _-No voy a regañarte, ya bastante tenso es el ambiente en esta casa, como para agregar mas quejas o disgustos. Pero, me gustaría que me avisaras la próxima vez._

 _-No te encontré por ningún lado mamá._

 _-He estado en el despacho toda la tarde._

 _-¿Ya lo viste?_

 _-Sí..._

 _-¿Cómo te fue, qué te dijo?_

 _-Es largo de contar... pero mañana tendremos que hablar. No hagas planes, pasaré por ti a la escuela._

Mi madre suspiró y se quedó pensativa.

 _-¿En qué piensas madre?_

 _-En todo lo que sigue corazón... quisiera ser invisible mientras está aquí._

 _-Igual yo..._

 _-Es tu padre._

 _-Es mi padre biológico, pero en todo caso el que ha hecho el papel de mi padre es Stear Cornwell._

 _-Que no te escuche nadie decir eso, te aborrecería la tía Elroy, tu papá_... _hoy se quejó, me dijo que tú... mejor mañana hablamos de todo esto. ¿Tienes hambre?_

 _-No, ya cené, me voy a dormir... -_ fingí un bostezo _\- ahhhh, tengo sueño._

 _-Buenas noches hija, descansa que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano..._

Con un beso en la frente y una bendición de mano de mi madre, me encaminé hacia mi habitación. Ya mañana me excusaría con "la visita" inventando un dolor de cabeza ante cualquier reclamación por mi falta de modales.

Ya era tarde para escribir, pero quería dejar alguna página por lo menos de mi encuentro de esta tarde...

 _-"Tal vez pueda escribirle Scarlett..."_

Tal vez puedas amor mío... yo estaré escribiéndote cada día, estaré deseando que pronto tu gira llegue a Chicago para poder verte de nuevo, estaré deseando encontrarte en los dos días que faltan para que te vayas. Te amo Terrence Grandchester...

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _-Voy a irme mañana mismo Aline._

 _-Pero papá, dijiste que estarías dos días más..._

 _-Recibí una llamada de New York, debo renovar unos contratos con la compañía de escenografía e iluminación, si no lo hago pronto se irán con otra compañía, ellos deben asegurar el trabajo para sus trabajadores._

 _-¿Y no puede esperar?_

 _-No hija... nunca nos percatamos que el contrato estaba próximo a vencerse. Debo firmar para asegurar el sueldo y ya sabes... cualquier accidente que pudiera ocurrir._

 _-Ni lo digas, me hiciste recordar a la bruja de tu pasado._

 _-¡No la invoques!_

 _-Aunque papá... ¿no será que estás huyendo de Scarlett?_

 _-No tengo porque huir Aline, ella es una mujercita hermosa pero demasiado joven para mí. Te pido que termines con eso de una buena vez._

 _-Está bien, no volveré a insistir... creí que lo intentarías, te escuché decirle algo sobre escribirle._

 _-Se lo que dije, pero eso no significa que lo haré._

 _-Eso es muy cruel de tu parte._

 _-Mas cruel es seguir ilusionándola haciéndole creer que me interesa cuando en realidad sólo..._

 _-¿Sólo que papá?_

 _-Me recuerda tanto a ella._

 _-¿Por las pecas? es verdad, así le decías... "Pecosa"_

 _-Sí... por las pecas, por todo... es, muy parecida a ella..._

 _-Papá, nunca la olvidaste. Ahora entiendo porqué no funcionó tu matrimonio con mamá... ella, siempre estuvo presente. Además, hay algo que no me has dicho..._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Su nombre, sé de Susana, pero no se quien es la eterna "ella". Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide otra vez; en el portal de la casa de Scarlett, me dijiste: hay algo que tú no sabes... ¿que es papá? ¿qué querías decirme?_

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **.**

 **GRACIAS!**

 **Alexas90:** Hermosísima amiga de mi vida y de mi corazón! Gracias por seguirme en esto. Aunque Albert no será en esta historia el bello ángel que amamos leer. Gracias por tu apoyo, por tu amistad, por dejarme escucharte en whatsapp! ahhhhhh! que risaaaa! nuestras platiquillas. Eres un encanto de persona y aunque ya lo sabes te lo digo por aquí: ¡Que belleza y que honor ser tu amiga! La pareja será Candy-mamá y Terry-bombón. Desde un principio se plasmó así la idea en mi cabeza y me apegaré a lo que surgió originalmente. Te mando un enorme abrazo mare lindaaa!

 **Nally Graham:** Si, fue Terry quien besó a Scarlett. Se acordó de su pecosa y se le nubló el raciocinio. Se fue la lógica y sólo se dedicó a sentir...

 **Guest:** Gracias por tu comentario. Gracias por pensar y externarme que es genial lo que escribo. No soy escritora, pero disfruto imaginando y escribiendo. Para mí es el mejor regalo poder entretenerlas un ratito y moverles sentimientos como se mueven los míos cuando leo a mis favoritas! Gracias!

 **Elo Andrew:** Gracias hermosa por seguir leyendo, en esta historia se quedará Candy con Terry, pero no Candy hija, sino la que siempre debió ser. Albert va a sufrir las consecuencias de haber dejado a su familia, te mando un beso!

 **Lizita:** Gracias muñeca por tu comentario, la verdad es que Terry nunca dejó de amar a Candy, pero ella se casó con otro y él tenía que continuar, ya verás lo que sigue.

 **Maye:** Perdón porque si me he tardado en actualizar, ya no soy tan rápida como antes. En cuanto a la historia, Scarlett no es hija de Terry, si es de Albert. Ya más adelante les revelaré como sucedió todo. Mientras tanto te agradezco por tu comentario. Un beso!

 **Grey:** Hola hermosa! Así es... Scarlett es hijisima de Albert y se besó con Terry. En los siguientes capítulos les diré porqué y como se dio ese beso... mil gracias por siempre estar al pendiente, por siempre leer mis fantasías, yo feliz leo tus comentarios! te mando un beso preciosaaaa!

 **Stormaw:** Hola amiga bella! jajajaja, odias a los mujeriegos... yo también nena, pero era necesario en esta historia y en la vida real existen y hacen cosas peores claro que si! Albert sentía molestia de las comparaciones con Anthony, desde luego que sí, pero la sombra que estuvo siempre entre el y Candy fue el recuerdo de Terry. No tanto por parte de Candy, más bien por el mismo Albert... pero ya lo veremos en los próximos capítulos. En este capítulo creo que expliqué a grandes rasgos el motivo por el que Candy se quedó a vivir en la mansión Andley, tal vez el mismo motivo que la mantuvo casada con Albert. Besos hermosa pecosa! Cuídate mucho amiga chula. Te quiero!

 **YAGUI FUN:** Hola hermosa amiga Yaguiiii! Siento mucho estar removiendo esos recuerdos y sentimientos tan difíciles en ti. La verdad es que tu sabes que no lo hago con intención de lastimar a nadie, ni muchísimo menos abrir de alguna manera heridas personales. A mi me encanta el drama en los fics, me encanta jalarme el cabello de la rabia, de los celos y tranquilizarme a mi misma diciendo... hey! take it easy Sandy, es un fic, son Candy y Terry... no Sandy y Terry... el drama en la vida real es el que duele y muchas cosas que se escriben aquí son basadas en la vida real. De hecho te confieso, la escena del auto donde Albert se sube y lo sigue la tía Elroy para convencerlo, no me la inventé, se quedó grabada en mi mente como parte de una película. Cierro mis ojos y parece que puedo verlo. Sucedió con uno de mis tíos y mi abuela subió a su camioneta para convencerlo mientras mi tía se deshacía en llanto y mis otras tías la detenían para que no cometiera una locura. Fue un momento doloroso, pero ahora siendo adulta entiendo muchas cosas. Escribir se convierte entonces para mí en una catarsis. Muchas escenas de más adelante también serán cosas que realmente sucedieron y otras serán parte de lo que desde un principio planeé e imaginé para contarles esta historia. Te mando un abrazo.

 **becky7024:** Hola Becky! será un Terryfic pero no con la hija, sino con Candy. No habrá enfrentamientos entre madre e hija, eso te lo aseguro. Aunque Terry y Scarlett en realidad se besaron. Es confuso, pero si te explico aquí, le quito el interés a lo que sigue. Besos para ti y gracias por comentar!

 **Guest:** Hermosa! Me encanta que te cause emoción! pero aunque en este capitulo no se encontraron Candy y Terry... chacachachaaaaannnn... falta poco para que suceda. Gracias por comentar! Un beso!

 **Blanca G.:** Hola bonita! Será Terry con Candy mamá. Albert no ama a Candy, quizas ni a su hija, eso es seguro, si las amara no habría dejado a su familia todo este tiempo y lo que sigue será más ruin todavía... pero tampoco desea dejar el camino libre a Candy. Un beso!

 **Hakuouki:** Graciasssss! por ese comentario. A mi me ha fascinado tu review! Hermosa, Terry no se ha enamorado de Scarlett... sigue enamorado del recuerdo de Candy y sin ponerse a investigar primero exactamente quien es esa amiga de su hija, la ha besado. El mundo es un pañuelo y a Terry le quedará muy claro cuando se entere de que en una ciudad tan grande como Chicago, vino a dar con quien menos se esperaba. Gracias... interesante lo del demonio de la pálida flor de cerezo. Aunque te quedaría más ser un ángel de la flor de cerezo. Eso de demonio a mi me da miedito... no crees? no me gusta ni mencionarlo... jejejeje besos!

 **Eli:** Hermosa! que acertado tu comentario! cada palabra es un análisis de lo que he venido escribiendo. Scarlett ya está enamorada de Terry. Terry la besó más por el parecido con alguien a quien amó que por un verdadero interés en ella. Terry no es una blanca paloma, es un hombre que lleva años divorciado y ha sido tal vez bastante libertino en sus relaciones, así que no tuvo problema en besar al vivo retrato de Candy, aunque después de eso se arrepiente. No se enfrentarán madre e hija por Terry, eso te lo puedo anticipar. Albert en esta historia (aunque me choca poner de antagonistas a Terry o Albert, era necesario) es un hombre infiel, mentiroso y rencoroso. Ha tomado malas decisiones y las seguirá tomando por falta de amor de verdad en su vida. Ya verán más adelante. Gracias por comentar amiga!

 **Tete:** exacto, de acuerdo contigo, demasiado drama tal vez... Terry no se quedará con Scarlett, no habrá enfrentamientos entre mamá e hija. Ya veras por qué te lo digo. Cierto que podría ser su hija... simplemente Aline, la mejor amiga es de la edad de Scarlett. Saludos bonita y gracias por comentar.

 **Feliz64:** Cierto! Cuando un hombre o mujer infiel fallan y destruyen su matrimonio se llevan entre los pies a los hijos. A Scarlett no le faltó nada en lo económico, pero le faltó su padre. Por mucho amor que le haya tenido Stear no era lo mismo y ella en su escuela sufrió el acoso y las burlas que no tenía ninguna necesidad de padecer. Gracias por comentar linda!

 **Miriam7:** Hola guapa! Pues te cuento que es muy atinado tu comentario, Terry siempre estuvo presente entre ellos. A Albert y Candy les faltó hablar, sincerarse... Albert tomó decisiones equivocadas y con ayuda pues más rápido destruyó su hogar. Más adelante se aclaran más detalles. Terry besó a Scarlett, la hija de Albert y Candy. Gracias por tu comentario!

 **Phambe:** Hermosura! siempre me dejas con un buen sabor de boca con tus comentarios. Quisiera escribirlo en francés, dado que tu te tomas la molestia de traducir la historia... pero no conozco tu idioma y prefiero escribirlo correctamente en español antes que hacer una mala traducción con la simple ayuda del traductor. La verdad es que en esta historia Candy ha sufrido bastante. No pudo quedarse inicialmente con su gran amor, confió en que con Albert sería feliz y mira el resultado, ¡perdió a su hijo de dos años por una afección pulmonar! Yo con eso tendría para volverme loca de dolor aunque ninguno de los otros dos pajarracos se apareciera en mi vida de nuevo! Lo del bebé se explicará más adelante, mientras tanto te comento... Terry ha sido bastante libertino a raíz de su divorcio de Karen Kleiss, no he profundizado en contar sobre ella pues no me ha parecido relevante, pero Terry está a punto de confesarle a Aline sobre ese beso que le dio a su mejor amiga. Albert no vino a divorciarse, cínicamente desea recuperar lo que desde hace muchos años dejó de ser suyo, su familia. Escribir una historia es un reto. Quiero darles momentos de buena lectura, tal vez no de diversión porque mis fics no son divertidos, tienden más al drama, quiero ser capaz de mover en mis lectores diversidad de sentimientos. Sé que es un verdadero reto ya que: No soy escritora, desconozco los fundamentos de cómo escribir una excelente historia y cuando lectoras tan analíticas, tan maduras, tan sabias como ustedes me otorgan el privilegio de leer lo que escribo el reto se convierte en doblemente grande, porque no puedo defraudarlas, porque debo buscar la mayor coherencia en una historia que empezó tal vez como una vaga idea mientras lavaba mis trastes, que se fue haciendo mas fuerte al planear añadir anécdotas personales, familiares. No puedo exceder el drama porque se vuelve nefasta, no puedo exceder detalles porque se vuelve aburrida. Lo que si te aseguro es que será un final feliz, para todos los que lo merezcan. De eso se trata. Si Candy ya sufrió demasiado en este fic, trataré de que su felicidad supere las lágrimas que ya ha derramado. Un gran beso Phambe... hasta la hermosa Francia. Que Dios te bendiga!

 **Esme05:** Bonita! gracias a ti por tan bello comentario! Es posible un final juntos y felices para Candy y Terry, ya lo verás! Ahora que ha regresado Albert van a pasar muchas cosas! Falta más drama todavía, falta mucha pasión entre varias parejas, faltan secretos por revelar, bofetadas, decepciones, lagrimas... pero tambien mucha felicidad, mucho amor, perdon, fuerza y madurez. Gracias por acompañarme en este proyecto! Un beso!

 **Guest:** No habrá enfrentamientos entre madre e hija linda!

 **Nana:** Así es hermosa. Scarlett cuenta esta historia, el dolor de ella, de su mamá y el regreso de su padre que también obedece a una poderosa razón y no es precisamente la enfermedad de Elroy.

GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODAS Y TODOS Y CADA UNO. GRACIAS POR LEER. POR COMENTAR. POR TENER PACIENCIA CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES QUE CADA VEZ SE VUELVEN MAS LEJANAS.

* * *

 **Gracias también a quienes me tienen en favoritos o alertas:**

 **AmmiiMorrigan**

 **Darling Eveling**

 **karmncd**

 **Lizbeth Haruka**

 **Nally Graham**

 **Pinwi Love**

 **lively jing**

 **xknda73**

 **Airun Grandchester**

 **BrendaDv**

 **IQS**

 **Jocemit**

 **YAGUI FUN**

 **alexas90**

 **litzie**

.

Gracias a quienes leen sin comentar, pero siguen mis locuras!

.


	5. HASTA HOY COINCIDIMOS

A mis estimados lectores. Me duele en verdad poner a Albert en el papel de villano, porque es un personaje al que también quiero. Si no en la misma medida que a Terry, admito... lo quiero harto. Absurdo, pero uno se encariña con los personajes, sólo es ficción y poner a Albert en este rol se me hace como traicionar su imagen. A mis amigas Albert fans que me leen, les ofrezco una disculpa. Albertcito seguirá haciendo de las suyas... una y otra vez... Si dejan de leer lo que sigue entenderé y no me voy a sentir ofendida. Pero... más adelante se darán cuenta de que todo lo que haga siempre estuvo basado en una serie de difíciles decisiones que tuvo que tomar.

Aclarado el punto, aquí el capítulo...

.

 **HASTA HOY COINCIDIMOS...**

.

Las zapatillas de tacón caminaban presurosas por la acera, ella se cubría discretamente el rostro con su mismo peinado y la gruesa tiara que llevaba un tocado de flores de fina tela. Entró deprisa empujando la reja y la cerró de nuevo tras ella, caminó a paso veloz para abrir la puerta y ocultarse pronto de las miradas curiosas. Esa casa siempre estaba sola y ver una mujer elegante entrar en ella era algo poco habitual, por no decir insólito. Al llegar al interior, él la esperaba mientras bebía un vaso lleno a la mitad con Whisky.

 _-Es bueno verte de nuevo_ -dijo con la sonrisa pintada de rojo- _te ves... diferente._

 _-¿Diferente?... solías ser bastante más cariñosa._

 _-Bueno, tu también solías regresar a Chicago y dedicarme un poquito más de tiempo._

 _-Es difícil para mí, lo sabes... siempre ha sido así princesa._

 _-Cuando se quiere, se puede. No pongas pretextos mi querido William que para eso mi marido es un experto, además... te entiendo, Madeleine estaba siempre como tu sombra._

 _-Madeleine no intervino nunca en mis decisiones. No la metas a ella en esto, no tienes la más mínima idea de quien es ella en realidad, si algo hizo Madeleine fue siempre respetar lo que yo deseaba, apoyarme en todo, en cambio tú..._

 _-Yo qué William..._

 _-Tu estás casada. Tampoco deberías estar tan disponible para mí. Quiero pensar que tuviste cuidado._

 _-Siempre nos hemos dado nuestras mañas, a pesar de Candy, de Madeleine... hoy no iba a ser la excepción... desde luego que tuve cuidado._

 _-Hermosa, no creo que hayas querido que nos encontráramos para discutir, tengo poco tiempo._

 _-Como siempre... por lo menos en eso no has cambiado._

 _-Es lo que puedo ofrecerte, siempre lo supiste._

 _-Ahora, ¿cual es el pretexto William?_

 _-Tengo cosas que hacer... tu sabes, negocios. En un par de horas me reuniré con George y Archibald._

 _-Entonces, dejemos de perder el tiempo..._

 _-Ya te habías tardado en decirlo._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

* * *

 _._

 _-Bueno hija, trata de entender, no tenía caso para mí estar mencionando su nombre, además de que ella es una mujer casada; se llama Candice, Candice White._

 _-Tu Pecosa es... Candice White._

 _-Me parece tan raro escucharte pronunciar ese nombre precisamente a ti Aline... ella pudo ser tu madre y que digas mi pecosa y Candice White al mismo tiempo es, muy extraño. Nunca he querido tocar el tema sobre ella, no es común que un padre platique estos temas con sus hijas, digo, quien quiere enterarse del pasado de sus padres._

 _-Menos común cuando la hija tiene la certeza de que por esa persona, el matrimonio de sus papás nunca funcionó..._

 _-Esa fue una de las causas Aline, pero hubo muchos motivos mas para que tu mamá y yo no pudiéramos seguir juntos. Candice no tuvo culpa de nada. En todo caso fui yo quien se aferró a su recuerdo. Ella tiene sus hijos, siguió con su vida, lo sé porque alguna vez la vi, a lo lejos. Se casó incluso antes de que tu madre y yo lo hiciéramos._

 _-¿Entonces te casaste con mamá por despecho? ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo papá? no puedo creerlo..._

 _-No supongas cosas que no son Aline. Me case con tu madre porque nos entendíamos bien, compartíamos mucho tiempo en el teatro, salíamos tarde de los ensayos y más aún de las presentaciones. Se nos hizo costumbre estar juntos... cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eramos amigos inseparables, ya eramos como familia. Yo dormía en su departamento o ella en el mío..._

 _-¡Padre que conducta tan escandalosa! ¿A pesar de la época se comportaban así?_

 _-Sí Aline. A veces salíamos tan tarde de las presentaciones que ya ningún fotógrafo entrometido nos seguía. Sin ningún problema podíamos quedarnos juntos._

 _-Y... ¿qué tan bien se portaban eh? creo que voy llegando al trasfondo del por qué mi madre nunca me había contado nada de esto..._

 _-No llegues a ningún trasfondo Aline. Tu madre siempre se dio su lugar y yo nunca fui un patán. Siempre mantuvimos nuestra distancia._

 _-Entonces no entiendo cómo se enamoraron siendo dos témpanos de hielo entre ustedes... ¿cuándo fue que te enamoraste de mi mamá? ¿sabes papá? ella nunca habló nada de esto conmigo. En otras cosas es muy accesible, muy abierta... pero esto que estoy hablando contigo, jamás lo pude platicar con ella, ni siquiera desde que se casó con Gregory. Cada vez que intenté tocar el tema, su rostro se volvía triste, apagado..._

 _-Tu madre cree que me casé por despecho con ella, tal vez por eso no se siente cómoda hablando de esto... Aline, lo único que debería importarte es que fuiste producto de una hermosa amistad, de algo que si no fue amor... se le pareció bastante, de dos personas que llegaron a entenderse perfectamente en todos los aspectos posibles._

 _-Eso no responde a mi pregunta de si alguna vez te enamoraste de mi madre, ni cuando fue eso._

 _-Si te hace feliz saberlo... sí, me enamoré de Karen..._

 _-Pero nunca como de "tu pecosa"..._

 _-Me enamoré de Karen cuando estaba ahí conmigo, cuando en mi soledad ella me abrazaba y me arropaba en sus brazos, cuando a fuerza de extrañar unos labios, ella se encargó de endulzar los míos. Hija, no sé ni porqué te estoy contando todo esto, pero por favor entiende. Nunca te enamorarás igual de dos personas... un fuego nunca será igual a otro, las llamas siempre son distintas, a veces el fuego llega a convertirse en un incendio; destruye, consume, arrasa con todo. Otras veces cuando es amor de verdad, es una cálida fogata que te da el calor que necesitas en una tarde fría, lluviosa... te reconforta, te agrada, no te quema pero tampoco te permite tener frío... no quieres que nunca se acabe. Otras veces es una pequeña y fugaz llamarada que vive como un chispazo, efímero, ligero, débil y pronto se consume..._

 _-Déjame ver si entendí, podría decirse que Susana fue el incendio... arrasó con todo a su paso, destruyó todo por aferrarse a ti y se destruyó a ella misma en el camino... "Tu Pecosa", tu amor de verdad según tus propias palabras, fue la cálida fogata en una tarde lluviosa en la Villa de Escocia, junto a la chimenea por supuesto... y al final mi mamá; la amiga, el paño de lágrimas, la fugaz y efímera llamarada cuyo chispazo te dejó una hija: yo, ni más ni menos... ¡vaya padre! ¡cuanto debes quererme!_

 _-Eso nunca lo pongas en duda. Si bien tu madre no fue mi gran amor, tú si lo eres. Eres mi hija. Te amo desde que supe que vendrías al mundo Aline Grandchester._

 _-Lo sé... sólo, quería ser dramática. Siento celos de esa Candice. Es algo que, no puedo controlar tan fácil aunque quiera papá._

 _-¿Cómo supiste lo de Escocia?_

 _-Bueno, eso si lo dijo mi mamá un día. Cuando estabas pensando en hacer los cambios en la Villa ¿recuerdas?, no la escuchaste pero dijo: -"y la chimenea se va antes que cualquier otra cosa"..._

 _-Y fue lo único que se mantuvo intacto... a pesar de su insistencia por demolerlo todo, bien lo recuerdo. Nunca pensé que tu mamá se acordara de eso, supongo que en algún momento se lo conté... aunque, espera, no recuerdo habérselo dicho, ¿estás segura que ella te lo dijo?_

 _-Ella me lo contó, estoy segura papá, ¿eso tiene tanta importancia? pasó algo entre tú y tu Pecosa Candice esa tarde junto a la chimenea, ¿verdad?_

 _-Aline hija, que tipo de preguntas haces._

 _-Me tienes confianza porque jamás te he defraudado, cosa que me cuentas sabes que de mi boca no saldrá como un eco._

 _-Aún así señorita, para todo hay límites. Y esa es información mía. Además, no es de caballeros contar intimidades y menos a las hijas celosas del pasado de sus padres._

 _-Por tu respuesta puedo jurar que si estuvieron juntos..._

 _-Basta Aline, no pienses más en eso... si lo deseas cambiamos el tema._

 _-Papá, era más fácil decirme que nunca hubo nada íntimo entre ustedes... obvio, estarías mintiendo y con eso echando abajo años de inculcarme decir siempre la verdad a costa de lo que sea._

 _-Lo que haya sucedido mi pequeño loro investigador... ya fue, y hace cerca de veinte años. Deja las cosas donde están, deja de remover en tu pobre viejo tantos recuerdos que pareciera que no, pero aún duelen._

 _-Búscala padre..._

 _-Ella tiene su vida._

 _-¿Dónde está ella?_

 _-Hace mucho no se nada de ella, supongo que en Londres. Alguna vez la vi con sus hijos y su marido, tengo entendido que viven allá._

 _-¡Por favor padre, promete que alguna vez me lo contarás todo!_

 _-Mira, ya estamos llegando... y yo, de aquí me voy a New York. Pero sí, te prometo que alguna vez así será mi vida._

 _-Papá, se me ha ocurrido que podríamos ir en vacaciones a Escocia, podríamos ir a la villa y allá me cuentas tu historia de amor con ella. Podemos ir a Londres también... con suerte, podrías verla de nuevo._

 _-Eres tremenda hija, pero es buena tu idea, ahora estudia, que pronto pediré esas vacaciones para nosotros dos. ¿Te parece?_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo, por cierto... nunca me dijiste qué era lo que me dirías en casa de Scarlett. ¿Recuerdas?_

 _-Y ahí vamos de nuevo, se ha acabado el tiempo para interrogatorios jovencita, es hora de que entres a clases..._

 _-Tengo todavía diez minutos._

 _-Pequeña tramposa..._

 _-Anda dime... ¡ya no te veré hasta quién sabe cuando!_

 _-No es algo que se hable en diez minutos hija._

 _-Cuando llegue a casa no estarás más, no creo que sea más difícil que lo que ya hemos hablado en el camino. Dilo papá, por favor._

 _-No. Esta vez no voy a decir nada, ya te conté mucho por hoy. No puedo irme y dejarte con esta información esperando que lo tomes de la mejor manera._

 _-Papi... ya me asustaste en verdad._

 _-No insistas corazón, te llamaré pronto. Tu mamá aceptó el protagónico, así que será cuestión de días en que tal vez de nuevo nos encontremos. Ahora, dale un beso y una bendición a tu viejo que ya se va._

 **.**

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Entré al salón de clases, estaba casi vacío. Ni siquiera Aline había llegado y eso era raro en ella, ya estaba retrasada. Como si con el pensamiento le hablara entró al salón acompañada por el profesor Jefferson y haciendo un gracioso gesto me miró y levantó un par de veces las cejas. Nunca había notado el impresionante parecido que tiene con su padre hasta que... me enamoré de su padre.

Ahora que iba a hacer con mi vida. Ese hombre se iría en un día más, tal vez dos si tenía suerte y se llevaría mi corazón y mi amor con él. Tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarme de todo. Imaginarme como la madrastra de mi mejor amiga era algo que me revolvía el estómago y me hacía sentir un terrible bochorno, como si la gente pudiera ver mis propios pensamientos, como si fueran evidentes las escenas íntimas que me he imaginado con él. La clase terminó y tuvimos un descanso de veinte minutos.

 _-¡Dímelo!_

 _-¡Aline!_

 _-Anda Scarlett, dímelo, prometo que no me enojaré contigo._

 _-¿Por qué habrías de enojarte?_

 _-Porque tú y mi padre se traen algo..._

 _-¡Por supuesto que no!_

 _-No lo niegues Scarlett, se nota la forma en que se miran, las sonrisas que se dirigen, anda y dime, ¿de qué tanto platicaban cuando fui al tocador?_

 _-Sólo me comentó algo de guardar unas entradas para mí cuando las obras que presenta pasen en su gira por Chicago._

 _-Vaya... eso sólo lo hace con sus allegados... Scarlett dime, ¿te gusta mi padre?_

 _-Amiga, ¿cómo me preguntas eso?... ¡es tu padre!_

 _-Y precisamente porque lo es, quiero que seas sincera conmigo... por la mañana se despidió de mí._

 _-¡¿Cómo?!_

 _-Sí, como lo oyes... en estos momentos va de regreso a New York._

 _-Tenía entendido que se quedaría un poco más..._

 _-¿Ves de lo que hablo? deberías ver tu cara de tristeza al decirte que se marchó hoy mismo. Con decirte que ni siquiera volvió a su hotel, pasó temprano por mí y ya llevaba su equipaje en el auto._

Sin exagerar, un dolor ligero en mi pecho y un nudo en la garganta se formaron al enterarme de que Terrence ya iba tal vez a cientos de millas de distancia. Ya no lo vería y ese día me había arreglado especialmente para verlo. Imaginé que el sería quien pasaría por Aline al terminar las clases, mi madre también vendría por mí, pero ya hasta había planeado como obtener el permiso o porque no... pensaba escabullirme con Aline y Terry antes de que llegaran por mí. Aline seguía hablando, trataba de poner atención pero no podía. Mi mente evocaba esa charla en el Restaurante, esos besos en los jardines de Madame Faure-Baud... ahora, la distancia a cada minuto era mayor entre él y yo. Quería ir tras él, de nuevo envolverme en sus brazos, perderme otra vez en sus besos. Me habría ido con él a New York, sin dudarlo un sólo segundo...

 _-Entonces, algo sucedió amiga... me despidió con un beso en la frente, le dí una bendición, me persignó también. Lo vi sonreír distraído, me acompañó a la entrada y seguí avanzando... en un momento giré para verlo de nuevo y lo vi sonriendo pero no hacia mí... en lugar de regresar al automóvil siguió de largo. Fue en verdad extraño. De haber tenido tiempo, lo habría seguido para ver hacia donde caminaba ya que los árboles me impedían mirar más allá. Pero las clases empezarían de un momento a otro y el profesor Jefferson me interceptó._

 _-"Vamos señorita Greiss... no se vuelva a la entrada, es hora de comenzar con la clase"._

 _-¿Y que crees que haya sucedido?_

 _-No lo sé. Me quedé con esa inquietud._

Aline suspiró.

 _-Quisiera que mi padre fuera feliz Scarlett, que dejara de tener todas esas amantes, esas mujerzuelas oportunistas y aprovechadas. Quisiera que se encontrara con alguien digno para hacer su vida... mi madre pudo continuar, él también merece ser feliz._

¿Amantes? ¿Mujerzuelas? una punzada de celos y de rabia atravesó mi corazón. Mi amiga tenía demasiada información de la vida privada de su papá... de Terrence, mi corazón.

 _-Igual me pasa con mi mamá._ -dije con dificultad para tratar de disimular el impacto de lo escuchado- _No sabes como quisiera Aline, que mi madre encontrara de nuevo a alguien, que mi padre se retorciera de celos al ver que a quien dejó por tanto tiempo, es también capaz de rehacer su vida con un gran hombre..._

 _-Tu mami es muy bella, no la he tratado mucho, pero por lo que he visto se que es una persona grandiosa... y es además hermosa._

 _-Y no te equivocas, es una excelente mujer. Gracias por decirlo._

 _-Si no fuera porque he visto las miradas y sonrisas entre tú y mi papá, te propondría un trato..._

El rostro, la boca y las expresiones de Aline decían a detalle su plan, un vuelco en mi estómago se formó al descubrir sus intenciones de emparejar a mi mamá y su papá. ¡Definitivo! dejaría de hablar de estos temas con ella o terminaría con ulceras estomacales. Hablar con Aline, enterarme de que mi amor se había ido ya, escuchar sobre las mujerzuelas que se le resbalan a Terrence, verla sonreír al pensar en mi mamá y Terrence... terminarían con la poca alegría que me quedaba para terminar el día.

 _-¿Estás loca?_

 _-Piénsalo... no está tan descabellado. ¡Seríamos como hermanas! Siendo realistas, mi padre es muy mayor para ti Scarlett, ¡sólo piénsalo!_

No podía creer que ella me estuviera diciendo todo esto...

 _-No cuentes conmigo Aline, mi madre es una mujer casada._

 _-En verdad no te comprendo amiga, me acabas de decir que también quieres ver feliz a tu mamá._

 _-Sí, pero..._

 _-¡Ajaaaaaaá! ¡Y decías que no! Eres muy obvia, de verdad lo eres..._

Aline negaba con la cabeza al ver mi reacción y sonreía con la misma sonrisa de su padre, por ese solo motivo no podía enojarme con ella, porque era como verlo a él, pero pronto podría colmarme la paciencia. Sentí la cara hervir de rubor, por un momento me sentí su bufón.

 _-Está bien... si es lo que quieres escuchar, sí, me gusta tu papá y mucho Aline._

 _-Lo sabía, ¡lo sabíaaaa! y no me molesta en absoluto. Con esa intención llevé a mi padre a tu casa para ir juntos a cenar, naturalmente no te negarías si había interés; después, con esa intención me tardé esa tarde en el tocador. Desde allá los observé... todo el tiempo._

 _-¿Nos espiaste Aline?_

 _-No tanto como espiarlos, pero noté el nerviosismo en ambos, sonreían, se miraban de una forma... digamos especial. Después... tú..._

 _-Acaricié su mano..._

Me cubrí el rostro deseando que mis manos se quedaran pegadas por siempre y no mostrar el intenso rubor que me invadía.

 _-Sí, acariciaste su mano. Con lo que vi había sido suficiente y fue momento de regresar a la mesa. Ahora bien amiga, quiero la verdad. No me gustan los rodeos y lo sabes. ¿Que pasó entre ustedes? y no me refiero al restaurante mi querida Scarlett, puedes contarme que pasó desde temprano, cuando te busqué por todos lados en el jardín de Madame Faure-Baud y los encontré tan cerca, tan nerviosos..._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

* * *

 _._

 _-Eres increíble William... ¡ahhh!... sigues siendo el mismo toro embravecido en la cama._

 _-Y yo... no puedo creer que a una Diosa como tú se le tenga tan desatendida..._

Las caricias, los jadeos, el impacto vigoroso de los cuerpos chocando, entregándose, llenaban de sonidos y aromas la habitación de la modesta vivienda que George usara en otros años. Esa propiedad nunca dejó de ser parte de los bienes de los Andley a pesar de las grandes pérdidas y embargos que enfrentaron con la crisis económica de 1929.

 _-Es muy delicado lo que estamos haciendo._

 _-Eso lo dices cada vez que me acuesto contigo y aquí seguimos Will..._

 _-No deja de ser peligroso._

 _-También con Madeleine fue peligroso._

 _-Supera a Madeleine mujer, ni Candy la menciona tanto... Madeleine no tenía un marido, tú si. No quiero volver a escucharte mencionarla._

 _-La defiendes más de lo que has defendido a tu propia esposa... William, ¿a qué se debe tu preocupación?, mi marido es un cerdo hipócrita. Todo este tiempo me ha visto la cara de tonta, tengo derecho a pagarle con la misma moneda._

 _-Tal vez esta haya sido la última vez que..._

 _-No te atrevas a decirlo Will... mi marido no merece ni ser el tema de conversación entre nosotros. Mucho menos merece que le tengas consideración._

 _-No lo hago por él. Lo hago por Candy, voy a recuperar a mi esposa._

 _-¡Ay por favor! Esa triste sombra de lo que fue tu esposa jamás te aceptará de vuelta a su lado._

 _-Eso tú no puedes asegurarlo, no eres su confidente... ni siquiera te acercas a lo que pudiera llamarse amiga._

 _-La conozco y con eso es suficiente. Si fuera su mejor amiga no estaría acostándome con su marido. A mí me conviene que no te aproveche, que no te perdone, mientras ella siga en su drama de no aceptarte de nuevo, yo disfrutaré estar contigo. Sólo hace falta que tú así lo quieras y tus deseos serán órdenes para mí. Son deliciosas estas tardes William... por favor no me prives de todo esto, es lo único que me hace sentir una mujer deseada, joven, plena._

 _-Es hora de irme._

 _-¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?_

 _-Te lo dije muy claro, ésta fue la despedida..._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

* * *

.

Mi madre se había entretenido a comprar un almuerzo a las afueras de la Universidad. Los negocios de comida que vendían cerca del Santa Juana no eran particularmente buenos. Caminaba distraída con su paquete envuelto en un contenedor de papel, cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con otra que impactada la observaba acercarse.

Caminó nerviosa hasta el auto familiar, sus manos temblaron ligeramente y se aferró un poco más a su lunch apretando en su puño la bolsa de su almuerzo. Caminó unos pasos más sintiendo que la banqueta se volvía angosta. Un calzado negro, pulcro y lustroso se acercaba a ella con paso decidido y hasta que lo tuvo lo suficiente cerca se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

Era él... los mismos ojos, zafiros intensos mirándola... después de tanto tiempo. ¿Era esto una broma del destino? ¿Eran de nuevo las moiras haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo? ¡Seguro que sí! Ahí estaba él con su cabello castaño brillante, como si sólo le hubiera dado permiso al tiempo de pintarle un sólo mechón de canas al frente, lo demás igual, quizá unas ligeras arrugas en el entrecejo... pero nada más...

Sonrió al verla, esa sonrisa que tanto amo, ahora era para ella, sólo de ella, como siempre lo había sido.

 _-Siempre creí que Chicago era una ciudad lo suficientemente grande y con tanta gente como para no incomodarte con mi presencia... ¿cómo estás señora Andley?_

 _-Terrence Grandchester... no me digas que vives en Chicago._

 _-No has querido saber nada de mí ¿eh? ni en los chismes de los periódicos por lo que puedo ver..._

 _-Nunca fui muy fanática de leer chismes de farándula en revistas o periódicos, prefiero curar heridas, tomar temperaturas, administrar medicamentos..._

 _-Te hacía en Londres... Los vi en Londres varias veces, casi siempre de lejos, casi siempre con las prisas que me impedían acercarme a ustedes y saludar por lo menos. La única ocasión que pude estar mas cerca, ibas con él, llevabas un sombrero, tal vez por eso no me viste, ni pude verte tampoco, sólo vi tus manos blancas cargando a tu hija, vi tu cabello, tus hermosos rizos dorados moviéndose con el viento bajo ese elegante sombrero. Albert tampoco me vio, iban con sus hijos; dos niños pequeños y la bebé en tus brazos. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Albert acomodaba los helados en sus manitas para que no se mancharan. Quise acercarme a saludarte, pero sentí que iba a dolerme, además no hubiera querido incomodarte o a Albert... preferí ver como se alejaban por la larga avenida que llevaba al San Pablo. Candy... ¿te acordabas de mi al pasar por ahí?_

El rostro de mi madre se congeló en un semblante pálido, desencajado, sus ojos se nublaron.

 _-Candy, ¿estás bien? ¿dije algo malo?_

 _-No. Todo lo contrario. Me habría gustado que te acercaras a saludarme. Me habría encantado ver la cara de William al ver que te acercabas a su familia sin ningún problema... jajajajajajajaja... Terry... ¡habría sido magnífico que lo hicieras!_

 _-¿Hablas en serio?_

 _-Completamente, ¿estarás más tiempo aquí en Chicago?_

 _-No Pecosa. Vine sólo a realizar unas diligencias... sigo en New York, pero he venido en bastantes ocasiones y hasta hoy..._

 _-Hasta hoy coincidimos._

 _-Sí... veinte años ya..._

 _-Tal vez un poco menos, como sea, nunca imaginé encontrarte justo aquí, precisamente hoy..._

 _-¿Qué harás precisamente hoy?_

 _-Tendré un día complicado, por eso lo digo..._

 _-¿Qué complicaciones podría tener la mujer más preciosa sobre la faz de la tierra?..._

Mi mamá sonrió.

 _-Ya no es lo mismo Terrence, me conociste siendo una niña, ahora tengo 36. Te agradezco el cumplido... pero siempre es mejor ser realista._

Mi madre siguió caminando despacio hasta la puerta del vehículo.

 _-Sólo que espero seas discreto y no vayas por ahí ventilando mi edad. Cometí un pequeño error al decírtela._

 _-Como si no recordara que eres dos años menor que yo... eres joven y eres hermosa mi dulce pecosa..._

 _-Eres el rey del sarcasmo Terry, no de la mentira..._

 _-¿Qué ha pasado contigo Candy? Tus ojos..._

 _-¿Qué hay con ellos?_

 _-Miran distinto._

 _-Será que los años no pasan en vano mi querido rebelde._

 _-Dilo de nuevo..._

Terrence la miraba con esa expresión de encanto en su rostro, con esa sonrisa retorcida que no desaparecía de sus labios.

 _-Terry lo siento, se me hace tarde._

 _-Era verdad cuando mencionaste algo sobre coleccionarlas, ya hay mas, muchísimas más..._

Dijo Terrence y sin importarle la mirada de reojo del chofer con delicadeza acarició la mejilla de mi madre. Mi mamá hizo un gesto de no entenderlo mientras el chofer se dirigía a ella para abrir la portezuela.

 _-Tus pecas Candy. Nacen, crecen, se reproducen y se siguen reproduciendo. Son muchas más._

 _-Terry, ¡de que cosas te acuerdas, por Dios!_

 _-De todo... siempre recuerdo todo lo que dijimos... -_ añadió en voz baja _\- todo lo que hicimos. Se quedó grabado aquí pecosa._

Se tocó el pecho señalando con su dedo índice.

 _-Entonces con tan buena memoria deberás recordar que ambos estamos casados y como ves, debo ir a trabajar._

 _-Aunque debo confesar que me gusta que hayas tenido por lo menos esas noticias mías y que en algún momento de tu vida te hayas interesado en éste simple mortal... debo informarte que yo ya no soy casado Candy. Desde hace años dejé de serlo._

 _-Eso sí que es una sorpresa Terry, un día dijiste que el matrimonio era para siempre. Cuando supe que no te casaste con Susana y si te casaste con Karen, imaginé que..._

 _-Que sería para siempre._

 _-Sí._

 _-Hay tanto de que hablar Candy... tanto que quisiera decirte._

 _-Yo por el contrario sigo casada..._

 _-Entiendo, te fue bien ¿eh? Me da gusto que después de todo Albert te haya cuidado bien Pecosa..._

 _-No puedo quejarme._

 _-Luces hermosa en tu uniforme de enfermera tarzán..._

El chófer esperaba con la puerta abierta y miró curioso de reojo por un instante a aquél que hablaba con tanta familiaridad a su patrona.

 _-...Perdón por decírtelo así, pero al mirarte de nuevo, no puedo permitirme perder un sólo detalle._

Con un guiño pícaro le sonrió a mi madre olvidándose de que veinte años habían pasado ya entre ellos. Ella miró al chófer ruborizándose y se volvió unos pasos al hermoso caballero que la incordiaba como en los tiempos donde eran sólo ellos dos en la colina del viejo Colegio Inglés.

 _-Si realmente te fijaras en los detalles mi querido Terry, habrías descubierto cosas muy interesantes, como ese día que me encontraste en Londres con Albert y "mis hijos"..._

Terrence frunció el ceño ligeramente sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería mi madre, ella entró en el automóvil para irse al Hospital de una buena vez.

 _-¿Santa Juana? ¿Sigues en el Santa Juana?_

 _-Efectivamente, y si me tardo más en llegar pronto dejaré de seguir trabajando ahí._

 _-Candy, espera, ¡por favor no te vayas!... son veinte años sin verte, sin saber de ti... permíteme invitarte a almorzar. Debo regresar hoy mismo a New York._

Mi madre se quedó pensativa un momento, lo miraba ya desde el interior con la ventanilla abajo.

 _-Voy al hospital. Nunca he faltado a trabajar y esta no será la primera vez que lo haga Terry, lo siento. Ha sido un gusto enorme volver a verte, pero el tiempo pasó y cambió muchas cosas. Nos cambió a nosotros. No le encuentro el caso a quedarme a conversar contigo... ¿de que hablaríamos? ¿de todo lo que pudo ser y no fue? gracias, pero no. Aunque, fue genial saber que nos viste aquél día en Londres, a Albert, los niños y a mí. Supongo que me veía feliz... ¡vaya! tres hijos... dime Terry... ¿me veía feliz? Albert, ¿se veía feliz también? Que tengas un excelente día Terry, cuídate mucho en tu viaje a New York._

Mi mamá dio la orden al chófer de avanzar. Terrence se quedó ahí de pie, observando el coche alejarse.

Él comparaba el timbre de voz que recién había escuchado con el que tenía grabado en su mente... había cambiado, ahora era ligeramente más grave, más de mujer madura, seductoramente femenino, toda ella había cambiado. Indudablemente seguía hermosa, madura, sensual, interesante, seria. Mi madre seguía igual pero mejor, mucho mejor. Bien conservada, hermosa como siempre, el cuerpo que siendo un joven pudo tener entre sus brazos pegado a su cuerpo desnudo, era exactamente el mismo pero con las curvas ligeramente más pronunciadas, con más pecas que salpicaban desde su rostro hasta su cuello, otras pecas exquisitamente llamativas y delicadas pintadas en su blanco y suave escote apenas sugerido, su piel seguía tersa, sus pechos firmes, sus labios... sus ojos... su delicioso aroma a flores, a rosas, a frutas... su cabello, su inolvidable cabello dorado...

 _-¡Por Dios! tan cerca estuve..._

Caminó de regreso a su automóvil estacionado cerca de la entrada de la Universidad, pensaba en los breves instantes de ese encuentro. _"Definitivamente algo ha cambiado en Candy"_ , -pensó- _"su mirada ahora era triste, hermosa pero triste, apagada. Sus labios sonreían sin contagiar de alegría sus ojos, sin la alegría de antes... sin arrugar la nariz de esa forma que a él le encantaba y que ¡por Dios! ¡cómo extrañaba! ¿tendría problemas? ¿se sentiría mal? ¿no era feliz?"_

Tantas preguntas llegaban a su mente, a inquietar de por si su ya acelerado corazón. Se repitieron entonces en su mente las últimas frases de mi madre... _"supongo que me veía feliz... tres hijos... ¡vaya!"_

Subió a su auto y se encaminó despacio por las calles de Chicago... debía saber más, tenía que hablar con ella de nuevo, verla de nuevo. New York tendría que esperar...

* * *

.

 ** _GRACIAS!_**

 ** _alexas90.-_** _Si mi querida amiga, ya casi se encontraban y ahora si se encontraron! Quiero agradecerte por estar aquí a pesar de que sé que adoras al Apolo de nuestro Candy mundo. También siento feo, no creas. Mi corazón Terrytano sufre al leer los desmanes que hace Terry en algunos fics y también se siente culpable cuando yo precisamente escribo esos desmanes para Albert o Terry. Al final de cuentas Albert tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, malas por cierto, nada justificables también, pero lo perdonarán tal vez un poquito cuando se vaya esclareciendo todo. Que show amiga! en vez de hacer otras cosas estoy aquí quebrándome el coco para pensar en que sigue, como les cuento lo demás. Solucionando las vidas ajenas (que yo solita enredé) de personajes que son ficticios, que ni siquiera sufren en verdad because they don't really exist... suele suceder. Cuídate amiga de mi corazón y a ver cuando platicamos Maeeeeeee! smuaxxxxxx! te quiero muchoteeeeee! Tu lo sabes!_

 ** _Stormaw.-_** _El beso de Terry y Scarlett más adelante se definirá en comos y porqués. Exacto, Scarlett no está enamorada porque ni siquiera lo conoce! coincidimos amiga! Muchas veces eso pasa siendo tan jóvenes. Idealizamos a alguien, nos ilusionamos y juramos por Juan de las cotorras que estamos clavadísimos y enamorados hasta el tuétano. Con el tiempo te das cuenta qué es enamorarse y qué no lo es. Scarlett entenderá en esta historia la enorme diferencia. Vaya que te cae mal Albert en esta historia mi queridísima Stormaw! y con justa razón, tal vez al final no lo odien tanto. Pero mientras tanto le pondré su traje de astronauta para que no lo lastimen. jejeje Besos amiga linda! Te quiero harto harto!_

 ** _Elo Andrew.-_** _Sí, casi casi que Albert quería la alfombra roja y las ovaciones por desaparecerse tanto tiempo y bueno... ya se encontraron Candy y Terry... espero no haberlas decepcionado. Ya sabes, le tiene que poner uno limón al caldo. Imagínate que se va luego lueguito con él... pues se acaba la historia! Gracias por comentar! Cuídate mucho!_

 ** _Blanca G.-_** _De nada por lo de bonita, la verdad es que todas mis lectoras lo son, desde el momento en que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario para mi. Así es, Candy mamá es la protagonista, Terry besó a Scarlett en efecto porque recordó demasiado a Candy. Albert ha regresado por varios motivos pero no los puedo revelar todavía, uno de ellos es recuperar a Candy, eso obviooo no sucederá! jejejeje. Saludos Blanca hermosa!_

 ** _Guest.-_** _Jajajaja, exacto, imagínate la Scarlett degustando los labios de su... noooooo, no puede ser su padre! iuuuuu! jajajaja. Bueno, Albert dejó a su familia y entre las razones hay varias. No sólo lo hizo por malo o desgraciado. Hay un trasfondo en todo esto que de todas formas no justifica en nada lo que ha hecho. Ya verás lo que sigue Guest, espero que te siga gustando! Saludos!_

 ** _Miriam7.-_** _Gracias Miriam! Es cierto lo que dices sobre llevar un matrimonio con madurez y sin fantasmas de los o las exnovias. De lo contrario eso fracasa porque fracasa. Terry se ha encontrado ya con su pecosa y eso lo cambia todo. Hasta NY quedó relegado a segundo término, jejejeje. Cómo le hago para escribir y leer?. Fácil, ya no escribo tan seguido, si te fijas ya mis actualizaciones tardan mas de dos semanas. En la amiga de Ely tenía más de un mes sin actualizar. Comento sólo en las historias que me gustan. La verdad es que no todas las leo aunque seguro me estoy perdiendo por ahí de alguna super buenísima, porque luego me confundo en las tramas. Pero me encanta leer. Mientras se cocina algo en la estufa, leo rapidito, mientras estoy en la lavada de ropa leo rapidito, antes de dormir leo también. Entonces es bastante la oportunidad para hacerlo. Hay historias que de verdad me encantan y si me hacen reír, sonreír, suspirar, enojar o llorar, me parece un crimen no dejar un review en agradecimiento al esfuerzo de la escritora. Ya que no es fácil. Saludos y besos Miriam!_

 ** _Aurora.-_** _Por supuesto que Candy se ha arrepentido de haberse casado con Albert. De su hija no se arrepentirá nunca pues un hijo es una bendición aunque el papá sea terrorífico. Scarlett está más que enamorada, idealizando mas bien a Terry. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo, no lo conoce, sólo sabe de él como abraza, como sonríe y como besa. Pero tarde o temprano entenderá que no es para ella. Besos Aurora! Gracias por comentar!_

 ** _Nally Graham.-_** _Jajajaja, de acuerdo contigo en la confianzuda de Aline. La verdad es que dudo mucho que la época y las costumbres lo permitieran de esa forma. Quise darle esa personalidad a Aline, por la mamá picara, atrevida, sincera que tiene... Karen Kleisse. Aline es hija única, como Scarlett, son jovencitas que de alguna forma les han dado mucho, las tienen mimadas. Y para los fines de esta historia necesitaba a una Aline metichona, preguntona y que volviera y tornara así como ella lo hace. Será crucial para el posterior desarrollo de la historia. Terry en este capitulo se ha encontrado con Candy. Dudo que se acuerde de Scarlett. Cierto que en la vida real madres e hijas se han enfrentado incluso a golpes por un hombre. Pero eso es demasiado bajo, demasiado burdo y feo. Me gusta el drama pero no tanto! jajajaja. Así que aquí eso no se verá! Gracias Nally!_

 ** _YAGUI FUN.-_** _Cierto lo de los infieles. Muchas veces la mamá se queda sola con sus hijos sin rehacer su vida para protegerlos. En este caso Candy con su única hija, se quedó bajo el cobijo de los Andley no por comodidad, porque a pesar de ser adinerados, ella siguió trabajando para no ser una carga. No quería dejar a su hija sola mientras vivieran aparte. Lo mejor era continuar con ellos. La otra familia de un infiel sufre, porque son los hijos fuera del matrimonio. Entiendo la rabia que muchas pueden sentir por los hijos de el marido o el papa con otra mujer. En lo personal te digo Yagui, la palabra bastardo siempre se me ha hecho demasiado fuerte, demasiado cruel. Los niños no tienen la culpa de los errores de los adultos. Los bastardos se deberían llamar a los adultos infieles y picaflores, aquellos que vienen a hacer regadero de criaturas y después tan campantes no sirven ni para dar pensión, tiempo de calidad y AMOR. Una persona a la que adoro con el corazón, vino al mundo resultado de una unión ilegítima y le llegaron a llamar así. Varias personas que tengo en alta estima han pasado por la misma situación. De ahí que no comulgo con el término usado para los niños que sin deberla ni temerla fueron traídos al mundo en esas circunstancias. pero cada cabeza es un mundo y lo respeto. Gracias por opinar, son temas fuertes, que duelen, que llegan y mas cuando coinciden en parte de nuestras vidas. te mando un abrazo amiga hermosa._

 ** _Eli.-_** _Coincido contigo en que Terry se equivocó demasiado al besar a Scarlett, igualmente más adelante se revelará el porqué de muchas cosas. En cuanto a lo que le dijo a Scarlett sobre escribirle, también estuvo muy mal, porque como dices está alimentando una esperanza. El definitivamente la besó porque la mente se le nubló y se acordó de su Candy. No ha preguntado a su hija sobre Scarlett porque todo ha sucedido en un día, el beso, el restaurante. Si Aline le dijera que el nombre de su amiga es Candice Scarlett Andley, Terry de inmediato ataría cabos y se revelarían cosas que aun no quiero que se sepan jzjzjzjzjz. Besos hermosa!_

 ** _Guest.-_** _Gracias por tu comentario y tan bellas palabras amiga. La fascinada e intrigada soy yo con sus comentarios. Les agradezco el interés y el apoyo. Espero no haber demorado demasiado._

 ** _Guest.-_** _No habrá enemistad ni enfrentamiento entre madre e hija. Terry no se quedará con Scarlett. Besos!_

 ** _Grey.-_** _Eres una hermosa! jajajaja, Gracias por decir que escribo bien mi amiga chula! Terry definitivamente no puede olvidarla a "ella". Esta vez después de casi 20 años se le ha concedido volver a encontrarla y está que se derrite por ella. No importa Karen, las resbalosas, no se acuerda de Scarlett te puedo asegurar. Hoy vio a Candy, y a sus 36 la Pecosa le hace sentir como si tuviera 17 de nuevo. Terry no sabe que Scarlett es hija de Candy. Saludos también para ti. Gracias!_

 ** _dianley.-_** _Ya me tardo un poco más en actualizar, jajajaja un día platicando con Stormaw, le comenté que el veloz pura sangre que me llevaba corriendo escribiendo en mis otras historias, ahora pareciera la estaca de madera clavada en forma de pony en la entrada del orfanato... a veces la inspiración se va y me deja colgada... así nomás. Otras veces llega a raudales y otras mas llega en mis sueños, sólo que me da flojera y no me levanto a escribir. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando! besos!_

 ** _Jan.-_** _Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente hermosa! si es un rollo complicadísimo esto que se me ha ocurrido. Pero de verdad que estoy tratando de apegarme lo mas que puedo a la idea que llegó a mi cabeza y que inmediatamente me puse a escribir lo básico, en base a eso van surgiendo los detalles y a mi parecer es fascinante imaginar y transmitir. Será complicado cuando Candy mamá se entere de lo que ha pasado. No habrá enfrentamientos mamá e hija. Albert se pasa de socarrón y tendrá que asumir sus consecuencias. Ya verás que pasa más adelante. Gracias Jan!_

 ** _Loca x Terry.-_** _Exacto, muy triste cuando uno de los padres o ambos toman malas decisiones y se llevan entre los pies a los hijos. Ellos son los que pagan siempre la factura. Scarlett se beso con Terry y cuando habla con su mamá le dice... por que no lo dejas? refiriéndose a William. Gracias por tu interés y comentarios._

 ** _Sayuri1707.-_** _Lo que pasará cuando Terry se dé cuenta de la identidad de Scarlett... pues para que te cuento. Me estaría adelantando a la hecatombe! jejeje. Albert se la ha pasado en Londres, de repente regresa a Chicago, New York, etc. Pero siempre se había mantenido alejado por ciertas cuestiones que se revelarán más adelante también. Saludos_

 ** _Phambe.-_** _Gracias a ti por tus mensajes y palabras tan bellas, tan llenas de verdad, de sabiduría. Igualmente para mi es un placer platicar contigo por lo menos por este medio. Vaya que los dramas remueven los sentimientos mas profundos, me ha sucedido tener que suspender la lectura en algunos fics porque la escritora ha logrado que me de un ataque de rabia, celos, impotencia... De alguna forma, al escribir, estoy plasmando como bien dices, situaciones personales, que quizás ya no duelen, pero en su momento hicieron daño. Pudiera ser que así se exorcizan los demonios del pasado, tal vez incluso lo que creíamos ya superado y en el subconsciente sigue ahí guardado. Tienes también total razón en cuanto a que no se puede asegurar que Albert no amaba a Candy y por eso la engañó, no necesariamente por eso se alejó. Muchas cosas pudieron haberlo orillado a hacer las cosas así. No lo justifico, de acuerdo contigo, pero más adelante en la historia se explicaran muchas cosas con respecto a él. Entiendo tu sentir con respecto a los hijos de Terry con otra que no sea Candy. Duele, ridículamente duele, da coraje, eso me está pasando con "El mundo" de Gissa A. Graham. ¡es una excelente historia! pero me cuesta aceptarlo. Casualmente como ya he mencionado, si yo lo escribo no me causa ningún problema... eso es en verdad extraño, porque cuando me toca leer un caso similar que no escribí yo, en verdad sufro. Aline al igual que Scarlett son un par de jovencitas inmaduras. Aline quiere ver a su padre feliz y en el ínter lo interroga como verdadero detective. Scarlett cree estar enamorada y no conoce prácticamente nada de Terrence. Terry no se dio cuenta de que Scarlett es hija de Albert, eso en el siguiente capitulo se los aclaro. Mucho menos sospecha de Candy aunque la chica sea su vivo retrato. Terry pensaba que Candy y Albert vivían juntos en Londres. Muchas cosas se irán resolviendo poco a poco en lo que sigue. Igualmente lo que respecta a la "otra familia de Albert" pronto se descubrirá como empezó todo. No me había puesto a imaginar como sería la estancia de Albert todo este tiempo sin Candy y Scarlett, siempre me das buenas ideas Phambe. Será interesante integrarlo. Candy tiene 36 en este momento de la historia. Seguramente para esa época una mujer de esa edad era ya bastante mayor. Aunque te diré algo, mi bisabuela aparece en fotos donde se le calculan unos 50 años y mis tías abuelas mas pequeñas tenían diez años o un poco menos; o sea que a mi forma de ver las cosas, las mujeres podían empezar muy jóvenes a procrear a sus hijos y pudiera ser que aún en edades maduras seguían teniéndolos. Terry de cualquier forma con todo y sus 36 la encontró hermosa, fantástica... a excepción de la tristeza en sus ojos. Me ha encantado la reflexión que has hecho sobre la causa de que Scarlett se haya fijado en un hombre maduro... la falta de atención y amor por parte del primer hombre que debió quererla y protegerla como nadie, su propio padre. ¡Muy posible! Te agradezco en verdad por ser tan atenta en dejar tus hermosos comentarios. Haces como siempre un análisis a profundidad a consciencia de lo que lees. Eres maravillosa amiga Phambe. Te agradezco mucho mucho tu tiempo y tu interés. Que Dios te bendiga! Eres increíble!_

 ** _AyameDV.-_** _Amiga chula hermosa de mi corazón. No sufraaassss! mira que lo digo bien fácil. Leo a Gissa y mi corazón se acelera, me voltea de cabeza y me hace rabiar con Josefina. Te leo y aunque se que Lettelier ama a Camus, me da cierto celito que sea tan cariñosa con Terry, sólo porque me cae requetebien también y la quiero harto le doy chance jajajaja! pero en serio que lo que yo escribo, no me causa ningún conflicto. Si tu como lectora sientes estrés y te genera emoción! te juro! te jurooo! me haces el día. Todo se ira aclarando poco a poco. No será un fic largo. Pero en los siguientes capítulos se desenmarañan las cuestiones. Gracias por tu apoyo hermosa amiga. Te quiero, cuídate mucho!_

 ** _Rous T.-_** _Wowww! gracias Rous! La época en la que estoy situando este fic es... si Candy tiene 36, y nació en 1898, pues estaríamos a mediados de los 30's. poco después de la gran depresión de 1929. Si, caray con Albert. Necesitaba un antagonista pesado y cometí la osadía de tomar a Albert. Es sólo ficción, pero de repente me pondré mi armadura para ya sabes, las mentadas de mamá, jitomatazos y pedradas que de repente llegan! jajaja. Terry es un bello. Como puedes ver, a pesar del tremendo parecido con su pecosa no sospecha ni por error del origen de Scarlett. Ha encontrado a Candy! ahora es lo único que le preocupa y hasta de NY se olvidó._

 ** _Esme05..-_** _Pues si, en esta historia Albert es el infiel, el sinvergüenza, ha cometido muchos errores y cree que no habrá consecuencias para lo que hace, cree que fácil recuperará lo que ha dejado y no será asi. Gracias Esme por tu palabras tan bellas._

* * *

 ** _Gracias a quienes aunque no comentan siguen leyendo y me acompañan en mis locuras! gracias a quienes me han agregado a favoritos y reciben las notificaciones cuando publico! Hasta luegooo!_**


	6. GRANDES AMIGAS

**GRANDES AMIGAS.**

.

Estacionó el automóvil en la acera frente al Hospital Santa Juana. Sentía aquellos nervios y la misma ansiedad que lo habían abrazado veinte años atrás, cuando iba a verla después de largas ausencias... era como regresar en el tiempo. Pensativo observaba la entrada. Sentía el fuerte impulso de querer bajar y buscarla, fingir un desmayo, un infarto, cualquier cosa que pudiera acercarlo a la mujer de sus sueños. Actuar era su fuerte... podría hacerlo, era pan comido, era quitarle un pelo a un gato, un dulce a un niño...

 _-Y yo todo este tiempo imaginándote en Londres... Candy, has estado tan cerca..._

El problema era si ella no lo atendía, él quería verla a ella, a mi madre. Sería prudente arreglar su estadía un par de días más, hablar a New York, ir a New York incluso, firmar los contratos, arreglar pendientes y regresar a Chicago... Eso sería muy cansado, las representaciones ya iban a empezar. No. No había opción, la esperaría hasta que saliera, tenía que volver a verla, hablar con ella ese mismo día, saber donde estaba viviendo porque definitivamente en la mansión Andley no vivían más. Lo último que supo es que esa mansión ahora era propiedad de los Hudson. Esta vez sería impulsivo, haría las cosas al revés de lo que la lógica y el deber siempre le dictaban... esta vez desafiaría a las moiras y una a una les arrancaría la cabeza para que no intervinieran y echaran todo a perder...

 _-Por hacer caso del deber, del honor, estoy solo, sin ti mi mona pecas. Por actuar como debe ser, me he perdido de veinte años sin ti mujer de mi vida... no más. Aquí espero Pecosa, no me muevo de aquí hasta volverte a ver, hasta hablar contigo._

Sin otra cosa que hacer pues ya había enviado un telegrama a New York avisando que demoraría un día más en llegar, se dispuso a observar la entrada del edificio, a recordar tantas y tantas cosas desde que la viera por primera vez en el Mauretania. Un automóvil llegó después a estacionarse justo delante de Terrence. Un hombre de alrededor de los cuarentas con traje y sombrero bajó del automóvil y se encaminó a la entrada del Santa Juana. Varios minutos después unos ojos aburridos y curiosos se posaron en el umbral de la entrada. Un bostezo y un ligero acomodo en el asiento del auto se interrumpieron por completo y los hermosos ojos azules enfocaron atentos al par de personas que caminaban saliendo del hospital. Era mi madre quien salía acompañada del tipo aquél, lo miraba atenta, de esas miradas que Terrence deseaba desde hacía mucho, desde siempre, fueran sólo para él. El tipo sin dejar de hablar con mi mamá, posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella en señal de apoyo durante eternos cinco segundos.

 _-Debo estar loco pecosa... sentir celos a estas alturas. No eres mía, estás con Albert. Todos estos años así ha sido y aun así parece que el agraviado soy yo. ¿Qué quiere este tipo, por qué te busca Candy?_

El visitante sacó de un maletín unos documentos y se los entregó a mi madre, ella los leía y hojeaba rápidamente para después decirle algo al caballero y tras platicar por unos minutos más, se despidió del hombre finalmente con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa, si... de esas que también quería Terrence sólo para él. Después de eso el hombre caminó de regreso a su carro y mi mamá desaparecía de nuevo al interior del hospital con sus documentos en mano.

Terrence no había perdido detalle de todo eso.

 _-¿Qué tramas Pecosa? ¿tendrá esto que ver con lo complicado de tu día?_

El hombre del sombrero tenía facha de investigador, regresó a su automóvil no sin antes dirigirle una seria mirada a Terrence y una discreta pero no menos interesada a su automóvil, Terry tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima. El tipo encendió la marcha y se alejó despacio, observando por el retrovisor, mientras Terrence seguiría esperando a que ella saliera, aunque faltaran muchas horas todavía para que eso pasara.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 ** _._**

 ** _Flash Back.-_**

 ** _._**

 _-¡Señorita Kleiss!_

 _-¡Ohh por Dios! Annie Britter... es un gusto verte de nuevo. ¡Te ves... fabulosa!_

 _-Gracias señorita Karen, usted está divina todo el tiempo._

 _-Querida, es mi deber como toda buena actriz de teatro que tengo el honor de ser, pero por favor, olvida ese formalismo conmigo, tenemos la misma edad, ya nos conocíamos..._

 _-Es verdad, sólo que me apena un poco dirigirme a ti con tanta confianza._

 _-Pues olvídate de la pena, que tenemos gente muy querida en común, ¿no lo crees?_

 _-Sí, estoy de acuerdo._

 _-Y dime querida, ¿qué te trae por tierras Neoyorkinas?_

 _-He venido a acompañar a mi futuro esposo a un viaje de negocios._

 _-Vaya... ¿y estás dispuesta a aburrirte durante tu estancia? o te gustaría que nos encontráramos en alguna ocasión para platicar._

 _-Oh Karen, sería un gusto poder platicar contigo. Ahora mismo tengo el tiempo..._

 _-No se diga más, también tengo el tiempo, ¿te parece bien el Restaurante Reisenbewer's?, es muy agradable comer ahí, he estado un par de veces; incluso por las noches hay un interesante cabaret donde en ocasiones venimos a despejarnos un poco... tu sabes, Terrence, algunos compañeros más y yo... pero ¡oh! no te preocupes, no me atrevería a pedirte que fuésemos a esas horas nosotras dos, además los ensayos por las tardes y las presentaciones por las noches me estarán acaparando por completo, ¡pero podemos comer juntas y ponernos al día, que opinas!_

 _-Me parece muy buena idea, Archibald se tardará en salir de sus negocios, me dijo que me instalara y que comiera en el restaurante del hotel. Pero ha sido una muy grata sorpresa encontrarme contigo Karen._

Las dos jóvenes conversaban con la naturalidad y confianza que hubiese entre dos grandes amigas, a pesar de la timidez de mi madrina, la picardía y habilidad histriónica y lingüística de Karen Kleiss lograron crear el ambiente propicio para una charla íntima y bastante reveladora.

 _-Pues yo no soy actriz, pero siempre he sido amante de la moda, del buen vestir, de las últimas tendencias._

 _-Querida creí que me contarías algo sobre un amante más interesante que la moda..._

 _-Oh Karen..._

 _-Disculpa si te ofendí, yo soy así. Tu sabes... no tengo ningún tapujo para decir las cosas._

 _-Entiendo, no hay problema._

 _-Además mi querida Annie, es bien sabido que a pesar de los prejuicios de nuestra sociedad una pareja de prometidos pueden darse ciertos... permisos para estar juntos._

 _-No lo sabía..._

La plática continuó, por un momento el rostro de mi madrina se tornaba del carmesí al pálido, Karen ni se inmutaba, hablaba y hablaba, más para marearla que para en verdad aportar una plática de calidad. Como cuando un insecto es envuelto en la telaraña y la anfitriona espera el momento de atacar y devorar. De pronto y suavemente, la tenía donde quería, platicando todo cuanto Karen indirectamente solicitaba saber.

 _-Candice, tan hermosa ella y tan preparada... supongo que está llenando el hospital de Chicago de sonrisas y pacientes bien atendidos..._

 _-Si, ella es feliz allá, es muy entregada a su profesión, es única en lo que hace._

 _-Que pena que no se de tiempo para el amor, sabes Annie, el tiempo pasa y no nos damos cuenta, ella es muy joven, pero cuando menos lo piense habrá dejado pasar sus mejores años y será tarde... tal vez._

 _-Sí... tal vez..._

 _-La vida de una enfermera es muy difícil, se entregan tanto a su profesión que se olvidan de vivir, se vuelven amargadas, frías... que pena que Candy pueda terminar así, tan sola..._

 _-Eso no pasará con Candy, ella es diferente... además, ella no está sola._

 _-Oh... ¿no lo está? Esas son buenas noticias... es que, hace tan poco tiempo de lo de Terrence._

 _-Bueno, no quise decir que ya esté con alguien, pero si ella quisiera..._

 _-Es bueno saberlo Annie, en verdad me da gusto que ella pueda continuar, hubiera sido muy injusto que Terry siguiera con su vida y ella se quedara esperando... por él._

 _-Difiero un poco contigo Karen, pienso que lo que tuvo que hacer Terry con Susana no es precisamente continuar con su vida, Karen tu eres su amiga, lo ves todos los días, ¿cómo está él?_

 _-Eh... bien Annie, tu sabes que ese hombre vive, come, sueña y respira el teatro._

 _-¿Crees que ya haya olvidado a Candy?_

 _-Annie, querida, no puedo hablar por los sentimientos de otra persona, pero siendo sinceras vivimos en un mundo donde los hombres muy a nuestro pesar se olvidan pronto de lo que nosotras podemos guardar incluso durante muchos años por ellos..._

 _-Me imagino que lo ha superado mucho más rápido..._

 _-Desde luego que si y perdón que te lo diga pero es la verdad._

 _-Disculpa Karen que te pregunte sobre él, no me malinterpretes, no acepté comer contigo sólo para sacarte información._

 _-No hay nada de qué disculparse linda, en todo caso fui yo quien inicio con las preguntas, además... se que no lo haces con mala intención, pero, Terry ha superado a tu amiga._

 _-Eres muy cercana a Terry ¿no es así?..._

 _-Lo suficiente para tenerle un afecto profundo Annie._

 _-¿Sabes si acaso es feliz con Susana?..._

 _-Annie, me temo que al ser la mejor amiga de Candice, seguramente irás a contarle todo lo que en este momento estamos tu y yo..._

 _-¡No! No lo haré..._

 _-Piensa en ella, cualquier esperanza que le des va a atormentarla, ella puede rehacer su vida, casarse... ¿qué pasa si te digo que Terrence no es feliz con Susana y que pronto va a dar por terminado ese compromiso?_

 _-No... no me creo capaz de decírselo, puesto que tal vez, no, seguramente dejaría solo a Albert. Albert es bueno, no se merece que ella lo abandone a estas alturas..._

 _-¿Albert?_

 _-Sí, William Albert Andley, deberías ver como la mira, como se desvive por ella._

Karen tomó la mano de mi madrina en un gesto de apoyo.

 _-Me lo imagino, y por eso supongo entonces que puedo confiar en ti... voy a contarte algo._

 _._

 ** _Fin del flash back.-_**

 ** _._**

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _-¡Vamos Scarlett!_

 _-A mi me parece que hay mejores lugares..._

 _-Sí, ¿como cuales?_

 _-De hecho prefiero un retrato... claroscuros había pensado... tal vez un poco de Rembrandt... Caravaggio, obviamente para eso no necesito el jardín de la malhumorada señora que te esperaba sin acompañante..._

 _-No le hagas caso, ella ya es muy mayor. Amiga para mi es más fácil pintar flores, vamos Scarlett, el profesor Jefferson no notará si una flor no es exactamente como la pintas, en cambio un rostro... un parecido... de verdad es un reto lo que planeas hacer._

 _-Yo en cambio no quiero flores, vivo rodeada de jardines... para mí es algo común, de todos los días y ni decir de mi casa, llena de pinturas de floreros, bodegones y jardines. Quiero un reto como dices, tal vez pinte a mi madre._

 _-Pues yo voy a buscar un lugar especial, anda vamos..._

 _-No, yo aquí te espero... a decir verdad Madame Faure-Baud es algo quisquillosa y no me agrada, tampoco le agrado, va detrás de mi cuidándome y ya en varias ocasiones me ha dicho que ni se me ocurra cortar sus flores._

 _-A mi también me lo ha dicho y no le doy importancia._

 _-Prefiero esperarte aquí..._

 _-Si te vas... no volveré a ayudarte a escapar de Alexandre, por favor no te vayas a ir... sólo será un momento, no tardo, escogeré el espacio, la composición y regreso._

Me quedé entonces sentada en una de las bancas de aquel hermoso y opulento jardín, alisé mi vestido, giré a los lados para ver que nadie viniera y me acomodé un poco el vestido en el talle. Una ligera jaqueca empezaba a amenazar con aparecer y solté mi cabello dejándolo caer libremente sobre mis hombros y espalda; observé el prendedor de oro con incrustaciones de pequeñas piedras preciosas y una graciosa forma de elefante, regalo de mi padre de sus prolongadas estancias en África, lo guardé con cuidado en mi bolso para no perderlo, después de todo, era ese uno de los pocos regalos que me dio personalmente y me recordaba una época en que todavía me abrazaba y me hacía sentir en verdad su princesa.

Acaricié mi cabello con mi mano dando después un ligero masaje sobre la sien y cerré mis ojos. En verdad quería irme, tenía que empezar con ese retrato; primero el encaje, luego el boceto, después la definición de los rasgos, tenía varios bastidores en la bodega, eso era una ventaja... ¿los óleos eran suficientes? pasaría a comprar unos cuantos por si acaso; el rojo bermellón, seguro ya no tenía nada...

Si sólo pudiera retratarlo a él... ¡qué ilusa Candice!, ese hombre era un sueño hecho realidad, pero era también el padre de mi mejor amiga... y muy pocas veces lo había visto, siempre tan ocupado, siempre tan de prisa, fue suficiente esa vez para quedarse grabado como uno de los mejores recuerdos en mi mente:

 _-¿Entonces tu amiga es la pequeña revoltosa que se pelea en la escuela?_

 _-Papá, ella no tuvo la culpa, ya te expliqué._

 _-Lo siento señor Greiss... no quise que Aline fuera afectada por eso._

 _-A mi tampoco me pareció correcto que se involucrara, ahora ambas están castigadas; pero entiendo que a veces hay que poner un alto a algunas personas._

 _-Ella es mi mejor amiga papá._

 _-No lo dudo Aline, sólo a los mejores amigos se les defiende así, pero no me gustaría que volvieras a meterte en problemas. Tu madre estará de gira con nosotros y te quedarás con tu abuela unos días, ella no podrá ir a rescatarte cada vez que se te ocurra meterte en apuros._

Entonces me miró de esa forma especial, sus ojos se quedaron grabados en mi mente y después esa sonrisa...

 _-¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas pequeña?_

 _-Scarlett Cornwell..._

 _-¡Cornwell!_ -Exclamó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, se puso pálido y preguntó nervioso _\- ... ¿Cornwell de los Andley?_

 _-No señor Greiss. No conozco a los Andley._

Aline me miró disimuladamente y le regresé la mirada decidida, seria, convencida en lo que estaba diciendo...

 _-Ya veo... sigan estudiando. Aline debo irme, dame un abrazo pequeña, pronto vendré por ti, ya lo hablé con tu mamá._

 _-Te estaré esperando. Cuídate papá._

Esa plática quedó grabada en mi mente tanto tiempo. Recuerdo su voz, su andar, su aroma, su sonrisa, sus ojos... me invadió un ligero sentimiento de celos y envidia con mi amiga al saberla dueña de un papá como ése, un padre lejano pero presente al mismo tiempo, amoroso y preocupado. Un padre que gracias al cielo no era el mío, porque sólo Dios sabe cuanto había soñado a ese hombre, perdí la cuenta de las noches que soñé sus ojos, que escuchaba su risa como en un eco, guardada, atesorada en mi memoria...

 _-¿Por qué le mentiste?_

 _-¿Te parece poco que digan que mi padre tiene otra familia? que gracias a él me he metido en problemas en la escuela... ¡y de paso a ti también!_

 _-Pero sigue siendo tu padre no importa lo que haga._

 _-Aline, para mí, mi padre es mi tío Alistear Cornwell. Lo sabes._

Mi amiga no dijo más y con un abrazo entendió mis razones y mi dolor.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _._

 _-No creo que a Madame Faure-Baud le agrade mucho lo que usted está haciendo..._

Escuché esa grave voz sin poder evitar estremecerme. Era él... su aroma llegó a mí, un aroma distinto pero muy acorde a su persona, fresco, como una mañana en un campo de pinos, de cedros, vestía un traje elegante en color hueso y llevaba en su brazo el saco, pues hacía bastante calor.

 _-Yo..._

 _-Descuide señorita... Scarlett, no pienso delatar su osado ataque a la indefensa flor que ha mutilado._

Mordí mi labio inferior y sentí el rojo bermellón como el óleo que me faltaba invadir mi rostro.

 _-Ella siempre me ac...cusa de arrancarlas..._

Dije mientras me obligaba a pasar saliva, ¡maldita sea! estaba nerviosa, ¡odiaba tartamudear y justo ahora había ocurrido!

 _-Y no la culpo, es bastante atinada la vetusta dama, supongo que usted sólo se esta aprovechando de la fama que la precede señorita pecosa... por lo menos ya no ha participado en ninguna insurrección escolar quiero pensar._

Sonreí sin poder evitar un tono de diversión en las palabras de ese ángel frente a mí. ¡Me recordaba! Eso era suficiente para sentirme la más feliz del mundo.

 _-La verdad es que sólo quiero llevarle esta flor a mi madre..._

 _-Debe ser hermosa._

 _-Si, nunca había visto colores como éstos en una flor..._

 _-Me refiero a su madre, si ha sido capaz de tener una hija tan linda como usted... ella debe ser muy hermosa también._

A estas alturas sentía que me faltaba el aire, trataba de disimular mi respiración, pero no podía.

 _-Gracias por sus palabras. Que pena con usted señor Greiss._

 _-¿Pena? ¿por qué?_

 _-Porque me recuerda como la insurrecta que propició la expulsión de Aline..._

 _-Jajajajajaja, y dígame usted, cómo olvidar ese rostro inocente, esas facciones... Sigue usted igual Scarlett, no ha cambiado casi en nada. Me parecía increíble que una jovencita con esa carita hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante revuelo con una pelea. De Aline lo habría creído, pero de usted..._

Nos miramos y ambos sonreímos, ya habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que me había dirigido unas palabras esta hermosa visión hecha hombre.

 _-No deseo molestarla más señorita Scarlett, pero Aline me comentó que estaría por aquí, me pregunto si..._

 _-Sí, si, ella está buscando un lugar que pintar._

No dejaba de observarme, me ponía nerviosa pero a la vez me sentía como en un sueño al tener su completa atención. Sus ojos no me perdían de vista, disimuladamente se posaban por breves instantes en mi cuerpo para regresar de nuevo con urgencia a mis labios o a mis ojos.

 _-¿Y usted?_

 _-¿Yo?_

 _-¿Usted no va a pintar?_

 _-Sí, pero... prefiero el retrato, usted sabe... Rembrandt, Caravaggio._

 _-Interesante, el chiaroscuro de 1600..._

 _-¿Le gusta la pintura señor Greiss?_

 _-La pintura, la música, pero principalmente las artes escénicas..._

 _-Debe ser bastante buen conocedor..._

 _-La belleza se creó para ser contemplada, admirada, adorada, y en lo posible... imitada._

Fue entonces cuando tomó una de las Colorado columbine más hermosas de Madame Faure-Baud y acercándose a mi la colocó entre mi oreja y mi cabello.

 _-Aunque hay bellezas, que jamás serán comparables, cada una es y punto. Eres hermosa Scarlett..._

 _-Gracias... yo..._

 _-Nunca había visto tan de cerca tus ojos, son... preciosos._

No podía emitir una sola palabra, el "usted" había desaparecido, su voz era un grave y sensual murmullo que me erizaba la piel con cada palabra; deseaba que se acercara más, la flor que había colocado en mi cabello de pronto cayó al suelo y ambos nos inclinamos para levantarla. El fue mucho mas rápido y de nuevo la colocó en su lugar. ¡Cómo explicar que me sentía en un sueño! tardó mucho acomodando el delgado tallo de la flor en mi melena de león salvaje, sentí sus dedos temblar un poco al rozar mi oreja, mis mejillas parecían estar en pleno incendio... me dejé llevar y cerré mis ojos ante ese delicioso y celestial toque.

 _-Eres adorable, me fascinan tus pecas, tus ojos, tu sonrisa... si tan solo..._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Flash back.-_**

 ** _._**

 _-Entonces tú y Terry..._

 _-Somos amigos, amantes ocasionales. El ha encontrado en mi un refugio Annie, yo he encontrado en él un hogar. Te lo estoy confiando porque no creo que exista una posibilidad de un reencuentro entre ellos._

 _-Además Candy sufrirá ahora mas que nunca si yo llegara a contarle todo lo que me estás diciendo. ¿cómo podría decirle que Terry y tú?..._

 _-No serías capaz de lastimarla de esa manera, ni de divulgar el delicado secreto que te he confiado Annie._

 _-No, nunca. Yo... es que no me hubiera imaginado..._

 _-Te entiendo... él y yo compartimos un departamento Annie, vivimos juntos, somos pareja. Sólo que nos cuidamos mucho de las habladurías, tu sabes como es este medio, la prensa. ¿Te imaginas los problemas que enfrentaríamos con Susana si llegase a saberlo?_

 _-Si, ya veo._

 _-Y dime, ¿crees que Candice acepte casarse con el hombre que se desvive por ella... ese señor Andley?_

 _-Puede ser, así como van las cosas es muy posible que ella lo acepte, William ha estado cortejando a Candy aunque ha tratado de hacerlo con discreción. Para mi eso ha sido un alivio..._

 _-No me digas... ¿y eso a que se debe?_

 _-No, no quise decirlo así..._

 _-Estamos en confianza, podríamos considerarnos a partir de ahora grandes amigas. Tu no dirás nada, yo tampoco..._

 _-Tienes razón Karen, bueno, no es cosa del otro mundo... se trata de mi futuro marido..._

 _-Déjame adivinar, lo que vas a decirme tiene que ver con ella, ¿me equivoco?..._

 _._

 ** _Fin del flash back.-_**

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Un grupo bastante numeroso de enfermeras pulcramente vestidas llegaba al Santa Juana para hacer el cambio de guardia. Minutos más tarde comenzaban a salir las de el turno matutino. Entre ellas una hermosa y fatigada rubia pecosa, quien reía con discreción ante las bromas de algunas de sus compañeras. Verla sonreír era suficiente para que en él también una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujara.

Llevaba ya rato recargado en el automóvil, se había cansado de esperar sentado por horas, había estado tentado a fumar un cigarrillo, pero sospechando que el escandaloso aroma se quedaría impregnado en sus ropas y en sus dedos se contuvo de hacerlo. No haría nada que pudiera desagradar a Candy.

 _-¿Ya vieron ese primor?_

Los ojos de las enfermeras y asistentes se desviaron hacia el por demás atractivo, alto, sonriente y perfecto espécimen que esperaba de pie con los brazos cruzados al frente.

 _-Y está mirando hacia acá..._

 _-No es posible... ¡es Terrence Grandchester!, ¿lo recuerdan? ¡Romeo y Julieta!_

Mi madre sentía doblarse sus piernas, mientras sus compañeras ya habían emprendido la carrera hacia Terry, él estaba ahí, frente a ella, mirándola solo a ella, no se había ido a New York. Por alguna razón mi madre supo que ese día sería en verdad complicado, quiso escabullirse, encontrar algún pretexto. Recordó entonces que había quedado de pasar por mi a la salida de la Universidad.

Ese día me quedé esperando, después de casi una hora de aguardar sin éxito a que mi madre llegara, Aline se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

Nadie sabía donde se había metido mi mamá. Llegó hasta entrada la noche.

* * *

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	7. ERA ÉL

**ERA ÉL...**

 _._

 _-¿Por qué no te tranquilizas mi niña Scarlett?_

 _-Porque ella nunca hace eso Dorothy... ¿y si algo malo le ha ocurrido?_

 _-Tu mamá no tardará en llegar, ya lo verás... ella es trabajadora, fuerte y valiente. Podría imaginar en problemas a cualquiera... excepto a ella. Vamos, no has probado bocado desde que llegaste de la Universidad._

 _-No gracias, comí en casa de Aline._

 _-Pero ya es la hora de la merienda y yo cada vez te encuentro mas delgadita, como si fueras a desaparecer. Mi niña, si tu madre no se da cuenta de como estas comiendo por tanto problema que trae en la cabeza, yo si me doy cuenta ¡y aquí estoy para hacer que comas aunque sea a la fuerza!_

 _-Esta bien Dorothy... vamos._

Escuché entonces el motor de un vehículo, me asomé con discreción por uno de los ventanales del comedor y en la calle apenas iluminada con las amarillentas luces de las farolas, alcancé a distinguir dos figuras acercarse hasta fundirse en un muy cercano y largo abrazo. Quise ver mas pero Dorothy se interpuso y cerró la cortina frente a mi cara.

 _-Scarlett, niña, tú no eres así, deja tranquila a tu madre. Ella sabe lo que hace._

 _-Pero, Dorothy..._

 _-Pero nada, lo mismo haré cuando el novio tuyo venga a dejarte después de algún paseo, no permitiré que nadie te espíe, no es correcto._

 _-Con eso quieres decir... ¿que mi madre tiene un novio?_

 _-Por supuesto que no es lo que quise decir. Ella es una mujer que se da a respetar, mi niña Scarlett, quise decir... que lo que sea que esté sucediendo allá afuera, será asunto de tu madre y no deberás estar observando a escondidas._

Con un mal humor que crecía a cada minuto, me retiré de la ventana y me senté en una de las sillas.

 _-Seguramente vas a cerrarle la cortina en la cara a mis padres o a la tía cuando venga alguien a buscarme... ¡ja! ya quiero verlo._

Dije pensando en ese par de zafiros, en esa sonrisa ladina y atractiva, en esa grave y sensual voz, en ese porte y ese andar erguido, masculino, que ya casi veía entrar por el portal para buscarme.

 _-Además... ¿sabes que pasaría si el respetable señor Andley se da cuenta de lo que pasa afuera?_

 _-Si eso sucede, tu mamá sabrá que hacer y que decir. En cuanto a tus visitas... posiblemente ayudaré a distraer la atención de quien quiera estar mirándote mientras un honorable caballero se despide de ti a las puertas de tu casa. Ahora vamos, cambia esa carita y recibe a tu mamá con buen gesto, que seguro tuvo un día pesado._

 _-Seguro... tan pesado que necesita abrazos de consuelo ¿eh?_

 _-Mi niña... la viste..._

 _-Por supuesto que la vi y le preguntaré quien era el honorable caballero..._

Dorothy abrió la puerta y escuché los pasos de mamá, noté algo diferente en su voz, en su semblante, en su andar.

 _-Mamá, ¿estás bien?_

 _-Mejor que nunca hija, buenas noches._

 _-¿Donde estabas mamá? Me tenías preocupada, no llegaste por mí._

Dorothy recibió de las manos de mi mamá su bolso, su saco y bufanda.

 _-Y te ruego me disculpes hija; pero tuve un día muy complicado._

Mamá miró a todos lados como buscando que nadie escuchara.

 _-Scarlett, tenemos que hablar._

 _-Sí, está bien..._

En verdad estaba distinta. Tenía en sus ojos la clara señal de haber llorado mucho tiempo, su nariz estaba enrojecida, pero no había tristeza en sus ojos, al contrario, brillaban con una luz que había olvidado que tenían.

 _-Candy, serviré tu cena..._

 _-Gracias Dorothy, pero ya he cenado._

 _-Te ves... cansada. ¿Mamá que tienes? ¿Con quien cenaste?_

 _-Lo que tengo que decirte es más importante que cualquier cosa, no estoy cansada... en verdad necesito hablarte, no deseo perder el valor de hablar contigo._

 _-Bueno, ahora ya me preocupaste más._

 _-Las dejo, con su permiso..._

 _-Adelante Dorothy... ¿el señor?_

 _-El señor William salió desde la tarde y no ha regresado, madame Elroy tomó hace un par de horas su medicamento y desde entonces duerme. Pero mi niña Candy, sabes que es mejor hablar en el despacho o en tu habitación._

 _-Gracias Dorothy, lo sé..._

Platicamos trivialidades mientras mamá me esperaba a terminar mi té y un poco de leche. Nos retiramos ambas a su habitación y en cuanto entramos cerró la puerta con seguro, nos sentamos en su cama mientras tomaba con firmeza mis manos.

 _-Perdona si no pregunto como ha estado tu día, hoy... fue un día difícil para mi, pero como ya te dije, no quiero perder el valor que tengo para hablarte de todo esta noche._

 _-Está bien mamá, habla por favor._

 _-Fue un día lleno de emociones hija, de tomar decisiones importantes. Hoy me encontré con mi abogado, me hizo entrega de unos documentos que... que me permiten obtener el divorcio de tu padre. Entre esos documentos precisamente firmé el divorcio, sólo falta que tu padre lo firme..._

 _-Mamá..._

 _-Tengo miedo, miedo de no conseguirlo. Finalmente tuve el valor de dejar atrás todo esto, los Andley, esta casa... todos estos años._

 _-Es extraño, creí que me daría más alegría el saberte separada de mi padre... y no es así. ¿Por eso lloraste mamá?_

 _-No hija,_ -me contestó con una sonrisa de nostalgia apenas dibujada en su rostro- _es sólo que... creo que me tardé demasiado._

 _-Madre no, ni siquiera lo digas. ¡Lo importante es que lo has hecho por fin! Espero que pronto mi padre firme ese documento y yo pueda también irme contigo a donde lo decidas._

 _-Esa es otra cosa que quiero que sepas... estaba haciendo los trámites para comprar una casa pequeña, pero, tal vez permanecer en Chicago no sea lo mejor._

Nunca había visto así a mamá, sus manos jugueteaban nerviosas, entrelazaba sus dedos y los enredaba después en su cabello. Se ruborizaba, evitaba mirarme, mientras hablaba de repente sonreía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No puse atención todo el tiempo, de pronto mi mente se perdía en mis propias cavilaciones, imaginándome lejos de Aline, en otra Universidad, lejos de las ya de por si pocas veces que podría ver a Terrence. Me descubrí enredando mis dedos en mi cabello justo como mi mamá lo hacía mientras la escuchaba a medias.

 _-¿Y no dices nada?_

 _-¿Que tendría que decirte mamá? Tu eres quien toma las decisiones, lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué irnos de Chicago?_

 _-Pensé que eso te molestaría... pensé en New York, por ejemplo. Es enorme, es un estado hermoso y podría encontrar trabajo también allá, tengo algunos contactos._

Sin saberlo, ambas teníamos a la misma persona en mente al mismo tiempo. Mi malestar por alejarme de Chicago se había desvanecido y hasta de Aline me olvidé por un momento.

 _-Perdón... no escuché todo lo que dijiste. Pero lo que decidas para mí estará bien. Si dices New York... será perfecto, iré contigo mamá._

 _._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

Entonces ella aprovechó el regaño del director del hospital al efusivo grupo de enfermeras que querían saludar al actor.

 _-¡Señoritas! Ese no es el comportamiento adecuado del personal de mi Hospital. Hagan el favor de moderar su entusiamo al saludar al señor._

 _-¡Pero Doctor! ¿No ve usted que se trata del mismísimo Romeo de Stratford?_

 _-Sí Doctor, ¡además ya terminamos nuestro turno!_

 _-Esa no es justificación para esa conducta, ustedes portan el uniforme y se encuentran frente al hospital. Cuando vistan de civiles entonces no podré tener ninguna objeción... podrán pararse de cabeza si así lo desean..._

Ella con paso veloz, escapó de ahí sin voltear hacia atrás, la curiosidad era mucha para ver en qué había terminado todo, pero ella tenía que irse de ahí, ya mañana le contarían seguramente sus compañeras. Algo le decía que se quedara, que esperara a hablar con Terry, pero mi madre siempre haciendo caso a sus impulsos huyó de la escena imaginando mil cosas. Seguía caminando a prisa y no volteó ni siquiera para ver que había sido de él... aunque ciertamente no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Trataba de bloquear sus pensamientos pero mil preguntas se atropellaban en su cabeza... sin darse cuenta, iba hablando sola por la calle.

 _-¿Qué hace Terry aquí? Se supone que tenía prisa por irse... ¿qué lo detuvo? ¿Se quedaría por mi? ¡Qué tonta soy!... algo más tuvo que pasar para detenerlo en Chicago, ¿por que se quedaría? Está claro que no fue por mí... él se quedó con todas ellas. Lo que sea que haya sucedido, ¡a mí que me importa! sólo espero que esté bien, que no esté enfermo... ¿será mejor regresar?_

 _-¿Y en verdad no te importaría ni un poco Pecosa?..._

 _-¡Terry!_

 _-Jajajaja... disculpa, pero te escuché hablando sola y... algo me dice que pensabas en mi Candy._

Dijo con esa encantadora sonrisa que lucía tan natural y seductora en él al tiempo que alcanzaba a mi madre y caminaba a su lado.

 _-Te equivocas Terry... seguro estás acostumbrado a que todas mueran por ti, pero no es mi caso, deja de ser tan engreído._

 _-No pierdes la buena costumbre de pronunciar mi nombre y no sabes como me gusta que lo sigas haciendo después de tanto tiempo._

 _-Bien lo has dicho, tanto tiempo y tu no cambias... sigues siendo el mismo arrogante con tus bromas pesadas..._

 _-No trates de disimular Candy... escuché algo de lo que dijiste._

 _-No sé que tanto escuchaste, pero no hablaba de ti._

 _-Escuché lo suficiente para saber que sí lo hacías. Te preguntabas por qué sigo aquí, si me habría quedado por ti, te pusiste celosa porque me quedé con todas ellas..._

 _-Jamás estaría celosa por ti._

 _-Sí, eso veo... pues bien, te contesto que la respuesta a tu pregunta es... sí. Sí me quedé por ti, quería verte, hablarte, no podía irme de regreso con sólo cinco minutos de conversación en la mañana y tantos años de por medio, sin saber de tu vida._

 _-Terry, ¿estas bien? estas algo agitado..._

 _-Quisiera decirte que es debido a la emoción de tenerte tan cerca, pero siendo sincero es debido a la carrera que he tenido que emprender detrás de ti, caminas muy aprisa mona pecas..._

 _-Vamos Romeo, ¿no será mas bien que estás así por fumar tanto?_

 _-Eso ya lo dejé desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _-Entonces el cigarro y yo tenemos algo en común después de todo._

 _-Candy..._

 _-Es la verdad, dices que esperaste por mi pero, tengo cosas que hacer Terry... tal vez no debiste..._

 _-Yo puedo llevarte en el coche a todas tus diligencias._

 _-No creo que sea apropiado._

 _-Ni tampoco un pecado, vamos pecosa... no dudo de tu excelente condición física, pero ya has trabajado mucho y como puedes ver, el coche se ha quedado muy atrás. Permíteme consentirte llevándote a donde tengas que ir en el automóvil._

 _-No necesito de tus favores Terrence Grandchester._

 _-Sigues siendo tan testaruda._

 _-Y tú tan entrometido._

 _-Nunca lo fui, fuiste tú quien se metió a mi habitación en el San Pablo a husmear ¿lo olvidaste?_

 _-¿Recuerdas todo eso?_

 _-Recuerdo cada día que pasamos juntos, cada palabra, cada gesto Candy..._

 _-Basta Terry. Eso quedó atrás. Tu seguiste con tu vida y yo con la mía._

 _-No tiene nada de malo recordar._

 _-Pues nada bueno resulta de vivir del pasado. Terry, no tiene caso._

 _-Eres la única persona que al llamarme Terry provoca esto en mí, -_ Terrence le mostró a mi madre los bellos erizados en su brazo _\- así que como puedes ver para mi tiene todo el caso del mundo._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Esa tarde, una hermosa enfermera se olvidó del tiempo, una hora charlando en la acera fueron para ella y su viejo amigo como cinco minutos. Se olvidó de que pasaría por mi a la Universidad y de que comeríamos juntas... se olvidó del cansancio y del apetito. Sólo se enfocó en esos ojos que tanto extrañaba, en esa sonrisa que seguía exactamente igual a la de los días del San Pablo, en esos ademanes, el movimiento de manos, los guiños de ojo, la ahora más grave voz que conseguía hacerle recordar tantas cosas. Su mente estaba ocupada con las más hermosas memorias de su pasado, platicando con el protagonista de la obra de su vida que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado caer el telón para ellos.

 _-Vamos a otro lugar Candy, no quiero ocasionarte problemas con Albert. Hay muchos mirones, tu sabes como son..._

 _-¡Por Dios Terry! ¡Debo irme!_

 _-¡Para que hablé!..._

 _-No, no es eso. Quedé de pasar por mi hija y ya es muy tarde._

 _-Pero supongo que es una señorita tan inteligente como su madre. Seguro ya está en casa._

 _-Terry..._

 _-Tienes razón Pecosa, vamos, también tengo una hija y no me gustaría nada que algo malo le sucediera..._

Terrence conducía relacionando los eventos de la mañana. Resultaba increíble que la escuela de su hija fuese la misma escuela de la hija de su gran amor...

En la entrada del Colegio le informaban a mi mamá que desde hacía un rato me había ido con Aline. Terrence esperaba en el interior del coche sin perder de vista cada movimiento, cada gesto que "su pecosa" hacía.

 _-¿Y bien?_

 _-Ya se fue, con una de sus mejores amigas._

 _-No te preocupes Candy. Chicago es todavía un lugar tranquilo, ¿Quieres que vayamos a donde vive la amiga?_

 _-No, no se exactamente donde vive..._

 _-¿Entonces Candy?_

Mi mamá suspiró, por un lado deseaba saber que me encontraba bien, por otro lado sabía que se arriesgaba demasiado al dirigirse a casa y que alguien pudiera reconocerla viajando en un automóvil con Terrence Grandchester. La casa no quedaba lejos de la escuela y con una sonrisa y un fino rubor invadiendo sus pecosas mejillas aceptó su invitación.

Comieron en el restaurante del Hotel donde se hospedaba Terrence. Platicaron un par de horas mas y aprovechando la privacidad del en esa tarde poco concurrido lugar, de repente las manos masculinas se encontraron acariciando y cubriendo con suavidad las suaves y delgadas manos de la hermosa enfermera.

 _-Estás más delgada que como te recuerdo._

 _-¿Quieres decir que era una regordeta Terry?_

 _-De ninguna manera, regordeta tu amiga la señorita O'Brien._

Después de platicar buen rato sobre lo sucedido con "la tímida", "el elegante", "el inventor" y "la gordita" la plática se tornó un poco más íntima...

 _-¡Terry! en verdad... ¿nunca vas a cambiar?_

 _-No creo que sea posible, hay aspectos en nuestra forma de ser que están fuertemente arraigados... hay recuerdos y personas que igual se quedan arraigadas para siempre hasta que forman parte de lo que somos..._

Contestó mirándola con el encanto de aquellos días de la adolescencia, pero con la intensidad de un hombre maduro.

 _-...Y lo que me encanta Candy es que tu tampoco cambiarás, sigues frunciendo el entrecejo y arrugando la nariz exactamente como lo hacías veinte años atrás, cuando defendías a tus amigos de mis "originales y creativos sobrenombres"..._

 _-Seguramente también de eso te burlarás._

 _-Al contrario... eso es algo que siempre me gustó de ti._

 _-Terry..._

 _-Es la verdad Candy, así como también me encanta ese rubor tuyo... no has cambiado nada Pecosa._

 _-Es... esto es ridículo..._

 _-No te entiendo._

 _-No podemos pretender que veinte años no han pasado Terry, no podemos hacer como que somos unos adolescentes otra vez._

 _-¡Y por qué no!_

Mi mamá se soltó despacio de las manos de Terrence que hasta ese momento las habían sujetado.

 _-Porque el tiempo si pasó, porque ni siquiera es correcto que estemos aquí riendo como dos chiquillos pretendiendo que la vida no cambió para nosotros, que seguimos siendo los mismos._

 _-Eres la misma aunque lo niegues._

 _-No, no lo soy, y tú tampoco lo eres. Eres un gran actor, supongo que sabes exactamente que decir y como decirlo. Supongo que para ti es fácil interpretar el personaje que sea y mostrarte como quieres, cuando quieres..._

 _-No te estoy entendiendo. ¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto lo estoy fingiendo?_

 _-Sólo te digo que yo si cambié, Terry... no soy mas esa "mona pecas" que recuerdas, la Tarzán que trepaba árboles, que se levantaba sin problema después de caer y se limpiaba las lágrimas cuando la lastimaban. No soy mas la chica inocente que conociste, la que sacrificaba su felicidad con tal de que otros fueran felices. Terry, mi corazón se ha endurecido, me cansé de llorar, de fingir, de aparentar que todo esta bien cuando no lo está. Ya no puedo pretender que estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo en esta tarde que también pasará, porque hay una realidad que nos espera fuera de este restaurante..._

El semblante de Terrence se endureció.

 _-¿Y no estás feliz aquí conmigo, Candy?_

 _-Lo estoy, pero sé que sólo será un momento... después te irás a New York. Tu vida sigue allá y la mía se queda aquí._

 _-¿Dime por qué se ha apagado la alegría en tu mirada?. ¿Por qué te niegas a estar conmigo?... ¿es por Albert? ¿habrá problema si llegas tarde a casa?_

 _-Albert..._

Mi madre suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia una de las farolas del exterior que recién se había encendido.

 _-El, ya no importa Terry._

Una mano apretó furiosa la fina servilleta de tela mientras con la otra daba un ligero masaje a su mentón como tratando de aligerar la tensión que cada vez se acrecentaba en su pecho.

 _-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¿Albert te ha hecho algo malo? ¿qué te hizo Candy?_

 _-No serás mi paño de lágrimas esta tarde, no es correcto ni justo que te cuente mis problemas._

 _-Sólo sé que si te hizo algo... no podré controlar las ganas de romperle la cara._

 _-No es necesario... además, por si ya lo olvidaste, no tienes ningún derecho de entrometerte de esta forma en mis asuntos._

 _-Tienes razón, perdona._

 _-Es por todo esto que las pláticas a veces no deben superar los cinco minutos ¿cierto? Será mejor que me vaya Terry, ya platicamos, reímos de nuevo... fue un placer volver a verte. Gracias por haberme esperado, quien sabe, es posible que esta tarde... pueda recordarla otros veinte años más._

 _-En eso creo que te equivocas Candy. Por favor no digas que estaremos otros veinte años sin vernos._

Mi madre se puso de pié y Terrence de inmediato hizo lo mismo y se acercó a ella. Tomó su brazo y sus miradas se perdieron una en la otra, ambas con la emoción de una nueva despedida que ninguno deseaba llegara.

 _-Por favor no te vayas._

 _-Terry..._

El rostro de Terrence se acercó demasiado al de mi madre, una de sus manos viajó hasta su mejilla y comenzó una caricia que estremeció por completo a mamá. Cuántos años y el sentimiento seguía intacto. Mentira que el tiempo lo cura todo, no es así cuando el sentimiento fue real, cuando fue amor en serio, esa sensación de su cercanía, de percibir su fragancia, su cálida respiración tan cerca de sus labios, de la fuerte mano sujetándola ahora por la cintura y la otra aferrándose a su rostro... era como volver en el tiempo. Como si tantos años no hubieran transcurrido, de nuevo... como si nada en el mundo importara, sólo ellos dos...

 _-Aquí no Terry..._

 _-Entonces ven conmigo._

* * *

Caminaron en silencio por los lujosos pasillos del Palmer House Hotel. Llegaron a la habitación de Terrence y amablemente hizo el ademán para que mi madre entrara primero. Ella sin decir nada y sin estar del todo convencida avanzó hacia el interior y se sentó en un delicado taburete frente al tocador. Terrence se quitó el saco y se desabotonó un poco la camisa.

 _-¿Qué hacemos aquí Terry?_

 _-Lo que menos deseo es que imagines que quiero aprovecharme de ti._

 _-Y lo que menos deseo es que eso suceda a estas alturas de la vida. "Debo estar mal de la cabeza... cualquiera pudo verme entrar con Terry al hotel..." -_ pensaba mi madre mientras se debatía en su lucha interna entre lo que estaba bien y lo que su corazón deseaba.

 _-Candy, hablas como si fuésemos unos ancianos._

 _-Tienes razón... no lo somos, pero tú y yo tenemos un pasado y no voy a ensuciar todas nuestras memorias con un encuentro de una noche... o con lo que alguien pueda hablar sobre nosotros..._

 _-Nadie va a decir nada. Nadie nos ha visto a excepción del joven de la recepción y créeme... una buena propina hace milagros con la discreción. Ahora dime... ¿Por qué crees que nuestro encuentro sería algo sucio?_

 _-Ya veo que eres un experto en el tema. Dime... ¿a cuantas has llevado a tu habitación de hotel?_

 _-Candy, por favor no pienses en eso..._

 _-Jajajaja... Terry... dejemos de ser ingenuos. ¿Crees que no me enteré de todas tus andanzas? Eres uno de los temas favoritos en el Santa Juana... todo Chicago te conoce por tu enorme talento pero también por tus líos de faldas._

 _-Y tú Candy... ¿Qué pensabas al enterarte de todo eso? ¿Qué sentías?_

 _-Pensaba que Karen debió ser realmente una mala esposa para que prefirieras ser tan libertino... hasta que llegó mi turno y alguien empezó a considerarme igualmente una mala esposa..._

Hablaron varias horas más, hablaron hasta cansarse. Mi madre le contó sobre mi padre, sobre su vida aparte en Londres y recorriendo el mundo. Le contó sobre su infidelidad y sobre el abandono en que me tuvo todo el tiempo.

 _-¿Y tus hijos varones?_

 _-No tengo hijos varones Terry... esa mujer a la que viste en Londres con Albert, no era yo._

Terrence se levantó del sillón donde hasta ese momento había escuchado toda la historia. Su semblante se tornó serio y cerró uno de sus puños involuntariamente, deseando tener a mi padre frente a él para ajustar algunas cuentas.

 _-Era tan parecida a ti... Candy yo, no sé que decirte... ¡desgraciado! De haber sabido que ibas a padecer todo eso a su lado, yo..._

 _-No había nada que hubieses podido hacer Terry. Tú ya tenías tu vida hecha, cada uno escogió un camino y eso, no tiene marcha atrás..._

Lloraron, rieron, recordaron... como si sólo unos días hubiesen pasado desde aquellos días, desde aquellas aventuras que se grabaron a fuego en ambos corazones. El tiempo seguía pasando y en varias ocasiones estuvieron tentados ambos a mirar la hora en el gran reloj sobre la chimenea, pero en su interior, cada uno se resistía a creer que el tiempo hubiese transcurrido tan pronto como suele hacerlo cuando dos personas adoran el momento que están compartiendo.

Fue hasta que el ocaso hacía brillar con una luz distinta el cuarto de la habitación, cuando la despedida apuraba a los amigos a terminar su charla.

 _-Es hora de irme Terry._

 _-Odio que lo digas, pero vamos... no quiero complicar tu divorcio, ni darle armas a Albert que pueda usar en tu contra._

 _-Gracias por esta tarde y esta noche. Será una más para el recuerdo._

 _-Gracias a ti mi preciosa Mona Pecas._

Mi mamá no se quejó esta vez por el sobrenombre, sólo sonrió y acomodó con cariño un mechón de cabello que había quedado en el rostro de Terry.

 _-Lucen bien tus canas._

 _-Y tu luces perfecta de pies a cabeza..._

 _-Gracias por esta tarde, por esta noche. Será algo bueno que recordar otros veinte años más..._

 _-Con todo mi corazón desearía que no transcurriese otro año, otro mes, otro día siquiera sin volver a verte..._

 _-Terry, no sigas..._

 _-¿Sabes Candy? Me llevaste de nuevo al San Pablo, a la nevada Colina de Pony, que es como la recuerdo. Me llevaste a la Villa de Escocia y no sólo me has hecho recordar, me has hecho soñar con la posibilidad..._

 _-No Terry... basta._

 _-Serás libre Candy y yo soy libre desde hace mucho. Esta vez no habrá impedimento. Ninguno mi amor._

En un abrazo inesperado ambos se envolvieron. Mi madre había deseado toda la tarde ese contacto con su viejo amor, pero no había sido capaz de propiciarlo. Terrence besó y aspiró profundo el aroma de su cabello, mi madre se aferró a su pecho. Poco a poco el rostro de él buscó la mejilla de mi madre y la besó, despacio se acercó a sus labios y los envolvió con ese calor y ese sabor que todo el día habían deseado volver a probar. El beso subió de intensidad, las manos de él recorrían la espalda de ella, las manos de ella viajaron con osadía a sus brazos y a su ancha espalda.

 _-Terry..._

 _-No me detengas ahora Candy..._

Entonces dejaron de hablar y se entregaron a lo que desde hacía tanto y tanto tiempo se debían.

Por eso llegó tarde, por eso llegó con las emociones desbordándole el alma. Cuando hablaba tenía que tomar aire varias veces como una chiquilla emocionada, su voz entrecortada y temblorosa delataba una alegría era obvia... algo había pasado, algo había hecho y ya no era la misma que me había dejado a las puertas de la Universidad por la mañana.

 _-Me voy, no quiero desvelarte, mañana deberás asistir a clases y yo a trabajar... Descansa mi cielo._

 _-Mami, antes de que te vayas... ¿era tu abogado quien te abrazó al despedirse de ti?_

 _._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

 _ **Flash back.-**_

 _ **.**_

 _-¿Cómo puedo hacer que regrese tío Stear? En serio lo extraño. Dicen que cuando deseas algo con el corazón y con todas tus fuerzas entonces sucede... pero yo no veo que vuelva._

 _-Escríbele una carta princesa. El sabe que lo necesitas... que debería estar aquí. Pero tiene demasiado trabajo y las cosas con tu mamá... tu sabes pequeña Candy que no están bien._

 _-Pero soy su hija y hace mucho que no viene. No lo entiendo tío, ¿qué cosa puede ser mas importante que tu propia hija?_

 _-Nada hay más importante que un hijo, ahora que soy padre lo entiendo princesa._

 _-Tu también eres mi papá ¿sabes?_

 _-También te veo como una hija... vamos pequeña, escríbele, dile todo lo que piensas, lo que sientes, cuando escribes algo, le das fuerza, las palabras se las lleva el viento por muy llenas de intención y verdad que se encuentren, cuando lo escribes lo haces palpable, lo haces real... él necesita saber que tú lo quieres, que lo extrañas... y vendrá, ya verás..._

Recordé que esa misma tarde escribí la carta para William Albert Andley, también le hice un dibujo... él y yo tomados de la mano y un elefante detrás nuestro. Le conté que deseaba acompañarlo a sus viajes en África, a Shangai, a Italia, a México, a Brasil... finalmente no obtuve siquiera un viaje al parque después de eso, recibí una respuesta, pero no la escribió el mismo, imagino que fue George o alguna secretaria... esa no era su letra y así cada tres o cuatro meses escribía él o alguien más enviando además algún extravagante regalo. Él no regresó hasta algunos años después.

Después de ese sueño y de recordar todo eso me senté en mi cama mientras secaba mis lágrimas, no entendía por que razón seguía afectándome tanto. Stear Cornwell... su voz fue tan clara como en aquella tarde que me dijo que le escribiera a mi padre, cuando todo el tiempo mi verdadero papá fue él. ¿Por qué se habían ido tan lejos? habría deseado irme con ellos en ese tiempo...

Ahora las que vivíamos lejos éramos mamá y yo. Recién habíamos llegado a una pequeña pero muy bonita y bastante cómoda casa en Nueva York. No podía dormir, muy pronto sería el momento de realizar mis trámites para inscribirme a alguna escuela en la gran ciudad y tal vez el siguiente año, podría aspirar a ingresar en el Instituto de las Artes.

Ahora estaba en la mitad de la noche sintiéndome tan sola, tan molesta... por el insomnio. Ya llevaba varias noches así. En mis muy breves lapsos de sueño soñaba con mi padre. Mamá parecía feliz con la idea de estar lejos, estaba llena de energía, había pasado los días arreglando la casa, cocinando, había incluso trabajado un par de días en el Hospital y ahora planeaba nuestras actividades, paseos y hasta había programado ya una visita al teatro... ¡al teatro!

Me levanté de la cama y salí a buscar un poco de agua. Caminé por el pequeño pasillo y vi la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche de mamá encendida.

 _-Pobre, quedó tan cansada que se durmió leyendo y no apagó su luz._

Como en un viaje al pasado, me dirigí hacia su puerta y al poner mi mano en la manija escuché de nuevo esos ruidos que alguna vez de niña había escuchado; jadeos, murmullos, una grave voz hablando de amor y deseo en voz baja, mamá estaba con alguien en su habitación y segura estaba que no se trataba de mi padre. Seguramente no tenía ningún derecho a enojarme, a inmiscuirme en su privacidad, una mujer de 36, libre es supongo, lo suficientemente madura para dirigir su vida. Con todo y eso la sangre me hervía al imaginarla con su abogado. Apostaría a que era él. El divorcio finalmente se había logrado y ¡¿qué mejor manera de celebrarlo verdad abogaducho del infierno?! ¡Viajar desde Chicago para seguirnos hasta acá!

No pude contenerme y abrí la puerta, hubiera querido patearla y hacer una dramática entrada, pero no lo hice. Abrí despacio, no hice ruido porque no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia los amantes. Me encontré con una imagen que jamás debí ver, simplemente se quedó grabada en mi cabeza. Pero no pensé... no, nunca imaginé...

Estaba él sobre ella, ambos enredados en las sábanas de seda color carmín. La visión ante mí fue reveladora, impactante, fulminante. Su torso desnudo cubriendo el pecho de mi madre, los músculos de su espalda y sus brazos expuestos, las piernas de él entrelazadas a las de ella, su cabello castaño cubriendo su rostro, sus brazos aferrándola, atrapándola, su perfume mezclándose con el calor y la intimidad de la habitación.

Era él. No tenía duda. Y el saberlo me hizo sentir que el mundo me aplastaba, sus brazos, sus fuertes brazos como siempre soñé que me rodearían a mí... la rodeaban a ella, sus labios... esos labios dulces con sabor al cielo... la besaban a ella, la devoraban a ella. Los movimientos que hacían, los sonidos, la luz, el dolor...

Las fuerzas me abandonaron, creo que hasta mi espíritu prefirió huir de mi cuerpo a permanecer en sus despojos, mis manos temblaron y mis ojos piadosos de mi corazón, nublaron mi vista ante tal espectáculo.

Era él... Terrence Grandchester, el señor Greiss, el dueño de mi vida, mis sueños y mi alma, él haciéndole el amor a mi madre.

...

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	8. ¿PUEDES ODIAR A TU MADRE?

**¿PUEDES ODIAR A TU MADRE?**

 _._

 _-Todavía estás a tiempo de salvarme Gatita..._

 _-¡Archie, basta con eso! ¿no ves que alguien podría escucharte?. Eso que dices es sólo una broma de muy mal gusto._

 _-Es que no estoy bromeando Candy... cada vez más siento una soga ajustándose alrededor de mi cuello. Todavía estás a tiempo de decirme que me darás una oportunidad, vamos princesa, huyamos muy lejos solos tu y yo._

 _-Por favor no sigas ya con eso... Annie es mi hermana, me apena en verdad que digas que casarte con ella es como ir a la horca. Y mejor no te respondo lo que opino sobre las demás locuras que estás diciendo..._

 _-La horca es poca cosa Candy, para mi esa niña mimada es un castigo y tú te estás convirtiendo en mi verdugo... por mucho que te disguste que haga la comparación._

 _-Entonces eres tú quien debe tomar una decisión, no yo. Es mejor que hables ahora. No es necesario que huyamos juntos para evitar que te cases. Sé un hombre cabal Archie, si no vas a casarte convencido... no lo hagas ¡Annie no se merece esto, no la lastimes por favor!..._

 _-¿Lo ves? ¡Lo haces de nuevo! No puedo dar marcha atrás por ti, tus ojos a punto del llanto son los únicos que me detienen de terminar con todo esto gatita, tu dulce voz pidiendo que no la lastime es la que escucha mi corazón y entonces hago lo que sea por no lastimarte a ti... como aquella vez que tuve que buscarla en el San Pablo... ¿recuerdas Candy?_

 _-¡Ya basta, te dije! ¡Calla Archie por favor! entiende que en cualquier momento alguien puede entrar por esa puerta y escuchar todo lo que dices._

Mi padrino sujetó a mi madre del brazo y la acercó hacia él. Se aferraba a la posibilidad de que ella en un momento aceptara su propuesta.

 _-Y tú por favor entiende que es por ti y sólo por ti por quien hago todo esto..._

 _-¡Pues no lo hagas! No quiero que la hagas vivir una mentira, no quiero que ella sea infeliz y tengas en la mente que fui yo quien te obligó a casarte con ella, que fui el verdugo que te puso la soga al cuello, o que lo hiciste por lástima... No la hagas infeliz, te lo ruego... tu no eres malo..._

Mi madre no pudo evitar llorar y el tío Archie no quiso evitar consolarla. La rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente para después secar con su pañuelo las lágrimas de su amada Candy.

 _-Quieres que no la haga infeliz... pero si termino con el compromiso es seguro que hará un drama. Voy a casarme con ella Candy, pero recuerda bien esto que te digo: la mujer que amo eres tú. Todos en esta casa lo saben, la misma Annie lo sabe, sólo que se ha empeñado en jugar el papel de ciega, de no querer ver las cosas tan claras como lo son a los ojos de todo el mundo... Te amo Candy... y eso no cambiará con el paso del tiempo. No puedo prometerle un matrimonio feliz desde el momento que no quiero siquiera continuar un compromiso con ella._

Mi madre ya no sabía que decir, sabía que la determinación en los ojos y en las palabras del atractivo y elegante joven frente a ella eran sólo el principio de una vida triste para él y su "hermana". Si rompía el compromiso mi madrina Annie habría muerto de pena y dolor, si se casaba con ella haría de sus vidas una pesadilla.

 _-No sé que decirte Archie... mi mundo también está de cabeza. No soy la persona más apropiada para dar consejos o para arreglar las vidas ajenas cuando la mía está hecha un caos._

 _-Es por el idiota de Grandchester, ¿no es cierto?_

 _-Ya fue suficiente, ¿y qué si es por él? No puedo olvidarlo... yo... tal vez pueda extrañarlo mucho, quererlo tanto. Pero él debe continuar con su vida, con sus compromisos..._

 _-Y tú Candy siempre haciéndote a un lado para que los demás cumplan con sus compromisos... ¡Qué cómoda tu postura!, ser espectador después de todo no es tan malo._ _De ahora en adelante lo que suceda con nosotros será consecuencia de cumplir con un matrimonio que fue deseado sólo por una de las partes. No la amo Candy... Al fin de cuentas Terry y yo no fuimos tan diferentes ¿eh? comprometernos con quien no amamos y te dejamos ir queriéndote tanto... y yo que me cansé de criticarlo..._

La plática había comenzado como un flirteo, una serie de juguetonas insinuaciones que terminaron en sensibles confesiones de parte de ambos. Ahí se quedó de pie, sus hermosos ojos color miel la miraban alejarse por la amplia estancia mientras se nublaban con lágrimas al quedarle claro que ella nunca sería capaz de huir con él... las razones... ella seguía amando al engreído de Grandchester, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, por mucho que ni siquiera lo mencionara. Por otro lado estaba mi madrina Annie... otro punto más en contra del tío Archie, llevar a cuestas el lastre de un compromiso con la "casi" hermana de la mujer de su vida, ese era sin duda el motivo de más peso quizás, el que inclinaba la balanza completamente hacia uno de los lados... el lado del rotundo no por parte de mi madre.

Furioso salió por la otra puerta al extremo de la estancia y al cruzar el umbral se encontró con una visita y el semblante de desconcierto en ella, era mi madrina. Mi padrino se preguntaba si ella habría escuchado todo lo que acababa de decirse a puerta cerrada, en su interior rogaba que así fuera, eso habría facilitado más todo lo que seguía, no había sido una plática en voz baja después de todo. Aunado a que el sonrojo en el rostro de Dorothy quien iba acompañándola, dejaba en claro que sí habían sido escuchados.

 _-Annie..._

 _-Archie..._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto extraña, ¿te ha pasado algo?_

Mi madrina quería soltarle un par de bofetadas, tenía un gigantesco nudo en la garganta y el sentimiento a punto de aflorar de sus ojos y de su voz quebrada. ¡Recién había escuchado a su prometido declararle su amor a mi madre! le escuchó decir que no la amaba, que era una niña mimada que más se parecía a la horca. ¡Quería fulminarlo!, terminar con todo eso y salir corriendo de ese lugar... pero eso sería dejarlo libre, y mi madre era libre... el sólo imaginarse que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos era suficiente para alterarle los nervios y provocarle un malestar general. Dejarse llevar sólo la habría delatado, a pesar de haberlo escuchado todo, decidió fingir que no lo hizo, respiró profundo y usando toda la poca serenidad que quedaba en ella contestó...

 _-Voy llegando a casa, sólo que tengo una jaqueca terrible y... no me siento muy bien._

 _-Estás muy pálida Annie... vamos a que te sientes... Dorothy por favor, acompañe a la señorita Britter mientras hago llamar al médico de la familia..._

·. . .·°:·.¤.·:°·. . .·

* * *

 _-Terrence Grandchester..._

 _-Karen Kleiss..._

 _-Sí, de nuevo yo... sospecho que no te alegras mucho de verme, ¿o estás de mal humor?_

 _-Últimamente el mal humor es mi estado natural_. _.. no veo por qué te sorprende._

 _-No me sorprende cariño, sólo que, esperaba que estuvieras con mejor ánimo para contarte algo..._

La guapa mujer sacudía en una de sus manos un periódico que dejó sobre la mesa.

 _-Tampoco me siento muy deseoso de saber nada... cariño, mas aún si es algo que tenga que ver con Susana o críticas a mi vida privada que nada tienen que ver con mi trabajo..._

Su mirada se perdía en el paisaje Neoyorkino que admiraba por la ventana, la tarde ya estaba cayendo, pronto anochecería y él acostumbraba a tocar un pequeño instrumento musical que aunque ya gastado, conservaba en buen estado y más importante que eso, guardaba siempre como si fuera la más valiosa reliquia. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió además de la vieja armónica, las ansias de subir a la azotea a despejarse, estar solo, respirando el fresco aire que le ayudaba a enfriar también los deseos de buscar a mi madre.

 _-Estás de un imposible..._

 _-Razón de más para querer estar solo ¿no crees? voy a subir un momento..._

 _-Eres un mal educado Terry, recién llego y prefieres la compañía de las palomas en la azotea que mi propia plática. Yo... podría consentirte un buen rato..._

 _-¿A qué te refieres con consentirme?_

 _-Prepararte un té, escucharte, aconsejarte... cada vez te alejas mas de todos, de mi también._

 _-La verdad es que ya iba de salida cuando llegaste, necesito hacer algo, discúlpame._

 _-Discúlpame, discúlpame... se te ha hecho costumbre escapar de mi con cualquier excusa. Anda, vamos a caminar un poco... la tarde es hermosa._

 _-Tu sabes que caminar en las calles termina siempre en murmuraciones sobre nosotros Karen... y prefiero estar un momento a solas, tranquilo._

 _-Pero, quiero acompañarte... ¡qué mas da que hablen Terry! Susana es historia y..._

 _-Tal vez no te importe, pero me siento agobiado... últimamente he estado mas fuera de concentración que de costumbre. Quiero estar sólo._

 _-Lo mejor será que me retire entonces, ¿te veré mañana querido?_

 _-Susana... puedes esperarme si así lo prefieres, no pienso demorarme mucho. Cuando regrese prepararé un té para nosotros... ¿está bien?_

La indignada pelirroja tomó con altivez su bolso y su abrigo del sillón, el semblante se le había transfigurado completamente de una coquetería insistente a una pronunciada amargura.

 _-Espera... ¿Te vas?_

 _-¡Pero por supuesto que me voy! mira Terrence, puedo soportar tu constante mal humor, tu falta de interés en mi persona, tus respuestas cortantes, tus cambios de ánimo, cuando de pronto me haces sentir la más dichosa de las... "amigas" y al siguiente minuto me tiras al suelo con tu indiferencia, con tu olvido, con tu frialdad..._

 _-Te dije que puedes esperar aquí._

 _-Terrence, me llamaste Susana..._

Los ojos de Terrence se abrieron sorprendidos, bajó la mirada y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

 _-Discúlpame por favor Karen, no fue con mala intención... sólo que... tal vez te comportaste demasiado como ella. No pude evitarlo..._

 _-No sería la primera vez que al hablar contigo tuviera la impresión de hablar con el espejo como cuando estoy memorizando un libreto. Incluso de mi reflejo tengo más atención que de tu parte... ¿Sabes Terry? No es tu culpa. Todo esto me lo he buscado yo misma, por insistir, por buscarte, por preocuparme por ti, por seguirte... y ¿qué he ganado con eso?..._

La carcajada fingida de la ofendida sonó por todo el departamento.

 _-Sólo conseguí que me llamaras Susana, ¿lo ves? y bien merecido lo tengo... me ha quedado claro que mi presencia te enfada, te asfixia como la de aquella insípida lunática lo hacía..._

 _-Basta de drama Karen por favor, ya te ofrecí una disculpa. Además, no es correcto blasfemar a los muertos. Karen... Yo, no estoy bien. No dejo de pensar en Candy, ¡por Dios tú sabes que siempre pienso en ella!, todo el tiempo te lo digo..._

 _-Efectivamente... y pongo toda la atención del mundo cuando lo dices, cuando hablas de ella, cuando sonríes al recordarla... cuando sólo veo el brillo en tus ojos al evocar su imagen... aunque me duela. Terry no te ignoro de la forma como tú lo haces conmigo..._

 _-Karen..._

 _-Sabes que te quiero Terry, que eres demasiado importante para mi. Y si con mi amor y mi atención te recuerdo a la difunta Susana, lo mejor será que me aleje de ti y me limite a verte sólo en el trabajo. Que lástima que Candice no te haya escrito una sola carta, quizás ni se toma la molestia de recordarte... ¿lo has pensado? Yo en cambio... aquí, sirviéndote de paño de lágrimas, de alfombra... pero ya no más... Adiós Terrence._

El atractivo y joven actor no hizo nada por detener a la furibunda visita. Sus manos permanecieron en los bolsillos del pantalón, aferrando en una de ellas ese objeto y por consiguiente el recuerdo de mi madre, la recordaba en cada una de las cartas que todavía guardaba, en los sueños en los que alguna afortunada noche se aparecía frente a él y seguía tomándole de la mano mientras caminaban por el camino a la Villa Grandchester, él acariciando sus pecas mientras estaban tirados en los prados junto al lago en Escocia, repitiendo una y otra vez aquél beso, el que aunque en la realidad fue seguido de una bofetada, en sus sueños era correspondido, profundo, eterno... volvería a repetir interminablemente cada uno de sus recuerdos con ella y fabricaba en cada encuentro nuevos y mejores momentos juntos... momentos que deseaba con el alma poder pronto cumplir. Después, la sensación de vacío y tristeza al despertar, como una fuerte resaca después de una noche bohemia... muchas veces había llegado a pensar que prefería vivir dentro de sus sueños a despertar en una realidad sin "su pecosa".

Con un andar pesado subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea. Acomodó su abrigo, su bufanda y su boina de lana y se sentó en el lugar de siempre a tocar el metálico instrumento, con esa vieja melodía que siempre le recordaba a ella, que era sólo para ella. Al terminar, tomó un cigarrillo también y lo fumó despacio...

 _-Lo siento mi amada tarzán pecoso... pero los malos hábitos me persiguen cuando no estás cerca._

Pensaba que se acercaba el momento para ir a buscar a mi mamá, ya había dejado pasar un tiempo prudente para ir por ella y evitar que la prensa la envolviera en sucios chismes después del fallecimiento de Susana. Por fin se había decidido a hacerlo, esa misma tarde había dejado la carta en el correo. No había vuelta atrás... ¿cuánto más tenía que esperar por un luto razonable? Ni siquiera se había casado con Susana Marlowe, no podía esperar un año más. La había acompañado durante un año, mientras su frágil cuerpo se deterioraba cada día sumido en la desilusión, en la depresión, los celos y las paranoias. Hasta que un día ella misma se había dejado vencer al no aceptar más alimentos y enfermar gravemente de neumonía al terminar el invierno.

Todavía recordaba las líneas que había escrito para mi madre:

 _Querida Candy:_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 _Espero que al recibir la presente carta te encuentres muy bien._  
 _Ya ha transcurrido un año. Había planeado buscarte después de esperar un año, pero otro medio año ha pasado por mi indecisión. Y a la vez, no tanto por eso, me paralizan los nervios al sólo pensar en verte de nuevo._  
 _Pondré esto en el correo. Esta vez me obligaré a enviarlo aunque me mate la incertidumbre preguntándome si todavía deseas tener noticias mías._  
 _Nada ha cambiado en mi._

 _Sólo deseaba asegurarme que lo supieras._  
 _Tampoco sé si esta carta tendrá la buena fortuna de ser tocada por tus manos... muero de envidia con este simple trozo de papel, con cada letra que llegará hasta tus ojos._

 _Candy, si recibes esta carta por favor responde, estaré esperando con ansias tu respuesta._

 _T.G._

Después de un rato de permanecer solo, volvió a su departamento, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente y lo que menos deseaba era un resfriado. Ya bastante ansioso se sentía como para por su estado de ánimo añadirle una enfermedad a su cuerpo. Se encerró bajo llave dispuesto a descansar, ese día le había escrito a ella... ¡a su Pecosa! y una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó en su rostro. Arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa y ahí mismo encontró el periódico que tan amablemente había había llevado Karen, ella no era de leer noticias, así que si lo había dejado ahí era por algo... En la portada de la publicación aparecía la fotografía de los nuevos esposos Cornwell y muy cerca de ellos se distinguía con claridad el rostro de mamá; una hermosa chica sonriente y elegantemente vestida, que incluso sobresalía más en la imagen que la novia misma, iba tomada de la mano de alguien.

 _-Es... ¡es Albert!_

El rostro asombrado cambió de inmediato a uno de dolor al momento de leer los encabezados y analizar cuidadosamente la fotografía impresa...

"El famoso empresario William Albert Andley sorpresiva y recientemente nombrado Director del Emporio Andley en Chicago Illinois... podría anunciar próximamente su compromiso matrimonial con la señorita Candice White..."

"...Fuentes cercanas y confiables nos han señalado que todo parece indicar un próximo enlace matrimonial entre los jóvenes de una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes de nuestro país. El enorme desarrollo del Emporio Andley y sus filiales seguramente se debe a la fuerza e inmejorable manejo que el joven empresario y su equipo de trabajo han aportado en los últimos contratos, nuevas alianzas comerciales y aciertos en las finanzas..."

 _-Entonces de esto se trataba Karen... esto era lo que te morías por escupir, Albert y Candy... no, ¡no es posible!... no puede ser cierto..._

La palidez invadió en rostro de Terrence, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que su mente se llenaba de preguntas, de dudas...

 _-Un telegrama será mas rápido, moriré de ansiedad en lo que tarda el correo... ella deberá decirme la verdad... yo mejor que nadie sé que la prensa así funciona, inventando siempre mentiras con tal de vender una noticia... es que, no creo nada de esto... no, ¡no puede ser cierto!... ¡No es verdad!_

Pero la imagen hablaba por sí misma, la forma de tomarse de la mano no era de simples amigos, ellos llevaban sus dedos entrelazados. El corazón de Terrence se llenaba de nuevo de esa infame y odiosa sensación de abandono, de desprecio, de sentirse otra vez despojado de un gran amor, de estar sintiendo que le estaban arrebatando una de sus más preciadas posesiones en esta vida. Si bien ya no estaba con ella, tenía cada día al despertar la esperanza de volver a verla y estar muy pronto de nuevo con ella... Las moiras lo hacían de nuevo, se burlaban en su cara, justo hoy había enviado la carta; ahora se imaginaba a Candy y Albert leyéndola juntos, ¡burlándose de él!

 _-¡Maldito miserable amnésico! ¡Mentiroso! ¡hipócrita! ¡infeliz! Amigo... ¡sí, como no! ¿quien te dijo que sabes ser amigo? Y tú Candy... ¿por qué?... ¿acaso dejé pasar tanto tiempo? Candy... ¿te cansaste de esperarme? Pecosa... mi pecosa se casa con Albert..._

Ahora, toda esa esperanza se había ido directo al infierno. ¿Quién demonios se creía Albert para salir con esto? ¿Porque lo había callado todo este tiempo?

 _-¿Mientras estemos vivos Candy?..._

Y la furia se desató, todo lo que el actor encontró a su paso lo hizo pedazos, la pequeña mesita del desayunador junto con una de las sillas, el fino juego de té que estaba en una elegante vitrina, regalo de Eleonor en la última visita que le había hecho, la vitrina también corrió la misma suerte, una figura de Romeo trabajada en fina porcelana regalo de la familia del Alcalde... todo lo azotaba contra el piso. Caminó cegado de ira a la cocina y acabó con la vajilla entera, con la cocina también. Quiso romper las ventanas pero se detuvo, porque en un momento de breve lucidez pensó que desde un tercer piso los cristales le caerían encima a la gente...

Deseaba destruir todo, a William Albert... a mi madre... a todos los Andley.

Karen llevó esa tarde el diario con la firme intención de sacar a mi mamá de la vida de Terrence, no sabía que había desatado una fuerte tormenta en una persona que ante todos presumía querer, proteger, incluso amar; no sabía a ciencia cierta cuando finalmente la "inocente plática de amigas" que había sostenido con la señorita Britter rendiría frutos. Era una bomba que había dejado por ahí, que en cualquier momento se detonaría. No sabía Karen que todo lo dicho en esa plática había logrado su cometido un par de meses atrás y que su maquiavélico plan había funcionado a la perfección. Cuando leyó la nota en el tabloide y observó las imágenes, simplemente agradeció al cielo la dicha y enorme suerte de saber a Candice White fuera de su camino. Para ella eso había sido suficiente...

 _-¡Abra la puerta, joven por favor abra!_

Los vecinos de Terrence acudieron a ver que pasaba, ya habían mandado llamar a un policía. El ruido de los objetos rompiéndose alertaron a todos aquellos que vivían cerca.

La escena era desgarradora, el joven actor se encontraba sentado en el piso, sosteniéndose con una mano su brazo herido, sangrando profusamente también de una pierna y de la frente después de que un trozo de porcelana le rebotara peligrosamente a la cara, logrando incrustarse en ella; desde luego él no se había percatado de eso. Se había ocasionado una serie de heridas al momento de arrojar y romper cosas. Un par de periodistas habían acudido al escuchar que había una batalla campal en uno de los condominios familiares cercanos a Gilmore's Garden, pero para suerte de Terrence, los mismos buenos vecinos les impidieron el paso y no hubo evidencia fotográfica.

 _-Mientras lo llevan al hospital, recogeré un poco el desorden..._

 _-Le ruego que deje mis cosas como están por favor... cuando vuelva, yo me haré cargo._

 _-Pero usted está muy lastimado Terry, podría cortarse de nuevo..._

 _-Por favor señora, salgan de mi casa._

Terry había cambiado, la noticia de esa tarde le había devuelto el dolor en la mirada, la altivez desplazó a la amabilidad que ya había hecho las pases con él, su voz... volvió a ser imperativa, tajante, regresó a ser el mismo arrogante y resentido joven del San Pablo.

 _-Mujer, deja en paz al muchacho... él sabe lo que hace..._

Esa misma noche Terrence volvió a su apartamento, parecía como si un tornado se hubiese desatado ahí mismo. Cristales, platos, muebles... todo estaba desecho. Entre las cosas tiradas encontró la maltrecha armónica y de un pisotón terminó por destruirla, fue a su habitación y de un cajón sacó todas las cartas de ella que conservaba ordenadas por fecha. Las tomó todas y junto con lo que quedaba de la armónica, las envolvió en la arrugada publicación del periódico, las apretó con fuerza y las desechó en un cesto de basura.

 _-Mientras estemos vivos Candy... al diablo con eso... mi vida no será para recordarte un día más... ni uno sólo, de ahora en adelante no hay mas Candy. Quédate con Albert... a mi no me harás falta. Espero no volver a verte en mucho, mucho tiempo, futura señora Andley..._

·. . .·°:·.¤.·:°·. . .·

* * *

Volví a mi habitación sin estar plenamente consciente de cómo llegué, no recuerdo si cerré de nuevo la puerta o que hice después. Creí haber caído de un precipicio... así me dolía todo, hasta el cuerpo. Me retorcí de dolor en mis sábanas, lloré ahogando mis gritos en la almohada. Me cansé de llorar y volví a sentarme de nuevo en la cama con mi dolor en el pecho. El hombre de mi vida estaba haciendo el amor en el cuarto de junto. La simple idea era para volverse loca. Recuerdo que permanecí sentada en mi cama hasta poco antes del amanecer, preguntándome ¡por qué!, ¡por qué ella! ¿por qué él precisamente? planeando que iba a hacer después de lo que había presenciado, necesitaba gritar, decírselo a alguien... pero... ¿a quien decirle? ¿a mi tío Stear? ¿a Aline? Esa noche como nunca antes me sentí sola, derrotada, confundida, vacía. No pude conciliar el sueño un sólo minuto, sólo pensaba, lloraba y volví a llorar cuando escuché sus pasos y vi pasar sus sombras por debajo de la puerta gracias a la iluminación del pasillo, los escuché murmurar... de nuevo su voz... sentía como el corazón se partía en pedazos en mi pecho.

Una pregunta llegó a mi mente... ¿es posible odiar a tu madre?, ¿puedes odiar a la persona que te llevó en su seno?, ¿que te amó todo el tiempo?, ¿puedes aborrecer a quien antepuso tus intereses y bienestar a los propios? ¿quien dedicó su vida a cuidar de ti?

La lógica me decía que NO. No puedes simplemente olvidar toda una vida y arrasar con todo lo que ella significa, por encontrarla con el hombre que fabricó la más grande ilusión en ti, pero el corazón... ese en verdad me dolía, no entendía de logicas ni explicaciones, sentía mi alma quebrantada, mi espíritu golpeado... vencido, sin vida.

 _-¿Puedes odiar a tu madre?..._

La pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, la repetían una y otra vez mis labios, mis ojos que ya ardían como brazas de tanto haber llorado. En verdad la estaba odiando. Los recuerdos de mejores tiempos llegaban y el odio en mi interior hacía explotar todas y cada una de esas memorias...

 ** _Flash back.-_**

 ** _._**

 _-¿En verdad puedo cargarlo mami?_

 _-Sí hija, es tu hermanito... sostén su cabeza con cuidado, de esta forma..._

 _-¿Así?_

 _-Así mi amor, bien hecho... mis tesoros, juntos..._

Recordaba su sonrisa y su mirada de ángel observándome mientras cargaba a mi hermano. Su dulce y suave voz hablándonos con amor, arrullando al bebé cuando parecía querer despertar y se removía inquieto en mis brazos.

 _-Mejor cárgalo tu mamá, creo que no está cómodo conmigo..._

 _-Lo está hija, mira, sólo cántale y acércale a ti para que sienta tu calor... ¿ves? así..._

Todo eso se estaba evaporando, sus abrazos, sus palabras, su consuelo cuando me lastimaba o me raspaba por correr y saltar por aquí y por allá...

 _-¡Scarlett, espera! no te muevas..._

 _-¡Mami ayúdame! ¡me duele!_

 _-Te dije que nunca te metieras a la rosaleda..._

 _-Es que mi sombrero estaba atrapado..._

 _-Sí, pero mira nada más como quedaste, ¡tienes muchos rasguños Candice Scarlett!_

 _-¿Estás molesta conmigo?_

 _-Sí hija, estás sangrando... ven conmigo, vamos a curarte estas heridas..._

Todo se estaba evaporando, se estaba yendo a un abismo... y yo junto con todos mis recuerdos.

 _-¿Mami, es verdad que mi primo Anthony y tú... eran novios? ¿Por qué papá se enoja cada que dicen que soy como Anthony?_

 _-Mami, cuando papá regrese le diré que podemos acompañarlo, así no estarás triste por Adrien..._

 _-Mami, abrázame, tengo miedo..._

 _-Mamá... ¿cuándo vendrá papá? ¿por qué ya no viene a casa?_

 _-¡Mamá te quiero! Mira, hice un dibujo para ti, también dibujé a Papá Stear, a tía Patty y a tía Elroy... ¡mira! dibujé a Adrien, está sentado en la nube, ¿lo ves? creo que nos cuida desde el cielo..._

Ahora todo parecía como parte de un sueño, parte de un pasado que no estaba ya segura de haber vivido... me empeñaba en odiarla, en desterrar todas y cada una de mis memorias con ella. Había viajado hasta New York para empezar una nueva vida con mi madre... ahora quería, necesitaba huir de ella, lo que vi esa madrugada se quedó grabado en mi memoria... y me estaba carcomiendo el corazón.

¿Cuando se habían conocido? ¿por qué justamente se había encontrado con ella? ¿donde se habían conocido? ¿era mi madre la conquista de una noche? La insensata que sintiéndose libre... ¡¿había conocido al famoso e irresistible actor de teatro y no dudó un segundo en meterlo a su cama para festejar su reciente divorcio?! ¡Qué descaro! ¡qué vergüenza señora White! De paso se llevó entre los pies mi respeto por ella, mi admiración, parte de mi vida, toda ella...

Me asomé con discreción por la ventana con cuidado de que no me vieran los amantes, recordé a Dorothy cuando cerró las cortinas frente a mi cara, esta vez nadie me impediría observarlos... era él. Se despidió de ella dando un beso a su mano, hizo una reverencia y antes de dar la vuelta e irse de nuevo la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó varios minutos, como si fuera su más preciado amor. Una escena muy parecida había visto aquella noche en Chicago, me pregunté entonces si desde aquella ocasión había sido él...

 _-Seguramente Scarlett, y tú como tonta amando a ese infeliz... dejando todo en Chicago para venir esperanzada a encontrarte con él..._

Algo más pasaba ahí, parecía haber demasiada confianza entre ellos, eso no era un encuentro de ocasión, él se veía realmente interesado en mi madre, sonreía como nunca lo había visto sonreír, la miraba de una forma que... no recuerdo haber visto ni en los ojos de William Andley.

Me odié por tonta, por ingenua. Un cretino cuarentón me había besado, me había llevado hasta el cielo y ahora me tenía en las brazas del infierno. Odié la mañana que me encontré con él en casa de Aline, cuando por primera vez su infame mirada azul profundo se quedó grabada en mi memoria y odie los años que soñé con crecer y lograr que un día se fijara en mi. Maldije aquella mañana en la mansión Fare-Baud, maldije sus besos, sus caricias, su voz que seguía repitiendo cada momento en mi mente, como si quisiera martirizarme yo misma con cada recuerdo a su lado.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero pude escuchar cuando mi madre caminó por el pasillo, sus pies se detuvieron frente a mi puerta un instante, apagó las luces y regresó a su habitación a dormir.

Esperé un rato antes de encender la luz de mi lámpara. Busqué en mi caja de ahorros lo necesario para regresar a Chicago, incluso volver a casa con tía Elroy sería más soportable, cualquier cosa sería mejor que vivir bajo el mismo techo con ella y quedarme a averiguar cómo era que el señor Grandchester se convertiría en mi padrastro. Cómo podría enfrentarla ahora, cómo podría decirle que el hombre con el que ella había pasado la noche, era aquél que le confesé alguna vez había robado mi corazón.

Ella se quedaría a hacer su vida en New York y yo pondría distancia entre nosotras, si perdí a mi padre y sobreviví... podría también seguir adelante sin mi madre. Ya era yo una mujer de dieciocho años, no era una niñita miedosa. Estaba decidida, tenía que largarme de ahí cuanto antes.

·. . .·°:·.¤.·:°·. . .·

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	9. SÓLO PENSABA

**SÓLO PENSABA...**

.

Todavía no salía el sol cuando ya tenía mi maleta hecha, unos cinco o seis cambios de ropa, sólo mis favoritos pues había cargado con mis mejores ropas a N.Y. para lucir hermosa, un fino y delicado conjunto de vestido y saco que me había regalado Aline para pasear por las calles de New York... mis pocas joyas regalo de la tía Elroy, de papá Stear y de mis padrinos, llevaba conmigo también mi diario, mis zapatillas y mis ahorros.

Empezaba apenas el movimiento en las calles de la gran ciudad, N.Y. despertaba incluso antes que el mismo sol. Las personas salían de sus casas para ir al trabajo; algunos automóviles por aquí, otros pocos por allá.

A pesar de tener ya algunos días de haber llegado, todavía no me ubicaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para tomar el tren de regreso a Chicago? ¿estaría muy lejos de la estación desde ahí? Valiente mujer de 18 años... me sentí como una niñita mimada e inútil que no tendría nada fácil a partir de ahora. Recordé que era tal mi estado de ensoñación por pensar e imaginar a cierta persona, que desde que llegamos a New York no me había fijado ni un poco en el trayecto a casa. ¡Qué tonta debí ser! Un auto se detuvo entonces a mi lado.

 _-Señorita, ¿desea que la lleve a algún lugar?_

Un taxista al verme con equipaje en mano se había detenido.

 _-Sí, por favor... ¿qué tan lejos queda la estación de tren, señor?_

 _-Suba, estamos bastante cerca..._

Me miró por el retrovisor con una extraña expresión en el rostro, como analizándome. Eso me incomodó lo suficiente, pero en verdad necesitaba irme; lo bueno fue que resultó que no estábamos nada lejos de la estación de trenes. El amable señor no quiso cobrarme, me dijo que era su buena acción del día. Tampoco me gustaba sentir que habían hecho una obra de caridad conmigo, pero no perdería tiempo en alegatos, después de todo también necesitaba el dinero; le agradecí y caminé hacia los andenes.

Me sentía libre, triste, pero finalmente libre en ese acto de la más pura rebeldía e incomprensión hacia mi madre, hacia la vida y las circunstancias que en ocasiones parecían burlarse de un simple e insignificante mortal, en este caso el mortal era yo. Había tantas dudas en mi cabeza, tantas preguntas me atormentaban cada minuto desde que lo había presenciado todo... si sólo hubiese sido la duda y las preguntas las que me atormentaban no habría tenido reparo alguno en quedarme en New York toda una vida. Era el dolor, el dolor profundo, punzante y arraigado en el pecho, el nudo en la garganta que no cesaba, aquellos que me obligaban a alejarme de nuevo.

El tren con salida a Chicago saldría en media hora, corría con suerte al haber llegado a tiempo. Esperaba contar con la misma suerte al regresar a casa y enfrentar a William y Elroy Andley, después de todo no había viajado hasta New York con mi madre en los mejores términos con ellos.

 _-¡Tú no tienes por qué irte con ella Scarlett!..._

Habían sido las palabras enérgicas de mi padre al verme con mi equipaje en mano.

 _-Con ella he vivido toda mi vida, mi madre ha sido mi soporte y todo mi mundo, ¿a qué espera usted que me quede viviendo aquí? ¿a verle la cara todos los días y fingir que no es usted un completo extraño en mi vida?... o, ¿espera que le llame Padre y que pretenda que estos años de ausencia no ocurrieron?_

 _-No me hables así hija, hay cosas que tú no entiendes..._

 _-Me es suficiente con lo que todo este tiempo sin usted pude entender señor Andley... no espere estar en mi habitación para contarme esas historias antes de dormir, desde hace mucho usted dejó de faltar en mi vida... desde hace mucho dejé de creer en cuentos, en especial en los suyos._

Me había sentido liberada al hablarle en ese tono, noté un destello de ira en su mirada pero deseaba pensar que no se atrevería a abofetearme, estaba segura que no tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

 _-¡Candice Scarlett, te exijo respeto para el señor de la casa y jefe de tú familia!, si bien no piensas llamarle padre no se puede obligarte a hacerlo, pero estás obligada a respetarlo._

Fue la tía abuela quien ahora me había reprendido en un tono bastante dramático y casi histérico.

 _-Y porque no pienso hacerlo y porque no voy a respetarlo, me voy con mi madre... adiós tía Elroy._

Ahora estaba ahí, sentada en la estación, esperando por un tren que me llevaría de regreso con ellos... con William y con Elroy, volvería a vivir bajo las reglas de ese completo extraño y de la tía que aunque fue siempre nuestro mas fuerte apoyo, había dejado por demás claro del lado de quien estaba. Regresaría a ofrecer disculpas, a inventar algo, no quería ni pensar en la explicación que daría. La rebelde libertad que ahora sentía no me duraría mucho después de todo.

 _-"Pero lo que sea será mejor que encontrarme de nuevo con él, con ellos... no puedo volver con mamá, no puedo volver a ver a Terrence a los ojos..."_

Me repetía a mi misma para no perder el valor de irme.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

Hablar sobre la historia de mis padres... sería como contar la historia de un naufragio. Mi mamá era en este caso el náufrago a la deriva en el mar, sujetándose apenas de algún madero del barco en el que viajaba. A mi padre lo podría comparar con la isla que ofreció protección, alimento y de alguna manera, una oportunidad para continuar.

 _-Estoy segura que te mira distinto... Candy, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?_

 _-Annie, es absurdo lo que dices... ¿cómo darle a Albert una oportunidad que no ha pedido?... nunca me ha dicho nada. Él es mi mejor amigo..._

 _-Patty y yo hemos visto cómo te mira Candy, si tan sólo tú te dieras cuenta... no habría insinuación más clara._

 _-Mejor cambiemos de tema Annie, no es muy cómodo hablar de los sentimientos de otra persona para con uno mismo. No cuando... sigo esperando volver a encontrarme con Terry._

 _-Terry, Terry... siempre se trata de Terry... pero a propósito de él, Candy..._

 _-¿Qué pasa Annie?_

 _-Hay algo, algo que no te he dicho. Necesito que me perdones, yo..._

Mi madrina se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba para ocupar un lugar mas cerca de mi madre y tomar sus manos.

 _-...No te lo dije, porque me hice la firme promesa de no lastimarte. Fui una cobarde, porque aquél dicho que nos enseñó la hermana María, recita que al amigo se le hiere con la verdad..._

 _-...Para no destruirlo con mentiras._

 _-Así es Candy. Y he estado ocultándote algo que se que va a dolerte mucho..._

 _-Habla ahora Annie..._

 _-Promete que lo que sea que escuches, te mantendrás firme, serás fuerte y no te vas a derrumbar por él._

 _-Dilo ya Annie, lo que sea que tengas que decir, no me ocultes más tiempo lo que sabes, por favor..._

Al escuchar todo aquello, mi madre sentía hervir la sangre, su rostro se pintó de un color carmín. Sus verdes esmeraldas sólo reflejaban tristeza y decepción, de vez en cuando llevaba una de sus manos a su boca y después la bajaba al pecho en un movimiento involuntario como para darle fuerza a su corazón, para que no doliera tanto lo que estaba escuchando. Varios minutos trató de contener el llanto, pero al final de toda aquella información reveladora no pudo más y se desmoronó.

 _-¿Y fue ella misma quien te lo dijo?_

Preguntó mi madre de pie, entre sollozos y dando la espalda a su amiga.

 _-Sí, me encontré con ella hace un par de meses, en New York... tuve que fingir que lo que me decía no te lo diría nunca, tuve que parecer confiable para ella haciéndole creer que mi amistad contigo no estaba en el mejor momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia te revelaría todo lo que ella me estaba contando. Candy, cuando me enteré de todo aquello mi corazón se partía en dos al pensar en ti. Por eso callé, por eso aunque debías saberlo nunca encontré la manera y el tiempo para decírtelo... hasta ahora, cuando veo frente a ti la mejor oportunidad de tu vida y temo que la dejes pasar por estar esperando a alguien que no lo vale. Es mejor que lo olvides de una buena vez Candy, él no merece que le llores, ni que lo esperes, no te buscó, no te escribió más_... _Terrence Grandchester no merece nada más que desprecio de tu parte... no conserves una ilusión con él, él continuó con su vida, se hizo fuerte o tal vez... más cínico de lo que siempre fue, dejó de importarle todo._

 _-Él no era un cínico Annie..._

 _-Y aún lo defiendes... ¡vaya que eres noble Candy!_

Mi madre no podía hablar, deseaba saber tantas cosas, quería detalles, quería saberlo todo. Pero el llanto la ahogaba y el dolor en su pecho era más fuerte que su curiosidad y la rabia de querer enterarse de todo para obligarse a odiarlo.

 _-Tú también debes continuar, sigue adelante y olvídate de todo Candy, olvídalo como él te olvidó._

Todos los recuerdos llegaron en cascada a la memoria de mi madre... El Mauretania, el Colegio, aquellas tardes en la falsa Colina de Pony, el festival de mayo, Escocia, la fiesta blanca, el beso a orillas del lago, ella corriendo para alcanzarlo en el barco en el que él regresaba a América. Terrence visitando la verdadera Colina de Pony y ella siguiendo sus pasos, Broadway, esa noche que habían pasado juntos, Susana... le parecía imposible que él hubiera olvidado tan fácil, ¿para eso había pasado tanto?... ¿Y el respeto por Susana? que un par de meses atrás aún vivía... ahora seguramente sería mucho más facil para ese par continuar con sus libertinos encuentros ¿por qué no había buscado de nuevo a mi mamá si tanto la había querido? ¡qué sin vergüenza!, al final le resultó tan sencillo hacer y deshacer tan libremente con Karen o con cualquier otra... los celos parecían ahogarla. La rabia llenaba lentamente su corazón y esparcía la amargura de la bilis a todo su cuerpo. Pensó en todo el tiempo que ella había esperado por una señal, una carta... algo que le dijera que él regresaría. Se odió al sentirse una tonta por esperarlo tanto tiempo.

 _-Entonces, no fui tan importante Annie... Terry, se volvió un descarado y yo... continué siendo la tonta ilusa de siempre._

 _-No pienses así Candy, si no fuiste lo suficiente importante para él, el que sale perdiendo es él justamente. Creo que después de todo terminó convirtiéndose en el descarado infame que nunca pensaste que sería, y tú no eres ninguna ilusa, sólo... sólo que te enamoraste del hombre equivocado. En cambio Albert... él siempre está al pendiente, siempre te cuida, te muestra interés y cariño._

 _-Sí, pero no de la forma en que tú te imaginas Annie. No es el tipo de cariño que piensas y si así lo fuera... no es el tipo de cariño que deseo, no de Albert... Basta con eso Annie. Albert es..._

 _-¿Un hermano? ¿Un padre para ti? ¡Oh Candy! Si tan sólo abrieras los ojos y lo observaras en serio... simplemente basta leer de nuevo las cartas que te mandó hace algún tiempo, antes de que volvieras a esta casa._

 _-¿Qué hay con ellas?_

 _-Sólo tú no te das cuenta, te llamó hechicera, su princesa, bellísima mujer... ¿ahora lo ves? ¡mujer! no te ve más como aquella pequeña que siempre rescataba, aquella que siempre consolaba. El te ve como mujer Candy... Albert te escribió líneas que sólo un hombre enamorado le puede escribir a la dama de sus deseos... ¿O, podrías explicarme qué fue lo que te motivó a regresar a vivir con ellos aquí en Chicago?_

 _-Basta Annie, no sigas, tú lo sabes, regresé... porque él me lo pidió..._

 _-Bueno, has respondido a mi pregunta, sólo falta que estés dispuesta a darte cuenta._

En este punto, mi madre se arrepentía infinitamente de haber confiado en mi madrina y haberle mostrado su correspondencia alguna vez, éso sólo le había dado armas a aquella para inventarse cualquier cantidad de historias... historias que sólo existían en su cabeza por cierto.

 _-Te dejaré a solas. Piensa en todo lo que te he dicho, para de llorar por Terrence. Que seguramente no eres la única a la que hace derramar lágrimas, sólo que tú por recordarlo y a alguna otra quizás por promesas incumplidas, después de llevarlas a la cama... o yo que sé._

 _-¡Annie!_

 _-Perdona por decirte así las cosas Candy, pero quiero que abras los ojos y tu corazón a la persona indicada. Me voy..._

Mi madrina salió de ahí satisfecha, sentía quizás que había matado dos pájaros de un tiro; había roto el corazón de mi madre al despotricar sobre Terrence y a la vez había sembrado la duda sobre las verdaderas intenciones de mi padre para con ella. En realidad a mi madrina no le importaba en lo más mínimo si mi madre rehacía su vida, si decidía darse una oportunidad con William Albert o seguía sufriendo por el actor. Lo que disfrutaba internamente era verla llorar, tal vez así desquitaría un poco la rabia que sentía al verla tan radiante todo el tiempo, al saberla importante para mi padrino, al saberla el amor de su vida. Tal vez incluso, podría sentir un poco de pena por ella... mi madrina estaba a punto de casarse de cualquier forma con el menor de los Cornwell Andley y mi madre ahora no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza de regresar con su gran amor. Había hecho bien el papel de la fiel amiga que revelaba las grandes verdades y era a la vez el consuelo para el sufrimiento de mi madre.

Los días pasaron, el trabajo en el Hospital Saint Luke's mantenía a mamá ocupada, distraída y hasta podría decirse alegre, pero todo era que llegara la hora de salida para que la sonrisa en su rostro se convirtiera en una mueca inexpresiva, no demostraba tristeza, preocupación o cualquier otro estado de ánimo. Al momento de volver a la mansión Andley el encanto simple y sencillamente se había desvanecido. Desde el momento en que ponía un pie en la calle le daba vueltas y vueltas a los recuerdos, a la plática con mi madrina. Los pensamientos obsesivos y recurrentes sobre "él" mantuvieron por un tiempo a mi madre sumergida en un profundo letargo, pasaba horas mirando hacia la nada, sólo pensando, rememorando, llorando. Alguna vez hasta había planeado decirle a mi padre que sería mejor regresar definitivamente al Hogar de Pony, olvidarse de Chicago y de la oportunidad de ser una buena y reconocida enfermera en ese Hospital; a fin de cuentas el abismo de dolor en su corazón no le permitía disfrutar de nada más. Pero también recordó la ilusión y alegría en los ojos de su mejor amigo y protector al decirle que le había conseguido una plaza en el Saint Luke's.

Pocas eran las veces que se encontraban mis padres en la gran casona. Cuando así sucedía eran breves momentos mientras almorzaban y después él tenía que salir de prisa a las oficinas. Otras veces se encontraban cuando coincidían durante las meriendas y él le preguntaba cómo iban las cosas en el trabajo y ella respondía con una alegría que no terminaba de creerse ella misma de que todo marchaba de maravilla.

Fue hasta una tarde, en que él se dio cuenta de todo. Ella parecía ausente todo el tiempo, varias veces a la hora de la comida le había tenido que repetir las preguntas o algún comentario pues ella estaba sin estar, notó la tristeza en su mirada y se sintió un miserable por dejarla tanto tiempo sola. Ahora irradiaba tristeza... la luz, la alegría que siempre la habían caracterizado se habían reducido a una aura gris, a un andar pausado y desgarbado, una mueca apenas simulando una sonrisa se estaba acostumbrando a aparecer en sus labios. Entonces mi padre se acercó de nuevo... Quizás lo mejor era darle espacio, algo de tiempo... aunque tal vez ya llevara demasiado tiempo en ese estado. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Pensó en Dorothy, ella tenía contacto todos los días con su adorada y linda Candy. A ella le preguntaría... aunque, ¿de cuándo a acá William Albert daba vuelta a los problemas? lo mejor era hablar con ella, ¿para qué inmiscuir intermediarios?. Candy era su amiga... su mejor amiga. Y por Dios que trataba de hacerse a la idea a cada momento, aunque la hubiera visto más hermosa en cada encuentro, aunque su corazón hubiera dado un respingo de emoción al ir por ella hasta el Hogar de Pony para llevarla con él a Chicago. Ella, la hermosa hechicera de enormes ojos verdes, era su amiga y sólo eso y en nombre de ese afecto haría lo que mejor sabía hacer, ofrecerle su apoyo y llegar en un momento en que ella se perdería en el incondicional abrazo.

Mis padres entonces hablaron, como cuando murió el primo Anthony y mi padre le brindó a ella el consuelo, como cuando la salvó de aquella caída a las heladas aguas del río, como cuando la encontró en las calles de Londres, o le cuidó en su regreso desde New York. Hablaron hasta cansarse. Él sentía un profundo afecto por ella, pero a decir verdad, mi mamá nunca había notado un interés distinto al del Albert que ella conocía, su mejor amigo, su confidente y el fuerte pilar que representaba para ella cuando sentía su vida desmoronarse. El tampoco se aprovechó nunca de la debilidad y cariño tan fuertes que sentía por ella para acercarse de otra forma. Hasta entonces y aunque su corazón brincara con una emoción extraña cada que escuchaba su voz o su risa, se había mantenido a raya. Se había obligado a pensar en ella como parte de su familia y no como alguien para él. George que había buscado a mi padre por toda la casa, lo encontró sentado junto a ella, en el jardín, abrazándola a su pecho, acariciando su cabello y secando con su pañuelo sus mejillas que se empeñaban en seguir húmedas. No quería interrumpir, parecía un momento demasiado privado entre ellos, pero con todo y eso se fue acercando, era urgente su presencia en las oficinas. Mi padre se percató y negando con la cabeza le hizo una seña de alejarse y dejarlos solos.

Por muy urgente que fuera el trabajo, por mucho que se necesitara su presencia, esa tarde había preferido quedarse con ella y no habría poder humano que lo quitara de su lado.

 _-Ve Albert, no deseo causarte problemas en el trabajo._

 _-No linda, para mí es más importante estar a tu lado... siempre serás prioridad, eso recuérdalo..._

Y después de esa tarde fueron más ocasiones y mas días en los que se encontraron, charlaban bastante rato, volvió mi madre a sonreír después de salir del hospital porque ya no estaba su mente puesta sólo en aquél tormento, ahora recordaba las pláticas con sus compañeras, la mirada agradecida de algún paciente viejecito, las inquietas travesuras y carcajadas del pabellón infantil. Sonreía sinceramente al encontrar ese vehículo esperando por ella cada tarde para llevarla a casa. Le gustaba caminar, pero más empezaba a gustarle escucharlo hablar, su pausada y siempre interesante conversación mientras esos ojos azules le transmitían tanta calma. En algún momento, después de muchos días, mamá decidió que era suficiente, ella ya se había cansado de llorar, había perdido ya tanto y siempre había seguido adelante, esta vez no sería distinto. Terrence podría ir y venir, hacer y deshacer y ella seguiría adelante. No había otra forma de continuar más que olvidando, soltando para siempre. Comenzó pues a regocijarse de nuevo con el alegre canto de los ruiseñores, de las alondras que en las mañanas revoloteaban alegres en los jardines y que hacía tanto no escuchaba. Abría sus ventanas y dejaba que el sol calentara su rostro y el viento llenara su habitación con el delicado y mezclado aroma de las rosas y las gardenias de los jardines. Abría sus sentidos para disfrutar de todo cuanto le rodeaba. Para ella no había mejor manera de comenzar a vivir de nuevo que encontrando el amor y el gusto en todo, desde las pequeñas cosas hasta las más grandiosas... Volvió a suspirar entonces con cada amanecer, con los atardeceres, con las estrellas y la luna que brillaban en el cielo mientras ella estaba sentada en el suelo del balcón, recordando aquellas noches cuando con osadía brincaba de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a otro balcón en su época del colegio... aunque cada vez dolía menos pensar en esos tiempos. Empezaba otra vez a admirar encantada igualmente un cielo despejado que otro lleno de nubarrones, el olor a tierra mojada y la lluvia que reverdecía los campos.

Fue así como se visualizó a sí misma; como el campo, tendría que renovarse, reverdecer y florecer... no importaban ya los nubarrones en su cielo, eso sólo significaba una cosa: la lluvia, desde ahora dejaría que el agua del cielo limpiara en ella todos los recuerdos, todo el dolor y así sus campos volverían también a florecer y ¿por qué no? con el tiempo, quizás volvería a permitirle al corazón sentir de nuevo...

* * *

 _-Candice..._

 _-Sí tía Elroy..._

 _-Hemos sido invitados a la fiesta de presentación en sociedad de las jóvenes Henderson. Los recuerdas, ¿verdad?_

 _-Por supuesto que les recuerdo, aquellos que tan amables nos han invitado a su casa de descanso en Tennessee. ¿La fiesta será allá tía?_

 _-No muchacha, será aquí mismo en Chicago, me agrada que los recuerdes. Ellos han tenido la cortesía de hacernos partícipes a la recepción que brindarán en honor a la presentación en sociedad de sus hijas. Bien, he de pedirte un favor especial. En esta ocasión no podré asistir, mi salud me impide hacerme presente, como bien sabes, mis problemas con la presión no me permiten salir de casa... he pensado que sería muy bueno que fueses tú en mi representación._

 _-Sería un honor para mí tía Elroy..._

 _-Me complace escuchar que estás de acuerdo y que aceptas de buen agrado. Acompañarás a William en este evento, es muy importante que hagas gala de todo lo que has aprendido, de los principios y comportamientos que observa la buena educación y las buenas maneras..._

Mi mamá sentía un aprecio especial por la tía Elroy, había dejado de ser esa severa mujer que observaba con desaprobación todo cuando hacía y decía mi madre, pero seguía conservando ese trato agrio y frío, sería hasta años más tarde cuando al fin le permitiría conocer a mi madre su lado amable. Aquél que sólo reservaba para sus más allegados.

 _-Siempre es un honor serle útil tía Elroy._

 _-Gracias Candice, sé que representarás de la mejor manera a nuestra familia. Por cierto, te informo que también asistirán Archibald con su prometida, Eliza y Neal. Sé que no hay una buena relación entre tú y los Leagan, por lo mismo te pido que seas prudente en tu trato hacia ellos. Son también mi familia y no me gustaría enterarme de ningún tipo de grosería de tu parte._

 _-Lo entiendo Tía Elroy, descuide..._

 _._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

Llegó el día del tan ansiado evento en la mansión de los Henderson, caía ya la tarde y la recepción comenzaría en un par de horas. Dorothy, Rachel y Stella se apresuraban dando los últimos toques al arreglo de mi madre. Todo debía ser perfecto, al evento asistirían muchos elegantes jóvenes y señoritas de familias acaudaladas que serían el partido perfecto para ambos rubios. La tía Elroy se había mejorado notoriamente y a última hora el médico de la familia había decidido otorgar la autorización para que ella pudiese acudir también al evento, con la condición de que mamá hiciera las mediciones constantes de su tensión arterial. La tía Elroy estaba feliz con la oportunidad de disfrutar de semejante espectáculo, los bailes y preciosos valses eran para ella una forma de recordar sus mejores años, la época en donde ella también había bailado siendo joven y había entregado alguna vez su corazón.

Era lógicamente además la perfecta oportunidad para presentar a mi padre con las mejores candidatas para formar un posible enlace que favoreciera el emporio Andley. Si tenía suerte hasta conseguiría algún interesado en mi madre, siempre y cuando la alianza también fuera conveniente para sus intereses y no representara riesgo alguno.

Mi madre había sido preparada para tan especial evento, lucía un hermoso vestido largo, de exquisito gusto y por demás finísimas telas, su hermoso cabello recogido en un elegante peinado y el maquillaje discreto la hacían parecer como una delicada princesa salida de alguna historia de caballeros y castillos. A decir verdad era mucho mas bella que las mismas festejadas y cualquier jovencita que se presentaría mas tarde en esa fiesta.

Mi padre era poco afecto a ese tipo de eventos. Solía pasar el tiempo encerrado en el estudio, en la biblioteca o en una sala exclusivamente reservada para los negocios, aquella donde William Robert Andley acostumbraba desde antaño realizar alianzas, contratos, sociedades y todo tipo de negocios. Siempre tan ocupado, rodeado de asesores comerciales, entre ellos el señor Jacob Connor, Alexander Daniels y George Jhonson. Mi padre prefería la vida en Lakewood, si bien Chicago era una ciudad con más movimiento y mayor auge, estar en Lakewood siempre le permitía regresar a sus adorablemente arraigadas costumbres. Allá podían buscarlo sin éxito todo un día volviendo él hasta el siguiente día, radiante y cargado de buenas energías para entonces volver a encerrarse y centrarse en los negocios. Pero eso en Chicago no era del todo posible. Incluso eran en verdad pocas las veces que podía encontrarse con mi madre.

Pero cuando eso sucedía... cuando por casualidad (y para él suerte bendita) se encontraba de frente con esos ojos verdes, enmarcados por esas gruesas, largas y rizadas pestañas y esas encantadoras y finas cejas arqueadas que más bien parecían estar delineados con el más fino maquillaje, se obligaba a pensar en Rose, mi tía que había fallecido muchos años atrás.

Cuando por descuido se encontraba observando más tiempo del debido cómo se movían sus labios al hablar, cómo parecía un ángel con aquellas curiosas y apenas perceptibles pecas en su rostro, cuando miraba embelesado esa sonrisa que últimamente era tan frecuente en su rostro... se obligaba a mirar hacia otro lado, porque su cordura estaba en juego.

Cuando ella se daba la media vuelta y él por descuido llevaba su vista a su bien formada y delicada figura femenina, se reprochaba mentalmente y de inmediato se obligaba a mirar hacia otro lado. Él era un caballero y ella era su mejor amiga, su protegida. El le llevaba ocho años y habiendo tantas candidatas a ser su mujer no pondría sus ojos en mi madre. ¡No! siempre un rotundo NO se formaba en letras mayúsculas en la frente de mi mamá cuando su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con un ritmo diferente en su presencia y sus manos comenzaban a sudar extrañamente al estar cerca de ella.

 _-Es Candy, ella... simplemente no es para mí..._

Se decía en silencio.

Mi madre ya estaba casi lista y mi padre no estaba particularmente ansioso. Eventos como ése había presenciado ya algunos y con el primero de ellos había sido suficiente para descubrir que no estaba hecho para esos ambientes, pero la honesta mejoría en la salud de la tía Elroy, el encanto y alegría que se dejaba sentir en la mansión por los preparativos, las doncellas de su tía y de Candy corriendo apresuradas por aquí y por allá para dejarlas listas, le contagiaban cierto entusiasmo por disfrutar de la noche. Ya se imaginaba de lo que se trataría todo, un interminable saludar a todo el mundo, sonreír por cortesía incluso a viejos pretenciosos acaudalados con los que sabía que su padre no había tenido nunca buenas relaciones. Aún así había que presentarse y mostrar la mejor sonrisa. Vestir de etiqueta no era para mi padre un problema, era un joven completamente adaptable, podía ser el elegante caballero, el modesto y trabajador amigo y el feliz vagabundo que se internaba en silencio en la naturaleza. Cualquiera de esos roles lo desempeñaba sin ningún problema. Su lema era... que nada es definitivo en esta vida y siempre podemos amoldarnos a lo que ésta caprichosa nos ponga enfrente.

Con esa actitud se preparó también, tomó un baño caliente, despejó sus ideas, se vistió de rigurosa etiqueta con el fino smokin que se le tenía preparado y cuando terminó su arreglo se dispuso a esperar muy en su rol de caballero con un vaso de whiskey en mano. En la recepción seguramente habría una gran variedad de bebidas, y aunque él no era muy afecto a todo eso, prefería llegar un poco anestesiado para no hacer alguna mala cara a algunos de sus rivales empresariales. En algún momento se imaginó fumando la pipa que acostumbraba usar su padre y movió la cabeza negando y sonriendo ligeramente al pensar que esas extravagancias no eran para él por muy buenos recuerdos que le trajeran.

 _-El que sólo ríe de sus maldades se acuerda, mi querido Albert..._

Mi padre dio un trago enorme a su bebida. Frente a él estaba ella, convertida en una verdadera Diosa, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, su sonrisa lo haría perder cualquier tipo de cordura, inteligencia o lo que fuera que quedara en su cerebro después de haberla visto.

 _-Jajaja, nada de eso princesa, sólo pensaba..._

 _-¿Y, en qué pensabas? ¿se puede saber?_

El interés de la preciosa hechicera en sus pensamientos, la dulce y melodiosa voz que salía de sus labios al hablarle, le llenaron de alegría la vida a mi padre. Trataba de concentrarse en lo que le preguntaba para no parecer un tonto frente a ella...

 _-En mi padre, pensaba en mi padre... recordar es volver a vivir pequeña, al menos eso dicen..._

 _-Sí, eso dicen..._

Respondió mi madre borrando de su boca la sonrisa inicial al recordar inevitablemente de nuevo a Terrence.

 _-Oh Candy, espera un momento, no te pongas triste... yo, no quise..._

 _-No te preocupes Albert, estoy bien, sólo son tonterías mías, el tiempo y la distancia ayudan ¿sabes?_

 _-Me haces sentir culpable..._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices Albert?_

 _-Porque no sé que más puedo hacer para que estés bien._

 _-Has hecho demasiado. Estoy contenta, sólo que creo que es cuestión de tiempo._

 _-Tiempo..._

 _-Mejor cambiemos de tema, debemos estar contentos; la Tía Elroy está muy contenta y no deseo empañar esta noche para ella._

 _-Tienes razón princesa, esta noche será especial para todos, por cierto luces hermosa..._ -dijo mi padre sin poder reprimir el intenso rubor que aparecía en su rostro- _creo que estaré ocupado toda la noche tratando de alejar a cuanto mozalbete se atreva siquiera a mirarte._

 _-¡Oh Albert!..._ -Mi madre sonreía alegre por el cumplido, no había pasado desapercibido para ella el rubor en el rostro de él.

 _-Lo digo seriamente convencido pequeña princesa, aquí entre nos, las damas festejadas se sentirán envidiosas de tu presencia..._

 _-¿Las conoces?_

 _-¡Que si las conozco! Deberías ya saber que la tía está empeñada desde hace unos meses en que la mayor de ellas podría ser la esposa indicada para mí..._

Mi madre sonrió, pero internamente hubiese hecho un gesto de disgusto. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ese comentario la había puesto mal.

 _-¡Qué cosas dices Albert!, gracias por el cumplido... y en cuanto a boda no te preocupes, que no creo que tía Elroy pueda a estas alturas imponerte nada. Por cierto... también estaré golpeando discretamente con este abanico y este bolso al que colocaré una piedra a cuanta joven se acerque con atrevidas pretenciones a ti._

 _-¿Y si esa joven fuera Clayre Henderson?_

 _-¿Clayre Henderson?_

 _-Sí, la mayor de las hermanitas, con quien pretenden podría unirme en matrimonio más pronto de lo que te imaginas... ¿también la golpearías pequeña?_

 _-A ella más que a ninguna Albert... a ella y a cuanta se atreva, ¡he dicho!_

Dijo mi madre mientras se colocaba con la mano enguantada el dedo índice en la mejilla en ese gracioso y característico gesto suyo. Mi padre no podía estar más complacido con esa charla, mi madre trataba de disimular con una sonrisa la molestia de aquella noticia revelada... sonreían ambos, parecían ser parte de un diálogo exacto, de un destello sincronizado en las miradas de ambos, de una alegría deliciosa que brotaba extrañamente desde el vientre de ambos, de las más hermosas sonrisas que se habían dedicado uno al otro.

 _-Jajajaja, Candy, no creo que sean más de los que estarán interesados en llevarte a la pista a bailar._

 _-Y para eso estarás tú, no me dejes bailar con cualquiera Albert... mira, ahí viene tía Elroy._

Mi padre se adelantó para ayudar a la tía a bajar las escaleras, ella dio una mirada cargada de orgullo a ambos, se veían espectacularmente atractivos, sabía que serían el centro de atención de la fiesta y habría muy buenos comentarios en cuanto a su presencia. No perdieron más tiempo y se marcharon a la fiesta para ser puntuales.

* * *

El baile y la recepción fueron hermosos. No se habían equivocado al nombrar esa fiesta como el evento del año. Tampoco se equivocó mi papá al decir que mi madre opacaría a todas con su belleza, incluso las festejadas de cuando en cuando miraban con cierto recelo a aquella chica de los Andley que acaparaba las miradas de todos los jóvenes y los no tan jóvenes, acaparaba la mirada del mismo William Albert Andley y muchos ya se habían percatado de eso.

Tía Elroy sonreía complacida pues mi madre no desentonaba en absoluto con ellos, tenía el porte de una verdadera Andley, la sofisticación y elegancia al andar, la calidez y educación en el trato. La prudencia al saludar y ser presentada... Mi padre estaba impresionado con la habilidad de mi madre para desempeñar tan a la perfección su papel de dama de sociedad, escuchaba la voz perfectamente modulada y pausada al hablar y la miraba incrédulo, al parecer su pequeña se había contagiado de ese mal que aquejaba a cuanta señorita de la alta sociedad se jactara de serlo.

La veía sonreír y recibir las reverencias de aquellos que interesados y curiosos se acercaban a ser presentados.

No le permitió a los celos aparecerse por ahí, se repetía mentalmente...

 _-"Ese no es tu problema Albert, ella no es la verdadera Candy, parece más Eliza o Annie... ¡qué se yo! además, ya sabía yo que algo así pasaría. No vine a estar con caras largas, vine a divertirme y como de la vida hay que tomar lo que ofrece, pues aquí vamos..."_

Y el vals comenzó, una melodía conocida llenaba el lugar con las notas que pronto invitaron a las parejas a bailar. Entonces, dejando la copa que sostenía en una de sus manos, se giró para ir a saludar a un grupo de conocidas, entre ellas Clayre Henderson que a lo lejos sonreía y parecía esperar impaciente a que él se acercara. Mi padre avanzó unos pasos y unos rubios cabellos se interpusieron en su camino.

 _-Albert, perdón..._

 _-Candy, princesa ¿te encuentras bien?_

 _-No, no estoy bien... tanta pretensión se me está subiendo a la cabeza._

 _-Sí, ya me había dado cuenta, pero parecías muy cómoda en tu papel y creí que lo disfrutabas..._

 _-No podría disfrutarlo en absoluto... ¿Podemos salir un momento?_

Mi padre miró de nuevo hacia el grupo de jóvenes que parecían esperar por su saludo y mi madre lo notó.

 _-¡Oh Bert, disculpa!. No deseo interrumpirte..._

 _-No interrumpes nada Candy._

 _-Iré sola a los jardines, al parecer ya han llegado Annie y los demás._

Eso era mentira, pero fue el pretexto que encontró mi mamá para alejarse de ahí.

 _-¿Estás segura?_

 _-Por supuesto, sigue... estaré bien._

Mi padre se dirigió entonces hacia aquél grupo de señoritas que esperaban. Dejó a mi madre ahí sola, lo había hecho con toda la intención al encontrarse demasiado ansioso con su presencia. Algo no estaba bien con lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿por que veía su sonrisa más hermosa de lo normal? ¿por qué esos labios de ella ahora le comenzaban a parecer increíblemente irresistibles?, su voz, sus ojos... toda ella parecía haberse transformado en pocos días en otra y al alejarse se estaba obligando a hacer esos pensamientos a un lado. El haberla acompañado a los oscuros jardines apenas iluminados por las tenues y titilantes farolas habría sido demasiado. No podía torturarse a sí mismo de esa manera. Se estaba enamorando. Estaba seguro que enamorarse de mi madre sólo le traería dolor. Ella, amaba a Terrence...

* * *

Los valses siguieron sonando, pronto la pista se movía en una cadencia de movimientos sincronizados. Todas las damas sonreían ante la invitación de algún caballero para ir a la pista de baile. Mi madre esperaba afuera, se abrazaba a su chalina de seda, escuchaba las notas de aquellas melodías y sin poder evitarlo regresaba su mente a aquél primer vals que bailara con el fallecido primo Anthony, el mismo que había repetido en el Colegio San Pablo en aquél festival de mayo, con Terrence.

Se perdía ella sola en sus tristezas, se había prometido disfrutar de la velada pero cada detalle, cada imagen le evocaba otros días que inolvidables se aferraban a no dejarle descansar el corazón. Era imposible estar con buena cara y fingiendo una alegría que no sentía.

Mi padre había bailado un par de piezas con Clayre que lo miraba fascinada. Pero excusándose con ella buscó entre las personas a mi mamá sin poder encontrarla. Caminó hasta los jardines esperando encontrarla en compañía de Annie y Archie y ahí estaba ella, pero sola. Sin que ella se percatara de eso, mi padre la había observado mientras se perdía otra vez en sus recuerdos. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber por como la conocía, que sufría todavía por aquél inglés amigo suyo. Pero aún con los más fuertes deseos de consolarla y estar a su lado abrazándola, sabía que a veces la mejor medicina era estar solo, analizar las cosas en silencio... al menos eso a él le había funcionado tantas y tantas veces que había tenido que enfrentar situaciones dolorosas y penosas en su vida. Por otra parte, escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle sobre Terry, significaba dejar de ser neutral e inclinarse siempre por ella, guardándose las ganas de romperle la cara a Terrence; por el afecto que aún conservaba por él sabía que lo más sano era mantenerse al margen. De lo contrario, cuando lo volviera a encontrar sería capaz de molerlo a golpes y eso no sería para nada bueno. En eso estaba cuando notó que un par de jóvenes se animaban entre ellos para acercarse y hacerle conversación, mi padre al notarlo, se olvidó de dejarla sola para que analizara todo en silencio, apresuró el paso y llegó hasta ella.

 _-¿Podría disculpar a este incauto que ha osado dejarla sola bella dama?. ¿Me concedería el honor?_

 _-¡Albert!..._

Dijo mi madre con su mirada triste, respiró profundo y sonrió. Por lo que ella me contó en aquellos años, no sabe si fue la magia de el vals que iniciaba (Dmitri Shostakovich - Waltz No. 2) y llenaba hasta los jardines con ese encanto que se vive al estar ilusionado, no sabe si fue la romántica luz de las farolas, la galante voz de barítono de mi padre, la suavidad y calidez de su blanca mano extenderse hacia ella para salvarla del abismo de tristeza donde se encontraba o si fue esa hermosa luz y calma que encontró en su apacible mirada y sonrisa... pero se sintió de nuevo con vida, el aire llenó de nuevo sus pulmones y la tristeza se desvaneció de pronto al dejarse guiar por ese caballero que tomó con delicadeza de su mano y así la guió hasta el gran salón en un gentil y protector gesto.

Las miradas se posaron en ellos, Clayre, sus padres, tía Elroy, mis padrinos Archie y Annie que llegaban en ese momento. Sin que nada más importara mis padres bailaron esa pieza, mi madre se dejaba llevar por los fuertes brazos que con gracia y delicadeza la guiaban por la pista. Una mano de él temblaba ligeramente ante el contacto con su cintura y la otra sostenía con suavidad su mano tratando de mantenerse firme para no delatar el alegre nerviosismo de tenerla cerca. En ocasiones mi madre se encontraba con su mirada y descubría un sentimiento que no se había permitido siquiera imaginar. Ambos sonreían al encontrarse sus miradas y por igual se ruborizaban. Mi padre, esa noche, aprovechó el baile de los Henderson para acercarse más a mi mamá. Se comportó como el caballero que era, galante, protector, atento. Mi mamá nunca había pensado en él de forma distinta a la de un familiar muy querido, muy cercano, a la de un amigo... su mejor amigo. Nunca hasta esa noche...

Entonces llegó el recuerdo de las palabras de mi madrina...

 _-"Perdona por decirte así las cosas Candy, pero quiero que abras los ojos y tu corazón a la persona indicada..."_

 _-La persona indicada... -_ dijo ella en un murmullo.

 _-¿Dijiste algo princesa?_

 _-Nada Albert... sólo pensaba..._

 _._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mil gracias y espero que no se me enojen pero por más que quería ser breve en este capitulo, me llegaban las ideas y al terminar de escribir me gustó mucho. Han de disculpar porque mi corazón Albertano se dejó llevar un poco. El siguiente capitulo es de Terryto! y será también largo y muy especial._**

 ** _Un abrazo a todas!_**


	10. ME LLEVARÁS UNIDO A TI, EN CADA RECUERDO

**ME LLEVARÁS UNIDO A TI, EN CADA RECUERDO...**

 _._

 _._

 _-La persona indicada... -_ dijo mi madre en un murmullo.

 _-¿Dijiste algo princesa?_

 _-Nada Albert... sólo pensaba..._

 _._

Esa noche fue especial para mis padres, bailaron todo el tiempo juntos. La tía Elroy se ponía de mil colores al notar lo obvio, porque no había qué preguntar nada... todo estaba dicho, no habría boda ni parentesco ya con los Henderson. Nicholas Henderson parecía molesto con lo que ocurría en la fiesta de sus propias hijas, pero volvió a disfrutar del evento y se olvidó del asunto al notar a Clayre, la mayor de ellas, tan tranquila y sin inmutarse por el desinterés del joven Andley. De cualquier manera todo aquel asunto del arreglo matrimonial no había pasado de ser una mera sugerencia entre las familias. Por lo tanto no existía agravio alguno al no haber tampoco una seria promesa de compromiso entre ellos. La señorita Clayre al ser joven y bella ya disfrutaba de la galante compañía de otros jóvenes caballeros y poco le importaba si William Andley bailaba con aquella invitada suya o incluso si no la soltaba en toda la noche.

Mis padres seguían bailando, el mundo podía detenerse y ellos no se darían cuenta; las miradas y las sonrisas cómplices eran una constante en cada pieza de vals que juntos bailaban sin permitir que nadie más se acercara. La inquieta y escrutadora mirada de tía Elroy sobre ellos, de tanto en tanto se desviaba para disimular el desconcierto que todo aquello le ocasionaba, la incomodidad crecía al darse cuenta que no sólo ella observaba; gran cantidad de personas estaban al pendiente de cuanto pasaba entre ellos dos. La tía abanicaba nerviosa su rostro al notar el claro galanteo de mi padre provocando el sonrojo en el rostro de mamá y la pícara sonrisa de él al notar la reacción de la hermosa jovencita en sus brazos. Seguramente algo travieso o impropio habría dicho al osar hablarle tan cerca del oído para tenerla en ese estado.

La tía estaba llegando a su límite. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¡Qué clase de espectáculo estaban dando esos dos al exponerse de esa manera ante la alta sociedad de Chicago? Sería mejor fingir un malestar con tal de retirarse cuanto antes y así evitar ser objeto de las miradas de todos. ¡Sí, eso haría!... los buscó de nuevo entre las parejas de bailarines y no los pudo ver. Se puso de pie y trató de ubicarlos incluso llevándose al rostro su fino monóculo que sostenía más que para ver, para demostrar cuando algo estaba comenzando a molestarla.

Mis padres mientras tanto, habían salido a caminar un momento hacia los jardines de la mansión... aquellos lugares que con sus farolas de tímida luz invitaban a un acercamiento diferente, a una charla privada... quizás a un abrazo o aun beso discreto, aquellos que mi padre había preferido evitar por ser el lugar propicio para hablarle de amor a la mujer que últimamente ocupaba todo el día y todas las noches sus pensamientos.

 _-De todas las cosas que imaginé que sucederían esta noche, nunca pasó por mi mente estar así... contigo._

 _-¿Te molesta?_

 _-De ninguna manera... ¿me veo molesto?_

 _-No, pero te noto pensativo Albert..._

 _-Es... porque no sé a donde nos llevará todo esto Candy._

 _-No pienses en eso ahora, esta es sólo una fiesta. Además tú y yo..._

En ese momento mi padre que había mantenido la vista hacia una de las fuentes del jardín, volteó hacia mi madre con la mirada llena de inquietud e interés, como cuando a alguien le va a ser revelado un importante secreto.

 _-... somos los mejores amigos Albert; razón por la cual, considero que no deberías sentirte angustiado por lo que piensen los demás al ver que no nos hemos alejado un sólo momento._

 _-Tienes razón pequeña, somos los mejores amigos. Somos familia de hecho..._

 _-Sí..._

 _-Creo que debo acompañarte al salón. Lady Clayre podrá mal interpretar mi ausencia como falta de interés y estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que eso no me conviene. No, si pronto será mi esposa..._

La mirada de mi madre viajaba de los botones de la camisa de mi padre, a los ojos de él, no advertía la intención con la que William Andley había hecho aquél comentario que no era ninguna otra aparte de provocar alguna reacción en ella.

 _-Entonces, ¿sigue en pie lo de casarte con la señorita Henderson?_

 _-Si ella me acepta, no veo motivo para no hacerlo. Las familias ya lo han hablado y..._

 _-Pero, no estás enamorado de ella..._

Dijo mi madre interrumpiéndolo de repente.

 _-Estoy enamorado, mucho... pero la mujer que amo está atada a un pasado que no la deja ser libre. Eso es más doloroso que unir mi vida a la de alguien que apenas conozco._

Los ojos de mamá comenzaban a nublarse de emociones mezcladas, ¿por qué esta oportunidad no la había tenido con Terrence?, ¿por qué ahora de la misma forma, el destino le ponía en frente un gran hombre, una oportunidad de amar de nuevo aunque ella no estuviera lista del todo?. ¿Por qué de nuevo antes de empezar parecía que ya tenía que terminar?

 _-Y si la mujer que amas..._

Mi padre seguía atento a cada gesto, a cada parpadeo de la hermosa hechicera frente a él.

 _-... Si ella, se hubiera dado cuenta del hermoso ser humano que eres. Si ella..._

Cada respiración se volvía más agitada en el pecho de mi padre, sus manos temblaban y se volvían frías por el sudor y la fresca brisa de la noche. Pasó saliva casi en seco y la emoción se esparcía en todo su cuerpo como no le había sucedido antes.

 _-Si ella qué Candy..._

 _-Qué tal si ella se diera cuenta que aunque es muy pronto, empieza a verte de otra manera Albert... si ella siente que nunca antes había encontrado tanta paz en tu mirada, ella tal vez nunca había visto de esa forma tus ojos, tu risa, tu voz... hasta ahora..._

 _-Si ese fuera el caso, sin duda me haría el hombre más dichoso del mundo..._

 _-Aunque, ¿ella todavía no supiera si está enamorada?_

 _-Con todo y eso, ella me quitaría de la cabeza ir a comprometerme con una completa desconocida. ¿Me darás una oportunidad princesa?_

Mi padre se acercó despacio a ella, tomó sus manos; suaves pero también frías por los nervios. Las llevó a sus labios y besó durante unos segundos más de lo necesario mientras cerraba los ojos.

 _-Entonces quiero que seas el más dichoso del mundo... y tal vez no sea pronto, pero si la vida fuese buena conmigo, también quiero ser dichosa a tu lado Albert..._

Se abrazaron un momento. Mi padre moría por besarla en ese preciso momento, pero eso sólo se habría prestado a habladurías y morbosos comentarios. Esperaría un poco. Mi mamá sentía de nuevo la ilusión invadir con fuerza su pecho, el calor de unos fuertes brazos sujetándola, protegiéndola, anclándola de nuevo a la vida, llenando de calor y de ilusión ese vacío en su corazón. Aspiraba encantada el aroma varonil y delicioso de mi padre. Creyó que ese era su lugar y que no importaba ya como hubiesen sido las cosas, tal vez había tenido que pasar por todo el sufrimiento anterior para llegar a ése día. La noche cada vez se tornaba más fría y decidieron regresar al salón de baile...

 _-No he revisado la presión de tía Elroy Albert..._

 _-Entonces vamos pequeña, yo también lo había olvidado..._

Sonreían sin poder evitarlo, esta vez con una emoción entre ellos que difícilmente podrían ocultar al resto de la gente. Caminaron entre las personas hasta llegar con la tía Elroy para hacerle su chequeo de presión en una de las salas privadas de la mansión, por su puesto que mi padre las acompañó en todo momento. No permitiría que nadie apartara a mamá de su lado ni deseaba ser interceptado tampoco por alguna de las señoritas de alcurnia que buscaban relacionarse con él. Al regresar al gran salón volvieron a bailar un par de valses más, hasta que se dio inicio a la cena y todos pasaron a ocupar sus lugares.

Mis padrinos se habían sentado frente a ellos. Mi madrina miraba con un gesto de triunfo lo que ahí pasaba, era algo que seguramente los dos deberían agradecerle a ella más adelante, ya podía casi imaginarlos otorgándole a ella todo el crédito por su feliz unión. Ahora estaban juntos, pronto se harían novios, si no es que ya lo eran... esos ligeros roces de los dedos, ese brillo en la mirada de ambos. Tampoco se había perdido detalle de aquella fugaz escapada a los jardines, de aquellas miradas cargadas de ternura, del beso de mi padre en las manos de mamá y del abrazo que posteriormente se habían dado. Con suerte habría boda y convencida estaba que todo era gracias a ella y sus sabios y oportunos consejos. Mi padrino miraba entre escéptico y fastidiado el evidente flirteo entre mis padres quienes platicaban sin perderse de vista y sin dejar de sonreírse mutuamente. No se explicaba en qué momento se había gestado esa química entre ellos. Si bien sabía que mi padre vivía prácticamente en los negocios y mi madre en el hospital... envidiaba en serio que alguien más le hubiera ganado la partida ¡en sus propias narices!. Una partida que desde que comenzó tenía perdida con mamá. Por tercera vez se le escapaba de las manos y él había vivido todo ese tiempo en la misma casa, pero el trabajo, las obligadas visitas a Annie... todo eso seguramente le había quitado tiempo de oro para acercarse a su " _gatita"_ , como de vez en cuando mi padrino llamaba a mi madre. Ella había llegado a querer demasiado a mi padrino, pero con un cariño fraternal... como el cariño para papá Stear, como el que hubiera jurado que también profesaba a Albert... el eterno amigo. El maldito afortunado que al parecer se quedaría finalmente con ella...

Sonrió mi padrino con una mueca de burla y negando ligeramente al pensar en Grandchester, con todo y el gran amor que ellos decían tenerse, sería nada más y nada menos que el inofensivo amigo, el desinteresado vagabundo, el desmemoriado jefe de su clan el que se llevaría el mejor premio; esa muchachilla hermosa, de embrujante mirar, de alegría y sencillez auténticas, de cálido trato, del corazón más sincero y de hermosa sonrisa que también a él lo tenía locamente enamorado... _-"Pobre de ti y de mí Grandchester, la perdimos esta vez..."_ -pensaba sin ser plenamente consciente de que no la perdía de vista mientras ella parecía olvidarse del mundo en esa plática con mi padre.

 _-¿Pasa algo Archie?_

 _-No, Anne... es sólo que..._

 _-¿También te has dado cuenta?_

 _-No sé de qué hablas..._

Respondió él frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

 _-No finjas, Archie... es tan claro como el agua que ellos se entienden._

Dijo mi madrina señalando con una mirada discreta hacia mis padres.

 _-Ah... te refieres a Candy y Albert._

 _-¿De quién más podría estar hablando Archie? ¡Te aseguro que se volverán noticia, estarán en boca de todo el mundo desde este momento y por un buen tiempo!_ -La sonrisa en mi madrina se desvaneció en cuanto terminó de hacer su comentario y agregó- _¡no, no es posible!..._

 _-¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿qué te ha preocupado tanto?... ¡Palideciste Annie!_

 _-Pronto será nuestra boda y... ¡no me gustaría que se hablara más de ellos que de nuestro hermoso enlace Archie! ¡Los importantes seremos nosotros! y... una noticia como la relación entre ellos podría..._

 _-¡Por Dios Anne, basta! ¿Es eso lo único que te ha interesado siempre?_ -preguntó mi padrino a su prometida sin disimular el fastidio en su semblante y en su tono de voz. Estaba en verdad molesto.

La actitud de mi madrina era desconcertante por completo. Por un lado no podía ser mayor su alegría, al librarse finalmente de la sombra constante y amenazante que mi madre representaba para ella y la relación con su prometido; por fin la había quitado del camino y un brillo especial en su mirada aparecía descaradamente al sentirse victoriosa de haber ganado esta batalla. Aunque por otro lado, era evidente el desagrado inútilmente disimulado en la actitud de mi padrino al ver a mi madre junto a William Andley. Mi madrina trataba de mantener en sus labios una sonrisa, la misma Karen Kleisse se asombraría de su capacidad histriónica si hubiera podido verla en ese momento. Todo eso, el saber a mi padrino perdidamente enamorado de mi madre y resignado a casarse con mi madrina, le dolían profundamente en el alma, todo eso hacía crecer en ella esa maraña de resentimiento en su pecho. Eso y ahora la mortificación de que Candice y Albert pudieran restarle relevancia a su boda, con rumores sobre su noviazgo o lo que fuera que tuvieran.

Por si fuera poco, unos impuntuales invitados hicieron su aparición en el evento. Los Legan habían llegado; Neal se dirigió de inmediato a la mesa de bocadillos incluso antes de saludar a los anfitriones.

Eliza y su madre se desvivían en halagos para los anfitriones, las festejadas y la recepción tan hermosa. Neal con el poco talento que le caracterizaba, llegó a saludar con restos de boronas en las mejillas y las manos todavía batidas de los entremeces que había probado.

 _-Es un placer contar con su presencia, pasen por favor a tomar asiento. La cena les será servida de inmediato._ -Dijeron Nicholas y Flora Henderson al mirar sonrientes a Neal.

Eliza y su madre lo voltearon a mirar con severidad, como deseando que se abriera la tierra y el impertinente cayera en la profunda grieta.

 _-En casa hablamos Neal, espera a que lleguemos... -_ dijo discretamente su madre mientras le tomaba del brazo.

El disgusto por el mal comportamiento del chico fue de inmediato olvidado cuando un apuesto joven salía con prisa del salón para dirigirse hacia el jardín. Una desesperada señorita lo seguía muy de cerca con el semblante lleno de angustia.

 _-Mira madre, ¿no es ese Archibald y la huérfana de los Britter?_ -preguntaba Eliza levantando una ceja y sonriendo al comprobar una vez más que una extraña suerte le permitía presenciar ese tipo de incómodos momentos en las parejas.

 _-Al parecer lo son... ¡parece que han discutido!, me extraña de Archibald, ¡el desprestigio en el que envolverán a la familia al venir a estos eventos y dar esos espectáculos, por Dios! todo por no fijarse con quien se enredan..._

 _-Claro está que Annie Britter jamás se sacudirá lo corriente mamá, el establo de Pony lo llevarán impregnado por siempre; ella y la mugrosa de Candice..._

 _-Cierto Eliza, por eso tú y Neil abran bien los ojos, no se involucren con cualquier personaje que rebaje el estatus que poseen. Y tú Neal, espero que te comportes, no quiero más vergüenzas, ¿quedó claro?_

Caminaron hasta la mesa reservada para los Andley, la escena que encontraron fue más perturbadora todavía para sus siniestras y escandalizadas mentes.

Ahí estaban sentados la tía Elroy, claramente disgustada por la enorme falta de respeto de llegar tan tarde. Y muy cerca de ella mis padres. Mi papá se puso de pie en señal de respeto para las recién llegadas y recorrió un lugar para Eliza mientras Neil repetía la atención para su mamá.

 _-¿Ya viste hermana?_

 _-¿Vas a empezar?_ -Respondió la pelirroja torciendo la boca.

 _-Sólo estoy siendo observador, la mugrosa de Candice lleva impregnado además del establo de Pony, a cada uno de los Andley... ahora atrapó al más importante..._

Eliza miró a su hermano como quien quisiera fulminar de un sólo vistazo a su peor enemigo.

 _-Eres un estúpido Neal..._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

En Escocia, una melodía (Ludwig van Beethoven - Melody of Love) resonaba en las gruesas paredes de la enorme y sobria estancia. La hermosa música que parecía contar la historia de un amor perdido llegaba a cada pasillo, entraba sin permiso a las habitaciones, subía por las escaleras de ocre cantera y se colaba hasta aquella elegante sala con chimenea que alguna vez la recibió a ella, a su inolvidable amiga, a su alma gemela. La hermosa mirada de unos ojos azul profundo se perdía en las memorias de aquellos buenos tiempos, momentos más tarde esa mirada se cerraba para encontrar con claridad escenas de un pasado todavía fresco. Después de todo un par de años habían pasado volando.

Terrence tocaba las finas teclas del piano sin necesidad de mirarlas, sus dedos se movían sobre todas ellas con tremenda habilidad, con movimientos y sincronización perfectos. Era su postura recta e impasible aunque en su interior su corazón pareciera estallar de emoción con cada nota, con cada recuerdo. Era puro sentimiento lo que guiaba aquello.

Las notas nostálgicas del piano frente a él, lo transportaban más de una vez a los pasillos del Colegio San Pablo en Londres, sintiendo esos deseos de pasar por ahí de nuevo, como otras veces había hecho, como cuando en silencio se quedaba de pie en la acera, sólo mirando, añorando, sosteniendo los gruesos barrotes metálicos como si con eso pudiera impregnar sus manos de aquella magia de antaño. Con los ojos cerrados recordaba, parecía estar de nuevo frente a esos jardines donde creía incluso estar observándola todavía... no era difícil recordarla, ni un detalle se le escapaba con todo y el incontenible paso del tiempo, se concentraba tanto que parecía escuchar su voz hablándole en ese mismo momento, se había grabado todas y cada una de sus pecas, todos y cada uno de sus gestos... su forma de caminar, la mirada triste, la atenta... la que parecía querer descifrarlo aún cuando en ocasiones ni él mismo se entendía.

Alguna vez estuvo tentado a pedir a las monjas permiso para entrar de nuevo al Colegio, volver a pisar la segunda colina de Pony habría sido suficiente, recargarse en aquél árbol que fuera testigo de tantos encuentros habría sido reconfortante, maravilloso... de sólo imaginarse caminando de nuevo por esos pasillos el corazón latía deprisa en su pecho.

La melodía seguía llenándole los recuerdos, una rubia y madura mujer lo observaba sentada en un amplio sofá. Había interrumpido su lectura al sentir erizarse la piel con aquella música. La nostalgia era palpable, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por él la llenaba de pena. Deseaba ayudarlo, devolverle un poco de lo mucho que en todo ese tiempo no le había dado. Su hijo... su Terry, era ya un hombre pero para ella sería siempre un niño.

En su mente buscaba alternativas, estrategias, debía hacer algo. De un tiempo a la fecha lo había notado más serio que de costumbre, más ausente que en cualquier otro momento que ella recordara. Eleonor pensó que un viaje a Escocia le ayudaría a su hijo a olvidarse del tema de Candy, de Susana, del acoso de la madre de la difunta joven, de las agotadoras giras, de los constantes interrogatorios y comentarios en torno a su vida junto a esa extinta e incipiente estrella del teatro. Deseaba alejarlo de todo lo que pudiera mantenerlo sumergido en el trabajo. Por eso se lo había propuesto... estar en Escocia sería bueno para ambos, pero ahora comenzaba a dudarlo.

Esperó hasta que hubo terminado de tocar el piano. No estaba segura de si sería prudente siquiera mencionar algo. Pero el gran amor por su hijo fue lo que la impulsó a tocar el tema, a riesgo de escuchar una serie de reproches, de comentarios nada amables por parte de Terrence, porque a pesar de ser un caballero, podía ser bastante duro si estaba molesto, si alguien cuestionaba o criticaba sus actos. Ya sabía de sobra _quién_ era el principal motivo de todo aquello... ya sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba exponiendo al preguntar de nuevo.

 _-Terry; Hijo, eso fue... hermoso..._

Terrence seguía sentado en el taburete dando la espalda a su madre. Después de un profundo suspiro, dijo él en una apenas audible respuesta:

 _-Gracias Eleonor._

 _-¿Es Mozart?_ -preguntó ella para tantear el estado de ánimo y mejor callar, si era necesario.

 _-Beethoven madre... Melodía de amor, de Beethoven._

Respondió Terrence girándose un poco y mostrando ese perfil perfecto; el rostro atractivo y sereno como el de su padre, en donde encontraba además los rasgos que siempre amó de ella misma. _-"La mezcla exacta de ambos"_... -pensó su madre.

 _-Es triste..._

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-Sí, la melodía, aunque hermosa, es triste..._

Terrence se giró por completo en el banquillo y quedando de frente a su mamá frunció ligeramente el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

 _-Para mí no lo es..._

¡Bien, había una respuesta!, eso era un avance. Platicar con él últimamente había resultado una completa odisea. Utilizaría su poder de persuasión para sacarle información. No estaba segura de lograr mucho, si algo había heredado su hijo de ella era precisamente eso, la capacidad de leer entre líneas, la facilidad para irse por la tangente eludiendo una charla y en este caso, Terrence tenía la increíble capacidad de conocer las ocultas intenciones de alguien que desea sutilmente sacar información sobre algún tema.

 _-Para mí fue como escuchar lo imposible; como la historia de un amor del pasado... uno que tal vez no vuelva a repetirse._ -Comentó Eleonor.

Terrence la había pillado... sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza para después dirigir la mirada por un instante hacia la ventana que iluminaba la estancia.

 _-¿Acaso recordaste al Duque mamá? porque sólo así puedo entender tu expresión de nostalgia..._ -dijo Terry con su cínica sonrisa ladeada.

 _-¡Terry, basta con eso! No te burles de tu madre... hace demasiado tiempo que mis pensamientos no se dirigen a su persona._

 _-¿Entonces, qué es exactamente lo que deseas saber Eleonor?_

La postura desenfadada de Terrence que ya había bajado la tapa de su instrumento para apoyar su espalda ligeramente en él; los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, las piernas extendidas y también cruzadas y esos intensos zafiros desafiantes, le dejaron convencida que no sería fácil entrar en su mundo, que desde ya estaba poniendo barreras entre ellos.

 _-Bien, no te gustan los rodeos... a mí tampoco Terry. Desde que llegamos a este lugar te apagaste... creí que estarías tranquilo, que te serviría perderte aquí un tiempo, olvidarte de todo, encontrarte de nuevo con parte de lo que tú eres..._

 _-"Encontrarme de nuevo con todo lo que me recuerda a ella"_ -pensó Terrence.

Entonces esa mirada azul profunda (que por ser su madre tan bien conocía) bajó al suelo llena de tristeza, cosa que ella aprovechó para continuar:

 _-...Pero veo que te has sumergido de lleno en un mundo que sólo tú conoces y en el que a nadie más permites la entrada, ni siquiera para ayudarte, vine a hacerte compañía... a platicar hasta el cansancio contigo, a terminar de conocernos... porque falta tanto todavía por decirnos y en lugar de eso, te siento cada vez más lejos._

 _-No me ocurre nada madre. -_ Respondió él volviendo su vista a ella tratando de ocultar emoción alguna.

 _-No te vi crecer Terry... me perdí de tanto a tu lado, pero no por eso pienses que puedes engañarme._

 _-No sé a donde pretendes llegar con esto, pero te aseguro no es lo que te imaginas..._

 _-¿Y cómo sabes qué es lo que imagino?_

 _-Por tu cara, por tus gestos... porque a pesar de que ambos nos perdimos de tanto tiempo juntos, también te conozco mamá..._

 _-Sólo sé que estás sufriendo..._

No estaba dispuesto a permitir que su madre se inmiscuyera en sus recuerdos, en su propio infierno, ése que él había creado para sí mismo, plenamente consciente de ello. En ese lugar sólo cabían él y sus fantasmas, sus incumplidos anhelos. Había edificado una muralla alrededor de su corazón de acero. No se permitía llorar, no se permitiría ya soñar con verla de nuevo.

 _-Estaré bien madre... sé muy bien a donde quieres llegar con esto._

Y en una valiente o poca meditada pregunta dijo Eleonor de pronto:

 _-¿Es Candy todavía? ¿todo esto es por ella, cierto?_

La mirada de él se volvió fría, parecía incluso haberse oscurecido. Su gesto se cargó de una amargura imposible de ocultar hasta para el mejor de los actores. Fue evidente que su postura cambió y tensó ligeramente los hombros en señal de estar a la defensiva. Eleonor sabía que la respuesta era obvia, por su causa ellos estaban en Escocia.

 _-Madre que cosas dices..._

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana para perderse en el exterior de nuevo.

 _-No son sólo cosas que digo... Terry, destruiste tu departamento, de haber podido derrumbar el edificio completo seguramente lo habrías hecho. Robert habló conmigo hijo... él está muy preocupado..._

 _-¿Vinimos hasta aquí por lo que Robert habló contigo?_

 _-No hijo, escucha... vinimos aquí porque te estás destruyendo. No estoy dispuesta a verte tocar fondo como aquél tiempo en Rockstown... no por Candy de nuevo, ni por ella, ni por nadie._

 _-Ya soy un hombre madre, lo que sucedió en ese tiempo fue por la inmadurez de la adolescencia. No volverá a pasarme algo así._

Eleonor se puso de pie y caminó hasta su hijo; tomó su brazo, levantó una de las mangas de su camisa y dejó descubierta una enorme cicatriz que casi sanaba por completo.

 _-¿Y esto qué es?_

 _-Sabes que no fue intencional._

 _-Lo fue en el momento en que decidiste hacer pedazos todo a tu paso y te importó poco o nada que algo pudiera sucederte. ¡Mírame!, te pusiste en riesgo, fuiste a dar al hospital. Terry, olvídate de ella por favor... aquella vez que la encontré en Rockstown, la aborrecí Terry, odié que no te sacara de ese lugar. Creí que sólo ella podía hacerlo, por mucho que hablara yo contigo no me habrías escuchado. Ella te tenía en sus manos y tú..._

 _-Ella no tenía culpa de que yo me encontrara en ese estado Eleonor..._

La voz de Terrence más se asemejaba a un gruñido, estaba en verdad molesto y recordar ese tiempo de fracaso para él seguía siendo muy difícil.

 _-Es que ella era tan necia y parecía sólo preocuparse por ese tal Albert. Lo buscaba con desespero y..._

 _-Gracias por el apoyo moral madre, pero ya fue suficiente. ¿Se suponía que esta charla me levantaría el ánimo?_

 _-Estoy hablando contigo para que reacciones y te desprendas ese peso enorme de los hombros, ese dolor que cargas es un lastre._

 _-¡Madre, basta!... sabes que por ella salí de ahí. Si ella llegó hasta a Rockstown buscando a alguien más... ese fue asunto suyo, sin darse cuenta ella me ayudó a regresar a Broadway, por ella quise ser mejor de nuevo._

 _-Eso lo sé, y aunque no movió un dedo por ti, no por eso voy a hablarte mal de ella, discúlpame si así te lo pareció; pues no es lo que pretendo. Sólo deseo que salgas de ese agujero que cada vez es más profundo. Si ella pudo dejarte en esa ocasión, si no le importó ver el estado deplorable en el que estabas, Terry... hijo mío, ¿por qué deberías tú atesorar su recuerdo? ¿Por qué otra vez te lastimas y te sumerges en esa tristeza?_

 _-No es fácil olvidar un amor así madre... -_ Contestó él mirando fijamente a Eleonor.

 _-Si lo sabré yo hijo... después de todos estos años que siendo sincera sí he dirigido muchos de mis pensamientos a quien tú sabes... pero no puedes condenarte a un tormento así. ¡Porque sé que no te llevará a nada bueno te lo estoy diciendo!_

Terrence abrió la ventana, el aire entró llenando el lugar con un delicioso aroma a campo, a fresco; observó el lago y el cielo que se reflejaba en él. Observó a lo lejos algunas nubes de tormenta que despacio se acercaban. Observó el hermoso paisaje ante sus ojos, las bandadas de pájaros que volaban buscando refugio; como si despertara de un sueño, notó que la vida había seguido adelante y que él le había perdido el ritmo, tal vez sin _su pecosa_ , se había perdido en algún punto del camino y del tiempo, se había aburrido de vivir o lo había hecho por mera costumbre.

 _-Mamá..._

 _-Dime, hijo._

 _-¿Cómo hiciste para soportar el dolor de enterarte que mi padre se estaba casando con otra?_

 _-Terry..._

Madre e hijo se abrazaron, Eleonor lloraba, en el fondo ése precisamente era un dolor que todavía sentía. Ya disminuido con el tiempo, pero nunca había desaparecido. Terrence apretaba los labios, no quería llorar, en el fondo también se culpaba por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, él había dejado pasar más tiempo desde que Susana falleciera. Debió buscarla antes de que todo esto pasara, pero ya era tarde...

 _-No vas a permitirte derrumbarte por eso. Tu debes surgir Terry... ¡Ella es feliz! No creo que se esté casando obligada. ¡prométeme que vas a olvidarte de ella, que vas a seguir adelante como ella lo ha hecho!_

 _-Eso dalo por hecho mamá..._ -Y sonrió con tristeza- _...después de todo creo que escogimos el peor lugar para olvidar tantas cosas, si esa fuese la intención. Por otro lado, es el mejor lugar para despedirme también... ¿lo sabes verdad?_

 _-Sí, lo sé Terry._

Terry recordó la fotografía del compromiso en el periódico, la sonrisa de ella denotaba una felicidad auténtica... en sus ojos brillaba una alegría que no podía fingirse. Era cierto entonces; hasta ese momento se había percatado de ello...

 _-Tu terapia de enfrentarme a mis propios demonios está dando resultado Eleonor, duele, pero funciona... voy a salir un momento._

 _-Terry hijo, ten cuidado..._

 _-Quédate tranquila, sé que pronto lloverá. No tardaré._

Terrence salió entonces dejando ahí a su mamá un poco más tranquila. Eleonor había podido hablar un poco con él, ella sabía que ese mismo día mi mamá se estaría convirtiendo en la señora de William Albert Andley, la alta sociedad de Chicago y del país lo sabía, era un tema que se repetía incluso días antes de que ellos partieran con rumbo a Escocia.

Ahora sentía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, de que su hijo dejara sanar su corazón. De que cerraran las heridas profundas que ese amor le hubiese causado para después volver a ilusionarse, a enamorarse... _"Este será un día como cualquier otro, ella está muy lejos y aunque se esté casando ahora mismo, lo que importa es lo que estás viviendo tú, aquí y ahora. Ella pudo seguir, tú debes hacerlo corazón. Yo estaré a tu lado"_ -decía Eleonor para sí misma mientras observaba a su hijo salir de la Villa montando a su fiel Theodora.

* * *

El viento llenaba su rostro de una brisa fresca, el cielo estaba muy nublado, a Terrence le agradaba mucho salir a galopar cuando el clima estaba así. Se sentía él mismo como un cielo lleno de nubes de tormenta, justo como el clima que en ese momento tenían en Escocia. Aún no estaba lloviendo, pero el olor a tierra mojada ya se dejaba sentir. Theodora ya no corría como en otros años, ya había sido madre un par de veces y comenzaba a ser un poco más lenta.

 _-Lo siento bonita, a veces olvido que no tienes la culpa de mis arranques..._

El hermoso animal estaba quieto, como si comprendiera el estado de ánimo de su amo.

Se decía a sí mismo que esos días de vacaciones en Escocia nunca serían suficientes para olvidarse de tantos recuerdos, por el contrario, parecía que se había metido al ojo del huracán al sentirse en el centro de tantas memorias. La extrañaba demasiado, con cada fibra de su humanidad, con cada minuto y a cada momento; a donde quiera que mirara parecía ver sus ojos, su voz y su risa hacían eco en su cabeza, pero su testarudez y orgullo no le permitieron buscarla, no cuando pudo hacerlo. Estuvo empeñado en que ella había sido quien le había abandonado aquella noche de invierno y de esa forma se obligó a continuar sufriendo. Si el corazón hubiese dejado de ser tan terco, si sus manos pudieran tocarla de nuevo... deseaba con el alma, volver atrás el tiempo...

Subió a Theodora y rodeando el lago trotó sin prisa, una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer, sin que eso importara se detuvo hasta llegar al punto exacto donde se atreviera a besar a mi madre esa tarde de aquellos días en las vacaciones del Colegio, miró hacia el suelo y tomó una piedrecilla que apretó en su mano con fuerza. Se internó después en el bosque cerca de donde la había encontrado un par de veces concentrada en brincar de una rama a otra. Aquellas vacaciones de verano en ese mismo suelo que ahora él pisaba, eran hasta ahora las más memorables de su vida... tal vez lo serían por siempre.

 _-Eras en verdad una mona Pecas, Candy..._ -murmuraba Terrence en voz baja- _no me preguntaré más si estás bien, tampoco si tú si conseguiste ser feliz... creo que al fin entiendo que si lo lograste... ¿sabes? honestamente yo no pude. Y sé que merecido lo tengo, porque esa noche vil me quedé ahí viendo cómo te ibas de mi vida y no hice nada por seguirte Candy... absolutamente nada a pesar de ser tan mía. Ahora... ahora Susana se ha ido y sin algún motivo de peso seguí todo éste tiempo lejos de ti... tan lejos que duele el saber que ya no puedo hacer nada. Allá en donde tú estás, el sol brilla en lo alto, iluminando desde el cielo el día de tu boda. Aquí, donde yo estoy, ese mismo sol pronto cederá el paso a la luna. Debía yo de arrojar este orgullo y necedad mía al fondo del maldito lago, al fondo del Atlántico en donde te conocí._

 _Aunque ya sea tarde, debería hacerlo... para poder continuar, aunque sea sin ti._

 _-¿Qué estarás haciendo pecosa? ¿será que te estás vistiendo con tu vestido blanco? ¿será que a pesar de estar a punto de casarte sigo siendo aquél afortunado en quien pensabas en otro tiempo?... ¿Será que sigo siendo el infeliz con esa inmensa suerte que no merezco, de poder ocupar uno de tus pensamientos... incluso hoy? Si pudiera saberlo ahora, si en lugar de estar a punto de casarte con Albert, fuera yo quien te esperara junto al altar. Si fuera yo quien esta noche de bodas me entregara en tus brazos, en tu cuerpo como aquella noche... Por eso sé que no podrás olvidarme princesa eterna, por eso te llevo unida a mi vida y me llevarás unido a ti, en cada recuerdo... estoy seguro de eso. Porque lo que tuvimos no fue cualquier cosa, porque nunca podrá llegar nadie hasta donde tu llegaste en mi alma, en mi cuerpo... y deseo sinceramente que ocurra lo mismo contigo. Que haya un espacio siempre a donde Albert no llegue nunca, uno que esté reservado sólo para mí... un palco, un palco de honor en la mejor obra de nuestra vida._

Seguía atiborrado de recuerdos, a cada paso lo invadía un torrente de emociones, las felices, las tristes, de todos colores y sabores; y al pensar en sabores, un sabor llegó golpeando con fuerza sus memorias, el de sus besos; un intenso estremecimiento de pasión llegó a su cuerpo de sólo traer de regreso a su mente aquella noche...

.

Salía del último de los ensayos antes del estreno de _Romeo y Julieta,_ pasó frente al hotel donde la había dejado hospedada, ella había ido hasta New York a verlo, para estar presente en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida profesional.

Esa noche él se había detenido en la acera, para observar hacia la habitación que a ella le correspondía, la luz seguía encendida así como en su corazón lo estaba la chispa de felicidad que se hacía presente sólo si ella estaba cerca.

Se recordó otra vez caminando por esas calles de New York la noche previa al estreno. La indecisión lo mataba, la absurda culpabilidad por el accidente de Susana lo mantenía sumergido en la zozobra. Estaba agotado; más mentalmente que de un cansancio físico, deseaba llegar a su apartamento y cerrar los ojos, no pensar en nada, tomar una ducha, un vaso con whiskey, fumar un cigarrillo y olvidarse de todo, del teatro, del nerviosismo del debut, de Susana... de todo y de todos, menos de ella, de ella nunca.

Esa noche acomodó su boina y la bufanda que ya se había aflojado, levantó las solapas de su abrigo para cubrirse un poco más del aire gélido que le golpeaba el rostro y metió sus manos a los bolsillos del abrigo. Pensó en marcharse pero sus pies no respondieron. De nuevo su mirada en la ventana, esperando sin saber a qué... tal vez una señal, tal vez su pecosa ya estaba dormida y si la buscaba sólo sería para inquietarla. En ese preciso instante, a través de las cortinas apareció ella, su silueta avanzó de un lado a otro del cuarto y eso él lo tomó como la señal que esperaba...

No era para nada propio que un caballero buscara cerca de las nueve de la noche a una respetable señorita. Ahora el dilema estaba en el argumento que daría en recepción para que le permitieran pasar a darle un mensaje. Entró al lugar y encontró al encargado de espaldas a la entrada preparando un café caliente, pues el aroma se dispersaba por todo el lobby del Hotel. Aprovechó entonces para pasar sigiloso sin dar explicaciones y subió por las amplias escaleras ubicadas a mitad del pasillo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su boca se había quedado seca de repente. Estaba nervioso, expectante, contento.

Todavía no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba haciendo. Él era un caballero y mi madre, "su pecosa" era una señorita de familia que se daba a respetar. ¡¿Ahora qué le diría a ella?!

Llegó hasta su habitación, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí, pero la puerta se abrió despacio y unos rizos alborotados y la mitad de un ojo se asomaron por la abertura.

 _-¡Terry!_

 _-Candy... buena noche, no deseo molestarte. Sólo que... pasaba para ver si estabas bien, si necesitabas algo, yo..._

Mi madre tomó su mano y lo jaló al interior de la habitación.

 _-Estoy bien, gracias..._

 _-Eh... Candy, perdona por venir a estas horas, sé que no es prudente, no sé en qué estaba pensando._

 _-Era peor que alguien te encontrara en el pasillo molestando a una señorita, ¿no lo crees Terry?_

Terrence se quedó mirándola, sonrió con el comentario de mi madre.

 _-Si, bueno... en vista de que todo está bien, de que esta hermosa señorita tiene que descansar; será mejor que me retire..._

Ella deseaba que él se quedara. Pero, ¿cómo decírselo sin parecer una mujer fácil? Seguramente el habría conocido a alguna de esas en algún momento... ¡No! Ella no podía permitir que el deseo de tenerlo tan cerca la convirtiera en una de tantas como ellas. De pronto, un comentario de él la sacó de su lucha interna de moral versus amor y deseo...

 _-¿Eres vidente pecosa? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba detrás de la puerta?_

 _-Desde aquí pude ver la sombra de unos zapatos bajo la puerta, supuse que sería importante o que quizás no escuché cuando llamaron a la puerta. Es que... a veces canto y creí... que no había escuchado..._

 _-Ten cuidado Candy, no debiste abrir sin antes saber de quién se trataba. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo._

La mano de Terrence acarició con ternura la mejilla de mi madre. Ella detectó el aroma a cigarrillo en su mano, pero lejos de molestarse, cerró los ojos por la electrizante suavidad de la caricia.

Un sensual estremecimiento recorrió las entrañas de ambos, un delicioso escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos cuando se percataron que estaban a solas, en la noche, en la privacidad de una habitación... cuando fueron conscientes de que nadie esperaba por ellos, que nadie se daría cuenta de nada.

Despacio se acercó a ella, inclinó su rostro para besar su mejilla, ella se permitió rodear su cintura con sus brazos y él se permitió mucho, muchísimo más.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

 _-¡Ésta es mía!..._

Dijo Terrence señalando con su dedo un punto entre el pómulo y la nariz de mamá.

 _-¡Terry!_

 _-Es muy pequeña, pero tiene forma de corazón, por eso te lo advierto, esa es sólo mía... ¿te habían dicho alguna vez que eres una fábrica de pecas Candy?..._

 _-Ese tipo de comentarios sólo los he recibido de una persona Terry, adivina de quién..._

 _-Supongo que debe ser alguien muy inteligente, muy observador, muy atractivo..._

 _-Muy engreído, a veces insoportable..._

 _-Pero también muy enamorado Pecosa..._

Sonrió mi madre al escuchar feliz aquellas palabras. No era para menos, habían pasado su primera noche juntos. Podía perderse en esa visión casi celestial frente a ella. El rostro del hombre que amaba sonreía juguetón tan cerca del suyo, de sus labios. Sin perder detalle de esos ojos que se volvían soñadores y tiernos cada que esa preciosa sonrisa llegaba a ellos. Cada que Terrence hablaba dejaba un rastro de su suave y dulzón aliento muy cerca de su piel. Podía sentir las exhalaciones de él acariciar sus mejillas.

 _-Nacen, crecen, se reproducen y se siguen reproduciendo..._ -dijo con su grave voz mientras seguía acariciando con suavidad la piel de ella. - _No recuerdo haberte encontrado tantas cuando te observaba en el Colegio..._

 _-Quizás porque no me mirabas tan de cerca Terry..._

 _-Créeme cuando te digo que en verdad ponía atención a cada detalle de tu persona, además de que siempre traté de estar muy cerca._

Mi madre sonrió y su mirada parecía iluminarse más cada vez con esos comentarios que seguían seduciéndola, enamorándola... parecía no haber límite para amar a ese hombre

 _-¡Mira! ésta otra es interesante..._ -dijo él al momento de acariciar el cuello de ella- _Jajajajaja... ¡esta de aquí parece un pez regordete!_

 _-¡Un pez regordete!..._ -exclamó mi madre arqueando las cejas y ruborizándose- _¡Terry qué poco romántico!_

 _-¡Y cuando te giras de esa manera haces que el regordete se mueva... jajajajaja!_

 _-¡Basta Terryyy! -mi madre frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, era tal su indignación que no se percató que la sábana se hubiera deslizado hacia abajo._

 _-No importa que te burles de mis pecas... no puedo verla Terry y no creo que exista en mi piel ese pez regordete que tanto te divierte._

 _-Eso lo sé... y es una lástima que no puedas verlo... está justo aquí..._

 _-¡Terry, no me muerdas!_

 _-Yo en cambio Candy, puedo ver todo lo que deseo desde este punto... la vista es en verdad maravillosa..._

Decía él en un tono atrevido y juguetón mientras deslizaba despacio una de sus manos desde el hombro de ella, bajando a su costado y después hasta sus caderas. Mi madre se dio cuenta hasta entonces que él había deslizado por completo la sábana y para entonces ya no le importaba. Se sentía viviendo dentro de un sueño. La vida era demasiado buena, la vida era justo como debía ser y ahora no tenía miedo. No se preocupaba por enfrentar a quien fuera, a la tía Elroy, al tío abuelo William, a la sociedad entera. Por primera vez una fuerte sensación de pertenencia le llenaba el alma... se sentía dueña de alguien y a la vez propiedad de _esa persona_.

Estaba él recargado en uno de sus brazos, recostado a su lado, seguía delineando con suavidad cada curva, cada tramo de piel. Miraba embelesado el rostro de ella, se adueñaba una vez más de sus labios, de su boca entera. Su respiración volvió a agitarse, fue osado, muy osado al tocarla otra vez de esa forma... amaba verla sonrojarse así, sus dedos se perdían en el húmedo calor del cuerpo de su pecosa, después sus manos la atraían otra vez hasta el suyo, después volvían juntos a viajar al cielo; Candy, su Candy se convertía a cada momento en su mujer. Una y otra vez se amaron hasta cansarse, hasta llenarse de ellos mismos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía pleno, completo, dichoso. Volvía a llenar su corazón esa alegría despreocupada que existe en el corazón de un niño, de la misma forma sonreía divertido con las travesuras que hacía cual chiquillo en su más interesante fechoría. Sólo que no era un chiquillo, era un joven reconociendo el cuerpo de la mujer de su vida. Mamá sólo podía pedirle algo más a la vida, que ese fuera el inicio de algo que durara para siempre. Había sido sin duda uno de los amaneceres más dichosos de su existencia. El sol entraba por la ventana y llenaba de luz las pupilas de ambos, quedaba expuesta la irritación en los labios después de haberse besado la noche entera, después de haber propiciado aquella faena nocturna al rozarse y saborearse incontables veces en la más nueva y deliciosa de las exploraciones que ambos conocieran.

En la cama dos cuerpos y almas desnudas retozaban dichosos, plenos, rebosantes de alegría, esperanzas y sueños juntos. Estaban cansados de haberse amado tanto, pero nunca sería suficiente. Terrence deseaba seguir así para siempre... en la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo entrelazado al de ella. En la intimidad de esa entrega que no podía creer hubiera sido posible vivir.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Un vuelco de tensa amargura e incertidumbre interrumpía sus recuerdos al reprocharle por la alegría vivida, el vuelco tenía la voz de la madre de Susana Marlowe; Fausta Marlowe parecía haber dejado bien grabado en su mente aquella voz chillona, estridente y demandante, apenas comparable con la desagradable e innombrable madame "cara de cerdo". Era una pesadilla pensar en ambas, igualmente tormentoso y desfavorable para su buen humor. Cayó en la cuenta sonriendo maliciosamente que aquella _nefasta_ señora Marlowe se había salvado de recibir un justo sobrenombre... pero no era tarde después de todo. Aún podría ser divertido inventarle alguno...

- _"Nefausta"_ \- pensó soltando la carcajada... - _"Nefausta Marlowe" es perfecto para ella... lo siento Susana -_ dijo mirando hacia arriba tratando de parecer serio- _, pero es el mote más benevolente que pude hallarle a tu señora madre, espero... no te moleste, ¡saludos hasta donde te encuentres!_ -y realizó una educada reverencia para acto seguido enviar con su mano un beso al cielo en un exagerado gesto teatral.

Ahora cada recuerdo laceraba el alma. Cada memoria calaba hondo en el pecho, el llanto no bastó para curar el alma; la distancia tampoco ayudaba más que el tiempo. Ya se había despedido, de a poco cerraría su corazón para que dejara de doler, aunque a ciencia cierta, no sabía exactamente como hacerlo, pero ya encontraría la forma.

 _-Duele soltarte para siempre Candy... pero así tendrá que ser. Voy a soltarte y al hacerlo, me estaré liberando también de todo esto..._

Comenzó a llover copiosamente y se dio permiso de llorar. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Caminó de regreso a la Villa sin montar a Theodora. Sabía que Eleonor se preocuparía si no llegaba antes de la merienda, pero parecía no importarle nada, estaba anestesiado, estaba en medio de un proceso que requería algo más que estarse preocupando porque los demás no se preocuparan.

Sentía el aire frío traspasar las ropas empapadas, pero poco le importaba, se tomaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para recordarlo todo. Primero pensó que sería bueno olvidar, como si nada de eso hubiese sucedido nunca, pero después, pensó que todo el tiempo vivido al lado de mi madre sería su mayor tesoro, quizás la época que el recordara como su "tiempo de gloria", sólo debía aprender a vivir con ello sin que le doliera tanto cada que recordara. Sonrió al volver en sus memorias y darse cuenta de que todo pasa, en algún momento de su vida se había sentido tan perdido, tan abrumado por lo que estaba por suceder; Susana, el accidente... y ahora, eso también había quedado atrás. " _Todo pasa"_ -se dijo a sí mismo.

Frente a él se erguía imponente la Villa Grandchester. En otro tiempo ese lugar había significado un refugio para él, una fiel compañera para su solitarias visitas en veranos de antaño. Alguna vez también había sido un lugar ansioso por que en él se escribieran nuevas historias de amor, de charlas frente a la chimenea, de paseos en sus jardines. Sus puertas habían sido abiertas para _ella,_ si... _ella_ había estado ahí alguna vez.

Ahora el lugar era más sombrío que de costumbre, como si también se hubiese quedado esperando por una continuación de ese verano que no volvería a repetirse...

Con todo y eso, respiró profundo. Debería ser fuerte. Ya era de noche, aún debía secar a Theodora y él debería tomar un baño caliente, estaba temblando y una presión en su pecho empezaba a manifestarse, lo atribuyó a la tristeza, al desahogo que había tenido a solas, extrañamente se sentía más ligero de ánimo, pero en su pecho ese dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte...

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _Ayame DV:_** _amiga, hice uso del nombre de la suegra del mal: Fausta Marlow, (madre de chucky el bodoque mimado)... jajajajaja! así que_ _ **ése mérito es tuyo**_ _amiga preciosa. Perdón, pero fue genial eso de "Nefausta", ¿a poco no?_

* * *

 **GRACIAS** a todas las personas que me han dejado un review a lo largo de este fic, en algún capítulo, por breve o extenso que sea, los leo todos y cada uno. Gracias en verdad. También a quienes me han agregado a favoritos y siguen las actualizaciones.

Voy a responder brevemente a algunos de los últimos comentarios, porque hace mucho que no escribo para responderles y es que me he enfocado más en escribir sólo el capítulo y largarme a leer otros fics de los que soy super fan! jejejeje. Pero bueno, aquí vamos...

 **elisa ventura:** Pues no corrió Scarlett a decirle a su padre que Terry la besó. Pero ya va de regreso con ellos, en el siguiente capítulo veremos que pasa. Besos linda!

 **Charo Granchester:** ¡Mil gracias por tu comentario! la verdad es que me dejaste intrigada con eso del grupo en Facebook en el que se ha recomendado esta loca historia. Es muy halagador y motivador desde luego. Te mando un abrazo grande y después me platicas en que grupo hacen eso, va?

 **sony77:** cómo agradecerte a ti por tan preciosos comentarios. Es cuando me doy cuenta que el mejor pago es éste precisamente, generar emociones en el lector y llevarlo conmigo al mundo de mi imaginación. En serio gracias por leer lo que escribo y por tenerme en tan bello concepto. Un abrazote para ti!

 **Elo Andrew:** El abrazo va de vuelta, gracias por estar pendiente y feliz 2018!

 **Aliss:** Jejejeje gracias por estar en ascuas por esta historia, así me tienen cuando publico y espero sus reviews, jajajaja las amo!

 **Stormaw:** Así es amiga, Annie ha sabido jugar sus cartas para llevar de la manita a Candy por donde ella ha querido, pero también recordemos que por muy manipulador que sea alguien, tenemos mente propia para darnos cuenta de la realidad y podemos tomar nuestras decisiones. Besos amiga bella. Un abrazo gigante hasta California!

 **Alesita77:** Poco a poco se van despejando las dudas, en cuanto a la falta de amor de Albert, la distancia con Terry, todo eso se verá más adelante. Ya no falta tanto, lo prometo. Saludos bonita!

 **Phambe:** Como siempre tan acertada hermosa Phambe, si bien es cierto, que en esta historia Annie hizo de las suyas para tratar de manipular a Candy, también es cierto que ella no tiene nada que ver en cuanto a que un sentimiento fuerte y genuino ocurra entre dos personas. Es lo que quise plasmar en estas líneas. El amor de Albert y Candy si existió en esta historia, no quisiera ahondar en tantos detalles y en todo lo que me imagino entre ellos al ser esta una historia diseñada para el interés de las lectoras Terrytanas. Pero más adelante sugiero situaciones que dejan ver claramente el porqué de todo lo que pasó. En cuanto a Albert... ya en los siguientes capítulos (que espero no sean ya demasiados) entenderán el porqué de tantas cosas que hizo y deshizo. Gracias también por comentar en mis otros fics "La cajita de música" y "Al otro lado del tiempo". Siempre me llamó la atención la idea de poder regresar en el tiempo, sobre todo cuando alguien a quien amé tuvo que partir hacia otra vida en otro lugar (específicamente refiriéndome a la muerte). Motivo por el cual manejé ambos conceptos en los dos fics. ¡Te deseo igualmente lo mejor para ti y los que amas en este 2018! ¡Muchas gracias Phambe y que tengas excelente día! ¡Un abrazote hasta Francia!

 **Nena abril:** Gracias hermosa, y de nuevo por aquí ando... espero haberte atrapado de nuevo! jejejeje ¡besos!

 **Juniper:** Creo que es la primera vez que tengo el placer de responder uno de tus comentarios. No creas que se me han olvidado los anteriores, pero por alguna razón que en este momento no recuerdo, no pude escribir la respuesta a esos reviews, en esas otras historias. Esta vez no podía pasar simplemente de largo guardándome tus bellas palabras, porque ustedes merecen esa atención a tan hermosos sentimientos que generan a la vez en nosotras. Es verdaderamente halagador y grato, que alguien te diga que escribes fantástico con calidad en escritura y contenido... si mal no recuerdo alguna vez me dijiste que incluso mi escritura se asemejaba a la de Diana Gabaldon. Eso me impresionó mucho. No he leído nada de ella, pero inmediatamente la busque ya sabes, en Google y encontré que es una famosa escritora estadounidense. Uffff, mujer! me sentía como pavorreal gracias a ti. En otro comentario me dijiste que la historia la estaba terminando como a la carrera, que así no era yo. Y si, en verdad eres tan perceptiva que detectaste mi urgencia por terminar. Sólo puedo decirte gracias. ¿Lo ves? así como ustedes se mueven en su interior con lo que escribimos, las palabras suyas se quedan también formando parte de lo que somos. Por eso te agradezco siempre y es un gusto leer tus comentarios. ¡Hasta luego!

 **Alexas90:** ¡Hermosa de mi vida! ¡comadre de mi corazón! ¡Usted no sufra pues! créeme que nunca pondré a Albert como el malo o el patán por el gusto de hacerlo. Aunque sean personajes que nacieron en otra cabeza y la mía sólo les inventa nuevas historias, hay una razón para todo lo que se gestó en mi loca imaginación en cuanto a este fic. No me gusta dar spoilers... prefiero que digan: ¡pero que le pasa a esta mujer! ¡cómo se atreveeee! jajajajaja, eso me gusta más, porque cuando lo leo así en otra historia, cuando alguien es capaz de mover así mis fibras, uffff... bueno! la agrego a favoritos! jejeje. Te quiero amiga.

 **Blanca G:** Hola Blanca! jajaja, si me he pasado de tardona con los capítulos, pero no me ha resultado muy fácil avanzarle a cada historia, si a eso le añadimos las ocupaciones de la realidad, mas los hijos, marido, quehacer, y cientos de fics hermosos por leer, además de alguna hermosa novela turca que se me ponga enfrente... pues ya te digo, el tiempo disminuye horrores, pero aquí sigo, ya sabes... comentando, jajaja, que linda, que veías que por ahí andaba y sabías que regresaría! Lo que sigue ya se irá resolviendo poco a poquito, ya verás. ¡Besos linda!

 **YAGUI FUN:** Exacto Yagui, lo que haya pasado, por mucho que yo quiera o pretenda justificar al wero más adelante, nunca será suficiente para disculparle el haber abandonado así a su mujer y su hija. Igualmente en otro de tus comentarios, en los zapatos de Candy jamás pondría un hombre por encima de el valor que tiene mi hija. Esta historia está complicada, no creas, desde que se presentó en forma de flashasos en mi cabeza... decía yo... ¡pero como rayos! bueno, pues aunque no lo creas sé como termina y termina bien para Candy y Terry. Ya verás que pasa después. Gracias por continuar, en cuanto al whatsapp, amiga ya no tengo... buuuuu para mi! se _desconchinfló_ (dícese de aquél acontecimiento que descompone o rompe en su totalidad algún objeto) mi teléfono y ahora hasta que renueve mi equipo. Jajajaja, cuídate amiga!

 **Adoradandrew:** Pues gracias Adorada hermosa, por seguir esta historia a pesar de que tu corazón es más Albertfan. Para mí es un honor que leas a pesar de que Albert ha cometido errores en esta historia. Eso sí, aunque no me gusta ya dar mucha idea de lo que sigue, te diré algo... no es malo. Lo que ha hecho, ha sido porque creyó que era lo mejor. Pero nunca fue con dolo, ni es el villano antagonista descorazonado, nada de eso. Aunque tampoco será el príncipe hermoso que nos hemos imaginado de otras historias, más bien, fue un personaje lo más apegado a la realidad que pude, desde que concebí su rol en este fic. Un beso para ti!

 **Eli:** Gracias Eli por ese comentario tan extenso y además de eso, tan profundo en tu forma de sentir y pensar. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en muchas cosas, desde luego, también difiero en otras, pero es porque sé lo que sigue en esta historia a diferencia de ustedes. Me emociona muchísimo llegar a ese nivel de interés y análisis por parte de las lectoras. Por eso trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo, por gusto propio pero sobre todo por compromiso con ustedes. Un beso y abrazo para ti! Ah y gracias por tu review en TERRY! hermosaaa!

 **Miriam7:** Exacto! me encantó ese consejo: ¡Una campaña para que no haya matrimonio sin amor! Nada de que "el amor llegará con el tiempo"... o "tal vez pueda llegar a amarlo"... no, nada de eso. Y desde luego que también me pongo en el lugar de Candy, jajaja me pasa algo curioso... cuando estoy divagando con esto de las historias, me imagino la perspectiva desde cada uno de los involucrados. Por eso, se que lo que viene igual puede ser intenso para ustedes, igual sólo lo será para mí en lo que me imagino, jajajaja. Muchos besos para ti y mil gracias!

 **Luz:** Hola Luz! por fin regresaste! leí tu comentario de despedida diciendo que te ibas de vacaciones y deseabas felices fiestas. Igualmente deseo que estos días hayan sido maravillosas para ti y cada una de ustedes y sus familias. Gracias por siempre seguir lo que escribo. La parte de la separación y los problemas ya está a la vuelta de la esquina como dicen... porque no ahondaré mucho en la relación matrimonial de Albert y Candy. ¡Besos hermosa!

 **Ayame DV:** Jajajajaja, ay amiga! ¡malditas harpías del demoniooo! jajajajajaja, esta vez el capítulo menciona a Terry más que a nadie, aunque no sea la mejor época de su vida, pero bueno, es parte del duelo por perder un amor. El dolor, los recuerdos, hacerte a la idea... todo eso es lo que le sucede a él en este capítulo. Si me vas a arrojar jitomatazos como a Fossy el de los Muppets, estará muy bien, ya tengo hambre. jajajajaja!

 **Alondra:** Así es Alondra, Scarlett es la que narra esta historia. Pronto verás que más tiene que contarte. Saludos bonita!

 **Pinwi Love:** Cierto Pinwi, cuando uno está molesto, decepcionado, triste... lo peor que puede hacer es tomar decisiones, porque siempre están fundamentadas en el dolor y no nos dejan apreciar claramente el panorama de la realidad. Es lo que le ha sucedido a Scarlett, veremos que pasa después... Gracias por comentar y seguirme! Un abrazo enoooorrrrme para ti bonita!

 **Malu:** Gracias Malu, en efecto, algo sucedió con Albert para que decidiera alejarse de esa forma! Saludos y gracias por comentar!

 **Rous T:** Hermosa de mi vida! lo mismo me sucedió, imaginaba a Albert y a Candy bailando en esa recepción y créeme que ningún vals por bello que fuera, me encantó como escuchar a Dmitri Shostakovich para ese momento en particular cuando va por ella al jardín y regresan a integrarse al baile. Lo escuchaba a todo volúmen con los audífonos conectados a la lap, y casi casi me transportaba a ese lugar! Lo que hace la imaginación! Por cierto, que el dichoso vals es de por la década de 1930 si mal no recuerdo, pero para fines de mero entretenimiento y no históricos o ilustrativos, me encantó la idea de sugerir que fue el que se escuchó en ese mágico instante.

 **Gracias** por comentar, por leer, por seguirme, disculpen si alguien me faltó pero no acabaría. Lo que si les aseguro, es que ninguno de sus reviews se me olvidan... nunca.

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**


	11. ¡Scarlett! ¿por qué me has hecho esto

**_¡Scarlett!..._** ** _¿por qué me has hecho ésto?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Llegué a Chicago. Me llevó prácticamente todo un día completo regresar a casa. El clima era lluvioso, me estaba empapando con las finas gotitas que poco a poco se adherían a mis ropas, y ahí seguía yo... mirando desde la acera de enfrente hacia la entrada de la residencia Andley, como si tuviera la opción de ir a otro lugar. Pensándolo bien, estaba Aline, pero su casa no quedaba muy cerca de la mía y el sólo imaginar en encontrarme con su madre... no gracias. Mil veces prefería los reclamos de tía Elroy o mi padre.

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, mi mente seguía confundida y perdida. Sentía que estaba frente a un lugar al que no estaba segura de poder llamar hogar después de años de haber sido el único que conocía.

Me dolía la espalda, me dolía el orgullo, me ardían los ojos y seguro los tenía hinchados... había pensado mil formas de explicar mi regreso, cientos de excusas... pero nada terminaba de convencerme, ni siquiera a mí.

Llegué por fin frente al portal de la entrada, ya estaba oscureciendo, tenía frío y la fría humedad comenzaba a tocar mi piel. El viaje había sido muy largo y cansado. En ese momento más que nunca deseaba sólo entrar, tomar un baño y dormir. Posiblemente eso no sucedería, me imaginaba explicando tantas cosas hasta altas horas de la noche.

 _-¿Qué necesita señorita? ¿A quién busca?_

La voz de un hombre vestido con traje oscuro me desconcertó por completo. Después de que él se acercara al portal de la entrada, un par de hombres más se acercaron también impidiéndome el acceso.

 _-Ésta es mi casa... ¿qué sucede, quiénes son ustedes?_

Aquellas personas se miraban unos a otros y me escrutaban de arriba a abajo con atención. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero me resultaba increíblemente incómodo que me interrogaran y miraran de esa forma para entrar a mi propia casa. Un auto se detuvo detrás de mí y de él salieron otros tres caballeros del mismo tipo que los que resguardaban como perros guardianes mi casa.

 _-Déjenla entrar, ella es la señorita Andley... la esperábamos desde la estación pero Rogers se distrajo y ella salió por otro de los andenes._ -Dijo el más joven de ellos.

 _-Un momento, por favor... ¿quiénes son ustedes? no me han respondido, ¿cómo que déjenla entrar? ¡¿de cuándo a la fecha he tenido que pedir autorización para entrar a mi propia casa?!_ -me sentía en realidad indignada.

 _-¡¿Niña Scarlett?! ¡Niña!_

Fue Dorothy quien con su voz alterada acudió a mi encuentro. Caminaba con paso veloz al portal de la entrada, miró a aquellos que para entonces ya habían abierto las rejas y les dijo imponiéndose:

 _-¡Hagan favor de dejarla pasar, ella es la señorita Andley, hija del señor William!._

Les dirigió una mirada de enojo y me ayudó con mi equipaje. La casa frente a mí... nunca me había parecido más ajena que en esa ocasión, tantos recuerdos parecían ahora jamás haber sucedido, todo era distinto y apenas unos días atrás había salido hinchada de orgullo acompañando a mi madre, pensando que nunca más necesitaría de ellos, de los Andley.

 _-Gracias Dorothy... no entiendo todo esto, ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que pasa?._

Dorothy me abrazó fuerte sin cuestionar nada, pero sin responder nada tampoco. Sólo me preguntó por mi madre, deseaba saber si ella estaba bien.

 _-Ella se encuentra maravillosamente Dorothy..._

Finalmente entré a casa, todo estaba en silencio, y en semi penumbras, sólo permanecían encendidos los candiles de la estancia principal, reinaba una quietud extraña, incluso el olor de casa era distinto; faltaba ella, mi mamá.

 _-Voy en este preciso momento a prepararte un baño, ¡mira nada más!... estás empapada señorita y eso puede hacerte mucho mal._

 _-Dorothy, espera... no me has dicho nada... ¿qué sucede en casa?_

 _-Niña Scarlett, tus motivos tendrás para estar de regreso mi niña... no es de mi incumbencia. Mi corazón está ansioso por saber qué ha pasado con ustedes en New York, quisiera saber, como tú que es lo que aquí sucede, pero mi lugar en esta familia no me permite preguntarte ni saber más de lo debido niña... es una bendición tenerte en casa de vuelta._ -Decía Dorothy mientras miraba a su alrededor y bajaba la voz para no ser escuchada, _\- Madame Elroy... ella..._

 _-¿Pasa algo con ella Dorothy?_

 _-Ella no está bien mi niña. Parece una mujer fuerte pero la verdad es que la ausencia de ustedes... la tiene muy mal. El señor William casi no asiste a casa y por si fuera poco la presencia de estos... señores es algo que no terminamos de entender. Por eso no puedo explicarte mucho niña..._

 _-¡Dorothy! ¡Vuelve por favor a tus quehaceres!_

Dorothy me miró con angustia, algo había querido decirme, pero ahora ya no era posible. La ronca y enérgica voz de la tía Elroy retumbó por toda la estancia. Por primera vez mi estómago parecía contraerse al escuchar la severidad y molestia en su tono. Mamá me había contado de aquella época en que el sólo escuchar su voz era motivo de hacerle temblar las piernas. No le había creído hasta ese día que me sucedió lo mismo.

 _-Madame, disculpe usted... voy a prepararle un baño a la señorita Scarlett._

Tía Elroy no respondió nada, sólo asintió con un gesto serio en su semblante. Ahí se quedó, sentada en su silla de ruedas, esperando, mirando de reojo hasta que la esbelta figura de Dorothy se había desaparecido con rumbo a mi habitación.

 _-Has vuelto Scarlett..._

Llegó hasta donde yo estaba con ayuda de una doncella de servicio que no conocía.

 _-Sí tía, he vuelto..._

 _-Supuse que vendrías, tu habitación está lista. Recibí una llamada telefónica de tu madre avisando que no estabas en casa y tus cosas importantes tampoco._

 _-No me agradó New York tía Elroy, creí que todo sería distinto, no discutí con mi madre, sólo pensé que lo mejor sería volver, creí que dejarle una nota sería suficiente o de lo contrario se opondría a que regresara. Usted la conoce muy bien, ella es muy obstinada._

 _-Dudo que sea una forma correcta_ _de referirte a tu madre Scarlett... por cierto que esa obstinación que aseguras tu madre posee, estoy segura la has superado._

 _-Yo, no podía quedarme más tiempo en esa casa... sólo eso puedo decirle._

La tía me miraba fijamente a los ojos, asentía lentamente y haciendo una mueca me contestó.

 _-No te he pedido explicaciones Scarlett, al menos yo no las necesito. Esta es tu casa y siempre serás bienvenida, aunque... sí he de pedirte que en cuanto te encuentres con tu padre hables con él. Él sí querrá saber que fue lo que sucedió; estabas decidida a irte y tenerte de regreso tan pronto no es para nada normal. Él es muy inteligente, así que piensa bien en lo que vas a decirle._

Sus ojos me dejaron ver una profunda tristeza, después de todo este tiempo la costumbre de vivir juntas, el apoyo, la compañía habían forjado entre la tía Elroy, mi madre y yo un lazo fuerte. Entonces había sido auténtica esa sensación de pesar que pude ver en sus ojos cuando nos íbamos.

 _-¿Tía Elroy, se encuentra mi padre en casa? yo, quisiera hablarle si es posible ahora mismo... estoy muy cansada pero no quisiera demorarme más para explicarle..._

 _-Ahora ya es muy tarde para que hablaras con él incluso si estuviese en casa. Tu padre no se encuentra aquí, sólo viene a dormir... últimamente se la pasa arreglando asuntos en las oficinas, eso es lo que ha venido a decir el mensajero. Se va muy temprano y regresa tan tarde que muy poco lo he visto desde que ustedes se marcharon._

 _-Es una pena que llegue tan tarde. Tendré que estar al pendiente entonces por la mañana, sé que necesitamos hablar._

 _-Cierto, con respecto a tu madre... ella tal vez venga a esta casa mañana mismo._

 _-No creo que sea necesario, le llamaré para decirle que he llegado con bien. Usted sabe tía que ya nada la une a mi padre, ni a esta familia..._

La anciana mujer sonrió con tristeza y me miró fijamente:

 _-En eso tienes tanta razón, ya nada la une a nosotros... aunque, no era precisamente lo que tenía que decirte._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Ella estará aquí mañana mismo, no pudo quedarse tranquila mientras le dejabas sólo una nota. No sé en qué estabas pensando Candice Scarlett, pero debes una buena explicación a tu madre. Descansa, mañana será un día difícil. Deberás comunicar tus motivos para irte así señorita, que pases una buena noche._

No sentí ningún rechazo por parte de la tía Elroy, con una actitud bastante serena me había dicho todo aquello. Nos despedimos, le di un abrazo y besé su mano. Curiosamente sólo permitía ese tipo de muestras de cariño de dos personas; mi padre y yo, con el resto de la familia sólo había intercambios de saludos a la distancia, asentimientos de cabeza o alguna breve reverencia. Me encaminé a mi habitación, debía tomar un baño e instalarme de nuevo. Caminaba de nuevo por esos pasillos de pulcro mármol y pensaba a la vez que en efecto, el día de mañana sería de dar muchas explicaciones. Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago, esa sensación nunca me había agradado. Pero tendría que enfrentar lo que fuera que esperara por mí en algunas horas. Al llegar a mi recámara sentí todo tan ajeno; mi espacio, todo lucía distinto... yo me sentía distinta. Dorothy ya había llenado la bañera y dispuesto lo necesario para mi descanso. Quise preguntarle tantas cosas, pero la habitación de mi tía estaba casi frente a la mía y no deseaba que volviese a llamarle la atención por mi causa.

Antes de dormir, me asomé con discreción por uno de los ventanales, ahí estaban, muchos hombres en los alrededores haciendo guardia, protegiendo la casa, cuidando de nosotras, pero... ¿de qué? ¿acaso estábamos en algún peligro? prefería no imaginar nada de eso porque entonces no dormiría, de por sí tenía tantas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

La residencia de los Andley era bastante lujosa, pero se volvía una casona vieja y austera en comparación con aquella mansión que todavía recuerdo tan claramente. Me cansé de preguntarle a mi madre porqué debíamos mudarnos de residencia, ella sólo me abrazaba y me decía que la vida siempre traía sorpresas y que las personas eran capaces de enfrentar cualquier tipo de retos, que en eso residía la fuerza interior de alguien, en adaptarse a las nuevas situaciones.

No fue difícil adaptarme, era una chiquilla a la que lo único que le importaba era jugar y hacer los deberes escolares. Cargaba a mi hermano, besaba su cabecita rubia, me gustaba llenarme de su aroma a bebé... era fácil dormir a su lado. Fue una época hermosa, recordé con nostalgia a mi familia, las tardes de mis padres conversando y riendo en la banca del jardín, mientras yo andaba por ahí recopilando verdes y brillantes escarabajos.

Extrañaba las noches de fuerte tormenta cuando con miedo lograba escabullirme entre ambos y sentía los brazos fuertes de mi padre abrazar a mamá y de paso protegerme. La cunita de mi hermano estaba muy cerca y para mí esos habían sido momentos que nunca reemplazaría con nada. Los atesoraba en mi corazón como un bálsamo que guardaba celosamente para cubrir la herida y el dolor de los malos, muy malos recuerdos que llegaron después. Con los años, todo se volvió diferente. Esa casa a pesar de ser hermosa y a pesar de que en algún tiempo escuchó risas y voces familiares, se volvió fría, sombría. Con el fallecimiento de Adrien la atmósfera de hogar se convirtió en la de un sepulcro con ventanas y muebles. Después faltó mi padre, después faltó mi madre pues se refugiaba en el trabajo mucho tiempo, faltaron mis padrinos pues dejaron de frecuentarnos como antes, faltó papá Stear pues se marchó a hacer su vida en Florida con la tía Patty.

Siempre faltaba alguien... siempre faltó todo el mundo.

El cada vez más débil recuerdo de Terrence milagrosamente se opacaba con amores que mi corazón añoraba con fuerza al saberlos perdidos, lejos unos de otros. Mi hermano ya no existía, mi padre se perdía de nuevo en su mundo de negocios y mi mamá, _ella_ empezaba a hacerme mucha falta.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano, esperé por varias horas pero no pude encontrarme con mi padre. Quise creer que había llegado muy pasada la media noche porque por más que traté de esperarlo no llegó y que a la vez había salido en la madrugada, pero después puse mis pies en la tierra. Habría podido jurar que se trataba de la tal Madeleine, ¿dónde más se había quedado la noche entera? era una realidad que en cuanto salimos de casa él había aprovechado para hacer a su antojo. Por fortuna no me encontré a la mujerzuela instalada en casa al llegar de regreso, tía Elroy jamás lo habría permitido. Pero el tema de esos vigilantes seguía rondando mi mente sin explicación. Seguían ellos apostados en los límites de la propiedad, noté como unos llegaban con discreción y relevaban a los que habían pasado la noche en vela.

Tenía intenciones de salir con rumbo al Colegio. La tía Elroy enemiga de la ociosidad seguramente ya había arreglado todo para que de nuevo me reingresaran a los estudios, había escuchado muy temprano su voz por el pasillo dando instrucciones a Dorothy. Estaba por salir cuando su voz de nuevo me detuvo.

 _-Olvidaste que tu madre viene en camino._

 _-No, no lo olvidé tía, pero no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo, me atrasaré en los estudios. También, quisiera ver a Aline... usted sabe, es mi única amiga._

 _-Es más importante que aclares todo esto con Candice, vas a esperarla hasta que llegue. No me esperaste para tomar el desayuno juntas, así que me lo debes Scarlett. No he hablado a la escuela, pienso que lo correcto es presentarme contigo o que acudas con tu padre, lo que suceda primero. En cuanto a tu amiga... ya habrá tiempo para que se saluden, por ahora, espera._

 _-Se hará como usted ordene tía._

Se retiró de nuevo dejándome sola en la fría estancia. Olvidé preguntarle a qué se debía toda esa guardia exagerada que custodiaba la casa, quise ir tras ella para hablar de eso pero apareció de nuevo Dorothy y haciéndome una seña de guardar silencio me llevó con ella hasta la cocina donde los demás empleados me miraban extrañados.

 _-Perdona por traerte hasta aquí mi niña, pero algo raro sucede. Nosotros no lo sabemos, pero la orden de George es de no salir de casa por ningún motivo. Hace un momento llamó con urgencia al enterarse que estabas de regreso en casa._

Miré los rostros serios de las cocineras, el mayordomo y un par de mucamas. Había una clara aflicción en todos ellos.

 _-De eso iba a hablar con mi tía, pero..._

 _-Precisamente mi niña Scarlett, madame Elroy no sabe nada de esto, se le ha dicho que hay una plaga de zarigüeyas en los jardines, entonces comprenderás que ella no sale ni para tomar el sol, sólo abre su ventana por unos momentos y los guardias se ocultan cuando eso sucede para que no los descubra._

 _-¿Qué tipo de misterio es todo esto? Debo hablar con George, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo? ¡es absurda esta situación Dorothy!_

 _-Lo sabemos, pero baja la voz mi niña, sólo podemos imaginar que algo grave sucede... esto nunca, nunca había pasado, George vendrá mas tarde, escuché que hablaba con madame Elroy también._

 _-Entonces no podré salir a la calle, ni a la escuela o a buscar a Aline..._

 _-Me temo que no mi niña..._

 _-¿Y mi padre? ¿qué dice mi padre de todo ésto?_

 _-Eso tampoco podría decírtelo niña Scarlett, tampoco hemos visto al señor William..._

 _._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

Ahora sabía lo que sentían esos animales del zoológico en sus jaulas, ahora comprendía un poco la pasión que sentía mi padre al sonreír mientras me platicaba lo hermoso que era verlos en libertad. A propósito de mi padre, era hora de que ni él ni George se tomaban la amabilidad de aparecer. Con el ocaso llegó mi madre, el sonido de un motor me sacó de mis pensamientos, me asomé con discreción por la ventana. Era ella, llevaba un sombrero y su cabello atado por lo bajo con un listón discreto. Se veía cansada, llevaba unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos. Me estaba preparando ya mentalmente para lo que tuviese que decirme, tal vez incluso una bofetada, no sabía qué esperar. La detuvieron igual que a mí en la entrada, noté que el señor Greiss, Grandchester o lo que fuera venía con ella, mi corazón se detuvo un momento, respiré profundo mientras me ocultaba tras la cortina; me tomaría tiempo borrar éste tonto sentimiento. Por lo que pude ver intentó acompañarla hasta la entrada principal pues llevaba en ambas manos su equipaje, pero a él le prohibieron la entrada y uno de los guardias recibió las maletas para llevarlas hasta la entrada.

Mi madre lo abrazó y él parecía comprender que algo extraño sucedía porque no se fue hasta varios minutos después. Incluso trató de hacer plática con uno de los guardias pero a ellos no les causó ninguna gracia. Lo sé por la forma en que uno de ellos se dirigió amenazante y le ordenó retirarse. Él sólo levantó ambas manos y frunciendo el ceño, retrocedió despacio hasta llegar a su automóvil.

Sin pensarlo más, me preparé para encontrarme con ella, bajé nerviosa las escaleras y al llegar a la estancia escuché su voz, respiré su tenue y fresco perfume. Mamá estaba de vuelta.

Llegué despacio hasta ella y me miró fijo. Su semblante me recordaba aquellos días en los que prácticamente había enloquecido por la pérdida de mi hermano.

Estaba pálida, su boca no tenía ese color carmín natural, el brillo en sus ojos se había perdido de nuevo.

 _-Mamá..._

 _-¡Scarlett!..._ _¿por qué me has hecho esto?_ -dijo apenas en un ligero murmullo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

Me preguntó con su voz semi afónica cansada de llorar.

No sabía que responder, no sabía si acaso ya se había enterado de ese beso entre su amor y yo. Podía hacer tantas suposiciones, en la estancia de la casa en New York mi madre estaba empezando a colocar retratos de nosotras por todos lados... tal vez él los habría visto, tal vez hasta entonces se habría enterado como yo, de ese cruel juego que el destino nos había planteado a ambos al encontrarnos y permitir ese acercamiento entre nosotros.

 _-Madre, no podía seguir ahí como si nada pasara..._

Me miró de nuevo y de sus ojos volvieron a brotar lágrimas sin parar.

Dorothy tomó con suavidad el brazo de mi madre y con su característica empatía y discreción nos guió hasta el despacho, nos dijo que ahí hablaríamos tranquilas.

Mi madre se dejó caer prácticamente en uno de los sillones. Su dolor era muy grande, entendí que lo sabía todo... no podía estar así tan sólo porque me había ido de la casa. Lo que no entendía era, cómo había ella aceptado que el mismo Terrence la trajera de vuelta e incluso le haya dado un fuerte abrazo de despedida. El cretino no le había dicho nada...

 _-Esto es tan difícil hija, creí que después de perder a mi bebé..._ -hizo un silencio- _...no volvería a pasar por un dolor tan amargo._

 _-Mamá, perdóname, yo... me enteré apenas ayer... temprano, por eso me vine tan pronto como pude._

 _-Y... ¡¿por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¿Crees que eso es algo que debiste callar y guardártelo tú sola?_

 _-Madre, ¿cómo querías que te dijera algo así? Por Dios, ¡eso no es fácil de hablar!._

Ella se sostenía la cabeza desesperada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se desbordaron mientras hablaba.

 _-Estoy segura que te expusiste innecesariamente, pudo haber sucedido algo mucho peor. Gracias a Dios estás bien, pero esta situación es muy delicada Candice... espero que la tía Elroy no se entere de todo esto... ¡Oh William!_

 _-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse madre... es decir, yo no he dicho nada. Ni pienso hacerlo._

En el fondo, me dolía que ella estuviese más preocupada por la reacción de la tía Elroy o de mi padre. Había llegado con él y para mí eso sólo significaba una cosa. Que el señor Greiss no había dicho nada o que ella había minimizado lo sucedido prefiriéndolo a él ante todo. Pero ya había llorado demasiado como para seguir en mi plan de Magdalena. Las cosas eran así y punto...

 _-Lo que no me explico todavía es cómo te enteraste primero Scarlett, dime ¿George te avisó a ti? es que no, no lo entiendo..._

Entonces empecé a comprender que no hablábamos de lo mismo, fue claro hasta este punto que él mismo la trajera hasta aquí, algo pasaba y "mi tía Elroy no debía saberlo"... No contesté nada, mi cabeza estaba buscando la respuesta a ese acertijo. Ella continuó:

 _-George me dijo que no debemos salir de casa, por eso la vigilancia, creo que algunos de ellos son parte de la policía. Quedó de llegar antes del anochecer_ -dijo mamá al tiempo que miraba el enorme reloj de pedestal del despacho y caminaba de un lado para otro.

En ese preciso instante sentí mis piernas entumecerse, ¿qué tenía que ver George con todo esto?, la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas y mi madre caminó hacia mí para ayudarme.

 _-¿Qué te sucede Scarlett? Hija, ¿estás bien?, estás muy pálida, anda, toma asiento..._

No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer. Todo esto era por algo que había hecho mi papá o algo que le había ocurrido. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, se trataba de algo sumamente delicado.

 _-Voy a pedir a Dorothy que traiga un servicio de té, las dos lo necesitamos. Scarlett, hija, ni una palabra de esto a la tía Elroy, debemos ser fuertes. No creo que a su edad tenga la fuerza para soportar una noticia de este tipo._

Insistía ella en ser fuerte, cuando yo a ciencia cierta no sabía todavía qué demonios pasaba. Trataba de mantenerme serena, a mi edad no sabía qué tanto podría resistir mi cuerpo una mala noticia más en mi familia. Ya había perdido a mi hermano, mil escenarios pasaban ante mis ojos, la duda era mucho peor porque estaba creando imágenes mentales de cualquier tipo de fatalidades.

George llegó un rato más tarde, entró sin llamar a la puerta y la cerró tras de sí lo mas despacio que pudo, con una vuelta de llave.

 _-Señora Candy, lo siento mucho..._ -sus ojos se desviaron hacia mí y su semblante cambió de pronto.

 _-No me diga que lo siente George, no deseo condolencias ni pésames, tienen que traerlo de vuelta, tienen que traerlo vivo._

Sentí que el corazón se me detenía, comencé a temblar sin control... una cosa era que la distancia entre mi padre y yo fuera un abismo profundo y otra cosa distinta era darme cuenta del peso infinito de las palabras de mi madre. Nunca había visto tanta determinación en sus ojos y en su voz.

 _-Y créame que es lo que todos deseamos. La policía está haciendo todo lo posible... nosotros..._

La mirada de George se desviaba hacia mí y calló un momento.

 _-¡Puede hablar delante de ella, usted mismo le informó lo que sucedía George, por favor hable!_

George miró con asombro a mi madre, se dio cuenta de que eso no era verdad, pero no la sacó de su error.

 _-Es difícil lo que voy a decir. No es mi intención asustarlas, pero... dadas las circunstancias es preferible que estén enteradas de todo sin omitir detalle. No podrán salir por ningún motivo de esta casa. Tengo noticias de que incluso fueron seguidas y ubicadas hasta New York. Es un verdadero milagro que estén con vida._

Y me miró de nuevo, con una seriedad y preocupación auténticas, con la desesperación de quien está sobrellevando una pesadilla sobre sus hombros.

 _-Todos corremos riesgos, incluso un servidor... mi propia vida corre peligro, seré honesto con ustedes... con gusto la ofrecería a cambio para... para que mi muchacho no tuviera que enfrentar nada de esto. -_ fueron las palabras que con voz entrecortada pudo expresar el elegante caballero.

Estábamos a punto de descubrir un mundo de información ante nosotras. Mi madre le exigió al señor Johnson hablarnos con la verdad y enterarnos de todo.

Entonces lo supimos. Ahora entendía por qué no había llegado a dormir, porqué a pesar de haber madrugado nunca lo vi salir de su habitación, porqué desde que viajamos a New York él mismo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Lo imaginé además con la tal Madeleine y no era esa la razón de su ausencia. Mi padre estaba secuestrado por un peligroso grupo de mafiosos y gángsters.

Un llanto pesado salió de mis ojos, llevaba el peso del remordimiento, de la ausencia, de la revancha y el orgullo. Mil temores me azotaron de repente, ¿y si no volviera a verlo? ¿y si no hubiese una oportunidad más para escuchar lo que tenía que decir por tantos años de lejanía? Ya era tarde para lamentaciones. Enterarme de eso había sido como enterarme de que mi padre estaba prácticamente muerto.

 _-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que regrese a casa George? no me mienta por favor, quiero escuchar la verdad._

 _-Señora Candice..._

 _-Por favor George..._ -fue esta vez mi súplica la que se escuchó como un quejido lastimero.

 _-Son gente peligrosa, al principio no sabíamos con quienes tratábamos, siempre fuimos cuidadosos del tipo de clientes y socios que dejábamos colaborar con la compañía, con las demás sucursales, con cada una de las ramas que crecían en cada estado del país. Pero hubo alguien que supo esconder no sólo sus intenciones, sino la procedencia ilícita del modesto capital con el que se unió a nosotros, esto evitó sospechas por nuestra parte y en los primeros años tuvimos, pues también nos vimos beneficiados, un alto porcentaje de ganancias. Cuantiosas ganancias, a decir verdad._

 _Sólo un par de años fue suficiente para darnos cuenta de que el personaje sin escrúpulos que se había asociado con nosotros no era ni más ni menos que un mafioso..._

 _._

 ** _Flash back.-_**

 ** _._**

 _-¿Qué quieres hacer William?..._

 _-Si te dijera lo que quiero hacer... eso sería estrangular al infeliz, pero está claro que no soy de la calaña de ellos, de serlo, desde hace mucho habría terminado con ellos como han prometido hacerlo conmigo._

 _-Estás jugando al juego que ellos quieren, todavía tenemos tiempo, tú toma a tu familia y huye con ellas. ¡Puedes irte en este preciso momento! Yo acudo mientras tanto a la policía._

 _-Huir sólo me hará quedar como cómplice de todo esto George... no, no puedo hacerlo, tengo que aceptar lo que piden._

 _-Serás eternamente una marioneta, te estarás condenando a estar lejos de tu esposa, de tu hija. William tu familia es primero._

 _-Lo sé... y por ellas es que voy a aceptar sus reglas. No puedo perderlas George, ya perdí a mi hijo y con él se fue la mitad de mi vida. Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió aceptar la sociedad con los hermanos Wilkinson. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que detrás de ellos Frank Costello planeaba su gran ataque a todo nuestro mundo George. Todo lo que tenemos, por lo que mi padre trabajó con tanto esfuerzo._

 _-Nadie lo sabía muchacho, yo... me siento tan culpable porque debí profundizar en la investigación, me vieron la cara de estúpido, fui tan ingenuo y eso en los negocios es fatal. Mis años de experiencia no fueron nada frente a ellos. Perdóname William..._

 _-No te culpes, yo también debí ser más astuto. Nos confiamos George... y ahora hay que pagar el precio._

 _-William hijo, por favor huye, llévate a tu esposa, a tu hija, a madame Elroy. Deja en mis manos todo, yo avisaré a Stear..._

 _-Le avisaremos juntos, ya te dije que no voy a huir, Archie... debo informarle todo lo que pasa, no creo que lo sepa..._

 _-Sobre él precisamente, hay algo muy delicado que debes saber William. Por supuesto que Archibald lo sabe y sabe mucho más de lo que nos hizo creer todo este tiempo..._

.

 ** _Fin Flash back.-_**

* * *

No había muchos secuestros, pero cuando había alguno, era bien sabido que la víctima tenía pocas posibilidades de volver con vida. Mi cerebro imaginaba un sin fin de calamidades por minuto, una terrible jaqueca me estaba afectando y amenazaba con convertirse pronto en una terrible migraña. Las náuseas me invadieron de pronto, el dolor era intenso. Mi madre me ayudó y me acompañó mientras en el w.c. del despacho devolvía el estómago.

Mi padre nunca había sido amante de Madeleine, ella era una especie de informante y a la vez protegida suya. Había viajado infinidad de veces a Londres, a Italia, a África incluso porque el negocio de las minas de diamantes era verdaderamente lucrativo y con la mafia tras su espalda ejerciendo presión para lograr permisos y contratos de excavación, tenía que ausentarse la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los socios con los que mi padre se había hecho de jugosos negocios y había fundado enormes empresas lo tenían secuestrado desde entonces. Siempre fue tarde para deslindarlo de cualquier responsabilidad legal con aquellos, desde el momento en que firmó el primer contrato había firmado su oscuro destino. Había firmado directamente con la red de mafia que se extendía desde América hasta Londres, Italia y el Sur de África.

Con el pretexto de la crisis de 1929 mi padre había vendido la mansión Andley para mudarnos a una casa mucho más sencilla. La realidad era que desde entonces nos protegía. Los chóferes que nos transportaban de un lugar a otro eran personal adiestrado en protección. El mayordomo, el jardinero y hasta el cocinero; todos ellos eran personas capacitadas para cuidarnos las espaldas y protegernos con su misma vida si era necesario. Por George me enteré que un par de profesores míos estuvieron al pendiente de mí en la escuela. Igualmente mi padre había dispuesto personal encargado de la seguridad de mi madre en el hospital. Y todo esto, sin que nosotras lo sospechásemos siquiera.

 _-No puedo creer todo lo que está usted diciendo George... pasé una vida creyendo que William era de lo peor, que nunca le importamos, ¿tiene idea de lo que es vivir con eso?_

 _-Infinidad de veces le insistí que huyera con ustedes señora Candice. Dijo que eso sería peor, que esa gente lo seguiría y con él a ustedes hasta el fin del mundo. Y la verdad es que estaba en lo cierto, una vez que se entra al mundo de la mafia es casi imposible salir bien librado._

 _-Y Madeleine... ella, ¿qué papel jugó todo este tiempo George? No me venga a contar que William se inventó esos hijos._ -preguntó mamá con sus ojos rojos de tanto llanto.

 _-Señora Candy, Madeleine... ella, ella fue alguien especial para el señor Archibald-_ de nuevo los ojos de George se posaron en mí- _perdonen ustedes por revelarles de golpe toda esta información tan privada y delicada, pero a estas alturas... no estoy en posición de guardarle ningún tipo de secreto al menor de los Cornwell. Madeleine fue su mujer, ella tenía ya un par de pequeños hijos cuando el señor Archibald la conoció. Debo decir que las circunstancias no eran las mejores para una "dama" como aquella. Pero con todo y eso no tardó en involucrarse con ella y procrearon una pequeña niña..._

 _-¿Todo esto qué tenía que ver con William? ¿Por qué decidió hacer el papel del alcahuete y pretender sin importarle lo que dijeran, que era él quien vivía con ella George? Todo esto es tan absurdo, me parece una verdadera falacia escuchar tanta barbaridad en su intento por hacerlo parecer inocente ¿no le parece?_

 _-No es mi intención hacerlo así señora Candice... no lo pretendo pues tengo bien sabido que ustedes han terminado su relación y que incluso usted..._

 _-Dígalo._

 _-Usted ha vuelto a reunirse con el señor Grandchester, por lo que veo innnecesario exaltar las virtudes o en su defecto... tratar de minimizar las fallas de William. Estoy aquí simplemente diciéndoles lo que sé._

Los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados entre mi madre y el caballero que de a poco parecía perder la rectitud que le caracterizó todo el tiempo ante los reclamos, que justificados o no, hacían mella en su tono de voz que de pronto se exaltaba ante los reclamos furiosos de mamá. Pesaba en él, el enorme aprecio que le profesaba a mi padre.

 _-Continúe por favor George, ya no se detenga. Es mejor saberlo todo._ -Le pedí con amabilidad mirando a la vez a mi madre para que se serenara en su actitud con el señor Johnson.

 _-El señor Archibald, ha sabido todo este tiempo más cosas de las que siempre fingió saber. Él supo desde un inicio quienes eran aquellos con quienes tratábamos y no le importó. Disculpen que lo diga de esta manera, pero la ambición pudo más que su sensatez... Acercó a los peores criminales con facha de empresarios y no descansó hasta que ya eran parte de nuestras filiales. Los primeros años fueron prósperos, pero después..._

Y así continuó el relato de George en el despacho, detallando cada acción y decisión de mi padre todo este tiempo.

 _-No me ha explicado por qué ella George, ¿por qué siendo la mujer de Archibald fue William quien estaba a su lado todo el tiempo?_

 _-Madeleine fue una persona que poseía entre sus curiosas "cualidades" un increíble parecido... con usted señora Candice._ -Terminó de decir George al tiempo que me miraba para después dirigir su vista al suelo.

Mi madre se quedó pensativa, negaba con la cabeza tratando de encontrar lógica en todo aquello...

 _-Quiere decir que... Archibald..._

 _-William siempre supo que su sobrino estaba enamorado de usted señora Candice. Pero fue egoísta, alguna vez pidió mi consejo y le dije lo que en mi pobre opinión yo mismo habría hecho: Pelear por el amor, por el amor que él le tenía, el que siempre le tuvo. Me dijo que no estaba dispuesto a ceder de nuevo, que ya una vez la había perdido por el actor y que esta vez haría hasta lo imposible. Me contó cuanto le dolía hacerse el desentendido con los sentimientos de Archibald hacia usted. Yo le puse mi vida como ejemplo, había podido ser feliz con mi esposa, pero mi verdadero amor había sido otro... si se me hubiese dado la oportunidad de luchar por aquella joven una vez más, no lo habría dudado un sólo segundo. Y fue lo que él hizo..._

 _-Oh, Albert..._

 _-Sí señora Candy, su Albert no la engañó jamás con Madeleine. Ella... ella fue un premio de consolación para Archibald, y fue... un reemplazo que bien podía pasar por usted misma en caso de que la vida de William estuviese en peligro._

 _-Quiere decir que..._

 _-William y ella estuvieron siempre de acuerdo en que ella se haría pasar por su esposa, si algo llegaba a suceder y atentaban en su contra... sería ella quien estuviese en la mira. No usted._

 _-¿Qué ganaba ella a cambio?_

 _-La seguridad de sus hijos, el sustento para ellos, una vida de mejor calidad aunque la de ella misma pendiera de un hilo._

Yo ya tenía demasiada información, parecía todo aquello salido de una novela policíaca y la verdad es que las explicaciones resolvían el mundo de dolor que me había rodeado por años. Un pesado lastre se había hecho pedazos y cada vez pesaba menos en mi espalda. Pero la verdad, la dolorosa verdad apenas estaba por llegar a nuestros oídos. Faltaba muy poco para que toda esa caja de pandora fuera abierta de un solo golpe. La incertidumbre de saber si mi padre aún seguía con vida no me permitía regocijarme en el conocimiento de tantas cosas. Como si mi madre leyera mi mente, continuó:

 _-Ya es tarde para abrir la caja de pandora George. ¿Sabe usted que esto debió hablarlo él conmigo? Me duele lo que está pasando con él, me duele saberlo en manos de desalmados que de un momento a otro pueden acabar con su vida. Pero todo esto es consecuencia de las malas decisiones que tomó en su momento._

 _-Lo hizo por protegerlas._

 _-Nos hizo a un lado de su vida, su tiempo lo pasó con la tal Madeleine aunque lo haya hecho por protegernos, cuidó a los hijos de ella y a su verdadera hija le envió cartas._

 _-Siempre estuvo al pendiente señora, él..._

 _-No lo defienda señor Johnson, sé que usted no sólo lo aprecia, le tiene un verdadero afecto de familia, es natural que abogue por una causa perdida. Lo cierto es, que aunque una parte de mí siente que la rompen en mil pedazos por saberlo en peligro, otra parte me pide que sea fuerte. Que no me deje desmoronar por todo esto, me dice que ya he dejado muchos años de mi vida llorando por William y no pienso seguir haciéndolo. Deseo que lo encuentren vivo, que lo traigan de regreso sano y salvo... pero es todo. No puede un día de confesiones cubrir el dolor de una vida de llanto y resentimiento._

 _-La entiendo, pero después de saber toda la verdad, una verdad que hubiera deseado él hablara con ustedes, les ruego que tomen en consideración lo que les he pedido. No salgan de casa, no enteren a madame Elroy de todo esto, la policía y nuestros investigadores están colaborando para encontrarlo y poder rescatarlo. De preferencia con vida, pues tiene muchas cosas que explicar. Tiene muchos afectos que recuperar y disfrutar por todo el tiempo que se obligó a estar lejos.-_ Entonces me miró de nuevo y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que les hizo llevárselo?_

 _-Me enteré por él mismo que usted y la señorita Scarlett se iban a vivir a New York, supe que los documentos del divorcio habían sido preparados con extrema urgencia y que él sin ningún problema los había firmado incluso antes que usted. ¿Eso no le dice nada?_

 _-¿Seguía pensando en protegernos?_

 _-Sí, pensó que si ustedes se iban a vivir lejos y si usted..._ -carraspeó mirándome nervioso- _se iba a vivir un nuevo comienzo con el señor Grandchester, estarían a salvo de toda esta... inmundicia. La realidad es que la mafia las había seguido hasta ese barrio nuevo cerca de la Gran Central Terminal donde ustedes residieron estos días._

 _-¿Y Madeleine? Ellos pensaban que era la señora Andley..._

 _-Ellos la ubicaron visitando a sus hijos, ahí descubrieron que no era quien decía ser, la asesinaron justo el día que ustedes se fueron a New York. Ese mismo día se llevaron a William. El señor Archibald pudo escapar... pero me temo que pronto lo encuentren._

 _-¡Terry... dígame que él no corre peligro!_

 _-El señor Grandchester no corre riesgo alguno, él no está involucrado en ningún aspecto con William o nosotros._

El rostro de mi madre perdió el color, sus manos temblaban, sacó del bolsillo de su saco una tarjeta y se dirigió al teléfono en el escritorio de mi padre.

 _-¿Terry? Sí, soy yo... todo está bien amor... ¡no! no vengas, quédate ahí yo te llamaré mañana... Sí, ella está aquí conmigo. Las dos estamos bien._

Mi corazón ya no sintió nada al suponer que habría preguntado por mí. Me sentía en otro mundo, en otra realidad donde yo no era ya lo que más importaba. Si acaso tenía un papel terciario en esta puesta en escena. Me dolía mi padre, me había cortado en pedacitos toda la verdad. Mamá se quedó un momento en silencio y respiró profundo.

 _-No es necesario, tú... tienes trabajo en New York... yo... Terry, yo tengo muchas cosas que enfrentar aquí._

 _._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

Y entendí lo que era capaz de lograr eso que sencillamente llamamos amor. Al día siguiente muy temprano salió de la casa mi madre, se enfrentó a un par de guardias que no le permitían salir, le gritó en la cara a uno de ellos y abofeteó a otro que la sostuvo por un momento del brazo. Quise salir a defenderla, pero me detuve al ver que Terrence llegaba en su automóvil y se apresuró furioso a salir de él al verla forcejeando con uno de los guardias. Se acercó imponente a las rejas y las sacudió con fuerza mientras gritaba cuanto improperio nunca imaginé escucharle decir.

Yo observaba nerviosa por detrás de las cortinas y Dorothy me acompañaba esta vez sin prohibirme nada. Entrelazaba sus manos desesperada pero decía que lo mejor era no salir.

Mi madre logró salir cuando él abrió las rejas a la fuerza por ella y se fundieron ambos en un profundo abrazo. Esta vez no la odié, no puedo odiarla... si después de tanto se ha mantenido de pie, ¿quién soy yo para robarle la dicha de estar frente al hombre que siempre amó?

No diría nada de lo que pasó en ese jardín, no volvería a pensar nunca más en todos mis anhelos a su lado y mis viejas ilusiones, prometí negarlo todo, negármelo a mí misma y convencerme si era necesario de que todo lo había soñado.

Me di la vuelta para retirarme, apenas di un paso hacia atrás, escuché un fuerte sonido, un seco estruendo resonó en mis oídos y retumbó en mi cuerpo. Dorothy gritó aterrada y sólo recuerdo que saltó hacia mí, para protegerme. Para cubrirme de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo allá afuera.

No pude pensar en nada, a mi mente vino la imagen de ella, sonriendo como antes, qué bonita mi mamá, la imagen de mi padre contándome aquellos cuentos, la imagen de Adrien... me encontré de nuevo besando su cabecita rubia, sintiendo el cosquilleo de sus cabellitos en mis mejillas y en mis labios, aspiraba de nuevo su delicado y delicioso aroma a bebé, miré otra vez sus deditos aferrarse con fuerza a uno de los míos... esa época hermosa estaba sucediendo frente a mis ojos como si la estuviera viviendo realmente una vez más.

El calor en mi pecho era intenso, la presión era cada vez más fuerte. Quise levantarme y Dorothy no me dejó...

 _-Calma princesa, calma... no te muevas mi niña, te lo ruego. Vas a estar bien muñequita hermosa..._

Después un grito de su boca que cada vez escuchaba más lejano...

 _-¡Ayudaaaaa!_

 _._

 _._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gracias..._**

 ** _Moonlove86: Mi querida comadre! Gracias por tanto! Porque usted es la uña y yo el padrastro... jajajaja, porque la mugre se lava y se va y yo sigo ahí a un ladito... Te quiero mucho amiga pechocha. Ya tu sabeeee! jajajaja ¡te adoro! Espero que te guste el capítulo! Smuaxxxxxxxxxx!_**

 ** _Alexas90: Nada de que se muere, jajajaja, Te quiero amiga. Gracias por tu apoyo, por tus palabras, por ese cariño que a pesar de la distancia ahí esta siempre! Te quiero mucho!_**

 ** _Stormaw: Chulada de maiz pecosooo! Gracias a ti por tu apoyo, por tu amistad! y pa'lante nada más, ok? Te quiero!_**

 ** _Lovely: Espero que siga gustándoles. Un abrazo para ti!_**

 ** _Adoradandrew: Si se pudo corazonaaa! jajajaja, no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte esa rima como se debe! Jajajaja! te quedó genial! Y siempre te tengo presente, por tu apoyo, por tu amistad, por tus historias que son genialesssss! Ataaaajaaaaaaaaaa! jajajaja, mil gracias!_**

 ** _Blanca G: Ya la había borrado, pero la subí de nuevo y prometo terminarla Blanca! Un abrazo para ti!_**

 ** _Gaby: Gracias a ustedes regresé, no era justo que las dejara sin el final de las historias y por culpa de mis histerias! jajaja, siempre he pugnado por que las autoras regresen a culminar sus historias, sería el colmo que yo no lo hiciera. Y no sé si tu escribiste el comentario en el fic de Albert brasileiro, pero no me molesta. Al contrario, me halaga saber que me esperan. Un beso bonita!_**

 _ **Lizbeth Haruka: Hola bonitaaaa! que gusto saber de ti. Que gusto también saber que sigo siendo parte de tus preferencias. Nunca olvido a lectoras como tú, desde mi primer fic me acompañas y eso siempre lo tengo presente. Es bello el nombre de Scarlett, es muy femenino. Se me hace como para muñequita de porcelana. Estoy segura que al ser el abuelo un inglés y la abuela una belleza, ese nombre le quedará perfecto a tu princesa, en un futuro cercano. Que Dios te bendiga también preciosa y todos tus planes y sueños sean llevados a cabo por su mano.**_

 _ **Dianley: Gracias Dianley, claro que Candy se acordó de Terry. Créeme que a veces recuerdo a gente que ya no figura en mi vida ni en Facebook, imagínate hablar de un gran amor. Pero a veces las palabras venenosas de terceros se clavan profundo y hacen que tomemos decisiones importantes. Esto fue lo que le sucedió a Candy al confiar ciegamente en las palabras de su amiga, casi hermana.**_

 ** _Phambe: Hermosa de mi vida, Gracias por tus palabras, sí de repente me volví Pathry, pues también soy Patricia. Gracias por tu apoyo y por pensar que mis comentarios son divertidos... jejeje, a veces no lo son tanto. En fin. Aquí un capítulo más y según yo mostrando cómo fue que Albert se mantuvo lejos, amenazado. Sí amó a Candy, a su familia. No tuvo nada que ver con Madeleine. Un beso Phambe hasta Francia._**

 ** _CONNY DE G: Hermoooosa! gracias por esa bella casualidad que te trajo a leer mis ocurrencias. Es una trama complicada y al no ser yo una escritora, pues más complicado me ha resultado desarrollarla. Pero tal y como se las he mostrado hasta aquí, así llegó en flashazos de imágenes a mi mente y sólo la bajé al teclado. Gracias por ese análisis, por esa tesis. Me siento honrada de estar entre tus favoritas. Es un honor. Sobre todo el que la hayas leído de un jalón. Eso sólo lo hago con mis best sellers... y por este fandom hay muuuuchos! Mil gracias!_**

 ** _Rous T: Hermosas tus palabras mi querida Rous T. Si sigo aquí es por ustedes y por la fascinación al escribir e imaginar. Un abrazote!_**

 ** _Sony77: Gracias a ustedes por no abandonarme a míiiiii princesaaa! jajajaja un beso!_**

* * *

 ** _A las que me faltaron... una disculpa enorme. Al borrar los fics, se borraron los reviews. Pero igual sé quienes están siempre al pendiente y de la misma forma les agradezco! Un besoooo hasta donde estén!_**


	12. SÓLO ELLA OCUPARÍA ESE SITIO

_**Notas de mí misma... para ustedes!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Les agradezco mucho a quienes se toman su valioso tiempo para leer, ya han invertido mucho de sus ojos, de sus minutos y horas para internarse en el drama de mi historia. Dicen que el mejor regalo que alguien te puede dar es su tiempo, porque ese nunca regresa, no puedes reponerle un sólo minuto de su vida a alguien que ya te lo ha dedicado. POR ESO MIL GRACIAS!_**

 ** _Desde el principio la temática no era fácil. Digo... imaginarse en la situación de una chica que ha besado al amor de la vida de su mamá, ¡pues que horror! quien quisiera enfrentarse a algo así. ¡Yo jamás! ni en mis peores sueños._**

 ** _Pero la historia así la imaginé y no ha sido fácil desarrollarla porque a pesar de no tener un stock de capítulos como dicen que se le llama a lo que sigue (las que saben de esto) he tratado de darle coherencia a lo que voy escribiendo, apegándome lo más posible a la idea original. Y sobre todo, con el firme compromiso de entretenerlas, emocionarlas y que al final encuentren el final feliz que siempre queremos y puedan pensar que valió la pena leer este fic._**

 ** _Les confieso que muchos de sus comentarios me han dado ideas para escribir lo que sigue._**

 ** _Me disculpo con aquellas que hayan sentido que he exagerado en el drama, o que leer mi historia es... pura pérdida de tiempo como alguien me dijo también. Pero así imaginé esta trama... : ) lo siento._**

 ** _No soy escritora profesional, quizás ni siquiera me acerco a lo que una buena escritora amateur representa... pero aquí sigo de todas formas por el gusto de imaginar y escribir lo que imagino y aún más, por el gusto de leerlas a ustedes y conocer sus impresiones y puntos de vista._**

 ** _Al ser éste un Terry fic y ya que éste capítulo en particular menciona en su mayor parte a Terry pues no lo considero relleno, es para contarles cómo es que se dio la relación del matrimonio Greiss._**

 ** _Pero definitivamente éste capítulo no contiene nada revelador a pesar de que el anterior tuvo información importante que va desenmarañando la trama._**

 ** _A las que gusten de seguirme acompañando ¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOLO ELLA OCUPARÍA ESE SITIO...**

.

.

Terrence llegó esa noche a la Villa. Su madre lo esperaba mientras tomaba un té y trataba de leer una novela sin poder concentrarse del todo en el libro entre sus manos. Sabía que Terry era ya un hombre, aunque ella se preocupara como si fuese aquél adolescente rebelde y de repente se olvidara que el tiempo había pasado y sabía cuidarse solo. Se reprochó mentalmente y se sintió miserable al haberle negado aquella vez el cobijo de una madre. El chico había salido corriendo de su casa en plena tormenta de nieve para tomar un trasatlántico y viajar sólo a otro continente. Era absurdo que ahora se preocupara porque había salido a despejarse en un paseo a caballo.

El sonido de la pesada puerta de madera al cerrarse llegó a sus oídos y se levantó de prisa del sillón junto a la chimenea.

 _-Terry... ¿dónde has estado? ¡mira, estás empapado! esta salida tuya te hará daño, debes tomar un baño caliente hijo..._

 _-Estoy bien madre._

 _-¡Debes cenar algo!_

 _-No tengo hambre... pero tomaré un baño para que te quedes más tranquila, buenas noches._

Contestó mientras subía por las anchas escaleras de cantera amarillenta que llevaban a las habitaciones. Después de darse un baño caliente se relajó y se dispuso a dormir. El incómodo dolor en el pecho seguía oprimiéndole, pero cansado se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Acostumbraba despertarse en ocasiones incluso antes de que el sol se empezara a asomar por el horizonte. Esta vez se sentía sin fuerzas siquiera para terminar de abrir los ojos. El dolor en su pecho se había hecho más latente y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Había enfermado.

 _-Tiene mucha fiebre todavía, deberán continuar con las compresas de agua en la parte superior de la cabeza, como ya le indiqué a usted y al personal de servicio. Puedo mandar una enfermera para su cuidado o incluso llevarlo a internar al Hospital._

 _-No, no deseo ninguna enfermera... ni hospitales doctor._

Contestó Terrence con un claro tono de molestia, su voz ronca, era apenas audible pero lo suficiente para mostrar su negativa a la propuesta del galeno.

 _-Hijo, tal vez sea necesario... piensa que..._

 _-No mamá, por favor. Quiero estar aquí, esto pronto pasará..._

El médico se retiró después de que Eleonor cubriera los honorarios de la consulta. Terrence quería incorporarse en su cama, pero la falta de fuerzas y el dolor, poco le permitían moverse.

 _-Mamá, ¿por qué llamaste a ese matasanos?_

 _-Terry, no seas grosero. Desde temprano te vine a buscar y al ver en el estado en que te encontrabas supe que necesitarías una consulta. Ardías en fiebre y no respondías, estabas delirando incluso... déjame ayudarte..._

La elegante mujer con mucho trabajo pudo servir de apoyo para que Terrence lograra acomodarse mejor en cama. Entonces se dió cuenta que era muy pesado para que su madre le estuviese ayudando a cargar su cuerpo.

 _-Creo que será mejor llamar a Claude, él podrá ayudar a moverme. No quiero que te lastimes por hacer esto tú._

 _-Por eso habría sido bueno contratar a una enfermera._

 _-¡No!... no quiero enfermeras ya te lo dije. Prefiero hacer esto yo solo. Ahhhh, me duele la espalda, llevo mucho tiempo acostado. Soy pesado madre, soy muy alto y ninguna enfermera podría hacer éste trabajo más fácil._

 _-Madame, señor permítanme..._ -fue la voz de Claude, un fornido capataz que recién entraba a la habitación con paso apresurado para ayudar a Terrence a acomodarse y quedar semi sentado.

 _-La indicación es que sigas en reposo y no te esfuerces... Gracias Claude..._

El empleado asintió y salió en silencio del lugar.

 _-Madre, eso será imposible, me conoces... en cuanto pueda levantarme de éste lugar lo haré y lo sabes._

 _-Entonces deberás tomar los remedios que ha traído el médico para que mejores._

Cada que uno de esos frascos con jarabes y ungüentos era colocado cerca del actor, la recordaba a ella. Todo lo que tuviese que ver con hospitales y medicinas tenía que ver con ella, con mi madre.

La enfermedad a pesar de parecer grave, poco a poco fue cediendo con los cuidados, las infusiones, los medicamentos y la buena alimentación. En pocos días Terrence y Eleonor Baker ya tomaban un barco de regreso a América.

Una noche, durante el trayecto por el Atlántico, Terrence estaba en cubierta, sujetando la baranda como aquella noche lo hiciera en el Mauretania. Casualmente la historia se repetía, sólo que los papeles se habían invertido, aquella noche de fin de año pensaba en su madre, mientras la pequeña pecosa se acercaba a él pensando en el enorme parecido que compartía con alguien. Esta ocasión... él pensaba en ella, en aquella linda jovencita, mientras Eleonor era quien se acercaba a su hijo.

 _-No creo que sea lo mejor para tu salud estar en lo fresco Terry; hasta aquí puedo sentir la brisa del oleaje y puedes recaer en la enfermedad hijo._

 _-Estaré bien Eleonor._

 _-Eso dijiste en Escocia cuando saliste a montar. Terry puedes llegar a ser tan necio como lo desees, pero también te conozco. Sé que no estás bien y siempre es por ella... ¿o me equivoco?_

 _-Madre, mi vida tiene que seguir. Ella ya está casada y yo... no voy a perderme ni a rendirme por eso. Vine a Escocia a despedirme de todo lo que me recordaba esos días de verano que pasamos juntos, vine a hacer las pases con ese pasado que se aferraba en mi corazón a seguir pretendiendo ser un presente. Eso ya no es más, lo he entendido... así que ya no la culpes. No es por ella, por favor no le guardes más resentimientos como aquel tiempo en Rockstown. Nada de esto será nunca su culpa._

 _-Es bueno saber que lo has aceptado. Pero esa tristeza en tus ojos... pareciera decir otra cosa, pareciera que lo que dices está muy lejos de ser reflejo de lo que sientes. No guardaré sentimientos negativos hacia ella, pero prométeme Terry que saldrás adelante. Que éste episodio de tu vida quedará atrás_ _para siempre._

Él no contestó nada, sólo se aferró con más fuerza a la baranda de metal.

 _-Susana y Candy se han ido para siempre, a una la soportaste hasta que pasó a mejor vida a otra la amaste pero también escogió su propio camino, Terry ninguna de las dos está más a tu lado... debes continuar viviendo._

 _-No volverás a verme triste madre, voy a continuar, puedes quedarte tranquila... ahora por favor, déjame solo._

El viaje a través del océano duró varios días más. Para cuando llegaron a New York, Terrence tenía en mente sumergirse en el trabajo. Después de todo ya se había ausentado demasiado tiempo y prácticamente ya estaba repuesto del todo. Un par de meses habían transcurrido ya y no era dueño de la compañía como para regresar tan fácil, hacer y deshacer. Tenía pensado hablar con su director y jefe y disculparse.

 _-Sé que era un tiempo que necesitabas para ti muchacho. No habías tenido vacaciones, tómalo de esa manera._

 _-Aún así tengo la necesidad de ofrecerte disculpas Robert... fue mucho tiempo... no quisiera pensar que la charla que tuviste con mi madre ha influido en tu trato especial conmigo._

 _-Me ofendes Terrence... nada de lo que has logrado hasta el día de hoy ha tenido el mérito de otra persona. Todo lo has ganado a pulso y si crees que lo correcto es que te imponga una especie de castigo por tu ausencia; puedo hacerlo. Pero en realidad el más beneficiado con tu regreso soy yo y por consiguiente la compañía. Y te repito que no son necesarias las disculpas, por otro lado... si ya te sientes en condiciones óptimas para incorporarte al elenco, sería maravilloso. Tenemos buenos actores, tú lo sabes, pero también sabes que nadie tiene la presencia que tienes en el escenario hijo. Así que tú dirás..._

 _-Empecemos entonces..._

Y así se reincorporó el actor a su trabajo, volvió a encontrarse con Karen, volvió a retomar esa amistad y esa camaradería que de a poco se transformó en una constante necesidad del uno por el otro. Siempre trabajaban juntos, comían, ensayaban y descansaban juntos.

Karen estaba mucho más relajada, seguramente el saber a mi madre felizmente casada le hacía tomar todo con más calma. Dejó de ser aprensiva, sofocante. Respetaba el espacio de Terrence y algo en ella había cambiado también. Fue inteligente al descubrir que acosándolo sólo lo alejaría de ella y ya suficiente falta le había hecho esos dos meses de ausencia, por el contrario, trató de volverse necesaria, era paciente, trabajadora y discreta; no preguntaba nada de "ella" ni de esa prolongada estancia en Escocia. Parecía indiferente, fingía enfocarse en otras cosas de su vida aunque por las tardes al llegar a su apartamento sólo planeara estrategias para acercarse al día siguiente y se mordiera las uñas pensando si lo que estaba haciendo estaría funcionando.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de meses más y en todo ese tiempo se había abstenido de buscarlo en su apartamento, no había buscado más ese contacto físico que en el pasado se había vuelto una necesidad para ella. Se mantenía al margen y seguía sin tocar algún tema personal, se limitaba a los ensayos y las puestas en escena; fuera de eso las charlas eran triviales y superfluas.

La respuesta a sus inquietudes le llegó desde el cielo alguna tarde en que llamaban a la puerta de su modesta vivienda.

Con sus manos se arregló un poco el cabello que había soltado mientras terminaba de memorizar un libreto, llevaba un vestido modesto, a media pantorrilla, bastante ajustado a su cuerpo en la cintura y el busto, pero a la vez tan informal y sencillo que jamás lo usaría para salir a la calle. Le habían dado un personaje secundario en la nueva obra de Stratford y aunque sentía su ego herido al saberse relegada a un segundo plano, agradecía el trabajo. En sus momentos de depresión y ocio mental había imaginado a Terrence ejerciendo sus influencias con el director para que la alejaran de él y le quitaran el protagónico, de alguna forma eso también había servido para que a modo de defensa ella mantuviera sus distancias con el guapo actor y se limitara al trato estrictamente profesional aunque en el fondo no era para nada lo que ella deseara de él.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su compañero de escenario, ése que le arrancaba suspiros todo el tiempo, ése que le robaba el aliento al escuchar esa grave voz suya que llenaba en el teatro en cada ensayo. El que al pasar frente a ella dejaba la deliciosa estela de su fragancia y muy de vez en cuando le regalaba una sonrisa.

 _-Terry..._

 _-Karen, espero no ser inoportuno..._

Él la miraba serio, un ligero rubor en su rostro apareció al encontrarla tan distinta a como estaba acostumbrado a verla.

 _-Nooo... no, de ninguna manera, pasa..._

Terrence miró con discreción cada detalle del lugar, miró a la joven solitaria, con sus expresivos ojos y su sonrisa franca, sin maquillajes, sin máscaras... ahí estaba ella, en su faceta más natural, se le veía incluso más joven de lo que aparentaba, más bajita y más menuda sin esos vestidos ampones que a algunas favorecían y a otras no tanto. Se detuvo un par de segundos más de lo correcto mirando el cuerpo de ella, sus brazos blancos, la tersura de la piel de su cuello y su escote.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa y tragó en seco cuando ella se puso frente a él y tomó su mano para guiarlo con ella hasta la cocina. Ese aire de desenfado y naturalidad en ella siempre le habían atraído. Sin querer o poder evitarlo llevó su vista a la femenina figura que avanzaba delante de él y la manera en que se movía con libertad en su espacio. Miró en una de las paredes el afiche de Romeo y Julieta. Todavía se apreciaba la imagen de Susana en él y como burla del destino notó que ella había también tachado el nombre de Susana y había escrito el suyo encima del primero: _"Karen Kleiss"_

La anterior actitud de Karen que se parecía cada día más a Susana, había cambiado por otra completamente distinta. La miró sentarse con gracia y sin poses frente a él, cruzando coqueta la pierna en uno de esos banquillos elevados de su desayunador y sonrió al contemplarla acomodarse esa melena revuelta de rizos rojizos. Ella no se daba cuenta de eso, pero todo aquello le había parecido extremadamente sensual al actor.

 _-¿Te ofrezco más té? Apenas iba a preparar algo para comer... sólo que el tiempo se me fue entre líneas... ya sabes cómo es esto. Pero ahora mismo prepararé algo... ya verás, soy bastante buena en esto..._

Esa era una expresión que entre ellos usaban para referirse a los diálogos y libretos. Terrence la miraba atento, una expresión de alegría apenas sugerida, de encanto al observarla, habían bastado para alegrarle el corazón a ella. ¿Acaso lo que estaba viendo era cierto? o ¿era un simple juego de su mente en su anhelo por sentirse importante para él? Karen todavía no podía creer que Terry estuviera a solas con ella, en su apartamento.

 _-Vamos a comer algo, salgamos... he pasado mucho tiempo encerrado y pensé en que sería una buena idea salir y comer juntos... vayamos a caminar por ahí después de comer Karen. ¿Qué opinas?_

Y fue ese el primero de los días en que la amistad fuera del teatro fue retomada. Una amistad que parecía genuina, desinteresada, leal.

Pasaron un par de meses, las visitas se comenzaron a prolongarse incluso hasta en la noche, la comunicación entre ellos había llegado al punto en que con miradas y sonrisas se entendían. Las representaciones terminaban y se marchaba cada uno por su lado para evitar sospechas, pero más tarde se encontraban de nuevo en casa de Karen por lo regular.

 _-Jajajajajaja, ¿la viste? ¿viste su cara?_

 _-Sí, pobre mujer Terry, no te burles..._

 _-No me burlo Karen y esa señora de pobre no tiene nada, no la compadezcas. No debió meterse contigo, ahora sabe que no vas a dejarte de ella, sino que además me tienes de tu lado... no creo que le haya quedado alguna duda..._

 _-Pero es la esposa del gobernador... espero que no nos metamos en problemas Terry._

 _-Podría tratarse del gobernador mismo y seguiría estando de tu lado... no voy a permitir que nadie te haga sentir mal Karen. Eres mi amiga, te quiero... pronto hablaré con Robert... tú debes ser protagonista, eres demasiado buena para un papel secundario... todavía no entiendo porqué no te dejó conmigo._

Los ojos de la joven brillaron como nunca antes y una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios. La forma en cómo brillaban los ojos de él con alegría y esa preciosa y franca sonrisa ladeada de nuevo, la hacían tener esperanza en que el triste recuerdo de mi madre no siguiera más como una sombra en las memorias de ese hombre al que estaba segura, amaba intensamente.

 _-Gracias Terry... tus palabras me dan el aliciente que creí perder al llegar a mi personaje "no tan relevante" como dijo la señora del gobernador. ¿Sabes? suena bien eso de que te tengo de mi lado, voy... a dejar esto a la cocina._

Karen se puso de pie ruborizada y levantó de la mesa el servicio de té, Terrence fue tras ella.

 _-Karen..._

 _-Ya es tarde Terry..._

Se odió mentalmente por decirlo, pero no deseaba ser ella quien diera de nuevo señales de quererlo y necesitarlo cerca.

 _-Sí, será mejor que me vaya._

Ella lo miraba con la esperanza de que no se fuera, para su inmensa suerte él había dicho aquello sin verdaderas intenciones ni deseos de irse.

 _-¿Qué hay de malo en que te quedes ésta noche?_ -de nuevo fingió desinterés, pero un actor no puede engañar a otro. _-Puedo prepararte el sofá, no me gusta nada imaginar siquiera que algo malo podría ocurrirte allá afuera, pasa de la una de la madrugada Terry. Es peligroso ir por la calle tan tarde._

 _-No me sucederá nada malo, tengo el automóvil, ¿lo olvidas? Gracias por preocuparte... por mí._

Fue ese momento el que dio inicio a todo, la cercanía de ambos era innecesaria, él acarició con el dorso de sus dedos la mejilla de ella y Karen cerró los ojos al tacto. Si eso era acaso una muda invitación a besarla fue muy bien interpretada por él, porque justo después llegó el beso y después de eso la intimidad que desde hacía tanto tiempo ella deseaba y que desde hacía tanto él mantenía reprimida.

A partir de entonces se les vio mas juntos, los rumores corrieron pronto; el galán de Broadway y la altiva actriz pelirroja eran novios. Las lenguas más atrevidas hablaban de un impúdico romance que iba más allá del simple noviazgo. Pero la vida de los actores era así desde entonces, se les tachaba de liberales, desenfrenados y algunos hasta locos e inmorales.

Eleonor Baker sabía de esa relación pues en alguna ocasión llegó al departamento de su hijo y después de esperar un buen rato para que le abrieran la puerta y a punto de retirarse, Terrence abrió y la invitó a pasar. La elegante dama los encontró a ambos descompuestos, no opinó nada, reprimió sus deseos de hacer alguna mueca y con la enorme capacidad histriónica que poseía se mostró diplomática y se despidió después de una breve visita. Sabía que lo que le tuviera que decir a su hijo con respecto a la forma en que estaba llevando su vida o hablarle de moral y sentimientos a estas alturas, sería en breve refutado y puesto en tela de juicio por los argumentos nada amables que Terrence solía expresar cuando no estaba de acuerdo en que opinaran sobre su vida. Sobre todo ella, que a pesar de ser su madre había cometido errores también.

Entonces calló y lo apoyó. Al contrario de lo que debería ser un motivo inmenso de alegría, sintió una tristeza enorme cuando se enteró de que una pequeña criatura venía en camino. Los ojos de su hijo se perdían en recuerdos, en pensamientos que ella imaginaba hacia donde iban.

 _-Deberías estar feliz Terry, sabías que algo así podía suceder en cualquier momento._

 _-Lo estoy madre, por eso he venido a decírtelo._

Su voz sonaba muy lejos de denotar alegría, se escuchaba más bien resignado, nervioso.

 _-Pues me alegra por ti entonces...es decir, por ustedes. Un nieto... ¡vaya sorpresa hijo!_

 _-¿En verdad estás feliz mamá?_

 _-Si tú lo estás, yo lo estoy. Te soy sincera... creo que es hora de que formalices tu relación con Karen. No quiero que mi nieto sea objeto de motes grotescos. Sobre todo porque sabes en carne propia lo que eso significa. Es algo injusto etiquetar a un pequeñito y tú y tu mujer son personajes públicos, están bajo el constante escrutinio y los crueles juicios de la sociedad todo el tiempo._

 _-Las críticas serán fuertes, tienes mucha razón._

 _-Sí, cásense cuanto antes Terry... deberás decirle también a tu padre lo que sucede._

 _-También lo había pensado... pero no estoy seguro. Hace unos meses se comunicó conmigo para hablar del ducado. Como podrás imaginarte fui cortante, insistió y fui además grosero. No sé como informarle de todo esto._

 _-Él te conoce, perdón que te lo diga pero eres muy explosivo y no sabes callarte o ser un poco más prudente. Pero él menos que nadie puede reprocharte eso, pues justamente de él lo has heredado. Son tan parecidos hijo, que creo que en mucho influye que choquen tanto. Búscalo, en lo que pueda ayudarles, cuenten conmigo Terry._

Y no mucho después ambos jóvenes se casaron por las leyes civiles exclusivamente. Karen deseaba una boda religiosa, pero Terrence puso de pretexto el teatro, las representaciones, las giras y tanto trabajo pisándoles los talones. Sabía que sólo era necesario hablar con Robert para poder conseguir unos días y poder hacer una boda y celebración en forma. Y en efecto, habló con él pero para convencerlo de negarse a cualquier posibilidad o petición por parte de Karen.

 _-Creí que estabas convencido de todo esto muchacho..._

Dijo el amable hombre tratando de ocultar un gesto de decepción en el rostro.

 _-Lo estoy, no pienses mal Robert. Con un hijo en camino no puedo estar dudando a estas alturas..._

 _-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no le das a Karen el lugar que se merece en tu vida? Terry yo no tengo ningún problema en darles esos días y..._

 _-No. Robert por favor. No se trata de Karen. Se trata de que eso es algo que sólo haría con una persona que ya no es parte de mi realidad, y al ser así las cosas, prefiero cerrarme a la posibilidad de un matrimonio religioso con cualquier otra persona. Simplemente es algo que no va a suceder jamás..._

 _-No te entiendo._

 _-Mi madre me dijo lo mismo, así que no espero que tú me entiendas tampoco, sólo espero que por la amistad que nos une respetes mi decisión y te niegues a cualquier petición por parte de Karen. Es todo._

 _-Es tu vida y tú sabes el porqué de tus decisiones... no se hable más. Los acompañaré en la ceremonia de tu matrimonio civil y muy a mi pesar te seguiré el juego Terry._

 _-Gracias Robert._

La verdad es que nunca se vio casándose en una ceremonia religiosa con nadie más que no fuese _ella_. La única ocasión que se atrevió a soñar con ese momento, había sido esa pecosa inolvidable la que estaba a su lado frente al altar y había decidido que así sería por siempre. Sólo ella ocuparía ese sitio... aunque fuera en su imaginación, ese lugar permanecería intacto sólo para ella, aunque para que eso sucediera ya fuera muy tarde o mejor dicho imposible.

Aline llegó al mundo en el seno de un matrimonio estable. Sus padres pasaban demasiado tiempo trabajando y aunque al principio una nana había sido excelente opción, al llegar a casa se habían dado cuenta de todo lo que se estaban perdiendo con el crecimiento de su hija. Entonces, la llevaron a crecer a los escenarios, aprendió a caminar en los alfombrados pasillos del teatro, repetía en sus balbuceos parte de los diálogos de sus padres y del resto del elenco, era algo muy gracioso ver a la pequeña figurita avanzar apenas visible entre las butacas y era el encanto de todos en la compañía teatral. Eleonor estaba encantada con su nieta, había heredado todas las facciones de su hijo, la verdad es que prácticamente no se parecía a su madre en nada, a excepción del carácter. A veces la abuela se llevaba a mi entonces pequeña amiga a su casa, incluso se encargaba de su cuidado por varios días mientras sus padres salían de gira. Pero eso no era lo mejor para la pequeña familia. Más aún cuando la prensa se encargó de divulgar la noticia de que la hija de las estrellas de Broadway Grandchester y Kleiss vivía una triste infancia en un lugar que no era adecuado para su desarrollo: el teatro mismo. Se hicieron fuertes críticas a la pareja de actores y en especial al director Hattaway por permitir semejante disparate.

Con el tiempo Karen se fue retirando de las representaciones. Los protagónicos dejaron otra vez de llegar a sus manos y comenzó a dedicarse a su hogar, a la crianza de su hija. Las giras absorbían el tiempo de Terrence y cuando regresaba a casa, los reclamos y la distancia con su pareja eran cada vez mayores.

Aline ya no era un bebé, era una niña de triste mirada... era la espectadora en primera fila de la obra en la que sus padres perdían el control de su matrimonio, presenciaba todo tipo de escenas, desde silencios, indiferencias, hasta fuertes discusiones, llantos, reclamos, sospechas...

Entonces un buen día, harto de soportar años de discusiones y reclamos, harta de tolerar largas ausencias y fuertes rumores de infidelidades, esos actores decidieron poner fin a su matrimonio.

.

 _ **Flash back.**_

.

 _-¿Por qué no sonríes en ninguna de tus fotografías Aline?_

 _-Déjame ver... ¡oh! ya recuerdo, debí tener unos siete u ocho años... por esa época mis padres se divorciaron, ¿lo ves? mira, ya cada quien está por su lado, recuerdo que siempre peleaban Scarlett, debió ser eso._

 _-Entonces mis fotografías tal vez sean similares... a mis once años perdí a mi hermano. Mi padre se fue y..._

Nos quedamos en silencio, las dos compartíamos el hecho de que nuestras familias se habían desintegrado. Quizás por eso me había defendido en el colegio, en el fondo ella hubiera deseado que alguien la defendiera de todo lo que tuvo que escuchar alguna vez.

 _-Mejor no pensemos en eso..._ -le dije al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 _-Ayúdame..._

 _-¿Qué haces?_

 _-Sólo quiero conservar aquellas donde sonrío, las que me traigan recuerdos felices, ¿te parece?_

 _-¿Estás segura?_

 _-Sí Scarlett... deberías hacerlo también con las tuyas._

Y sonrió de nuevo. Esa tarde le ayudé a romper muchas fotografías. Después llegué a mi casa y en la soledad de mi habitación hice lo mismo. Busqué fotografías de todos, de mi padre, de sus viajes, de la tía Elroy, de mi mamá en donde su sonrisa se había borrado después de perder a mi hermano, incluso encontré aquellas en donde por orden de mi tía Elroy, se había retratado a mi hermano como durmiendo cuando en realidad ya había fallecido, no entendí el propósito de aquello, para mí era como una forma de torturarse por siempre al verlo así. Conservé las imágenes donde era todavía un bebé sonriente, pero destrocé todas aquellas que causaban dolor a mi corazón. Encontré fotos mías en donde tampoco sonreía y mi carita parecía más la de una de esas niñas difuntas que preparaban para su sesión post-mortem, como la de Adrien. Todas esas las rompí también.

.

 ** _Fin Flash back._**

.

Existen aún varias fotografías de la boda de mis padres, esas las conservé porque no tuve el valor de desaparecerlas también. Además de que retrataron una época distinta, retrataron alegría, ilusión, amor... ambos sonreían, mi madre tomaba su brazo y él inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza para apoyar su mejilla en la frente de ella.

Hay una fotografía de ambos que en lo particular es una de mis favoritas, ambos se encontraban sentados en un sofá tipo confidente. En esa imagen mi padre la miraba a ella enamorado y envolvía en sus manos las de ella, buscando sonriente su mirada, mi mamá también sonreía y miraba sus manos entre las manos de mi padre.

La tarde que rompí tantas fotos, encontré también ese cofrecillo de los tesoros de mamá, era yo muy curiosa y no muy hábil para leer con rapidez, la sensación de estar haciendo algo indebido al leer correspondencia ajena me tenía bastante nerviosa, pero alcancé a ver algunas de sus cartas. Muchas de ellas eran de mi padre, reconocía su firma y su caligrafía, otras eran escritas por personas distintas, alguna por una señora llamada Susana, sólo que a ésa carta poco le entendí pues estaba muy borrosa, parecía haberse mojado con algo pues la tinta estaba muy corrida. Otras cartas eran de mis tíos Stear, Patty, de mis padrinos Archie y Annie... también encontré algunas cuantas de él, de Terrence.

En esa época me preguntaba quienes eran esos desconocidos Susana, Terry, Señor Carson... pero al no saberlo, dejé todo en su lugar y seguí curioseando...

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 ** _._**

 ** _DE NUEVO GRACIAS!_**

 ** _Blanca G:_** _Hola hermosa, en respuesta a tu pregunta y perdón por hacerlo hasta ahora... No, no es una jugada de él. Si te digo que más sigue, pues acabo con el encanto, jejejeje. Saludos bonita y gracias por estar interesada en lo que sigue._

 ** _Guest:_** _Hola, Albert no está dando saltos de ahogado! jajaja... perdón pero si les digo lo que pasa pues se descubre todo! : )_

 ** _Miriam7:_** _Gracias bonita por echar a volar tu imaginación con todo lo que ha pasado aquí. Exacta tu observanciaaa! jajaja Albert no es del todo culpable, pero vaya que ha cometido errores, tampoco es un santo. Desde el inicio del fic les conté que no era el Albert que estábamos acostumbradas a leer, iba a ser un canijo. Eso sí, tampoco tan malo como lo parecía. Saludos!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Jajajaja, en este capitulo no descubrirás la verdad. Pero falta muy poco para que lo hagas! Saludos linda!_

 ** _Maritza:_** _jajajaja, no lances pedradas amiga! las verdades ya están cerca. Besos!_

 ** _Gaby:_** _Gracias a ti por tus amables comentarios hermosa! Feliz de regresar por lectoras como tú._

 _ **YAGUI FUN:** Gracias por las porras Yagui, es un tema difícil, pero ahí va... creoooo! jajajajajaja, Claro q_ _ue Albert fue infiel, cometió sus errores también! ¡cómo me hiciste reír con lo de Guest!... jajajajaja Parece gallo cazando apuestassss! jajajajajajajajajaja y si leyó tu comentario porque regresó a responderte, que tal?! claro que eliminé lo que ella escribió y no por que me moleste encontrarme con ellos de repente, pero no tiene caso seguir con un pleito absurdo. Por supuesto que no le haré caso, ni siquiera me atormenta amiga, no te preocupes. En cuanto a alejar a Candy de Terry por lo que sucedió con Scarlett, no puedo hacerlo, porque en mi loca cabeza esta historia tiene a pesar de todo un final feliz y es con Candy pecosa y Terry juntos. Es difícil imaginarlo, pero ya verás como es que logro que eso suceda a pesar de ser tan difícil._ _Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad tan bonita._

 _ **Eli:** No tengo palabras para agradecerte por esos reviews que me regalas! Mente prodigiosa? gracias belleza, pero esas mentes están v_ _endiendo libros y no sólo escribiendo fics. De ninguna manera haré menos esta afición tan bonita que me ha llenado de satisfacciones, pero las mentes prodigiosas hacen maravillas con el talento. De ninguna manera escribiré muerte para los personajes de esta historia. Terry y Candy son los protagonistas, de entrada no puedo ser tan mafiosa para hacerles algo a ellos. Scarlett es la narradora, así que no puede estar narrando desde el más alla, jejejeje. En cuanto a reivindicar a Albert... pues sí, traté de hacerlo un poco menos ruin como dices, pero de que cometió errores lo hizo. Y en cuanto a no destrozar a un personaje alterando por completo su personalidad pues simplemente paso de largo cuando a uno de mis personajes favoritos (Terry, Anthony, Albert) los ponen como los peores villanos. Pero respeto las historias de cada persona y si ellas los imaginan así ni hablar. Gracias por tu cariño inmerecido, pues no he tenido el placer de conocerte bien. Qué te parece que abres una cuenta en FF y platicamos y comadreamos a gusto? Desde luego que comprendo que sólo te interesen los Terryfics y lo respeto!_ _Un abrazo bien grande para ti hermosa!_

 _ **Alondra:** Sí Scarlett está herida, y en éste capítulo no se reveló mucho, pero en el siguiente ya verás! Yo soy quien está agradecida por tus comentarios! Besos para ti!_

 _ **America Gra:** Jajajaja, hermosa no sé porqué te me perdiste o más bien no supe contar la historia, pero no es falso lo que hizo Albert en esos encuentros candentes. En los comentarios muchas dicen que es Annie la amante de Albert y es porque ellas así lo entendieron, ¿tú quien te imaginas que sea? en serio quieres que te lo diga? está bien... es Annie... ahora bien, el hecho de que George lo haya defendido en esta historia, no significa que Albert sea un pan de Dios... Tienes toda la razón en que Candy y Terry ya han estado mucho tiempo separados y que ya basta de sufrimiento para ellos! Gracias por el concepto en el que tienes a este cuentecillo! jajajaja, te agradezco a ti por estar siempre presente. Un abrazo!_

 _ **CONNY DE G:** Gracias a ti por tus comentarios y por el concepto en el que tienes mi humilde fic. Está bastante complicado el acertijo este que solita me inventé, pero ya falta muy poco para que todo se descubra. También sabremos un poco más que fue lo que sucedió en todo este lío. Saludos también para ti y un abrazo de regreso con cariño bonita!_

 _ **Adoradandrew:** Hermosa de mi vida! Gracias por tu apoyo! Tu también cuentas conmigo! Pareciera que reivindiqué un poco a Albert bello, la verdad es que no es un villano, se ha equivocado, sí, pero no entró a la mafia por propio gusto y ha cedido a las tentaciones de otra mujer que no es su esposa. ¡Por supuesto que si! También para eso hay una explicación, aunque no lo justifico, puedo entenderlo... Ya lo verás! Un beso y abrazo amiga bella! Por cierto, felicidades por tu historiaaa! Me encanta mujerrrr, me encantaaaaa!_

 _ **Phambe:** Así es mi querida, Phambe... aún hay muchas cuestiones que resolver, y Albert no es malo después de todo. Se ha equivocado, claro que sí, ha tomado malas decisiones y otras tal vez por despecho... pero no es un hombre al que no le haya importado su familia. La cuestión del porqué Annie, la voy a explicar en el siguiente capitulo! Ahhhhhh! todo quiero explicar en el siguiente y el siguiente y así me voy! Pero en mi mente hay una razón para eso. Igualmente habrá información de Madeleine. Y... buenoooo, podría explicarte muchas cosas por aquí, pero sería llenar este mensaje de spoilers jajajajaja! Gracias por siempre ser tan analítica, tan inteligente. Tu buscas hasta debajo de las piedras todo aquello que pudiera dar datos sobre la historia y pones demasiada atención a los detalles. Si te contesto ahora mismo el porque la mafia podía engañarse pensando a Madeleine como la esposa de Albert, te estaría dando pistas de lo que sigue. __En cuanto a tu segundo comentario! jajajaja te digo que eres increíblemente analítica! esa comparación que haces de Darth Vader en su intento por salvar a la mujer que ama! woooowww! jajajaja, te soy sincera, nunca vi Star Wars! sólo vi un capítulo en el cine (y eso... por acompañar al chico de mis sueños en ese entonces...) con Anakin Skywalker y no entendí ni pío, pero igual estuvo buenísima!_ _Lo que dices es cierto, Albert amó profundamente a Candy, tuvo dos hermosos hijos con ella producto de verdadero amor entre ambos. Lo que sucedió con Annie... sólo te diré que fue después de que él dejó la casa y su familia. Gracias por todo, por tenerme en tan alto concepto, de la misma manera en que piensas que soy buena en este sitio, yo creo que eres de las lectoras que más aprecio y para mí es un verdadero honor tener la atención de tan hermosa persona!_ _No he leído esa ficción que dices, pero voy a buscarla, lo prometo. Sólo porque tu lo dices para mí ya es buena. Que Dios te bendiga y un abrazo grandísimo hasta la bella Francia!_

 _ **Marina W:** Jajajaja! Gracias bonita! poco a poco nos acercamos al final._

 _ **Guest:** Gracias por la espera, así mismo, espero no defraudarte con este nuevo capítulo._

 _ **Alesita77:** La amante de Albert es Annie, sé que aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos, poco a poco los iré atando, esto requiere paciencia y mucha quebradera de coco para escribirles algo decente. Albert dijo a su amante que iba a recuperar a su esposa, pero no esperaba que todo esto sucediera. En cuanto a las mentirosas, desde luego que serán descubiertas, no se irán tan campantes! Y ya actualicé la amiga de Ely. Saludos bella!_

 _ **Moonlove86:** Hola corazona de melón! Bueno... pues amiga qué te cuento que no sepas?! jajajaja. Y la verdad es que hay muchas cosas que ya tu no sabeee! jajaja pues si es chocante que se trate de Annie, pero en la vida real te llevas chascos peores. En realidad Annie no es hermana de Candy y por ejemplo Frida encontró a su hermana en la vida real con su querido "Panzón" Diego Rivera... imagínate, y la hermana quería a Frida, pero la calentura es peligrosa y no precisamente de esa que ataranta el paracetamol o el ibuprofeno hijaaaa! Aunque hay de hermanas a hermanas. En esta historia en particular Annie no quiere nadita a Candy. A pesar de que en el ánime si puedo ver un aprecio real de la morena por la pecosa, en mi mente surgió la parte oscura de esos celos enfermizos, los que hacen que dejes de querer a alguien y todo el afecto del pasado se convierta en un sentimiento distinto al recordar situaciones dolorosas. Para no ser tan chorera te lo diré así, siempre se sintió menos y quiso darle donde más le duele! Por cierto, que me diste una idea hace tiempo por teléfono, y sí lo haré, jejejeje... ya verás! Gracias por tu apoyo amiga chula._

 _ **Stormaw:** Hola pecas! pues te cuento que Albert no es tan bueno después de todo, pero tampoco es tan malo mi wero... en serio que he conocido peores! y el gatitoooo... anda corriendo por los tejados, jajaja, no te creas, tal vez el siguiente capítulo sea bastante largo porque según yo ya quiero terminar esta historia y al analizar sus comentarios veo que queda mucho, muchoooo por resolver!_

 _ **Becky7024:** Exacto! no está para creerse que ése hombre sea un ángel y se sacrificó todo el tiempo por su familia. Tan es así que Candy no lo cree del todo y algo le dice que no siga llorando. Creo que el dolor hace desconfiadas a las personas. Una mujer a sus 37 con tanta experiencia y una vida tan triste, no puede seguir siendo una ingenua que crea todo lo que vengan a contarle. Saludos!_

 _ **Rose:** Así es, para nada es un santo. Ha hecho muchas cosas mal, ha tomado muy malas decisiones, pero quise mostrar una faceta más real de él, una donde no fuera el príncipe de la colina. Para mi no hay hombre ni mujer perfectos, la gran mayoría hemos cometido errores y tremendos. Candy no se creyó el cuento y como dices, aún en caso de que nunca la hubiese engañado con otra mujer, de todas formas la engañó en esto y era importante que ella lo supiera. Gracias por comentar Rose!_

 _ **Aurora:** Hermosa, este capítulo te quedé a deber la revelación de lo que sigue, lo estoy preparando ya en un nuevo capítulo. Saludos!_

 _ **Dianley:** Sí, la verdad es que Albert tomó decisiones fundadas en el miedo a perder a lo que más quería, ya había perdido recientemente a Adrien y sentirse acorralado y amenazado por la mafia... pobre hombre. No siempre las personas tomamos las mejores decisiones, mucho menos en procesos llenos de stréss. Eso le sucedió a Albert... ya verás lo que sigue._

 _ **Lovely:** Indudablemente fue culpable al enredarse con otra mujer. Tomó decisiones equivocadas y siempre hay consecuencias para cada acción. Saludos!_

 _ **Guest:** Eres muy perspicaz! Saludos!_

 _ **Kamanance:** Sí, Albert es víctima y culpable en realidad. Ya verás lo que sigue. Saludos y gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Luz:** Ahhhhhh! Gracias por comentar, por siempre estar! leí tu comentario en "Al otro lado del tiempo", que bueno que te gustó Stjepan Hauser, verdad que es un bombón?! además de talentosísimo por cierto! Me encanta escucharlo, te soy honesta, me inspiro mucho escuchándolo para escribir, tiene magia en los dedos ese hombre y al hacerlo Papá Dios con tanto cariño y esmero... te has fijado como tiene a todas como hipnotizadas? OMG! con gusto estaría horas en primera fila admirando su trabajo! Saludos Luz!_

 ** _Magda Vidal:_** _Lamento haberte parecido exagerada. Coincido contigo en que tanto drama hace pesada una historia, confusa y enredada, pero al menos en este fic es parte de... Gracias por tu apoyo, saludos!_

 _ **Guest:** jajajajaja O.o nada de superar a Mizuki, mis respetos para esa señora que nos hizo soñar, llorar y enamorarnos a millones y a través del tiempo lo sigue haciendo e Igarashi con sus ilustraciones. En esta historia Annie es Albertfan y de las suertudas! oyeeee, imagínate el privilegio de... mmmmmmmm, bueeeenooooooo! jajaja saludos!_

 ** _Rous T:_** _Muchas gracias linda por ese comentariooo! Claro que Albert enfrentará las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones! así como lo harán cada uno de los que actuaron mal. Jajajaja, tu lo consuelas? jajajaja mira tú, que resignadaaaa! jajaja. Ese abrazo que vio Scarlett entre su madre y Terrence le puso los pies en la tierra antes de que resultara herida, sabe que eso es amor. Esta ahí aunque el mundo esté cayéndose a pedazos. No sé si vaya a encontrar el amor en esta historia, pero hace algo importante y crucial además de narrar esta historia._

 _ **Bibi Granchester:** Gracias linda. Hermosas mis lectoras! Un abrazo grande para ti!_

* * *

 _Gracias también a:_

 ** _AmmiMorrigan_**

 ** _CONNY DE G_**

 ** _Darling eveling_**

 ** _Lizbeth Haruka_**

 ** _SaiyaBra_**

 ** _Silandrew_**

 ** _anylove84_**

 ** _la chinita_**

 ** _lively jing_**

 ** _moonlove86_**

 ** _xkanda73_**

 ** _Airun Grandchester_**

 ** _BrendaDv_**

 ** _alexas90_**


	13. QUERIDA ANNE

**QUERIDA ANNE...**

.

.

En el sopor del momento me fui a otro tiempo, escuchaba de repente gritos, llanto, escuchaba voces y mucho ruido... pero todo se fue haciendo menos en un instante. Al siguiente, me encontraba ya escuchando otros gritos, de años atrás, de años felices y bellos recuerdos...

Estábamos en Lakewood, eran las vacaciones de verano y aprovechábamos esas hermosas temporadas para viajar al pueblo y olvidarnos de la ajetreada vida en Chicago. Mi padre había viajado también con nosotras, pero había tenido que irse un par de días antes con rumbo a Washington. Mi madre jugaba con mis primas y conmigo; estábamos en los empastados jardines bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol que daba al patio trasero de la inmensa propiedad. Caroline, Lynneth, mamá y yo hacíamos coronas de flores que habíamos cortado del jardín de la tía Elroy a escondidas, eso sí, no nos dio permiso mi madre de cortar una sola de las rosas.

 _-Solo una..._

 _-Ni una sola Scarlett..._

 _-¡Mami!_

 _-Las rosas no se tocan, pueden olerlas, acercarse, pero ni una sola será cortada._

Mi madrina sonreía mientras bordaba iniciales doradas en delicados pañuelos. Siempre hacía lo mismo, seguro mi padrino tenía ya cientos de ellos. Las iniciales eran las mismas todo el tiempo A.C. quizá lo único que cambiaba en todos ellos era el bordado en los extremos de cada fina pieza y la fecha, que por alguna extraña razón también bordaba en pequeños números.

Después de un rato, comenzamos a jugar un juego de ajedrez, lo había fabricado papá Stear con sus propias manos y eso lo hacía sumamente especial.

 _-Trata con cuidado esas piezas Caroline..._ -era la voz de mi madrina.

 _-Eso hago madre..._

 _-No es verdad Caroline, mira, allá tienes tirado un peón... se perderá entre el crecido del césped._

 _-Scarlett, calma._

 _-¡Pero dile que no sea descuidada madre! El juego es de tío Stear, no quiero que se vaya a perder ninguna pieza._

 _-Ella lo sabe, te aseguro que tendrá cuidado, ¿no es así Caroline?_

Aquella no me contestó, sólo me torció la boca y me hizo un gesto burlándose de mi.

 _-Eres una bobalicona..._ -murmuré.

 _-¿Escuchó como me ha llamado Scarlett, tía Candice?_

 _-Si no saben jugar tranquilas y prefieren discutir y pelear... la solución será para mí muy fácil, me levantaré de aquí y me retiraré a guardar el juego que tan amablemente hizo el favor el tío Stear de prestarnos._

Fueron las palabras de mi madre. Mi madrina Se levantó del sillón de fino mimbre en que se encontraba y con las mejillas sonrosadas en su rostro por tanto calor, se encaminó a pedir bebidas para nosotras.

 _-El calor es insoportable Candy... ahora regreso._

 _-Sí Annie, aquí seguiremos, ¿cierto jovencitas?_

 _-Caroline es una descuidada..._ -volví a decir con molestia.

 _-¡Y tú eres una mentirosa, exagerada!_ -se defendió ella.

 _-Scarlett basta..._

 _-Es la verdad mamá, sólo porque es tu sobrina no le dices nada y a mí siempre me regañas._

 _-Eso no es cierto hija..._

 _-¡Por supuesto que lo es!_

Me levanté de la amplia colchoneta dispuesta en el césped y me retiré hecha una furia al interior. Estaba celosa, enfadada y no sabía controlar mi carácter. Mamá en ocasiones prefería permanecer callada ante mis alegatos, ésta vez en medio de mi rabieta me atreví a gritarle unas cuantas cosas que a mi forma de pensar de entonces eran sólo la verdad...

 _-¡Mi padre me habría defendido a mí!. Para él lo más importante soy siempre yo... sólo porque ahora no está aquí no hay quien me defienda. Caroline y Lynneth no son siquiera sobrinas tuyas ¿lo sabías? ¡lo son por parte de mi padre y con todo y eso él me habría preferido para que lo sepas!_

Entré llorando de rabia sin percatarme que poco faltó para chocar de frente con mi padrino, que al escuchar mis reclamos se asomó para ver que sucedía.

 _-Tranquila, ven Scarlett... ¿hija qué pasa?_

 _-Nada padrino, en verdad prefiero estar sola... usted disculpe..._

Hice una ligera reverencia como me habían educado y me solté de su suave agarre. Me encontré con Esther y con otra señorita del servicio que se ofrecieron a acompañarme a caminar para tranquilizarme, pero tampoco acepté y solo fui a sentarme a solas a la sala de estar hasta que se me pasara el enojo.

Me quedé de pie detrás de uno de los ventanales, era muy grande y pesado para abrirlo, lo intenté pero no pude hacerlo sola. Por alguna razón permanecía trabado, oxidado. El sol me daba de lleno en el rostro al asomarme para ver que habían continuado en el juego sin mí. El calor era más sofocante en el interior, mi frente empezaba a llenarse de gotitas de sudor y mi cara comenzaba a arder por la fuerte luz que parecía quemarme con más fuerza a través del cristal.

Me quité de ese lugar y me fui acercando poco a poco a la salida del jardín, desde donde estaba había más ventanales abiertos y no hacía tanto calor.

Adrien dormía cerca de mamá en uno de esos carritos con sombrilla. Mi padrino seguía de pie en el umbral de la amplia salida al jardín, no se movía... sólo observaba muy atento. Yo estaba bastante cerca, pero no quería hablar con él. Él tampoco parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia, seguía observando, sonreía...

 _-¡Miren... ahí está mi papá!, esta corona será para él..._ -comentó Caroline.

 _-Tía Candice, ¿quien te enseñó a hacer coronas?_ -preguntó Lynneth...

 _-Desde niñas las hacíamos su mamá y yo... a Annie le quedaban más hermosas, pero yo hacía tres o cuatro mientras ella apenas terminaba una..._

 _-Voy a decirle a mamá que venga con nosotras, me gustaría ver cómo le quedan a ella... tal vez ya hasta perdió la práctica._

Ahí seguía mi padrino, recargado en el umbral de la puerta. De repente sonreía solo, de repente se quedaba serio, pensativo... no parecía interesado en lo que hacíamos, sólo las miraba atento. Mi hermano despertó de repente y mi mamá se puso de pie inclinándose un poco sobre el carrito para tomar al bebé y tratar de dormirlo de nuevo en sus brazos. Su escote quedaba expuesto, supongo que el estar amamantando hacía más encantador su ya de por sí turgente busto. Me quedé mirando a mi madre y por un momento pensé que su busto saldría de su vestido, no pensaba que hubiese nada de malo en eso de no ser porque observé a mi padrino no quitarle la vista de encima, cuando lo correcto habría sido que se girara por respeto.

Cuando era una chiquilla, sucedían cosas que a pesar de no entender del todo, con el tiempo fui entretejiendo, relacionando, desenmarañando...

Mi padrino parecía contener la respiración, miraba embelesado a mi madre y a pesar de que Caroline llegó hasta él y le hablaba mostrándole su corona, él parecía estar en otro mundo, como si sólo le importara seguir mirando. Mi mamá no se daba cuenta, ella arrullaba a Adrien y le cantaba la canción de cuna que alguna vez me cantó a mí... ese carrusel que tanto me gustaba imaginar.

Mi padrino por su parte seguía enajenado, no pensaba en que alguien podía estar observándolo también a él tan atentamente.

Con los años comprendí que sus manos en los bolsillos se empeñaban en disimular algo que evidentemente había despertado en su entrepierna. Lo recuerdo bien pues mi madrina al fin llegó en compañía de Esther y las bebidas y pudo percatarse de lo que a mi padrino tenía en tal estado de ensoñación. Ella ofrecía una bebida a mi padrino y éste, nervioso, la rechazaba siempre sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

 _-Te digo que no Annie, así estoy bien... gracias._

 _-Creí que tenías prisa por llevarte los documentos Archibald._

 _-Si, ya iba de salida._

 _-Eso dijiste... que ya te ibas, encontré tu equipaje en la puerta, te busqué y sigues aquí..._

 _-Quiero despedirme de mis hijas, ¿creo que puedo hacerlo, o no?_

 _-¿Y qué esperas entonces Archie?_

El rubor cubrió el rostro de él y ahora menos que nunca podía sacar sus manos de los bolsillos, sería demasiado evidente el estado de excitación en que se encontraba. La mirada de ella se posó en la intimidad de su marido y con un gesto que nunca le había dirigido sintió como la sangre le hervía de celos y de rabia. Miró a mi madre, ella desde el patio los había escuchado y miraba hacia ellos con incertidumbre. Salí entonces hacia ella, no sabía cómo, pero estaba segura que lo que había provocado todo había sido esa mirada indiscreta y grosera de mi padrino al busto de mamá.

 _-Creo que sucede algo con mis padrinos..._ -dije cuando llegué a su lado.

 _-No sé que pasa Scarlett, sostén un momento a tu hermano hija, voy con ellos..._

Mi mamá se quedó a medio camino. Lo que escuchamos de boca de mi madrina seguramente se escuchó por todo el jardín de la mansión.

 _-¡Eres despreciable, eres... un cerdo!_

Él no dijo nada. La miró con el mismo desprecio que ella le había dedicado primero y esbozando apenas una cínica sonrisa se giró para alejarse de ella.

 _-¡Cínico, regresa aquí!..._

 _-Y con todo y eso te empeñaste en seguir al lado de este cerdo. Llamaré desde Washington a mis hijas, querida Anne..._

Ella se quedó ahí, de pie... observando, envidiando, odiando. Con la misma fuerza de siempre, porque más no hubiese sido posible odiarla. Ni la misma Eliza Legan tenía en su corazón tanto resentimiento acumulado y cada vez más dispuesto a salir a flote...

 _-Annie, ¿qué pasa querida? ¿estás bien?_

La mirada fría de odio que lanzó mi madrina a mi madre, se quedó grabada entonces en mi mente como una de esas fotografías familiares. No respondió nada. Pero la miraba de arriba a abajo con una rabia infinita. La tensión en sus facciones, la mirada altiva, el cuello tenso y su rígida postura eran algo que mi madrina no pudo ocultar más frente a mi mamá.

 _-¿Te hizo algo malo Archie? Sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea Annie, puedes apoyarte en mí. Esther ya está con las niñas, vamos adentro... anda..._

 _-No es necesario, pero gracias, iré a mi habitación._

 _-Podemos hablar Annie..._

 _-¡Quiero estar sola Candice!_

 _-Bien, si necesitas algo, estaré por aquí... con las niñas._

Mi madrina ya no respondió nada, Lynneth fue tras ella para enseñarle su corona, pero mamá la detuvo:

 _-Dale un poco de espacio a tu mami pequeña, en este momento no se siente muy bien..._

 _-Como tú lo digas tía Candy._

Mi madrina se fue por los pasillos hablando sola...

 _-No siempre serás la feliz del cuento hermanita, pretendes vivir en tu burbuja, pero estás muy lejos de tener una vida perfecta y con eso me conformo maldita... un día serás tú quien sienta celos, quien sienta que le arrebatan todo... y yo voy a estar feliz de ver como te retuerces en el dolor de saber que tu burbuja se ha roto... seré la primera en alegrarme, en regocijarme con tus penas... no sabes lo que te espera._

Decía ella sin preocuparse que alguien también pudiera escucharla. Y así había sido, alguien la había oído y con toda claridad.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

Pasó cerca de un año, estábamos en Chicago y las Cornwell-Britter llegaron de visita. Habían pasado unas vacaciones en Londres en familia y mi madrina presumía todo tipo de fotografías y vestidos a mi madre.

 _-Todo es tan hermoso Annie, me da gusto que las cosas entre ustedes vayan mucho mejor. Espero que este viaje sirva para unirlos de nuevo, para reencontrarse tu y Archie y retomar su matrimonio como debe ser..._

 _-Gracias Candy, tus palabras me reconfortan y me parece curioso que hayas mencionado precisamente la palabra reencuentro..._

Mi madre sonrió y negó sin entender lo que le decía mi madrina.

 _-Volvimos a verlo Candy, Archie me hizo prometer que no te lo diría, pero desde hace mucho tiempo, las promesas entre él y yo sabes... no son válidas._

Mamá no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa desapareció y me miró nerviosa.

 _-Está de gira con Stratford en Londres..._

 _-Annie, yo... no creo que sea conveniente que me cuentes nada, es natural que en algún momento nos volvamos a encontrar con personas del pasado, pero eso no significa nada. No para mí._

 _-Pensamos muy distinto Candy, en tu lugar, yo querría enterarme de todo, de cada detalle, ¡no soportaría la curiosidad!_

 _-Pero tal vez yo no quiera Annie, no tiene caso, creo que tienes mucha razón... pensamos muy distinto._

Mi madrina arqueó las cejas y clavó la duda, sonrió levantando los hombros y dijo:

 _-Tal vez lo que te pueda decir sea beneficioso para ti..._

 _-No veo en qué pueda beneficiarme que me hables de él Annie. Mejor... cambiemos de tema._

 _-Insisto... deberías saberlo..._

Mi madrina me miró de reojo y mi madre me dijo con esa voz dulce y sus ojos tiernos y brillantes:

 _-Scarlett, si lo deseas puedes salir un momento con tus primas, anda hija... ve con ellas._

Entendí que era una clara invitación a salir de esa sala pues la conversación que ahí tendrían no era apta para mis oídos.

Salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, caminé a prisa y sin hacer ruido por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta el exterior, me ubiqué muy cerca de la ventana para poder escuchar sin que me vieran Caroline y Lynneth.

 _-¿Es de la edad de Scarlett?_

 _-Sí, y es idéntica a él... lo noté muy tranquilo Candy, todo el tiempo miraba enamorado a su esposa y llevaba de la mano a su hija, Karen hablaba sin parar y él sonreía al escucharla._

Mi madre no decía nada, sólo mantenía la vista en el suelo y jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

 _-Te has quedado muy callada... ¿no dices nada Candy?_

 _-No tengo opinión sobre su vida, me alegra que se encuentre bien... es todo._

 _-Ya te imaginarás, Archibald estaba de un impertinente, sabes que Terry nunca fue santo de su devoción. Apretaba mi mano como para presionarme a que le cortara la conversación a Karen._

 _-Sí, supongo que sí Annie._

 _-Ella... se veía radiante, hermosa..._

 _-Es una actriz, debe lucir bien todo el tiempo..._

 _-Pero no sólo eso, les vi en verdad felices Candy, se nota que Terrence le cumple todos sus caprichos y parecen un par de jovencitos enamorados._

 _-Por favor Annie..._

 _-¿Qué sucede Candy?_

 _-No creo que hayas insistido en hablar de esto para decirme que ella es la mujer perfecta... y en verdad que espero así sea, por Terry, por la hija de ellos. Antes de continuar dime... ¿a mí en qué me beneficia saber que ellos son demasiado felices? eso es asunto de ellos y para nada asunto mío Annie..._

 _-Al decirte lo que vi, creo que es más fácil que te olvides para siempre de Terry._

 _-¿Y creíste necesario todo esto? ¿que sabes tú de lo que siento Annie? No te atrevas a suponer que muero de amor por alguien que no figura en mi vida desde hace muchos años. Annie, yo tengo una familia, un esposo. ¡Eres madrina de mi hija!_

 _-Morías por escuchar lo que iba a decirte... vamos, no te enojes conmigo. Me ha quedado claro que es una prueba superada para ti, no... te enfadaste en lo más mínimo._

 _-No sé que pretendes, pero en ocasiones me desconciertas demasiado._

 _-¿Te molesta que Karen y Terry sean felices Candy?_

Mi madre suspiró molesta y se puso de pie, llevó sus manos a su frente y las bajó por sus mejillas tratando de conservar la calma. Su rostro se veía muy rojo, como cuando me retaba por alguna fechoría y en verdad se molestaba conmigo.

 _-Eso no puede molestarme, no me habría molestado hace años, mucho menos después de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, sería absurdo, ridículo... no soy de las personas que van por ahí alegrándose con la desgracia ajena. Por el contrario, me alegra saber que él es feliz. Me molesta lo que has hecho Annie, no sé con qué intenciones has venido a contarme, pero prefiero no saber nada más de lo que tengas que decir._

 _-No debería molestarte, pero dime... ¿por qué presiento que no soportas que te hable más de ellos? Ella... Candy, ella se veía en realidad dichosa junto a él, le sentó se maravilla ser la mujer de Terrence..._

 _-Basta Annie... no quiero oírte más. Estás actuando muy extraño._

 _-¿Qué pretendías escuchar Candy? ¿Que todos sufren por ti? ¿Que cada hombre que miras, cae rendido de amor por ti y no puede olvidarte nunca?_

 _-¿Te estás escuchando Anne?_

 _-Si vieras tu rostro de dolor en este momento... si tu esposo lo viera..._

 _-Me alegro por Terry, por su familia... espero que en verdad sean las cosas como las has visto._

Mamá estaba dispuesta a salir de esa sala, ya había tomado a mi hermano en brazos para retirarse.

 _-Preguntó por ti._

Mi madre se detuvo y se giró de nuevo, quedándose pensativa, faltó poco para que me encontrara asomada a la ventana, pues dirigió su ahora triste mirada hacia el jardín.

 _-Sí... preguntó cómo estabas,_ -continuó mi madrina sonriendo, con su fea sonrisa burlona de hiena- _pero la mirada que Karen le dirigió a él fue suficiente para saber que ese tema no debía ser tocado. Archie interrumpió y se disculpó diciendo que debíamos marcharnos. Así que sólo nos despedimos y seguimos cada quien nuestro camino._

 _-Con tu permiso Annie._

 _-Encontré en sus ojos curiosidad por saber de ti, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que nada podía yo hacer o decir. Albert es un buen hombre y tú estás con él, Terry es feliz con ella. ¡Oh Candy!, a veces creo que el destino se ensañó con ustedes "hermana". Pero anda, cambia esa cara, que no te conté esto para provocarte sufrimiento, además, no querrás que Albert sospeche que sólo vengo a inquietarte con las buenas nuevas... ¿o si?_

Mi madre suspiró, miró a mi hermano y por fin le regresó una de esas miradas que mi madrina se merecía.

 _-No Annie, descuida, hace mucho tiempo esos temas dejaron de doler. Por el contrario, en verdad espero que estés en lo cierto, deseo que sea feliz, el que haya podido continuar y que tenga una familia es algo muy bueno. Yo también lo hice y no tendría porque desearle mal a nadie. Mucho menos a él. La gente feliz no va por la vida deseando el sufrimiento de los demás..._

 _-Albert y tus hijos son tu mundo Candy._

 _-Me alegra mucho que al fin te des cuenta de eso, Albert es el hombre al que amo, Scarlett y este pequeño son mi vida entera._

 _-Es bueno que pienses así. Es bueno que en tu corazón ya no haya lugar para Terry._

 _-Te equivocas de nuevo "hermana"..._

 _-¿Cómo?_

Mi madre se detuvo antes de salir de la puerta y le dijo muy segura:

 _-Él, es uno de los mejores y más hermosos recuerdos de mi vida, siempre va a serlo, por lo tanto, siempre estará en mi corazón y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo nunca. Gracias por la charla tan beneficiosa. Permiso._

Contestó mi mamá mientras abría la puerta y salía con Adrien definitivamente de esa sala para dejar sola a mi madrina.

Annie Cornwell había dado un golpe certero. Después de tanto tiempo aún no logro comprender cuanta envidia y recelo debía guardar en su corazón para gozar con el sufrimiento de mi madre. Esa charla estaba de más, ¿qué había pretendido con todo eso? a mi corta edad no lo entendía, pero esa plática se quedó grabada en mis memorias y ahora siendo una adulta entiendo el trasfondo de todo aquello, de las muecas de disgusto que incluso se quedó haciendo mi madrina Annie a manera de mala imitación de mi mamá, después de que ella se hubiera retirado de la sala.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

 _-¿Cómo está ella?_

Fueron las palabras de la tía Elroy que se sostenía con su pálido semblante en su silla de ruedas.

 _-Scarlett, hija, por favor..._

Mi mamá con sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, rasgaba las telas de mi vestido para tratar de ubicar la bala, removía nerviosa los dedos entre la sangre y las telas, Terrence y Dorothy notaron que estaba en estado de shock y que lejos de ayudar con certeza en lo que hacía, sólo buscaba y lastimaba con sus dedos nerviosos entre mis heridas.

 _-¡Candy, detente! Lo mejor es que llamemos a un médico, no estás bien..._

 _-¡Déjenme! ¡Es mi hija, debo ayudarla!_

 _-Sólo la estás lastimando más Candy. Ella está respirando, tranquilízate..._

Era la voz de Terrence que con firmeza y autoridad trataba de lograr un poco de autocontrol en mi madre, la abrazó por la espalda tratando de contener con suavidad la enorme fuerza de los brazos de ella que luchaban por seguir en su afanosa tarea de encontrar la bala. Dorothy ya había llamado por teléfono para pedir ayuda médica. Mi madre se había quedado a mi lado y con su mirada perdida comenzó a decir frases incoherentes, lloraba y se desesperaba al no poder actuar con calma frente a mi estado. Mencionaba a Adrien, a mi padre...

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, miré los sueros conectados a mi brazo y los piquetes que habían dejado moretes en mi piel. Ninguna bala se había alojado en mi cuerpo, pero el impacto había causado que muchos de los cristales se incrustaran en él y que me desmayara de la impresión. Tuve suerte, pues muchos de esos cristales se clavaron en mi cuello, en mi pecho sin llegar a arterias o sin lastimarme de gravedad; había perdido mucha sangre, había entrado en estado de shock, pero pudieron ayudarme.

Mi madre estaba dormida en un sillón, tenía unas profundas ojeras y su pequeña nariz roja e hinchada como un tomate. Había llorado por mí, estaba cansada y su cabeza colgaba de lado sin ningún apoyo para no lastimarse.

 _-Mamá... mamáaa..._

Cuando abrió sus verdes ojos, me miró con un amor grande, se iluminó su rostro, sonrió con lágrimas resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas.

 _-Creí que te perdía Scarlett. ¡Oh hija! ¡mi niña hermosa estas bien! Perdí a Adrien, hija si te hubiese perdido a ti... me habría ido contigo._

 _-No digas eso madre._

 _-Es la verdad. Eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida Scarlett._

Recordé a Terrence al escucharla decir esas palabras, sentí que ya no sólo era yo lo más importante en su vida; pero esta vez me permití disfrutar el abrazo de mamá, volví a sentir su amor, su protección como hacía tanto no lo tenía. Escuché los latidos de su corazón y sus lágrimas y besos empapaban mi cabello.

 _-Tu también madre. Eres lo más importante y más amado que tengo en mi vida..._

 _._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

 _-Eres un infeliz..._

Decía apenas audiblemente un hombre atado de pies y manos a una silla.

 _-No te conviene insultar a nadie... no desde donde te encuentras._

 _-Van a encontrarnos... y entonces vas a querer estar escondido... como la rata que eres para que no te encuentre y pagues por todo esto..._

 _-Cuando eso suceda, no creo que puedan hacer mucho por ustedes..._

El hombre en la silla miró hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Ahí se encontraba ya tirado otro hombre. Estaba inconsciente, muy herido. Sangraba tanto que el rostro parecía habérsele desfigurado. No respondía al llamado desesperado del otro prisionero, por más que se esforzaba en llamarle por su nombre, el herido no daba ya señales de vida.

 _-¡No lo lastimes más!_

 _-Jajajajajaja, calma, sólo lo muevo un poco para ver si todavía respira... pero... tengo malas noticias..._

 _-¡Déjalo en paz te dije!..._

 _-Eso es seguro... ahora está en paz..._

Las carcajadas burlonas del par de criminales se escuchaban lastimando cada vez mas el orgullo y acabando con la esperanza de que aquél otro continuara con vida. El caballero de los ojos miel y labios y pómulos reventados pedía clemencia para su familiar. Siempre se había manejado con pulcritud y decoro en los negocios, si su vida personal era un caos completo, en su trabajo había obrado siempre con la mayor rectitud. No entendía el porqué de todo lo que estaba sucediéndoles, era una verdadera pesadilla. Se preguntaba mil cosas... ¿por qué ellos? ¿qué habían hecho mal? De repente trataba de evadirse de la realidad, recordaba aquella mujer que siempre había amado, recordaba la envidia que siempre había sentido por aquel personaje que sí logró convertirse en su marido, y ni por todos los sentimientos negativos que alguna vez tuvo hacia él deseaba que tuviese el final que ante sus ojos estaba encontrando. No, William Albert Andley no podía morir de forma tan indigna. No a manos de sucios secuestradores y mafiosos.

No pudo evitar llorar de impotencia, de rabia... el tipejo en las sombras seguía pateando a William con el pretexto de ver si todavía respiraba...

 _-¡Que lo dejes en paz maldito!_

Fue el grito de Archibald resonando fuerte en ese asqueroso cuartucho. Ya había llegado al límite, la cabeza le dolía, parecía que iba a estallarle. Estaba cansado, harto, desesperado. Sabía que seguramente moriría pronto...

 _-¿En qué te metiste William? ¿En qué nos metiste a todos?... le preguntaba en un murmullo al bulto inmóvil que yacía manchando de sangre el suelo hacia donde era rodado._

El miedo se adueñó de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pensó en sus hijas, en Candy, en Stear... en Anthony. Tuvo miedo por Caroline, Lynneth y Charlotte... al recordar a Charlotte, la más pequeña de sus hijas pensó por consiguiente en la madre de ella... Madeleine. Por Annie desde años atrás había dejado de sentir cualquier pizca de respeto o interés, pero por un segundo también ocupó sus recuerdos.

 _-Por favor... no nos hagan más daño... lo que sea, podemos pagarlo. Les juro... lo que pidan será suyo..._

Sólo se escuchaban más risas al fondo de la habitación. El calor y la humedad eran insoportables, el aire estaba lleno de humo de cigarro y estupefacientes, el olor a orines y a inmundicia se colaban hasta lo más profundo de los pulmones. El menor de los Cornwell llevaba horas atado, ya no sentía las manos ni los pies, se perdía entre el sueño, el desmayo y la inconciencia. Cuando despertó sólo encontró oscuridad y frío, un fuerte golpe en la sien fue lo último que recordaba y ahora retumbaba doloroso de regreso, había sido el causante de que perdiera horas antes la conciencia y más tarde, despertara del dolor. De pronto un cosquilleo junto a su pie. El chillido de una rata encendió sus alarmas y sus peores temores. Ya era de noche y no había manera de saber si William seguía ahí con él. Pensaba en tirarse al suelo, para arrastrarse y tratar de llegar hasta su familiar. Pero eso lo dejaría a merced de los roedores y la simple idea le aterraba. Lloró de nuevo, desesperado, impotente. Sentía que la misma muerte sería mucho mejor que estar en ese infierno.

Un quejido en la penumbra le permitió de nuevo respirar profundo...

 _-Ar..._

 _-¿William? estás vivo..._

El corazón del antes elegante caballero comenzó a latir con fuerza.

 _-Ar... chie..._

Entonces ya nada le importó, se arrastró como pudo, perdió el equilibrio, cayó de lado golpeándose con fuerza contra el suelo pero no se detuvo, con movimientos y fuerza que no supo de donde sacó, llegó hasta William y pudo acompañarlo varias horas. Cuando alguna rata se acercaba a sus rostros, el elegante caballero gritaba con fuerza y sacudía con violencia su cuerpo aún atado para ahuyentarlas un poco.

 _-¿Por qué haces eso?..._

Le escuchó decir apenas a su tío.

 _-No quiero que piensen que tendrán el alimento tan fácil..._

 _-Vaya..._

Entonces ambos gritaron y gritaron hasta perder las últimas fuerzas y con ello de nuevo la conciencia...

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_


	14. EL DUEÑO DEL MUNDO

_**EL DUEÑO DEL MUNDO...**_

 _ **.**_

Y muy a su pesar tomó sus ropas de aquél elegante diván. Mirarla así desnuda y enteramente de él era suficiente motivo para producir esa alegría tremenda que le hacía sentir un estremecimiento en el abdomen. Sonrió con descaro al saberse dueño de ese cuerpo, de esa noche de amor y pasión intensos como nunca los había sentido. Recordó el beso en Escocia, aquél beso torpe que aunque no fue el primero que había probado, si fue el más lleno de intención, de nerviosismo, de ilusión y de suaves y dulces sensaciones que aún ahora y después de tantos besos compartidos con ella, su pecosa... siempre seguiría agitándole el corazón con el más puro regocijo, con todo y la bofetada que había conseguido después de eso. Seguiría siendo el primero y más especial de los muchos besos de amor que planeaba entregarle.

Recordó la intensidad de la noche anterior, aquellas caricias y besos de su amada, aquellas frases íntimas que se decían uno al otro al oído. Miró el cuerpo de ella descansando apacible en el lecho y miró su torso desnudo, lo acarició despacio, admiró su piel emocionado, consciente de que esa piel y la de ella habían estado unidas como nunca antes. Sintiendo de nuevo la pasión encenderse en su cuerpo recordó todas aquellas sensaciones que lo hicieron pensarse el dueño del mundo. Porque ahora era dueño de ella y ella era su mundo, el universo entero para él. Saberse dentro de la persona amada, saberse poderoso por ser él y solamente él quien estaba siendo abrazado por su cálido interior le daba la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a cien Susanas y otras doscientas Faustas Marlowe.

Sólo era necesario ir a ese hospital y encarar lo que fuera.

Ya alguna vez había enfrentado a su padre, alguna otra vez a la inflexible madre superiora del Colegio San Pablo, ya se había dicho suficientes palabras fuertes con madame cara de cerdo... por lo tanto, enfrentar a Fausta Marlowe y su hija sería un problema menor. Pensaba en las palabras precisas para no dejar lugar a dudas, pensaba en su trabajo en el Teatro y de ser necesario, en la opción de renunciar a todo con tal de que nada lo siguiera atando ni a Susana, ni a Stratford ni a nada... sólo a ella, a su Candy.

Porque si de algo estaba convencido es que sólo quería estar con ella y volver a ser de ella de ahora en adelante. Si antes estaba determinado a no dejarla ir, ahora que era su mujer y él se consideraba de ella, ahora menos que nunca renunciaría a su gran amor.

Mi madre abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos azules mirándole enamorados y a la vez, devorándola intensamente. Los labios de él irritados de tanto haber besado, la sonrisa perfecta, su cabello castaño ahora atado en una coleta, estaba él completamente vestido y mi madre al percatarse de eso buscó las sábanas para cubrir su desnudez; pero el osado amante se encontraba sobre ellas y no le permitía a ella cumplir su propósito.

 _-Terry... por favor. Deja que me tape..._

 _-¿Me crees tan ruin como para negarle a mis ojos semejante regalo Candy?_

Ante la imposibilidad de cubrir su blanca piel, ella optó por girarse en la cama y quedar boca abajo, al instante se escuchó una grave y contagiosa carcajada.

 _-Jajajajaja, pecosa... sigues estando desnuda._

 _-Sí, pero lo que puedes ver también lo tienes tú..._

Contestó ella sin descubrir su rostro avergonzado. Lo miraba de reojo repasar muy sonriente su completa anatomía. Sabía que no había manera de convencer a ese hombre precioso y risueño que la miraba entre divertido y obsesionado, de devolverle sus ropas o algo con qué cubrir su cuerpo. Él mientras tanto, memorizaba cada espacio de piel, cada rastro de pecas y con su dedo, recorría encantado las sinuosas y a la vez delicadas curvas de ella. Ella sabía que era inútil pelear con él para ganarle esta batalla.

 _-Jajajajaja... vamos Candy, no te escondas de mí, desde aquí sigo viendo perfectamente... y con exquisito detalle todo lo que quiero._

Mi madre no respondía nada. El rubor llenaba su rostro y sabía que eso sería un motivo más para que ese delicioso ser a su lado siguiera incordiándole. Fue hasta que sintió la respiración de aquél posarse despacio en su cuello, hasta que sintió una de sus traviesas manos viajar por su espalda hasta el sur de su anatomía y descaradamente posarse sin ningún rastro de pudor en una de sus nalgas, que abrió los ojos con asombro y decidió girarse y buscar otra vez sus labios. Se permitió amarlo con libertad, después de todo ya era su mujer. Y no habría tal vez nada que no hubieran visto de sus cuerpos, nada que no hubieran hecho ya... ciertamente la perspectiva en la noche de todo aquello era muy distinta a la luz de la mañana, pero no por eso resultaba menos encantadora.

 _-Terry..._ -pronunció ella su nombre con un tono nuevo para él mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y enredaba sus manos en el cabello deshaciéndose de la coleta que llevaba. Las voces de ambos, las caricias cargadas de pasión, de necesidad, iniciaron nuevamente el encuentro de los cuerpos. No importaba el estar todavía adolorida y tener un ardor molesto en su entrepierna después de haber hecho el amor durante toda la noche. Sólo importaba volver a sentirlo, volver a pertenecerle.

Y entonces Terrence recorrió despacio sus hombros desnudos, volvió a besar sus senos y aunque sabía que debía irse ya a los ensayos y cierta visita al hospital amenazaba con bajarlo del cielo donde se encontraba. Bloqueó sus pensamientos y ayudado por unas blancas y suaves manos volvió a deshacerse de sus ropas sin importar nada más. Sus manos seguían abriéndose camino por donde deseaban, su boca volvía a llenarse del sabor de su Candy. Porque, cuando estaba con ella podía suceder lo que fuera alrededor... él volvía a ser dueño del mundo una y otra vez.

Caminaban de la mano creyéndose fuertes, inseparables, invencibles. ¿Cómo habrían podido saber que ese sería su último día juntos en mucho tiempo? ¿Cómo sabrían que la tarde y la noche que seguían serían por igual dolorosas e inolvidables para ellos?

Primero se fueron al teatro. El director de la obra se encontraba muy molesto por la falta de seriedad de su protagonista, caminaba como desesperado acomodándose una y otra vez el cuello de la camisa, hablaba en voz tan alta que más parecía un grito aquél reclamo.

 _-¡Bien lo sabe!, ¡le dije que lo quería temprano porque necesita ensayar con Karen! ¡pero me va a escuchar!_

El libreto en una mano le dejaba la otra libre para revolverse el cabello con molestia o ya se acomodaba el corbatín de repente, pues no sólo se preocupaba por el muchacho y los ensayos, la mamá de Susana Marlowe lo presionaba constantemente y había llegado a ponerlo de muy mal humor con sus absurdas exigencias.

Para cuando Terrence y mi madre llegaron se podía percibir el ambiente de tensión en el lugar, él le pidió a su pecosa que se quedara sentada en una de las butacas cercanas al escenario, Karen llegó presurosa hasta su compañero de tablas y le dijo algo al oído con mucha discreción. Terrence se quedó muy serio y se dirigió a mi madre:

 _-Tendré que ir a hablar con Robert a su oficina, no te muevas de aquí Candy, regreso en un momento._

 _-Terry, ¿tendrás problema por llegar hasta ahora, cierto?_

 _-No lo creo pecosa, pero debo ir... espérame por favor._

 _-No pienso moverme de aquí._

Después de un breve beso en los labios, el actor fue a hablar con su jefe y mi madre se quedó esperando, admirando la oscuridad del recinto apenas iluminando el escenario para permitir el ensayo. Karen ya estaba de vuelta en las alturas de su balcón, con sus libretos en mano, hacía los movimientos y repetía sus diálogos con voz clara y enérgica mientras un hombre robusto la miraba atento desde abajo ocupando el lugar que se suponía sería el de Romeo.

 _-"Oh Terry... espero que no te hayas metido en un lío por quedarte conmigo esta noche"_ \- pensaba mi mamá mientras volvía a sentir en su vientre la delicia de las memorias vividas con su gran amor.

Y así transcurrió el ensayo. Pronto se fue el día y tras haber ensayado varias horas Terrence tomó de la mano a mi madre para comer juntos. Después de eso no se verían hasta terminada la función ya que habría otro ensayo general y no habría tiempo para más. La acompañó de vuelta al hotel para que descansara, el regresaría al ensayo y se encontrarían al anochecer, en el Teatro.

A veces, nuestros más grandes anhelos se ven truncados por una mano invisible, por intercesión de terceros, por extrañas circunstancias, por las Moiras que llegan implacables a burlarse de nuestra insignificancia y a propósito y con un sólo dedo, giran nuestro camino o lo bloquean como si de hormigas se tratase. En ocasiones, es tanta la felicidad y tanta la esperanza, la ilusión y la plenitud en la vida de las personas, que pareciera que existen guardianes encargados de que la cuota no sea excedida. Al parecer la cantidad de felicidad de Terrence y mi madre había superado los cánones impuestos y había ofendido por igual a tales guardianes pues pronto, muy pronto llegó la factura.

Ahora mi mamá bajaba sola las escaleras del Hospital donde momentos antes su gran amor llevaba en brazos a Susana Marlowe. Un remolino de ideas y confusión pesaban más en su cabeza que sus piernas entumecidas por el frío de la nieve. Terminaba de secarse las lágrimas, quería hablar con él, con ella, con quien fuera. Mi madre necesitaba respuestas y no se iría de New York sin tenerlas. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente a pesar de que esa muchachita caprichosa también estuviese enamorada. Ella había perdido su pierna, sí... pero mi madre había perdido ya mucho a lo largo de su vida y esta vez iba a pelear. Cuando bajó por fin a los amplios pasillos del Hospital alcanzó a escuchar la discusión de Terrence con la señora Marlowe y se quedó oculta tras un muro.

 _-Ya se lo dije señora, por favor entienda..._

 _-Y yo a ti también te lo dejé bien claro jovencito. ¡mi Sussie te necesita!, por increíble que te parezca eres tú quien debe acompañarla... ¿Y qué haces eh? Te desapareces todo el día y cuando decides dar la cara viene esta... muchacha o quien sea la muy... ¡muy tomada de tu brazo! ¡Qué descaro el tuyo Terrence!_

 _-Señora, no vuelva a referirse a ella de esa manera. ¡Ella es mi novia y no Susana!. No hay ningún delito en llevar a la mujer que amo a mi trabajo_

 _-¡Pero qué cosa es esa que estás diciendo!_

 _-Lo que escuchó señora._

 _-¿Y crees que me trago el cuento de que no engatusaste a mi niña? ¿crees que por nada ella iba a saltar para salvarte la vida aún a costa de perder la suya?_

 _-Señora yo..._

En ese momento un médico le pidió al actor que pasara a la habitación y la señora Marlowe se quedó un momento con el galeno. La enfadada mujer alcanzó a mirar de reojo a mi madre y no perdió la oportunidad de soltar su veneno.

 _-Insisto en que le hagan a mi hija una prueba de embarazo doctor._

 _-Señora, pero..._

 _-No doctor, por lo que ella me confió y por los síntomas que le he notado, es seguro que pueda estar embarazada. ¡Sólo Dios sabe en que situación se encuentre mi nietecito! ¡imagínese usted con ese golpe! Este muchacho inconsciente la ha puesto nerviosa, llega con otra joven muy tomado del brazo. Es natural que ella se sintiera desesperada y no deseara enfrentar todo esto sola. Imagínese usted una madre soltera después de haber perdido su pierna por un malagradecido... ella es una figura del espectáculo, es muy conocida y no quiso enfrentar las habladurías doctor. Mi hija está embarazada puedo asegurarlo._

 _-Haremos los exámenes necesarios señora Marlowe, mientras tanto serénese, a ella no le hace bien encontrarla tan alterada..._

Lo que siguió sucedió muy rápido. Mi madre había hablado con Susana, sin pedir explicaciones su mente visualizó un panorama donde Susana debía tener un motivo de peso para salvar la vida de Terrence. Ahora todo estaba claro. Por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo, la incertidumbre de un hijo de ellos dos creciendo en el vientre de la actriz era una posibilidad bastante lógica. Sólo que un terrible nudo en la garganta no le permitía siquiera hacer la pregunta.

Después mi madre y Terrence se despidieron en las escaleras del hospital. La gente los miraba, algunos con morbo, otros reconociendo al actor, otros más criticando la escena que estaban dando en público. La pareja por su parte, ajena a todo eso se estaba despidiendo definitivamente sin todavía creerlo, ignorando al mundo que les rodeaba, desmoronándose al tiempo que lo hacían los sueños que habían fabricado juntos.

 _-¡No te vayas Candy, espera!..._

 _-Es mejor así._

 _-No Candy, no es tan fácil. Tú sabes porqué no puedes irte, no te entiendo..._

Terrence no podía entender qué habrían hablado mi madre y Susana, no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, la mantenía sujeta por la cintura, pegada a su pecho. Le hablaba cerca al oído y le rogaba que le explicara lo que pasaba.

Un profundo resentimiento se apoderaba del corazón de mi madre. No quería ni mirarlo a los ojos, los recuerdos de esa mañana quemaban su alma como la quemaba el dolor de saberlo o imaginarlo teniendo intimidad con Susana. Eso era demasiado para ella, la señora Marlowe se había salido con la suya, tan buena actriz la madre como la hija logró finalmente su cometido. Mi madre no se volvió a mirarlo, la había lastimado en lo mas profundo, se había entregado a él y él... ya había sido de Susana.

 _-Mejor piensa... ¡por qué no debo quedarme! No hagas esto más difícil Terry..._

Y se soltó de su agarre. Terrence se percató de todas las personas que los observaban, quiso ir todavía detrás de ella pero un par de caballeros notando el estado de turbación de mi madre se interpusieron en su camino.

 _-¡No se metan en esto!_

 _-Deje tranquila a la señorita._

 _-Mire joven, déjela en paz. No está bien que la acose de esa forma..._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

Terrence estaba sentado en el elegante sofá de la suite, acariciaba con ternura el cabello castaño de la joven en su regazo y la miraba con cierta tristeza mientras su mente era de nuevo un caos y mil pensamientos se cruzaban entre ellos sin darle ni un poco de paz.

En su interior pedía a Dios por dos jovencitas, la que se encontraba convaleciente en el hospital y la que tenía en la privacidad de su habitación. El sólo imaginar el dolor por el que estaría atravesando su mujer, al haber perdido ya un hijo y haber visto padecer a su primogénita en el hospital, le provocaba un miedo terrible de sólo imaginarse en sus zapatos y que algo pudiese ocurrirle alguna vez a Aline.

 _-Sigues tan pensativo papá..._

 _-No quiero que algo malo te suceda, nunca._

 _-Y no sucederá, tranquilo... lo de Scarlett, supongo que son consecuencias de los malos actos de su familia, en especial de su padre..._

 _-¿Qué tanto sabes tú Aline?_

 _-Todo Chicago sabe muchas cosas papá, mi madre habla todo el tiempo de eso con sus amigas, con Gregory... no dudo que mucho de lo que se dice sean exageraciones o hasta mentiras, pero por lo que me contaba Scarlett... su padre siempre actuó de maneras extrañas, como huyendo, escondiéndose... tal vez._

La plática entre padre e hija duró un buen rato. A Terrence le parecía inconcebible lo que escuchaba, por primera vez se enteraba de tantas cosas que no había hablado ni con mi madre. Era absurdo que un hombre prefiriera la compañía de su concubina a estar con su esposa y sus hijos. Sobre todo si esa esposa era su "Pecosa". Pero después recordó su propia historia y pensó que en ocasiones, son la circunstancias las que obligan a alguien a actuar en contra de su voluntad. Él se había quedado con Susana aún en contra de los más fuertes deseos de su corazón, todavía recordaba cómo había regresado esa fría noche a su habitación para exigirle una explicación a su compañera de trabajo, sólo que cuando llegó hasta ella, Susana estaba sola, tenía la vista perdida y las marcas evidentes de haber llorado mucho. Supo que sería un error dejarla en ese estado después de lo que había intentado esa tarde y así pasó el tiempo a su lado, repitiéndose a sí mismo que cualquier día aclararía todo con ella y terminaría al fin con cualquier mal entendido o esperanza por parte de Susana de permanecer a su lado. Esa noche sin embargo, alcanzó a asomarse por la ventana y todavía pudo distinguir la esbelta figura con su abrigo rojo alejarse entre la nieve.

 _-Terry... puedes alcanzarla, ve con ella._

 _-No Susana, me quedaré contigo..._

Respondió apretando la cortina entre sus dedos, odiándose por permanecer ahí pegado al suelo sin correr deprisa tras mi madre como ansiosa y desesperadamente deseaba hacerlo. Sintió su corazón detenerse un momento, negándose quizá a seguir latiendo ya que el cerebro lo había obligado a permanecer inmóvil. Pasó un día, un mes, muchos más y al fallecer Susana y enterarse que mi madre ya era esposa de alguien más dejó a Karen entrar en su vida, primero como su amiga, hasta que sin darse cuenta la línea entre la amistad y la intimidad había sido rebasada y posterior a ello se convirtió en su esposa, dándole su única hija: Aline.

Siempre estuvo seguro que de haber podido elegir, habría elegido sin dudar a mi madre.

Terrence conocía bien a mi padre, nunca lo creyó capaz de interactuar con mafiosos, mucho menos de haberle hecho la vida tan triste y complicada a mi mamá. Algo más había pasado ahí, pero él no era un detective y aunque no era un cobarde, presentía que los líos de la familia Andley iban más allá de un lío de concubinas y malos negocios. Él solamente se aseguraría de que Aline y mi madre no corrieran más riesgos. Ya había contratado un equipo de seguridad para las tres damas, sí, yo era la tercera de ellas.

Terrence seguía pensativo, su mirada fija en un punto de la ornamentada y lujosa habitación. Aline se incorporó y lo miró fijamente.

 _-En verdad estás extraño padre. Se supone que es importante que estés en New York y sin embargo estás aquí en Chicago. No exageres tus cuidados conmigo, los problemas familiares de Scarlett son muy ajenos a mí, a nosotros. Mamá tiene quien la cuide y tal vez eso no te importe, pero en lo que a mí se refiere... me se cuidar, además te he prometido no acercarme a los Andley y pienso cumplirlo. Quiero a Scarlett, pero esto que pasa es muy grave como para estar haciendo visitas sociales o tomar el té con ella. La buscaré hasta que todo haya pasado, aún sintiéndome como ya lo hago... como la peor de las amigas. Sólo porque te lo he prometido._

 _-Lo sé... sé muy bien que de no ser porque estoy aquí, ya estarías en casa de tu amiga..._

 _-Pero te di mi palabra y voy a cumplirla. Aunque... a ti te sucede algo más, tienes tu mirada triste papá. ¿Tienes problemas, cierto? Te conozco bien y sé que hay algo que escondes._

 _-No hija. Sólo que... tienes razón, pensaba en que no puedo prolongar más tiempo mi estancia en Chicago. Quiero quedarme para asegurarme que no te pondrás en riesgo. Necesito confiar en ti y tener la certeza de que cumplirás tu palabra de no merodear por esa casa._

 _-Pierde cuidado. Si eso es lo que te ata a Chicago... sabré cumplir._

Y en efecto, Aline cumplió, en todo ese tiempo no se apareció. Estuve unos días más en reposo en casa hasta que el médico me dio el alta y me indicó que podría volver a la escuela.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

Pasaron los días y no supe que sucedía entre mi madre y Terrence, por mi parte, casi todos los días recibía una llamada telefónica de Aline, aunque a veces intencionalmente me rehusaba a contestar. Por un lado deseaba comprenderla, acercarse a mi mundo era ponerse en riesgo, pero me sentía sola, enojada por las desagradables cicatrices que habían quedado en mi piel y en mis recuerdos. Nunca más volvería a usar un vestido con siquiera un escote sugerido porque aquellas cicatrices rojizas parecían zurcos indicando la tragedia de mi vida, recordándome a cada momento que la pesadilla todavía no terminaba.

En casa las noticias no eran mejores. George había estado movilizando a la policía y los investigadores pero los días pasaban y no encontraban nada, ni un indicio de mi padrino o de papá, nada que nos diera la esperanza de saberlos con vida.

Mamá y Dorothy hablaban mucho, se encerraban por largos ratos en la habitación de mi madre y parecían estar en medio de una conspiración de la cual no hacían partícipe a nadie, ni siquiera a mí.

La tía Elroy se pasaba el tiempo en su habitación o en la sala de estar, al parecer también sus amigas habían decidido mantenerse a distancia de ella. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de mi padre y la casa se sentía triste y sola, aunque al menos unas doce personas la habitáramos.

Un llamado a mi puerta me hizo despertar. Era común encontrarme por las tardes en un sueño que ya me había acostumbrado a tomar para evadirme de todo.

 _-Candy..._

 _-Pasa mamá._

Mi madre entró a mi habitación. Tenía una alegría apenas pintada en su sonrisa y su mirada brillaba de nuevo.

 _-Baja con nosotros, vamos... pronto llegarán tus tíos Stear y Patty, ya verás... la casa volverá a estar alegre._

No tenía ánimos. No había querido regresar a la escuela aún en contra de los consejos de todo el mundo. No deseaba que la desaparición de mi padre y mi padrino fuese algo que se olvidara con el paso de los días... para mí seguía siendo una enorme sombra que pesaba sobre la familia.

 _-¿Sabe mi tío Stear lo que pasa en la familia?_

Pregunté con una voz que incluso ya no era la mía, la amargura me visitaba todos los días y parecía haberse convertido en mi mejor amiga mía desplazando a Aline a un vago recuerdo.

 _-No, no hija..._

 _-¡¿No lo sabe?!_

Pregunté molesta, hasta ahora entendía el que no se hubiese presentado antes. No me cabía en la cabeza que siendo el hombre recto y amoroso que era pasara tan indiferente esta pesadilla que estábamos viviendo.

 _-Tu tía Patty... ella, ha tenido problemas con su embarazo. Hija, está muy delicada. No queremos que sospeche nada... yo estaré al pendiente de ella, te pido de favor que no le comentes nada. Trataremos de informar a Stear de todo esto, en el momento indicado. No lo hicimos antes porque de haberle llamado él habría venido solo o Patty se habría enterado de alguna manera y queremos evitarle complicaciones._

 _-¡Me parece absurdo mamá! ¡¿quienes se creen ustedes en esta familia para ocultar algo tan importante?! Es cruel que papá Stear no sepa lo que está ocurriendo... callar algo así es una vileza, una hipocresía, una..._

Y me tragué mis palabras, recordando algo muy importante que también yo callaba para no romper el alma y el corazón de alguien. Me sentí también vil e hipócrita, pero entendí que el silencio en ocasiones es lo mejor...

 _-Bien... voy a bajar. Espero que nuestro maquillaje funcione para quitarnos las ojeras y la cara de espectros que tenemos últimamente._

Mi madre me abrazó y correspondí ese gesto. Me aferré a su cintura y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, como cuando era niña. Me sentí protegida de nuevo y recuperé los ánimos para bajar y enfrentar las caras de la familia, las constantes malas noticias y ahora... la farsa de pretender que todo marchaba bien cuando estábamos a un paso de enterarnos del infierno que estaban viviendo mi padre y mi padrino.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 _ **Mañana subo la segunda parte y los agradecimientos a mis amigas lectoras! Besos!**_


	15. JAQUE MATE

**Hola a todas!**

 **El siguiente capítulo contiene narración de escenas fuertes, no eróticas, pero por algunas descripciones si podrían resultar desagradables para las lectoras.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JAQUE MATE...**

.

Mi madrina insistía en cambiar muchas de las cosas que incluso ya estaban esperando en la gran bodega para el día de la boda, eran tantos y tantos detalles de los que hablaba ella, que mi padrino por más que trataba de conservar la paciencia comenzaba a perderla. Mi madrina Annie deseaba a toda costa superar la recepción en la mansión Henderson. Sólo que ese pensamiento lo guardaba celosamente para ella, por nada del mundo deseaba delatarse al dejar salir a flote la superficialidad y frivolidad que le caracterizaban. Cosa que por cierto no le estaba resultando en lo más mínimo.

Que si las vajillas, que si la cristalería, el acomodo de las mesas, los arreglos florales, el número de sirvientes por aquí y por allá... tristemente, más que ilusionarse porque se acercaba el día en que por fin vería su vida unida al hombre que "amaba", sus pensamientos se perdían en imaginar la recepción, su vestido, el tocado perfecto de su impecable peinado, su manicura, la orquesta, los costosos regalos que sin duda recibiría de importantes invitados y sobre todo... que a través de su imaginación casi podía vislumbrar el momento exacto en que se deleitaría al observar la cara de decepción de mi madre... ¡sí! eso sería lo mejor... haber sido adoptada primero que ella, quien se casara primero, quien diera primero a luz a un hijo... la primera en muchas cosas antes que mi madre. Deseaba con todo su corrupto corazón ver la expresión de su "casi" marido al dar por terminada cualquier ilusión por estar algún día con la odiosa de Candice...

 _-Es que en la recepción de los Henderson no se les veía interrumpiendo o estorbando por ningún lado y aún así dieron un excelente servicio..._ -

Seguía refiriéndose mi madrina al servicio de camareros como si eso fuese crucial para que un enlace matrimonial fuera digno de recordarse. Hasta el velo que inicialmente había escogido muy decidida, ahora era algo ordinario, sin clase, una baratija...

 _-El encaje... no, no termina de convencerme... mi madre me ha dicho de unos preciosos que han llegado desde París hasta los almacenes de los Garrelson... me ha convencido con el detalle de fina pedrería que delinea cada velo en sus terminaciones... ¿no te parece un sueño Archie? ¿me llevarías a mirarlos? ¿puedo cambiar mi velo?_

Mi padrino la miraba con cansancio. Todavía no empezaba una vida junto a ella y se sentía tan hastiado como si llevara un atosigante matrimonio ya de treinta años a cuestas. Su mirada estaba llena de fastidio, temía perder la paciencia y mostrarle ahí mismo y a un par de semanas lo poco caballero que podía llegar a ser si se empeñaba en hacerle enfadar con nimiedades. Por que para él eso eran, fantochadas de una señorita mimada que en verdad no parecía quererle mucho.

 _-Esas son cosas de mujeres Anne, no seré el mejor dándote consejo. Además... tú misma has dicho que el novio no debe ver a la novia. El velo es parte del ajuar, por lo tanto..._

Se puso de pie y después de besar ligeramente el dorso de tres manos femeninas hizo una ligera reverencia para despedirse de mi madrina, la tía Elroy y su futura suegra, la señora Britter.

 _-Pero Archie, querido, no me has dicho nada... necesito saber si puedo..._

Suspirando pesadamente el atractivo y alto joven de ojos miel se volvió para mirarla inexpresivo y contestó al límite de la paciencia:

 _-¿Cambiar todo lo que hasta ahora tenemos Anne? Hazlo si lo consideras prudente y si crees tener el tiempo suficiente..._ -él habría deseado mencionar los costos que implicaban todos y cada uno de los cambios que deseaba a última hora por sus caprichos, pero más por educación se reservó el comentario.

 _-No podré con todo yo sola... necesito que te involucres más en todo esto Archie..._

 _-Y yo no estoy capacitado para decidir sobre tus gustos querida, creí que lo que teníamos era perfecto... pero veo que no fue así, nunca fue así. Me disculpo con ustedes, Madame Britter, Anne, tía Elroy..._

Decía mi padrino al tiempo que con otra reverencia se retiraba de la tertulia _-tengo todavía unos asuntos pendientes de imperante atención con William y George en las oficinas. Con el permiso de ustedes..._

El último comentario produjo un silencio sepulcral en la sala de estar, silencio que sólo se interrumpió un poco con el sonido de la fina cucharilla mezclando el azúcar y el té en la delicada taza de porcelana mientras el eco de los pasos del elegante joven se perdían a la distancia.

-" _Creí que lo que teníamos era perfecto... pero veo que no fue así, nunca fue así"..._

Las palabras dichas de esa manera se repetían curiosamente en la mente de las tres damas. ¿Se había referido con eso a la boda? Un mensaje de claro fastidio y decepción había entre líneas, con todo y eso mi madrina siguió avante en el cambio de todo lo que a su criterio sería modificado.

Un dolor terrible de cabeza lo atacaba, se llevó la punta de sus dedos a las sienes aplicando un masaje, como si con eso pudiese borrar de su mente los fútiles caprichos de su casi esposa, la voz melosa y mustia de quien amenazaba con ser su compañera hasta el fin de sus días. Se preguntaba si podría convivir toda una vida a su lado, si sería capaz de soportar sus vanalidades, ella completa era una vanalidad encarnada. Si bien era cierto que la joven era muy hermosa, en la misma medida había un hueco en su espíritu; todo el tiempo se preguntaba cómo a pesar de haber crecido juntas ella y su adorada Candy habían podido ser tan distintas. Entonces pensó en la mayor de las Britter, la influencia de una madre podía ser el camino directo a convertirse en una mujer sencilla, amable, virtuosa... o por el contrario, en una auténtica pesadilla. El dolor de cabeza se volvía insoportable, las náuseas lo invadían con fuerza, caminaba por los anchos pasillos de la estancia que de a poco adquirían un olor a podredumbre, a un hedor nauseabundo que lo regresó inmisericorde a la realidad. De pronto, lo escuchó de nuevo... con esa grave pero muy cansada voz retumbando en el eco del maloliente calabozo.

 _-Archie... Archiebald..._

Los recuerdos lo habían llevado años atrás, a un constante soñar, recordar y alucinar, quizás como mecanismo de defensa que su mente producía para evadirse de la realidad que estaba sufriendo.

 _-Aquí estoy William... aquí estoy... seguimos vivos._ -Dijo mi padrino _._

Y eso último fue dicho ya sin emoción, sin la convicción de estarlo realmente. Fue dicho con un tono de conformismo y de cierto pesar al estar consciente de que la muerte sería preferible a aquella interminable tortura. Pues la condición en la que se encontraban no era precisamente llamarse vida.

 _-Seguimos... Archie... aunque, me temo que no voy a lograrlo._

Una tos seca y persistente interrumpía a mi padre. Una tos agonizante que parecía forzar más el mismo para terminar más pronto con todo aquello.

 _-No digas eso William, vamos a salir de aquí juntos._

 _-No Archie... está_ _claro que no saldré de aquí con vida..._

 _-Eso no vuelvas a decirlo. Eres fuerte... recuerdas... ¿recuerdas quien salvó a Candy del ataque de aquél León en Londres? ¿quien sobrevivió aquél atentado en el tren? ¿quien se repuso a esa amnesia que parecía ser permanente?_

 _-Esto es distinto Archie..._

 _-Lo demás pudiste enfrentarlo solo, ahora estamos juntos en esto. Sólo en eso es distinto. ¿Crees tú que si a Anthony... se le hubiese dado la oportunidad de pelear o aferrarse a su vida, lo habría dudado? No te rindas William... no eres un cobarde..._

Se hizo un pesado silencio.

 _-Estoy cansado... siento mi cuerpo adormecido, mutilado... ya dejó de doler... seguramente se está pudriendo... tal vez gangrena... hay ratas Archie..._

 _-¡Noooo! No te atrevas William. Si cometiste algún error, si te equivocaste con alguien, ten el valor de no lloriquear ahora. También me metieron en esto por ti... no volveré a ver a mis hijas por todo esto ¿lo sabías? Así que no vengas a hablarme de ratas o gangrena o que no saldrás vivo de aquí... ¡tienes muchas cosas que explicar! piensa en Scarlett, en Candy... resiste Albert..._

 _-Albert..._

Mi padre repitió su nombre, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, de repente tan ajeno, tan mudo. Que aunque siempre lo acompañaba permanecía ahí, aletargado... escondido en algún lugar de sus mejores recuerdos.

 _-Sí, Albert. Por favor resiste..._

 _-No fue intencional... Archie... todo esto, yo..._

 _-Ya habrá tiempo para que lo expliques. Ahora conserva tu fuerza..._

 _-Necesito que lo sepas... escucha..._

Mi padrino quiso prestar atención, por un momento pensó que necesitaba saber lo que su tío tuviese que decir, tal vez no lograría salir con vida de ese lugar en realidad y esa información podía ser importante. Pero quizás ni el mismo saldría. Trató de poner atención a todo lo que con dificultad era dicho por mi padre, pero de pronto esas palabras eran para él sólo necios balbuceos que no deseó descifrar. Volvió a perderse en uno de esos profundos letargos, con la mirada igualmente perdida... volvió a enajenarse en el sopor de la nada, escapaba de su cuerpo para prescindir de su propia realidad. Hasta que al escuchar ruidos a lo lejos se mantuvo alerta. Era una voz conocida, el milagro parecía estarse realizando. La pesada puerta de madera roída se abrió y la intensa luz le hizo cerrar de golpe los ojos, aunque agradeció la fuerte corriente de aire que entró de igual forma arrastrando el aire viciado y asqueroso que habían respirado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Alguien les llevaba bandejas con restos de comida.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

El restaurante era el mismo de siempre, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese pedacito de Italia en Chicago. Los hábiles meseros iban de un lado a otro presurosos con charolas en mano y una fina toalla blanca colgando de uno de sus brazos.

 _-¡Presto! ¡Presto!_

Se escuchaba con la voz enérgica del dueño dirigiéndose a sus meseros y cocineros. Una voz que definitivamente era otra cuando se acercaba a los comensales y con un tono completamente distinto charlaba con ellos amable y hasta risueño.

 _-¡La mia ragazza! ¡que gusto encontrarla en mi ristorante! ¡hace tanto tiempo!_

 _-Tanto tiempo Fiorenzo..._

Respondió mi madre mientras sonriente le saludaba de mano, se quedaron un momento platicando. Yo no me concentraba en la conversación ajena, pensaba y pensaba en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Tantas cosas habían cambiado, me sentía en el limbo... sabía que debía quedarme en Chicago, que mi madre regresaría a New York muy probablemente y que no podía obligarme a volver con ella. Pensaba en Terrence y me preguntaba constantemente a dónde se había ido, no se había presentado en el hospital por ningún motivo.

¿Acaso habría hablado ya con mi mamá? no lo creo. Ella me contó que Terrence me había llevado en brazos hasta su auto para llevarme de inmediato al hospital después de que resulté herida y permanecía inconsciente. Me contó todo con gran detalle... no, ella aún no sabía nada. Y ahora el lo sabía todo, seguramente no se volvería a presentar delante de mí; seguramente no volvería a verlo... o acaso ¿sería que me estaba dando tiempo para que fuese yo quien dijera toda la verdad?. Todo eso me tenía dándole vueltas a los mismos pensamientos... comenzaba a sentir mareos por tanto pensar y pensar. No me sentía nada bien, pero después de pasar una semana en el hospital y harta de la comida insípida del nosocomio, le había rogado a mi madre por algo de comida real.

Ahora Terrence ya debía estar seguro de quien era yo, me obligaba a creer que ya no me importaba nada con respecto a él, tampoco si se había acordado de ese encuentro nuestro en los jardines de madame Faure-Baud. No me importaba si había decidido largarse a New York o lo que pasara con su vida. Aunque en el fondo sería mentirme a mi misma... porque me importaba más que nunca.

Había algo más, algo que no terminaba de explicarme nadie, no sabía siquiera por qué razón papá Stear no había llegado a visitarme al Hospital. Siempre fui importante para él y ahora parecía estar tan distante como William. Mi padre no había aparecido y debido a eso la policía tenía la casa bajo vigilancia. Nadie sabía nada de su paradero. Sólo George se presentaba en la casa, trataba de disimular su nerviosismo, me compadecí de él y de los demás socios y colaboradores de la empresa, sólo ellos sabían que tanto debían enfrentar por la desaparición de mi padre y mi padrino.

 _-Mi dispiace molto cosa sta succedendo alla sua famiglia, principessa._ (Siento mucho lo que está pasando con tu familia, princesa) _Trovo incredibile che tuo marito stia soffrendo tutto questo_ (me parece increíble que tu marido esté sufriendo todo esto)

-Preferiría no hablar de nada de eso Fiorenzo... trate de comprender, no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros.

Respondió mi madre al restaurantero mirándome con una sonrisa incómoda.

-Ti capisco bella signora, (Te entiendo bella señora) solo que parece que todo Chicago è enterado. Ti prego perdonami. (por favor perdóname)

-Si, señor Bianco, entiendo que mi esposo es una figura publica, pero... preferiría no hablar de esto, por favor entiéndame...

Yo permanecía callada. El restaurantero era una persona bastante entrometida y un asunto tan delicado, privado y familiar no tenía porque ser desmenuzado por él y su morbo.

Nos trajeron los platillos, me dedique a devorar todo cuanto pedi y al terminar me quedé en silencio. Mi mama me miraba, había tantas cosas que seguramente quería decirme y tanto que hasta ahora yo entendía y quería evitar hablar. Pero el momento llegó por mucho que yo no deseara que asi fuera.

 _-Hay algo... que no te he contado Scarlett_.

La miré fijamente y crucé mis brazos sobre la mesa poniendole toda la atención del mundo.

Sonrió y negó diciendo...

 _-Es increíble la forma en como te pareces a tu padre, haces incluso los mismos gestos y ademanes._

Ahora sonreí yo con tristeza.

 _-Espero no ser tan parecida o muy pronto la policía también podría estar tras mis pasos..._

 _-Hija..._

 _-Lo siento mamá, pero no hay mucho de lo que pueda enorgullecerme en cuanto a su persona y tú lo sabes._

 _-Los errores que él haya cometido, será el quien los enfrente, no debes juzgar a tu padre tan duramente._

 _-Mejor hablemos de eso que no me has contado._

 _-Bueno hija, yo..._

Ella solo se ruborizaba, se acomodaba en su silla y jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos. Comenzaba a desesperarme su nerviosismo...

 _-¿Es sobre tu pretendiente?_

 _-Tú... ¿sabes algo?_

 _-No es que sepa, es que creo saber... no sé si es tu novio, si es muy importante para ti..._

Quise decirle que los había escuchado y los había visto compartir el lecho en New York. Quise decirle que ese hombre, su pretendiente o novio, fue aquel que me encontré en los jardines mas hermosos de Chicago, el padre de mi mejor amiga, el que me había robado mi primer beso, el único y más bello beso que había probado. Quise soltar todo y liberarme de esa carga, de todo ese sentimiento, quise que supiera que su gran amor por azares del destino se había encontrado conmigo y había ocurrido algo que seguramente los separaría para siempre.

Pero no tuve el valor. O quizá no lo creí justo... para ella.

 _-¿Scarlett?_

 _-No debería escandalizarte el que me haya enterado, los vi... vi como te abrazaba en la entrada de la casa, justo antes del atentado, ¿recuerdas?. Ya se que te has divorciado de papá, pero madre, eso es algo que deberías disimular un poco. Me parece muy pronto para que la gente los vea demostrarse su amor. Todos lo vimos, Dorothy, los guardias... ¿no te importaría que la tía Elroy, papá Stear, mi padrino o incluso mi padre los encontrara abrazados... así?_

 _-No esperaba que te hubieses dado cuenta._

 _-Todos nos dimos cuenta... te confieso que me sentí muy incómoda. Pero también se que debo respetar lo que hagas y no intervenir._

Nos quedamos en silencio.

 _-Tu novio..._

Me atreví a decir sin saber con certeza si quería saber lo que pasaba con él.

 _-El... ¿a donde se fue? ¿está todavía en Chicago?_

Ahora era yo quien jugueteaba nerviosa con los cubiertos, me aterraba que él continuara aquí en la ciudad, no deseaba verlo, imaginarlo lejos en New York me daba un respiro, aunque cada vez luchaba en mi interior porque me importara menos.

 _-Está arreglando unos pendientes en su trabajo. Recién se ha marchado a New York. Lo sé hija, debí decirte que él me había ayudado a conseguir esa plaza en el hospital, esa casa donde vivimos es suya... hay muchas cosas que no te dije por miedo a que me rechazaras... ibas a irte conmigo, tan segura, tan decidida, temí que si te decía la verdad pensaras mal de mí. Y es que... tienes razón Scarlett, es tan pronto para iniciar de nuevo, para enamorarme de nuevo. Pero hay algo más..._

 _-¿Qué?_ \- Pregunté exaltada, trataba de sopesar toda esa información y escuchar ese _"hay algo más"_ me había alterado.

 _-Tranquila... sólo que vendrá hasta la próxima semana. Me dijo que hay algo muy importante que necesita decirme._

Y sentí mis piernas temblar, mi estómago se revolvió de pronto y temí que él le dijera algo a mi madre. Por mi parte ese asunto podría quedar para siempre olvidado. No quería más decepciones para ella, no sabía cómo iba a tomarlo si se enteraba.

 _-¿Sabes hija? Él... estuvo asistiendo todos los días al hospital pero no entraba a verte porque decía que prefería conocerte en otras circunstancias y no deseaba incomodar, cuando esté de vuelta en Chicago voy a presentarlos. Scarlett... quiero que lo conozcas... yo... hija él es importante. Hay muchas cosas que no te he contado de mi vida y ha llegado el momento de que lo sepas todo._

Sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago. Una tensa calma que poco a poco daba paso a un temblor en mis manos y las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

 _-Estás pálida._

 _-Estoy bien... mamá ¿crees que papá sea culpable de algo?_

 _-Hija... tu padre se equivocó. Cometió errores muy grandes muchas veces, y aunque en el fondo sé que no es una mala persona... no puedo meter las manos al fuego por él, tampoco por tu padrino. Pero anda, termina tus alimentos para irnos a casa. Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar y éste no es el mejor lugar._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

Agradeció mi padrino los rayos del sol dándole de lleno el rostro, el calorcito delicioso que se colaba a través de sus ropas hechas jirones... probablemente las ratas roían sus ropas y su piel dándose un festín con ellos, pensó. Estaba harto de todo, pero de alguna forma ese momento de calor y aire limpio le infundió de fuerzas para sobrevivir.

Mi padre deliraba cuando estaba despierto, seguía hablando, mencionando cosas sobre la mafia, sobre una traición; no se percató del visitante que había llevado el alimento. Mi padrino trató de distraer a aquél tipejo para que no escuchara lo que mi papá decía y no fuera motivo para darle otra golpiza de esas que lo habían dejado inconsciente en varias ocasiones. Buscaba la voz conocida y sólo se encontró con que probablemente sería su deseo de salir de ahí.

No fue necesario interrumpir nada o fingir delante del mafioso vigilante. Mi padre comenzó a convulsionar, seguro algún animal lo había mordido pues parecía tener fiebre... sólo así podía explicarse sus delirios y convulsiones. Mi padrino no podía verlo muy de cerca, sus párpados estaban hinchados y uno de ellos permanecía cerrado debido a una gruesa costra de sangre. Por si fuera poco el sol no iluminaba hasta donde mi papá se encontraba. Seguían tirados en el suelo, el fétido olor había hecho a mi padrino devolver el estómago un par de veces, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que eso también atraía a más roedores. Se acostumbró incluso a sentirlos caminar sobre su cuerpo, hasta en la cabeza sentía enredarse sus patas y un escalofrío lo recorría completo lleno de horror. En su vida, jamás imaginó tener que atravesar un infierno parecido. Rogaba a Dios porque todo terminara pronto para él, pero sobre todo para William... él estaba en un estado de semi inconsciencia permanente. Se negaba a tener que perderlo, pero era inhumano y desquiciante verlo morir lentamente. Ya había perdido a Anthony en el pasado, perder a William no dolería menos esta vez, pero le laceraba el alma verlo padecer tanto.

Al principio rogaba en sus oraciones porque alguien los encontrara y los rescatara. Ahora, al ver que la ayuda nunca llegaba y que aquellos pasos por fuera de la puerta seguían siendo del celador de aquel cuartucho asqueroso, solo rogaba porque todo terminara pronto.

Volvió a perderse en la inconsciencia, en el letargo que él mismo buscaba al acomodarse en posición fetal. Ya era casi de noche otra vez, el frío traspasaba la piel, si es que algo quedaba de ella y se colaba hasta el interior de los huesos.

Otros pasos se acercaron entonces con determinación, ese tono de exigencia en la voz, ese acento, la profunda indignación en cada reclamo sólo podían ser de alguien a quien él esperaba precisamente. Esa voz conocida y nunca antes tan añorada y querida le permitió al menor de mis tíos Cornwell tener una esperanza. Se imaginó un grupo de gente yendo a rescatarlos... quizás la policía, la prensa... el aire se volvió hasta dulzón al saberse a salvo.

Miró a mi papá entre las sombras que se adueñaban del cuartucho como cada ocaso y su corazón de nuevo latió con fuerza, habría después de todo una oportunidad para ellos. ¡Era George! el amigo, el incondicional personaje que siempre llegaba a salvar el día. Escuchó su voz con mayor claridad cada vez, el eco de sus pasos resonaba por los corredores... no, no lo estaba imaginando...

 _-¡William! ¡despierta!_

Arrastrándose, mi padrino acortó la distancia hasta acercarse donde estaba mi padre, con dificultad lo logró y pudo apenas rozar la cabeza de él con sus rodillas.

 _-¡William!, ¡Albert... escucha! ¡Han llegado por nosotros! ¡lo logramos ¿eh?!_

Pero mi papá ya no se movía.

Un miedo atroz se adueñó de sus pensamientos, no quiso aceptar algo que al parecer había sucedido ya con él, con el patriarca de los Andley. Su mente se negaba a creer que el pilar de su familia hubiese perdido la batalla.

 _-No... eso no._

La puerta se abrió de nuevo haciendo revolotear una vez más el enjambre de moscas sobre ellos y trayendo una nueva bocanada de aire fresco y limpio. La figura a contraluz era George. Sí, ¡todavía había suficiente luz en ese bendito atardecer para reconocerlo!... Archiebald Cornwell jamás creyó en ángeles, ni siquiera cuando había fallecido mi primo Anthony pensó en la posibilidad. Pero ahora, el hombre frente a ellos lo era, ni mas ni menos... Un ángel que había llegado para sacarlos de esa pesadilla.

El elegante y siempre impecable caballero tomó un pañuelo y lo llevó a su nariz y su boca tapando ambos para no respirar los aromas del infierno.

En instantes que le parecieron una eternidad a ese único ojo color miel que se aferraba a no perder detalle, en movimientos que le parecieron en extremo lentos, apacibles y completamente distintos a lo que pensó que haría aquel caballero al ver el estado en el que se encontraban el par de moribundos que en otra época se atreviera a llamarles familia. Se dirigió a sus acompañantes y contrario a correr hacia mi papá, su muchacho como siempre se había ufanado en nombrarle, contrario a acercarse a mi padrino para ofrecerle ayuda y cerciorarse que aún respiraba... volvió sobre sus pasos.

 _-¡Espera George! estamos vivos... ¡no te vayas! ¡ayuda!_

La voz del antes elegante caballero, resonó ahora como un aguardentoso y débil murmullo. Pero aún así había sido lo suficientemente audible como para ser ignorado. El ángel y querido amigo de la familia, se detuvo un momento sin mirar hacia atrás al escuchar aquello, pero fingió no haberse enterado de nada y cerró la puerta detrás de él para continuar haciendo reclamos a los guardianes del lugar.

Mi padrino quiso gritar, preguntarle a aquél fiel colaborador ¡qué demonios pasaba! su mente le jugó una mala pasada y por un momento supuso que ambos estaban ya muertos y por eso George no había encontrado el caso a sacarlos de ahí.

 _-¿Y si en verdad hemos fallecido y no nos hemos dado cuenta?_ -se preguntó mi padrino perdiendo la poca esperanza que le quedaba, confundiendo ya la realidad con una idea que venía rondándole la cabeza varios días atrás.

No, un difunto no sigue aspirando el aroma a putrefacción e inmundicia a su alrededor. Un muerto no se acalambra como en ese momento le estaba sucediendo seguramente por la nueva mordida de algún roedor.

 _-George... tú no pudiste..._

 _ **Días antes.-**_

 _-¡Dimeeeee! ¡dime lo que sabes porque si algo malo sucede sabes que vas a arrastrarme contigo! Todos los negocios y lo familiar me conciernen y me afectan directamente._

Mi papá miraba fijamente hacia los jardines reverdecidos de la mansión, como si deseara escapar de todo aquello. Trataba de mantenerse en calma ante el elevado tono de voz de mi padrino.

 _-Tengo sospechas de que algo no va nada bien. Por eso me urgía regresar Archie. ¿Recuerdas los movimientos de capital que te mencioné en Londres? ¿aquellos documentos que tenían información confusa y que confiando como siempre en George firmé sin sospechar nada turbio?_

 _-Lo recuerdo bien... ¿Qué pasa con todo eso?_

 _-Me temo que es algo que no me esperaba... y es grave Archie._

 _-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?..._

 _-Porque si reúno las pruebas que necesito para descubrir lo que pasa... caerán cabezas. Estoy investigando Archie... esto es delicado, estamos como en un campo minado. No creí que esto se saliera de las manos, pensé que George tendría una solución para por fin..._

 _-No entiendo lo que dices William, ¡solución para qué! ¿qué pasa? ¿tan grave es?_

 _-Sí, Archie por favor baja la voz..._

 _-No me pidas que me calle ahora. ¡Vamos a arreglar esto! tenemos un equipo... George, Connor, Daniels... ¡entre todos encontraremos solución!_

 _-No Archie, no podrá ser así y te pido que bajes la voz. Si mis sospechas son ciertas... estamos hundidos hasta el cuello._

 _-¿Qué dices? ¿qué significa eso? ¿cómo de que no podrá ser así y hundidos hasta el cuello?_

Mi padrino tenía rojo el rostro, su frente perlada de un abundante sudor a causa de los nervios. Su antes apacible mirada parecía ahora querer incendiar el despacho entero.

 _-Esto sólo lo sabremos mis investigadores; tú y yo. No quiero una sola palabra a nadie. Sólo espero tener tiempo todavía..._

En ese momento un llamado a la puerta conocido.

 _-Es George, lo sé por la forma en que toca a la puerta, ¿le dejo pasar?_

Los ojos de mi padre se fijaron en la puerta, una palidez cubrió ahora su semblante, tragó saliva y dijo mirando de nuevo a mi padrino.

 _-En efecto, es George..._

Dijo mi padre con un mensaje oculto en esas cuatro palabras, bajó la mirada entonces tratando de recuperar la serenidad y disimular así una decepción y tristeza profundas.

 _-Más tarde hablamos de esto Archie, ¿te parece?_

En ese momento el serio e inexpresivo colaborador entraba al despacho mirando a mi padrino con su calma de siempre, esbozando una sonrisa impersonal pero amable y cerrando la puerta frente a él.

Mi padrino recordó hasta ese instante con gran pesar esa mirada que papá le dirigió esa mañana.

 _-"En efecto, es George..."_

 _._

 ** _Tiempo actual.-_**

Y entonces todo tuvo lógica.

La frase se repetía en sus recuerdos. Entonces... él ya lo sabía todo. Pero no hubo tiempo para denunciar nada. Todo estaba hecho. Las piezas en el tablero ya habían agotado sus movimientos y uno de los jugadores se había enterado muy tarde que estaba jugando.

Ese día no volvió a ver a mi padre, fue hasta el día siguiente, después de haber visitado a su hija Charlotte y a Madeleine, su mujer, en un cómodo y bello apartamento que mi padrino había comprado para ellas a las afueras de Chicago.

Al terminar la visita se dirigió a su automóvil. Un chófer lo esperaba doblando la esquina para mantener cierta discreción en el lugar que mi padrino acostumbraba a instalar a su mujer e hijos cuando se encontraban en la ciudad. Pensaba en que era momento de hablar con mi madrina, tal vez era hora de terminar de una buena vez con su matrimonio, provocaría una tempestad familiar pero a pesar de que poco la veía, cada día al lado de su querida Anne era un tormento. En eso estaba cuando se percató que un grupo de hombres lo seguían, primero disimuladamente. Todavía pensó que eran suposiciones suyas cuando aquellos comenzaban a caminar muy cerca de él. Encendió un cigarrillo, pero antes de darle la segunda bocanada ya estaba rodeado, siendo presa de aquel grupo.

Lo que no sabía era que muy probablemente no podría volver a hablar con mi madrina, no volvería a ver ni a Caroline, Linneth, o a su no menos querida Charlotte y a Madeleine. Esa misma tarde se encontró con mi padre, en una oficina muy distinta al despacho familiar, con escasa ventilación y poca iluminación, con ese hedor que desde siempre parecía haberse instalado ahí.

Ahora todo se había develado ante él, una verdad tan dolorosa como ineludible. Un plan maestro, una estafa perfectamente planificada.

Estar años al servicio de una familia, convertirse en la mano derecha, confidente, asesor, defensor, apoyo, mejor amigo, consejero de un hombre, de una familia entera... volverse parte de esa familia, para después hacer una jugada maestra y quedarse con todo. Enterrando una puñalada certera en el corazón de aquellos que confiaron sin reserva, aquellos que fueron lo más parecido a una familia todo el tiempo... tanto tiempo...

No podía estar equivocado, las carcajadas fuera del cuartucho le confirmaban oprimiéndole el pecho que todos estos años esa rata de alcantarilla se había metido hasta las entrañas de su familia y había jugado el mejor juego de ajedrez de su vida.

La opresión en el pecho, el dolor de la humillación, la burla, le estaban llenando de odio el corazón. Jamás lo había sentido, ni siquiera por Grandchester, ni siquiera por Anne y sus estúpidos caprichos o los Legan.

 _-¡Jaque Mate a los Andley!_

Dijo mi padrino en un murmullo apenas perceptible para él mismo.

 _-William... ¡William Albert!_

Pero mi padre ya no respondió.

Al igual que Dios, que tampoco parecía escuchar sus súplicas y seguramente no lo haría por los errores cometidos...

Fue la mafia, eso era un hecho... aunque no estaba consciente de en qué momento había sucedido todo. Ahora ya era tarde para cualquier descubrimiento o mala corazonada. Las consecuencias los habían alcanzado. Recordó la discusión que tuvo con mi papá en el pasado.

 _-Si te casaste con ella para hacerla infeliz... mejor habría sido que la dejaras libre. Ella no se merece un engaño William._

 _-No sabes nada Archie..._

 _-Todo el mundo lo sabe, Madeleine es tan parecida a ella... ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no se separa de ti por un minuto? Quien debería ir contigo es Candy... dime, ¿qué hace esa mujerzuela acompañándote a diestra y siniestra William?_

 _-Haces más preguntas que Candy, pareces más ofendido que ella._

 _-Y si ella por ser una dama no se atreve a hablarte como se debe y ponerte en tu lugar, seré yo quien te incomode con mis palabras querido tío. Ahora... vas a hablar..._

 _-Hay cosas que no quieres saber Archie... es mejor que no lo sepas y punto._

 _-Dímelo ahora... dilo todo, porque no entiendo como es que dejas de lado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo entero, con quien tienes una hija preciosa que es mi adoración... por llevar a tu lado como amuleto a esa..._

 _-No es necesario que la sigas insultando. No es como crees..._

Y recordó mi padrino todo aquello, con el amargo sabor en su boca, con la lengua pegada al paladar de tanta sed que sentía. Hasta entonces movió sus manos ahora huesudas y rasposas y las observó a medias en aquel cuartucho oscuro, ya había adelgazado mucho, sus uñas estaban crecidas y sucias.

 _-Sólo te digo que no permitiré que le faltes a Candy, prometiste cuidarla, amarla y no se que tantas cosas más cuando la desposaste... No es secreto para nadie que la amo Albert. No dudaría en hacerla mi esposa, mi mujer, si ella lo decidiera, si ella me escogiera._

La mirada fría de mi padre detrás de su escritorio se clavó con severidad en los ojos de mi padrino.

 _-No te escogió cuando eras libre y sin compromiso, no te escogió antes de que te casaras con su mejor amiga, su casi hermana y antes de que tuvieras una familia con ella, ¡Que te hace pensar que va a escogerte ahora! No seas un estúpido Archibald y deja de hablarme como si fuera un tonto. No lo soy y hay una razón para todo esto._

Fue el grave gruñido iracundo de mi padre, que ahora se encontraba a sólo centímetros del rostro de su sobrino.

 _-Si no estoy con ella, es por protegerla, entiéndelo bien. Mientras menos sepas de todo esto es mejor... ahora retírate, quiero estar solo._

Una vez más aparecía entrando en ese momento el íntimo consejero, el confidente... como si hubiese escuchado la discusión, abrió en el momento oportuno la puerta indicándole a mi padrino la salida para después encerrarse en el despacho con mi padre.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

* * *

 _._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

 _._

 ** _GRACIAS!_**

 _Porque continúan acompañándome en la lectura. Es muy gratificante leerlas y que me expresen sus opiniones. Disculpen también por publicar hasta ahora. La verdad es que los viajes a Escocia, a Edimburgo y a Londres me han tenido uffff agotada!_

 _Jajajaja, nada de eso, si de mi rancho no salgo. Bueno, he estado... bloqueada y con más ganas de leer que de escribir, pero también me invadieron las ganas de terminar de una buena vez mis fics y pues aquí estoy..._

 _Comenzaré con los agradecimientos a partir del capítulo 13._

 _ **Moonlove:**_ _Gracias por tu apoyo, por tu amistad, por esas horas de emocionante charla telefónica en donde juntas componemos y descomponemos el mundo. Gracias por contarme tus ideas y escuchar las mías... tengo tanto que agradecerte, que un comentario en los capítulos que escribo es un detalle más a lo mucho que tu amistad preciosa ha aportado a mi vida. Eres increíble comadriux. TQM! En cuanto al capítulo... pues si, tuve que mentalizarme y en verdad imaginarme a Annie siendo una odiosa para los fines de esta historia, porque en realidad nunca me pareció tan tan mala. Sí de un espíritu mucho más débil, envidioso, celoso y egoísta con respecto a Candy. Pero tuve que imaginarme a un personaje en serio malo ( eres maaaaalaaaaaaa... jzjzjzjz ) y en verdad acentuar y potencializar lo negativo de su carácter para poder escribir sobre ella. Candy y Scarlett definitivamente deben ser unidas para soportar lo que venga. El amor entre ellas les debe dar la fuerza para seguir adelante a pesar de lo que sea. Con respecto al nuevo capítulo... síiii son terribles las Marlowe. Sobre todo "Nefausta" jejeje. Archie y Albert, pues ya pronto veremos cómo termina todo con ellos. De Terry pues que te digo... él no procreo a nadie con Susana, eso era mentira de doña pelos. A mí también me encanta leerte. Te felicito por tu nueva historia! es deli deli! jajaja smuaxxxxxxxx!_

 _ **Alondra:**_ _Exactamente! Albert supo desde el principio que la mafia estaba detrás de ellos. Aunque no por eso estaba de acuerdo en seguir con ellos. Archie se involucró con Madeleine... porque le gustó mucho al recordarle demasiado a "alguien"._

 _ **Blanca G:**_ _Pues ahora sí que me tardé en publicar! Lo siento. Albert y Archie sólo han sido víctimas de los malos negocios y turbios planes de alguien que dijo ser fiel amigo de la familia. De que ambos han tenido errores llevándose a la cama a mujeres que no son sus esposas... pues sí, eso es claro. Pero al menos mafiosos no son. Albert siempre estuvo amenazado, recurrió a Madeleine por el parecido con su esposa, creía que si en algún momento le llegaba a suceder algo a él y a ella la confundían con Candy, al menos su esposa y su hija estarían seguras. Terry ya salió más en el capítulo anterior. En cuanto a tu segundo comentario... Yo tambien las extraño siempre, en serio que escribir se vuelve un vicio por ustedes, por leer sus reviews, sus opiniones. Gracias Blanca G por tu apoyo._

 _ **Ster star:**_ _No, no puede morirse así, estoy de acuerdo contigo... pero a veces las consecuencias de nuestros actos pasan una factura muy alta que pagar. Si Annie y Eliza son de la misma calaña. Perdón por tardarme hermosa. En respuesta a tu segundo comentario: Sí, fue a la hija de Candy a quien le habían disparado, como ves, después de todo no fue Albert directamente el que ha causado tanto daño, pues él confió en George y al enemigo lo tenía en casa. Falta que se descubra el beso entre Scarlett y Terry, que crees que suceda? jajajaja ya falta poco para saberlo. Perdón por tardar tanto!_

 _ **Maritza:**_ _Y en este capítulo de nuevo extrañarás al castaño hermoso, pero era necesario para desenmarañar el revoltijo que armé! Si Annie envidiosa y venenosa y Archie terminó involucrándose con Madeleine por el parecido con Candy, por escapar de Annie. Gracias por tu apoyo._

 _ **Pinwi Love:**_ _Hola preciosa Pinwiiiiii! jajaja que gusto recibir tus reviews! La verdad que sí... pareciera que éste en vez de ser un Terryfic es un Anniefic porque mucho de lo que ha pasado (y lo que falta) es debido a ella. Exactamente, esa plática como mucho de lo que hace es para lastimar a Candy. Terry también tomó sus decisiones, cometió errores y también creyó en cosas que no debió creer... jajajaja pequeño spoiler. Ya lo verás más adelante. En respuesta a tu segundo comentario, pues te agradezco como siempre tus bellísimas palabras. Candy y Terry fueron víctimas de los comentarios venenosos, no solo ellos... ya verás más adelante quienes también caen por creer. De hecho este fic debió de llamarse Red de mentiras ahora que lo pienso mejor, jajajajajaja. Y en cuanto a la amiga de Ely te cuento... también ya la quiero terminar, de ese fic solo falta a lo mucho un capítulo y un epílogo. Gracias por tu apoyo hermosa!_

 _ **Kamanance:**_ _Ay belleza, no creas, a veces es una quebradera de coco que pienso... ¡pero quien diantres me manda complicar tanto las cosas caray! tan ricos que son los one shots donde todo es amor y dulzura! ¡pero ahí voy! a enredarme en una trama que a tirones y jalones voy sacando. Siento demorarme tanto, no pensaba hacer las cosas tan complicadas, pero ya te imaginarás, de repente las musas inspiradoras se alocan y me llevan por caminos intrincados... les pregunto... ¿es en serio? ¿quieren que lo escriba? y ellas solo dicen que si muy sonrientes, el lío viene después cuando me toca desenredar todo. Gracias por tus palabras, se quedan en el corazón en serio. En cuanto a tu segundo review, gracias en verdad por extrañar mis locuras. De acuerdo contigo, la mamá de Susana me resulta odiosa._

 _ **Stormaw:**_ _Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, la verdad es que si, con amigas así, mejor sola! jzjzjzjz. La parte del atacante de Scarlett aún no la explico, eso será más adelantito. Por lo pronto te digo que ya vamos descubriendo el hilo rojo, el negro y el gris... porque son capítulos fuertes que no tienen casi ni una pizca del amor bonito que me gusta ver en los protagonistas. Aunque dice el dicho que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Vienen cosas buenas. En cuanto a tu segundo review, jajajaja te cae mal Scarlett? jajaja es que claro, una segunda en discordia enamorada y aferrada con Terry siempre nos va a caer mal a las Terrytanas... me atrevo a pensar que también te gusta el bello rebelde eh? jajajaja. Crees que Candy no debería de perdonar a Terry? ya verás porqué si lo perdona más adelante. Besos Stormaw!_

 _ **Aurora:**_ _Si, Annie es veneno puro en esta historia, Archie no tiene nada que ver con la mafia y Albert, desde hace mucho lo sabe pero estuvo amenazado todos estos años. Candy y Scarlett recuperaron esa unión que parecía habérseles escapado por un tiempo. Gracias Aurora por tu comentario y por estar al pendiente. Un beso!_

 _ **Adoradandrew:**_ _Me dejaste intrigada con esa conclusión a la que llegaste en cuanto a Annie y el bebé de Candy... lo sugerí? jajajaja según yo no. Pero ya lo verás amiga, ya lo verás... en cuanto a tu segundo review... Si lo ves desde ese punto de vista, el hecho de que Terry no buscara más a Candy le hizo creer a ella que era verdad lo de Susana, la posibilidad de que en realidad estuviese embarazada. En esta historia quise crear un motivo de peso para que Candy lo dejara esa noche en New York y no sólo porque Susana se pusiera de chillona a decir que le dejara a Terry casi casi envuelto para regalo. Tenía que haber algo más de peso. Por lo mismo puse a dos caballeros deteniendo a Terry para que no fuera tras ella, sólo algo así a mí en lo personal me hubiese detenido (por el momento) de ir tras de mi gran amor._

 _ **Gaby:**_ _Gracias por tu apoyo hermosa, Archie nunca estuvo coludido con los mafiosos, eso lo dijo George para despistar. Y la verdad es que si, me he pasado de incumplida con este fic. De repente llegan los bloqueos, no creas, de repente los problemas de la vida diaria me quitan la inspiración para escribir... no falta, y aunque hay días muy buenos, hay otros que me quitan el sueño. Entonces me resulta más cómodo leer para evadirme. He comprobado que cuando tengo alguna preocupación nomás no funciono en esto de la escritura. Necesito estar bien y de buenas, jejejeje. Un beso linda!_

 ** _Eli:_** _Gracias por extrañarme, porque solo extrañamos lo que de verdad apreciamos y me quedo tus palabras y me las guardo directamente al corazón, Si, Annie es una malvada, siempre envidiando, compitiendo, queriendo y peleando lo que es de Candy por derecho. Se aferró a un hombre que no la ama y eso le pasa a las mujeres que como ella viven en una fantasía creyendo que el karma no existe. Albert y Archie están pagando muy caro los errores de hacer tratos con gente peligrosa y pronto los van a encontrar ya verás. En cuanto a lo que sigue con Candy y Terry... ayyyyy se va a descontrolaaaaaarrrrrr! jajajajaja. Gracias por seguir el canal de youtube. Está genial verdad? la voz de Terryyyy... uffff! jajajajajaja_

 _ **Canulita Pech:**_ _Hola hermosuraaa! Mil gracias por recibir tan bien esta historia y más porque tu también escribes y muy bonito! Es un gusto enorme estar en el gusto de mis favoritas. Tu nueva historia no la he leído, pero te prometo ponerme al tanto. A mi me da una satisfacción enorme leer que es mi humilde fic por mucho tu favorito! mil gracias y aunque me han dicho que uno debe aceptar los halagos... un día de estos te haré una lista con los realmente buenos. Para que si mi historia te ha gustado, al leer los que te recomendaré te quedarás soñando en una nube viendo casi ante tus ojos al precioso rebelde de nuestros sueños... Candy y Terry no se separan después del accidente de Scarlett, ya mucho tiempo estuvieron separados... aunque como puedes imaginarte, si vendrán tiempos difíciles para ellos. Beso para ti hermosa!_

 _ **Ayame DV:**_ _Hola hermosa amiga de mi corazóooon! jajajajaja entre Karen, Annie, Eliza y la mustia de Susana... creo que podemos generar un colapso nervioso a las lectoras, y peooorrrr si las juntamos! jajaja. NUNCA de los jamaces, Terry amó a Karen, la llegó a querer a su modo, tuvo una hija con ella... pero recuerda que desde que serían las nupcias él dijo: Sólo ella ocuparía ese sitio. Refiriéndose a que hay un lugar intocable en su corazón y que con nadie más podría ir al altar si no es con la mugre pecosa suertuda. Ashhhhhh! jajajajaja. Disculpa por hacer tanto drama en un fic. Sé bien que eres anti dramas, pero a mi me encanta que un fic me lleve al cielo, al infierno, a un buen zucutrum, a una buena decepción, a secretos revelados, a pleitos verbales y físicos. Y a este fic, todavía le falta algo de eso. Espero verte de nuevo en algún comentario. Besos y a ver que día volvemos a platicar en una llamada!_

 ** _Rous T:_** _Hola guapetona! Gracias por esperar mis capítulos con ansias locas! jajajaja. Sí, como ves, primero la Annie de envidiosa y cisañozaaaa! jajajaja neeee ni hay gente así verdad? jajajaja. Archie de calentureitor y Albert todavía en éste capítulo... pues ya en las últimas. Crees que se salve? Buena pregunta... ya veremos. en respuesta a tu segundo comentario: Jajajajaja, sería maravilloso poder poner emojis y memes, jajajajaja no crees?! Yo también espero que salgan bien librados los Andley de ese calabozo, en este capítulo omití a Terry, pero era necesario para finiquitar este asunto del malvado del cuento y el secuestro ya casi termina._

 _ **Charo Granchester:**_ _¿Siempre imaginaste así a Annie? ¿sabes? yo no... pero la tuve que imaginar cruel y mala en serio. Con esos destellos de envidia, celos y resentimiento multiplicados por mil para poder visualizarla como una verdadera arpía en este fic. Porque desde que imaginé como sería la historia, la que se apuntó primero en el casting y levantaba la manita desesperada para ser la mala del cuento fue ella, jejejeje. Besos!_

 _ **Tete:**_ _Holaaa! pues si me tardé con la actualización mi querida Tete, pero te traigo prácticamente capítulo doble, ya que el día de ayer publiqué el anterior a este. Bueno, pues si, Annie se ha pasado de venenosa y odiosa. ¿Tú que te imaginas?, ¿crees que Terry o Scarlett serán capaces de hablar con Candy y confesar lo del beso? ¿está difícil no? Archie y Albert pronto saldrán del calabozo donde los tienen secuestrados, aquí la pregunta es... ¿como? Saludos para ti._

 ** _Ambar:_** _Gracias por tus palabras! No es bueno eso de picar en pedacitos amiga! lo bueno es que es un fic... no pasa nada. Si se ensañan Annie, Karen y Eliza más adelante, pero lo bueno de ser una historia ficticia es que las malas tendrán su justo merecido. Claro que falta mucho más entre Candy y Terry. Besos!_

 ** _YAGUI FUN:_** _Hola amiga! por supuesto que serán descubiertas las atrocidades de las malas de este cuento. Archie y Albert pronto serán rescatados, sólo que esperemos no se ya muy tarde para uno de ellos._

 ** _Phambe:_** _Gracias a ti por estar al pendiente a pesar de que mis publicaciones no son para nada frecuentes. Tienes razón, la maldad de Annie es enorme, el odio y resentimiento que ha acumulado en estos años le ha hecho cometer peores atrocidades que incluso acostarse con William. Eres realmente perspicaz en cuanto a visualizar por donde va la trama, si, algo así va a ocurrir sólo que aún no es tiempo, me refiero a la plática que sostuvieron Annie y Candy. En cuanto a Archie, pues no es él quien estaba en la mafia, en éste capítulo queda al descubierto el causante de tanto mal para la familia que se supone debería querer como propia. Sé que aún hay muchas interrogantes para todo lo que está sucediendo. Terry y Candy superarán todo lo que está pasando, eso puedo asegurarlo. Tienes razón en decir que Annie es peor que Eliza, porque esconde su verdadera identidad detrás de la fachada de buena amiga, casi hermana. Eliza desde el principio se mostró tal cual, como alguien que no toleraba a Candy. Gracias por tu apoyo, por los saludos que me envías con Moonlove! eres muy linda persona! ella y yo te apreciamos en verdad. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de traducir y leer y además comentar con tus tan acertados y analíticos comentarios. Por cierto en el anterior, donde me hiciste la observación de que Scarlett ya no era tan pequeña después de todo para leer la correspondencia ajena, tienes razón, ya hice los cambios necesarios y edité el capítulo. Un beso hasta Francia! Cuídate mucho siempre!_

 ** _Karen:_** _Hola Karen! No te preocupes! nada de eso sucederá. Gracias por tu apoyo._

 ** _Lety Bonilla:_** _Jajajajaja, tienes razón Lety. Leemos para desestresarnos. Aunque en lo personal, me gusta leer también para sufrir, para llorar, para enojarme y después volverme a enamorar de un personaje. Los fics que más se me quedan grabados son aquellos que me hicieron sentir muchas emociones. Y este desde el principio y por la temática no iba a ser nada rosa. Entiendo tu postura y ya en algún otro nos encontraremos en donde los personajes no sean tan maquiavélicos! y las escenas tan crudas. jejeje, hasta luegooo!_

 ** _Luz:_** _Hola Luz! Gracias por tu apoyo constante, por seguirme leyendo a pesar de mi inconstancia! Gracias por considerar interesante el capítulo anterior. Sí, Annie es una malvaduca y Archie aprendió a ser cínico para soportarla. La trama la hice así porque me gustan los flash backs, jajajaja me gusta que se vaya desenmarañando todo el embrollo y que mejor manera de hacerlo así. Espero que los últimos no hayan sido tan confusos. Alguna duda, usted pregunte. Besos linda!_

 ** _Miriam7:_** _Gracias por tu apoyo, por tus bellas palabras y espero que no te hayas desencantado por mis tardanzas! Besos Miriam!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Aquí estoy con la segunda parte y gracias por tu apoyo!_

 ** _becky7024:_** _Sí, la Marlowe momia se pasó de intrigante, y Candy creyendo todo sin hablar claro, creo que pudo creerlo por la forma en como la doña veneno se lo dijo al doctor, el orgullo y dolor de Candy pudieron más que aclarar la duda y se fue, voló la palomita!_

 ** _yeshua1583:_** _Siii, me desaparecí un ratote, lo sé y me disculpo por ello. La amiga de Ely... uffff... también ya la quiero terminar, te cuento que de ese fic solo falta a lo mucho un capítulo y un epílogo. Gracias por tu apoyo!_


End file.
